AMADO ENEMIGO
by almalaura
Summary: Edward y Bella se odian, o al menos es lo que aparentan. Bajo la fachada de odio y peleas entre ellos se esconde el amor. TH,OoC
1. Te odio

**Hola a todas!**

**De nuevo estoy aqui, bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y a las que ya habían leído este fic. Debido a mi examen (les tengo que presumir que si lo pase, y con calificacion sobresaliente, yupi) tuve que terminar la historia presipitadamente, pero aqui estoy de nuevo reescribiendola, le hice algunos cambios, muy pequeños en realidad.**

**Pues espero que les guste:**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Yo también te Odio.**

**Bella POV**

Las pequeñas gotas se escurrían por la tersa piel de las flores, mientras el sol les arrancaba un brillo cristalino, estaba regando tranquilamente las plantas de mi casa, esa actividad me relajaba bastante, hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien atrás de mí, su perfume me llego con el suave viento que había, un olor entre dulce y fresco.

—Vas a ahogar a las pobres flores—su voz aunque aterciopelada era molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres Edward?—pregunte en tono molesto sin voltear a verlo.

—Ya pensaste que me vas a regalar por el día de San Valentín—pregunto con ese tono arrogante que tanto odiaba.

—No veo porque tendría que regalarte algo—le dije con indiferencia. Sentí como se movía a mí alrededor y se acuclillo junto a mí. Yo seguí haciendo como si lo ignorara pero su aroma ahora era embriagante.

—Soy tu prometido, deberías regalarme algo—

—Es el día de los enamorados—esta vez lo encare, pero su rostro estaba bastante cerca mío, me puso nerviosa, sus perfectos labios estaban a centímetros de los míos, y sus penetrantes ojos verdes me miraban fijamente, pero no deje que eso me afectara—y tú y yo no estamos enamorados—mi tono de voz subió dos niveles.

—¿Entonces no me vas a regalar nada?—pregunto ofendido.

—No—le dije mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

—Vaya—se hizo el sorprendido, se paró de mi lado y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, pero apenas estaba a tres metros de mi cuando paro su paso—es una lástima—dijo dándose la vuelta para verme nuevamente, yo lo mire curiosa—yo si te había comprado un regalo, pero ahora se lo daré a Tanya, después de todo, ella es más linda y más femenina—me dijo con esa mueca de arrogancia que había aprendido a odiar. Me levante de mi lugar para encararlo, no servía de mucho porque mi cabeza apenas llegaba al tope de su cuello.

—Eres un idiota desgraciado, arrogante y ciego—le grite

—Y con esa boca confirmo lo poco femenina que eres—me lo dijo en un tono tan calmado que me dio más coraje.

–Pues si tanto te desagrado por que sigues aquí idiota, lárgate, vete—le grite.

–Eres una agresiva—me grito—yo me largo de aquí—dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo desde hace horas—le grite más para que me escuchara—pero aparte de idiota, arrogante y ciego también estás sordo.

No me respondió y siguió con su camino. Desde que nos conocimos siempre había sido de la misma manera, no podíamos cruzar más de dos palabras porque ya estábamos peleando.

Con un enorme suspiro regrese a mi actividad con mi mente llena del recuerdo cuando a Edward y a mí nos comprometieron.

—_¡¿Qué?—mis hermanas y yo gritamos al unisonoro._

—_¡No puedes hacernos eso papa!¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante cosa?—le grite a mi papa mientras sentía como un cosquilleo se formaba en mis puños, por la rabia que recorría mi cuerpo._

—_Ya está hecho, mañana vendrá mi amigo con su hijo, no hay nada que discutir, ya está hecho—me quede atónita ante sus palabras—mañana las quiero lo más lindas posibles, ¿entendido?—mis hermanas asintieron, yo tenía unas enormes de gritar de puro coraje pero Alice me detuvo. Mi padre salió de la sala dejándonos solas a mis hermanas y a mí._

—_No puede ser tan malo—dijo Alice—seguro que es muy guapo—dijo emocionada._

—_solo espero que no sea más joven que yo—esta vez comento Rosalie. Yo las veía con cara de horror por las tonterías que estaban diciendo._

—_No puedo creer lo que están diciendo—mi voz salió entre mis dientes apretados por la rabia que no podía controlar._

—_Bella ya lo escuchaste—me dijo Rosalie completamente enojada—es por el bien de la empresa, si no, no iremos a la ruina._

_Mi familia era dueña de la más importante empresa comercializadora de café en el mundo. Pero desgraciadamente por unas malas maniobras la empresa estaba en graves problemas financieros, Carlisle dueño del cafetalero mas importante en el pais estaba dispuesto a inyectarle financiamiento a la empresa de papá, pero era obvio que el mundo empresarial pensaría que el se aprovechó de la situación, por lo que la operación tenía que quedar entre familia, eso quería decir que su hijo mayor, vendría y escogería esposa. Todo para salvaguardar el nombre de su familia y para rescatarnos del desastre financiero._

—_Además—esta vez fue Alice la que hablo—papa dijo que tendría que elegir a una de las tres, si no quieres ayudar a la familia, todavía tienes la opción de negarte frente a él y que él escoja a una de las dos._

…

_Al día siguiente fui testigo de cómo mi hermana Alice había comprado un conjunto nuevo de ropa para ponerse ese día. Rosalie había cocinado algo especial. Yo hice como era un día normal._

_El timbre sonó y después de 3 minutos fuimos llamadas para presentarnos al candidato. Alice llevaba un pantalón ajustado y una blusa color verde demasiado ajustada con unos tacones de infarto. Rosalie llevaba un lindo vestido color lila, de tirantes, ajustado a sus pechos y cintura y suelto al final, mis hermanas realmente eran muy hermosas, y yo era el patito feo de todas ellas, yo iba como cualquier sábado, pantalón de mezclilla, blusa azul, y llevaba mi cabello suelto y sin una gota de maquillaje._

_Y cuando bajamos, nos encontramos con un adonis, un par de hermosos ojos verdes nos veían curiosos, sus facciones perfectas estaban totalmente serias, su cabello bronce estaba revuelto, pero estaba perfecto, sus camisa gris y su pantalón se ajustaban a su atlético cuerpo._

—_Es muy guapo—me susurro Alice al oído, ella estaba a mi lado izquierdo._

—_Vaya, si que es guapo, talvez muy mayor para mi—susurro Rosalie a mi derecha muy bajito que apenas yo pude escucharle. Yo era la mayor de las tres._

—_Edward—la voz de mi padre sonó fuerte y bastante orgulloso, cosa que se me hizo extraño—ellas son mis hijas, Alice, ella tiene 18 años, Isabella de 22 años y Rosalie de 20 años._

—_Es un gusto conocerlas señoritas—dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen._

—_¿Qué edad tienes Edward?—pregunto Alice con una enorme sonrisa._

—_Acabo de cumplir los 24 años señorita—dijo con aquella voz aterciopelada, entonces clavo sus penetrantes ojos en mí. Me quede sin aire y me ruborice al instante y no hice más que bajar la mirada._

—_Hijas—hablo nuevamente mi padre—él es Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward._

—_Señoritas—inclino la cabeza a forma de saludo—mi hijo realmente es muy afortunado al tener el placer de elegir entre una de ustedes, son realmente muy hermosas. _

_Y entonces lo vi, cuando Carlisle pronuncio esas palabras, Edward rodó los ojos. Sonreí, seguramente él al igual que yo encontraba todo esto absurdo._

_Después de las presentaciones fuimos a la mesa a cenar._

—_Mi hija Rosalie fue la que preparo este manjar—dijo mi padre, claramente ese comentario iba dirigido a Edward, para que el pudiera apreciar las cualidades de sus hijas._

—_Se ve delicioso—comento Carlisle. Volteé a ver a Edward para ver su expresión y me encontré con sus ojos que me miraban curioso. Volví a sonrojarme y desvié la mirada._

—_Creo que le gustas a Edward—me susurro Alice al odio—no deja de mirarte—la mire espantada y volví mis ojos hacia Edward que seguía mirándome. —Yo creo que vas a ser la elegida—mi cara reflejaba espanto y vi a Edward que había desviado su mirada y le decía algo al odio a Carlisle. Lo que me preocupo es que su padre me veía con una sonrisa y asentía claramente feliz._

_Mi respiración comenzó a ser irregular y las manos me sudaban cuando ya todos nos encontrábamos en la sala tomando el té._

—_Edward—dijo Carlisle—podrías deleitarnos con una melodía.—todos lo miramos extrañados—claro—dijo deteniéndose un poco y mirando a mi padre—si no le molesta que toque ese maravilloso piano—se refería al piano que había en la sala. _

—_OH, no, será un placer escucharle—dijo mi padre—no sabía que tu hijo sabia de música,.. mi Bella—esta vez se dirigió a Edward y la respiración se me detuvo—también sabe de música, compone canciones realmente bonitas._

—_El uno para el otro—contesto Carlisle. Edward me dedico una sonrisa y fue hacia el piano. Fue todo lo que necesite para saber a quién elegiría._

—_Creo que eres la afortunada—me dijo a mi padre muy despacito mientras se sentaba a mi lado._

_La melodía que Edward tocaba era realmente hermosa y sus dedos se movían ágilmente por el piano. Como deseaba poder tocarlo de esa manera, pero mi instrumento favorito era la guitarra._

_Cuando termino de tocar todos aplaudieron menos yo. Edward se sentó junto a su padre y comenzó la tortura._

—_Edward—hablo mi padre— ¿qué te parece mi hija Isabella?—mi cuerpo se tensó y no deje que Edward contestara, porque me pare de mi lugar, todos me miraron._

—_Si me disculpan—dije—me retiro a mi dormitorio—Edward me veía extrañado y apenas pude dar un paso cuando la voz de mi padre me detuvo._

—_Tu no vas a ningún lado señorita, vuelve a tu lugar—la voz de mi padre sonaba a un nivel normal pero se escuchaba la dureza en sus palabras._

—_No papá—le grite—yo no me quiero casar, no quiero condenar mi vida a vivir con alguien a quien no quiero._

—_¿Y quién dijo que te iba elegir a ti?—fue Edward el que me contesto, su voz destilaba asco. Me enfurecí al instante. —Tus hermanas son mucho más guapas que tú._

—_Eres un idiota arrogante—le grite—entonces elígelas, a mí no me importa, mientras no sea yo la que tenga que soportarte._

—_Bella—Alice me llamo con su voz cantarina—pero tienen cosas en común._

—_Yo no tengo nada en común con ella—esa fue la voz de Edward. Lo mire con odio._

—_Edward—dijo Carlisle –pero si me acabas de decir que era a ella a la que querías—el rostro de Edward era todo un poema. Miraba a su padre con cara de que lo iba a matar. Yo sonreí._

—_Entonces ya está—dijo mi padre y yo lo mire con horror—es oficial._

—_¿Qué es oficial?—preguntamos al mismo tiempo Edward y yo._

—_Que tú y Bella—esta vez hablo Carlisle—están comprometidos._

Ese fue el primer día de nuestras discusiones, y así seguimos hasta ahorita. Llevábamos dos meses comprometidos y nuestra situación no cambiaba. Mis padres aún seguían esperanzados pero era obvio que no iba haber ningún cambio. La fecha límite estaba muy cerca, que con consentimiento o no nos íbamos a casar. Era obvio que todo ese tiempo de espera no era más que una farsa montada, para que nadie dudara, nos hacen ir a fiestas juntos, todos los empresarios saben de nuestro noviazgo, y Carlisle ya empezó a poner manos a la obra con el apoyo financiero. Ya no podía echarme atrás, mi familia estaba comprometida con la familia Cullen.

Regrese a la cocina para ayudarle a Rosalie a preparar la comida, había mejorado bastante desde aquella vez que intoxique a Edward, aunque no lo había hecho a propósito me alegre mucho que Edward sufriera malestar intestinal durante casi una semana.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Alice llamo a todos a comer, como era costumbre Edward se sentaba a mi lado.

—Esta vez Bella fue quien preparo la sopa—dijo Rosalie—le quedo deliciosa.

Edward se tenso en su lugar y termino por pararse.

—Si me disculpan—dijo—no tengo mucho apetito

—Por favor Edward—le dije—no puedes ni si quiera hacer el intento de probar bocado—mi voz salió enojada.

—No—dijo alejándose de la cocina y yo me pare a seguirlo—no pienso probar nuevamente de tu comida radioactiva.

—No es mi culpa que tengas un estómago tan delicado—le grite.

—Deberías hacernos un favor y dejar de intentar de cocinar—me grito—todos te lo agradecerían.

—¿y qué?—le dije—te vas a quedar sin comer solo por tu capricho—Edward seguía caminando hacia la salida y yo iba tras él.

—No—se paró en seco y me miro con una sonrisa—conozco un restaurante donde realmente cocinan rico.

Inmediatamente entendí a que se refería. Edward era realmente guapo y tenía a todas locas por él, Jessica era una de ellas, y ella tenía un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí.

—Bien—le grite—ve a coquetear con Jessica, arriésgate a que te den toloache*—mi voz destilaba odio. Edward sonrió aún más.

— ¿Estas celosa?—me pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

—¿Yo?—trate que mi voz sonora burlesca— ¿y porque rayos tendría que estar celosa?

—Entonces por que esta tan molesta—sonreía con aquella sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin respiración, trate de que no notara cuanto me afectaba

—No estoy molesta—le grite evidenciando lo contrario. Respire hondo para calmarme, no sirvió de nada —Bien vete—le grite de vuelta.

—Es lo que voy hacer—dijo mientras se acercaba a mí— ¿no me vas a dar un beso de despedida?

—Si te acercas te golpeo—lo amenace.

Fue tan rápido que no pude discutir nada. Rápidamente se acercó y planto un beso en mi boca dejándome totalmente paralizada. Aunque fue breve el momento sus besos me sabían a miel. Esta situación solo había pasado un par de veces, tres para ser exactas.

Y salió como si nada de la casa. Volví a la realidad con el ruido de la puerta cerrándose. Abrí la puerta inmediatamente, totalmente enfurecida por que nuevamente se había salido con la suya.

—Te voy a matar Edward Cullen—le grite, él ya estaba bastante lejos por que se había echado a correr—te vas a arrepentir.

Cerré la puerta, y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Agite mi cabeza tratando de quitar esa sonrisa. Lo odiaba, aunque sus besos me sabían a gloria lo odiaba con todo mi ser.

* * *

**Toloache: Tónico que se supone que hace a los hombres dóciles ante la mujer que se los ha dado.**

**¿Me dejan un review?**


	2. Extraña forma de amar

**Hola chicas las deho con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia, mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Extraña forma de amar.**

**Edward POV**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude en cuanto salí de la casa de los Swan, ya sabia que no tardaba en reaccionar Bella y me perseguiría hasta alcanzarme y golpearme hasta arrepentirme de haberla besado.

—Te voy a matar Edward Cullen —escuche que me grito a mis espaldas—te vas a arrepentir.

Sonreí. Por alguna razón me encantaba hacerla enojar.

Después de que me asegure de que ya no me alcanzaría deje de correr y camine tranquilo hacia el restaurante de Jessica.

La primera vez que vi a Bella me pareció tan tierna que quedé prendado de ella inmediatamente, pero no tarde mucho en darme cuenta del enorme error que había cometido, no era tan dulce como me la había imaginado, era testaruda y de carácter fuerte.

Su padre tiene problemas financieros, él y mi padre ya tenían muchísimos años de amistad, amistad forjada a través del trabajo en equipo, pero hubo malos manejos en la empresa de Charlie por lo que casi se ve obligado a vender la empresa, el primero en ponerse en la lista de posibles compradores era Aro Volturi, exportador de café y enemigo declarado de mi padre, era mas que obvio que él acusaría a mi padre de uso indebido de información privilegiada, espionaje industrial o cualquier disparate que se le ocurriera si ayudaba a Charlie.

Pero claro, mi padre no podía de dejar de ayudar a Charlie, por lo que su gran idea era de que todo quedara en familia, así Aro no podría manchar nuestro nombre con falsas acusaciones, él plan era que Carlisle adquiría el 20% de acciones, para que con ese dinero saliera adelante la empresa, pero se manejaría como la incondicional ayuda entre familia, Charlie sería su consuegro al fin de cuentas. Yo tenía que casarme con una de las hijas de Charlie, y me tenía que tocar la más interesante de todas ellas, Bella.

Me detuve frente al local de Jessica, en particular no me gustaba ir a su local por que Jessica era empalagosa y todo el tiempo quería estar junto a mí, pero prefería eso a estar enfermo casi una semana por la comida de Bella.

_Llegue a casa de los Swan como cada fin de semana. Ya teníamos un mes de comprometidos Bella y yo, y durante ese tiempo mi padre hacia que la visitara todos los fines de semana y me quedaba en su casa a comer, dormir hasta el domingo en la noche. Lo que intentaban era que nuestro compromiso se viera mas real y que con el tiempo nos lleváramos mejor, pero no había cambiado nada en absoluto nuestra manera de tratarnos._

_Ese día Bella me recibió con una sonrisa y me dijo que había preparado algo especial para mí. Su comportamiento me dejo sorprendido, era verdad que durante la semana nos habíamos mensajeado por el celular y nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo de que por lo menos lo intentaríamos, ya que estábamos metidos en este rollo del compromiso, lo mejor que podíamos hacer es tratarnos como tales. _

_Debo admitir que era más fácil hablar con Bella por medio de mensajes, ya que por alguna razón me ponía bastante nervioso estar tan cerca de ella y siempre que trataba de decir algo amable o halagarla, me ponía tan nervioso que acaba diciéndole algo que la ofendiera y comenzábamos a pelear, y eso, aunque parezca raro, sentía que relajaba el ambiente entre ella y yo. Con el tiempo las discusiones habían llegado a ser nuestra forma de comunicarnos._

—_¿algo especial?—pregunte confundido. Ella me regalo otra de sus hermosas sonrisas._

—_Si—me dijo—ve a tu cuarto a relajarte un poco y bajas a comer—me dijo sonriente. Se acerco a mí y dejo un beso en mi mejilla que hizo que me sonrojara. Se alejo y desapareció en la cocina dejándome estático en mi lugar. Cuando reaccione Charlie me miraba emocionado._

—_Hijo—dijo claramente emocionado—que bueno que por fin las cosas están saliendo como deberían—toco mi hombro en señal de felicitación. Yo solo pude sonreírle, me sentía extraño, y toda esta situación me incomodaba un poco._

…

_Cuando baje a comer, solo estaba puesta la mesa para tres personas, Charlie, Rosalie y Alice ya se encontraban en su lugar._

—_Edward—me llamo Alice—Bella te esta esperando en el jardín—me dijo y me dedico una enorme sonrisa._

_Camine hacia el Jardín y para mi sorpresa había una mesa para dos personas. Bella apareció a mi lado de repente y me tomo de la mano. A su contacto sentí como cargas eléctricas pasaban por todo mi cuerpo, y me dirigió hacia la mesa, mientras solo sonreía. Cuando llegamos junto a la mesa la detuve admirando lo hermosa que era, llevaba un lindo vestido de tirantes que se ajustaba a sus pechos y lo demás era suelto hasta justo encima de sus rodillas, era azul, me encantaba como con ese color hacia que su piel adquiriera un color cremoso, se veía muy linda. Llevaba su cabello suelto en unas suaves ondas y luego me perdí en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, mis ojos fueron descendiendo hasta fijarse en sus labios, que siempre me habían parecido tentadores y sin poder contenerme la bese. _

_Al principio se tenso ante mi contacto, pero respondió a mi beso, parecía que sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, eran tan suaves y dulces, poco a poco lleve mis manos a su cintura y la acerque más a mí, ella llevo sus manos a mi cuello y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos, esa simple caricia había servido para que miles de descargas eléctricas explotaran por todo mi cuerpo. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que nos hizo falta el aire y nos separamos._

_Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y yo solo pude dedicarle una sonrisa._

—_Vamos—me dijo—siéntate—me dijo mientras me indicaba una silla. Y en cuanto tome asiento desapareció por la cocina y después de unos minutos volvió aparecer con una bandeja. Puso ante mi lo que parecía arroz blanco (aunque estaba bastante aguado, mas bien parecían un tipo de fideos), un pollo con una salsa extraña y verduras. Le sonreí, y dudoso agarre el tenedor y comencé por las verduras. Ella solo me observaba con una sonrisa en la cara._

—_¿No vas a comer?—le pregunte ya que ella seguía sin probar bocado._

—_Prueba el pollo—me dijo como respuesta—a ver que tal me quedó._

_Mire el pollo dudoso, esa extraña salsa arriba de él me daba mala espina._

—_¿De que es la salsa?—pregunte mientras ensartaba un pedazo de pollo repleto de salsa en el tenedor._

—_Es crema de Elote—la mire sorprendido, ella inmediatamente cambio su sonrisa a una cara de confusión._

—_¿Esto es crema de Elote?—le pregunté incrédulo, me arrepentí inmediatamente cuando vi como su rostro cambio a una mueca de enojada y se ponía claramente a la defensiva. —No te enojes—dije inmediatamente—es solo que… ¿no debería ser amarilla o algo así?—dije mientras señalaba a la salsa de un extraño color café._

_Ella miro su plato claramente extrañada, supongo que no había pensado en ese detalle. Pude ver la tristeza en su rostro y me metí el bocado a la boca, después de todo lo había hecho para mi._

_Me arrepentí inmediatamente cuando mi lengua entro en contacto con la salsa, el sabor casi hacia que me vomitara, pero me contuve y trate de que mi rostro no reflejara lo que realmente estaba sintiendo._

—_no esta nada mal, esta muy sabroso—dije, ella me miro sorprendida y me dedico una sonrisa. Volví a hacerme el valiente, ya que ella solamente me observaba y le di otra probada al pollo, ya sabia a lo que sabia por lo que no pude esconder el desagrado de mi rostro._

—_¿Por qué no dejaste que Rosalie te ayudara?—le pregunte después de que tragué sin masticar el pedazo de pollo y me tomé toda el agua del vaso._

—_¿Por qué tendría que ayudarme?, el objetivo era hacerlo yo misma para ti—me dijo, en su voz claramente podía notar que ya se había enojado._

—_No te enojes Bella—le dije—ya se que lo hiciste para mi—ya me empezaba a enojar, yo no tenia la culpa de que no supiera cocinar._

—_¡Entonces por que no te lo comes sin hacer ese tipo de comentarios!—me grito. Realmente no entendía cuál era su problema._

—_¡No ves el enorme esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por comerlo!—le grite ya enojado._

—_¡oh! discúlpeme señor—me dijo con una amabilidad falsa—supongo que debería darle las gracias por intentar comer lo que especialmente prepare para usted—me grito_

—_pues no es mi culpa que seas tan mala para cocinar_

—_Eres un idiota, después de que me pase toda la mañana haciéndolo para ti—me grito mientras se paraba y se iba caminando hacia la casa. Me pare y la seguí._

—_Ahora soy yo el idiota—le dije mientras pasábamos por la cocina, vi como la cara de Charlie se volvía triste otra vez. —Después de todo yo hice el enorme esfuerzo de comer lo que habías hecho y tú me tratas así—_

—_Ya cállate Edward—me grito antes de encerrarse en su cuarto._

_Volví al jardín y me senté en mi lugar que había ocupado anteriormente. Revolví el pollo con el arroz y lo hice…me lo comí todo. Cuando acabe, me tome casi toda la jarra de limonada que había en la mesa, me levante pero no me había dado cuenta de que Bella estaba parada frente a mi, mirándome con cara de incredulidad. Pase a su lado._

—_Gracias—le dije, pero sonó mas a reproche que a otra cosa, ella me dirigió una mirada de odio, y corrí a mi recamara, pues podía sentir como el estomago se me empezaba a revolver._

_Estuve enfermo del estomago por cuatro días._

Si, definitivamente no volvería a comer algo preparado por ella.

Observe por unos instantes el establecimiento de Jessica y después de pensarlo mejor seguí caminando, tenía que haber otro lugar para comer por aquí. No tenia ganas de aguantar a Jessica por muy rico que cocinara.

Acabe comiendo en una pizzería.

Cuando regrese Bella se encontraba en la sala tocando la guitarra.

La melodía era bonita y de pronto sonó algo desentonada.

—Tal vez si cambias la nota a otra más alta—le dije. Ella voltio a verme claramente enojada.

—¿Quién pidió tu opinión?—me dijo, pero hizo lo que dije, y la melodía sonó mucho mejor. —Ya acabaste de coquetear con Jessica—me pregunto claramente enojada. Mientras dejaba su guitarra a un lado mirándome directamente. Me senté en el sillón que quedaba frente a ella.

—No comí ahí, fui a una pizzería—entonces pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, le sonreí comprendiendo de que le alegraba que no haya visto a Jessica

—Nadie se quejo de la sopa que hice—me dijo. Yo sonreí.

—Prefiero no arriesgarme—le conteste con una sonrisa.

—Eres un llorón—comenzó a atacarme.

—Podría comer hasta rocas—le dije—pero mi estomago simplemente no aguanta tu comida radioactiva

—Ya cállate—me dijo y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa escondida en las comisuras de sus tentadores labios. No estábamos claramente peleando, pero esa ya era nuestra forma de "conversar".

—¿Por qué no sigues tocando?—le pregunte.

—Vete de aquí entonces—me le quede mirando tratando de comprender lo que había dicho, y cuando por fin lo adivine sonreí triunfante.

—te ponga nerviosa—no podía con mi sonrisa, podía sentir como mi cara estaba totalmente estira por ello. Un sonrojo apareció en su cara y puso una cara de asustada por un segundo y rápidamente la compuso.

—¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez Cullen?—me dijo enojada.

—Entonces ¿por qué no tocas frente a mí?

—Porque no se me pega la gana—me grito. Comencé a reírme sin parar—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?—pregunto confundida.

—Realmente te pongo nerviosa—podía jurar que se puso completamente roja del coraje y le salía humo por las orejas. Me asuste.

—Mira Cullen—me dijo amenazante mientras se paraba con la guitarra en mano—soy capaz de romperte esta guitarra en la cabeza—levanto la guitarra, yo solo me podía pegar más a mi asiento. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, mi mente me dejaba ver claramente lo mucho que dolería si esa guitarra acabara rota en mi cabeza. Y de repente sentí que si lo iba hacer, estaba demasiado cerca agitando esa guitarra por los cielos, yo solo me recorría más hacia atrás en mi asiento, tanto que logre que el sillón cediera y se volteara hacia atrás, llevándome a Bella conmigo.

Caímos, yo quede sobre el suelo boca arriba con los pies sobre el sillón, Bella cayó sobre mí con sus piernas cada una a mis costados y su cabeza en mi pecho. La guitarra por poco me pegaba en la cabeza, pero salió volando aterrizando a unos 2 metros de donde estábamos.

Lentamente Bella se fue levantando hasta que quedo sentada sobre mí a horcajadas.

—¡Ves lo que acabas de hacer!—me grito enojada. Yo solo podía verla aguantando la respiración, podía sentir lo delicioso que se sentía que mi miembro se encontrara tan cerca de su entrada. Su blusa estaba revuelta dejando ver mucho más su escote, podía ver la línea rosada del contorno de su sujetador.

—¿Qué tienes Edward?—rápidamente voltee a verla a la cara. Me miraba extraño, entonces supe que seguramente tendría una cara de pervertido ahora mismo. Me golpeé a mí mismo mentalmente tratando de pensar coherentemente.

—¿Podrías levantarte un poco Bella?—mi pregunta salió en una especia de súplica, porque claramente estaba sintiendo con mi miembro comenzaba a despertarse. Ella me observo tratando de averiguar qué era lo que sucedía, pero no se movía. Entonces sucedió, mi pene convulsiono un poco. Y lo vi claramente en su rostro, me había sentido, se separó sin ponerse de pie rápidamente, me miro a los ojos sorprendida, yo solo la veía con miedo por no saber cómo reaccionaría.

Y su cara cambio en un instante poniéndose roja, vi como jalaba aire por la nariz y apretaba fuertemente sus labios.

_Está muy enojada_ pensé.

Y lo siguiente que sentí fue como su palma me dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, haciendo girar mi rostro.

—¡Eres un pervertido!—me grito mientras rápidamente se paraba y salía corriendo del lugar.

Me pare lentamente del lugar, acomode el sillón, levante la guitarra a la cual no le había pasado mayor cosa y fui directamente a mi cuarto, por una ducha bien fría.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**¿Me dejan un review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Para las que ya habian leído este fic, he hecho modificaciones, muy pequeñas, pero son detalles que le dan sentido a la historia y que pronto cambiaran radicalmente el fic en los siguientes capitulos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. La historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Bella POV**

Desperté muy temprano por la mañana, no había podido dormir adecuadamente, lo sucedido ayer con Edward me daba vueltas en la cabeza. _¿Acaso era posible que ese hombre me deseara?_

Me reí de mi misma, era imposible, aparte, tampoco era que me importara tanto. ¿_O sí?_

Mire mi mesita de noche. Ahí se encontraba el disco. "Chris Cornell Euphoria Morning" Realmente no sabía si tendría el valor de dárselo. Sabía que Edward tenía algo de tiempo buscando el disco y de hecho me tomo un rato encontrarlo, pero lo encontré. Lo tenía desde hace unas dos semanas, iba ser su regalo por San Valentín, pero hoy que era el gran día no sabía si tendría el valor para dárselo. Pero sería una estupidez si no se lo daba, no era mi gusto particular de música.

_Tal vez podría esperar a su cumpleaños_ Pensé. Sonreí. Realmente no tendría que dárselo hoy, podría esperar a su cumpleaños.

_O como regalo de bodas_. Ese pensamiento me inquieto, simplemente no podía imaginármelo, como podría convivir con un hombre que se recreaba con hacerme sufrir o burlarse de mí, que era prácticamente lo mismo, un hombre el cual su egocentrismo no tenía límites. Eso me hizo enfurecer, miré el CD y me sentí como una tonta _¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?_ Era más que obvio que en cuanto Edward supiera que le gustaba solo un poco no tardaría ni un segundo en burlarse de mi.

Tomé el disco y lo guardé en mi cajón, tal vez después lo pusiera a todo volumen y le presumiría a Edward que yo tenía el CD que él tanto buscaba. Sonreí al imaginarme su cara de envidia.

En eso vibro mi celular, tenía un mensaje.

_De: Ángela_

_13/Feb/2011_

_12:56 pm_

_Hey! No t olvids q vamos a pasar x ti a las 2 para ir a festejar._

_0_

_0_

_Hey! M siento muy enferma, diviértanse sin mi._

_0_

La verdad no me sentía con muchos ánimos de salir, había quedado con mis amigos en salir con ellos el día de hoy, pero la falta de sueño había hechos estragos en mí, quería tumbarme en el sofá con un bol de palomitas y ver algún programa chafa de la televisión. Después de dar enviar decidí que lo mejor era darme un baño. Empecé a preparar mis cosas cuando nuevamente sonó mi celular.

_0_

_De: Jacob B._

_13/Feb/2011_

_01:09 pm_

_Hey bella, q stas enferma? Sta todo bien?_

_0_

Rodé los ojos, como es posible que se enteren tan rápido.

0

_Estoy bien, no tiens d q preocupart. T veo el lunes._

_0_

Después de eso, me metí al baño y trate de relajarme.

Cuando salí del baño iba poner música en mi celular pero me topé con que tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de Jacob y tres mensajes. Empecé a leer los mensajes. Desde el más reciente.

0

_De: Jacob B._

_01:43 pm_

_Por que no me contstas? Voy para allá._

_0_

¿Qué? Por que iba venir?

0

_De: Jacob B._

_01:28 pm_

_Si te hizo algo. Lo voy a matar al desgraciado._

_0_

De qué diablos estará hablando Jacob.

0

_De: Jacob B._

_01:19_

_Sgura q stas bien? Cullen te hizo algo?_

_0_

Genial. Pensé.

Seguramente Jacob ya venía en camino. Jacob era uno de mis mejores amigos pero tenía una batalla constante con Edward. Empecé a escribir un mensaje de que estaba equivocado y que no se le ocurriera venir, ya podía imaginarme la pelea que tendrían estos dos si se encontraban. Pero apenas había escrito una palabra cuando escuche el timbre. Solté el celular y trate de vestirme lo más rápido posible. Baje corriendo las escaleras pero fue demasiado tarde. Edward ya se encontraba en la puerta discutiendo con Jacob.

—Será mejor que te largues—le grito Edward.

— ¿Qué le hiciste imbécil?—le grito Jacob—si le hiciste algo, te juro que te mato.

—No me hizo nada—le grite a Jacob, mientras me acercaba a la puerta. Edward volteo a verme pero no dejo que me acercara.

—déjala salir idiota—grito Jacob. Y en un instante Edward lo había tomado de las solapas en la camisa y lo acerco a su rostro. Me asusto, nunca había estado tan enojado.

—Escúchame muy bien perro sarnoso, deja en paz a mi novia, si no te va costar muy caro—le dijo Edward con una voz amenazante que nunca había escuchado en él.

—Ella no es tu novia—volvió a gritarle Jacob mirándolo a los ojos sin intimidarse de cómo lo tenía Edward agarrado.

—Ella es mía—le dijo un Edward muy enojado a Jacob. Las palabras de Edward me dejaron sorprendida, me había reclamado como suya. Eso me hizo sentir muy feliz, aunque trate de suprimir ese sentimiento, como diablos podía sentir felicidad por que un insensible y machista me reclamara como suya.—así que es mejor que te mantengas alejado—siguió amenazándolo Edward.

—Ya basta los dos—les grite. Edward me miro y soltó a Jacob.

—Jacob—le llame, el me miro pero todo su cuerpo temblaba de pura rabia—es mejor que te vayas.

— ¡¿Qué?—pregunto sorprendido.

—Lo que oíste idiota—le dijo Edward—¡lárgate!—Jacob lo miro con odio. Me acerque aprovechando que Edward estaba distraído.

—Te veo el Lunes—le dije a Jacob, mientras colocaba la palma de mi mano en su pecho donde se suponía estaba su corazón. Él me miro y luego me dedico una de sus enormes sonrisas—estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

—Está bien—dijo en forma de reclamo pero viendo a Edward. Después de que se fue. Edward comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras sin decir nada.

— ¡¿y tú?—Le grite a Edward mientras lo alcanzaba en las escaleras— ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? Jacob es mi amigo no puedes tratarlo de esa forma—el me miro unos instantes y siguió subiendo las escaleras sin decir nada. Lo alcance justo cuando iba entrar a su cuarto.

—Dime, con qué derecho te crees—le grite. Él se paró en seco, y volteo a verme con una mirada de odio que jamás me había dedicado. Estaba muy enojado, demasiado enojado, tanto que me dio miedo por unos instantes. El pareció notarlo, miró hacia otro lado y suspiro audiblemente. Me volvió a mirar pero su mirada había cambiado, ahora se veía bastante triste.

—Eres mí prometida Bella—dijo calmadamente—es mi deber protegerte de esos imbéciles como Jacob.

—Jacob es mi amigo—le reclame.

—Eso es lo que te gusta pensar—me dijo con un tono de voz más alta de lo normal—pero sabes perfectamente que él te quiere más que una amiga—me dijo—¿y te gusta no es así? Crees que no me doy cuenta como lo miras, como le hablas—me reclamo.

—Y ¿eso a ti que te importa?—le grite

—Porque eres mi novia—me grito—se supone que me tienes que ser fiel

—No soy tu novia por gusto—le devolví el grito—recuerda que nos obligaron, además, ¿tu qué me dices de Tanya y Jessica? ¿Eh?—le grite.

Tanya es ex novia de Edward, en una de las fiestas a la que nos hacían ir la conocí, no fue agradable enterarme que podría dedicarse fácilmente al modelaje, mi autoestima disminuyo enormemente ante aquella hermosa mujer rubia. Edward utilizaba su nombre cada vez que quería hacerme enojar, comparándome cruelmente con ella.

—Por dios Bella—me grito—cuando vas seguir con esa cantaleta

—Hasta que lo admitas—le grite—te encanta gozar de sus atenciones ¿verdad? Siempre aceptas las invitaciones de Jessica a comer y siempre contestas las llamadas de Tanya.

— ¿Estas celosa?—me dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, sentí que la sangre se me subía a la cara.

—Claro que no, ya quisieras—le grite—tú me estas pidiéndome fidelidad ¿no? Entonces, predica con el ejemplo.

—Tu tienes la culpa de todos modos—me dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto. Me metí con él.

— ¿De que rayos yo tengo la culpa?—le pregunte.

—Si te comportaras como mi novia, talvez ellas dejaran de insistir—me dijo—pero te la pasas gritándome todo el tiempo.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le pregunte—¿que finja ser una novia amorosa frente a ellas? —le pregunte con sarcasmo.

—Pues no estaría nada mal—su voz salio en un susurro y yo me quede sorprendida.

— ¿Quieres que me comporte como tu novia?—le pregunté, mi voz se había suavizado de repente. — ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?—podía sentir como la sangre se me iba a la cara.

—si—me dijo—sé lo que significa, y no creas que es por que quiera que me beses o abraces, pero debes entender que no podemos cometer errores, la situación financiera de tu padre y la reputación de mi familia está en juego, tenemos que interpretar bien este papel, y una de tus obligaciones como mi prometida es ayudarme a zafarme de esas mujeres—el enojo volvió a mi por sus palabras y yo que creía que realmente quería que nos comportáramos como una pareja normal porque él quería, no para ahuyentar a las mujeres a su alrededor.

—Pues olvídalo—le grite—yo no voy a estar ahuyentándote a nadie, además yo no quiero besarte ni nada de esas cosas.

—Pues pronto tendrás que hacerlo—me dijo enojado—tu padre no deja de insinuarme lo de su futuro heredero.

— ¡¿Qué? —Grite alarmada por la nueva revelación— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Que tú y yo…vamos a…— no pude seguir con la oración. Sentía como me ponía de roja al imaginarme a Edward y a mí en un plano más íntimo.

—Deja de pensar en eso—me regaño, pero podía ver una sonrisa burlona en su rostro —tienes que ayudarme a alejar a Tanya y a Jessica de mí, ya me tienen arto.

—Yo no estaba pensando en eso—le grité, pero podía sentir que toda la sangre se iba hacia mi rostro—y no pienso ayudarte con tus intentos de mujeres.

— ¿Entonces vas a permitir que Ellas sigan sobre mí?—me preguntó, yo me quede callada sin saber que decir — porque ni creas que yo voy a permitir que ese Jacob se te vuelva acercar.

—¡¿Por qué no?—le grite

—Porque eres mía Bella—me grito— y no soporto verte con alguien más.

—Yo no soy tuya—le grite.

Pero para mi sorpresa se acercó a mí a una velocidad increíble, me sujeto por la cintura y se acercó a mi rostro, sus labios rozaban deliciosamente los míos, podía sentir su aliento embriagador en mi rostro, yo solo pude cerrar los ojos esperando a que me besara.

—¿Quieres que te bese?—me pregunto con su voz aterciopelada, sensual que me hacía perder por completo la razón, al pronunciar aquellas palabras solo rozaba más mis labios, dejándome aún más deseosa de su contacto.

—Si—mi voz salió jadeante, desesperada.

—¿Estás segura? —volvió a preguntar, no soporte más y enrede mis dedos en su cabello y lo acerque aún más para romper ese pequeño espacio que había entre nosotros.

Pero no lo permitió, se tensó en el acto y se separó de mí dejándome tontamente confundida.

—Ves, como si me perteneces—me dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia—no puedes resistirte a mis encantos—dijo divertido y se atrevió a carcajearse en frente de mí.

Tome lo primero que estaba a mi alcance y se lo arroje con todas mi fuerzas.

* * *

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**Chicas les informo que ya esta mi blog, por si quieren checarlo, voy a empezar a subir libros para que puedan descargarlos (empece con: Agua para Elefantes), y tambien recomendaciones de fic de twilight. Pasen por ahí y dejen un comentario.**

**el link:**

**http: / alma- lau. blogspot. com/**

**(junten los espacios)**

**Visiten mi nuevo fic. Aventura de una Noche, es una adaptacion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas! Muchisimas gracias a todas por sus reviews, saben que me encantan, y por sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella POV.**

El objeto viajo y a mitad del camino ya me había arrepentido de lanzarle semejante cosa, mi mano había tomado de su mesa un reconocimiento de cristal, seguramente era uno de los que se había ganado por mejor estudiante o por la mejor interpretación del piano. El reconocimiento viajo a tal velocidad que no le dio tiempo a Edward de quitarse y con un golpe sordo cayo al suelo y el sonido del cristal rompiéndose me hizo temerme lo peor.

Corrí hacia donde se encontraba tirado pero al acercarme por todos lados estaban regados cristales y una horrible cortada, que se veía bastante profunda estaba en la mayor parte de su frente, la sangre salía a borbotones y sus ojos estaban cerrados, la respiración se me fue en ese instante al ver a Edward inconciente.

No me importo que los cristales pudieran lastimarme y rápidamente me arrodille a su lado.

—Edward—lo llame, pero seguía sin moverse. —Edward por favor—le rogué mientras movía su hombro para que despertara—Edward por favor abre los ojos—en ese momento una gota de agua cayo en su frente diluyendo un poco la sangre que salía, me erguí rápidamente y me constante que había sido una de mis lagrimas, había empezado a llorar sin darme cuenta.

Los sollozos de mi garganta se hicieron más intensos por que seguí llamándolo y seguía sin abrir los ojos. Corrí al baño y regrese en tiempo record con una toalla, alcohol y algodón. Quite un cristal que seguía en su frente y en seguida puse la toalla, puse alcohol en el algodón y lo acerque a su nariz para que lo oliera.

En seguida empezó a hacer gestos y lentamente abrió los ojos, un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios al volver a ver aquellos ojos verdes—Dios, me asustaste mucho— le dije, el solo me miro por segundos para después hacer un gesto de dolor, se llevó una mano a su frente.

— ¿Qué diablos? —dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla de la frente y miraba la cantidad de sangre que contenía — ¡¿Acaso querías matarme? —me dedico una mirada de odio.

—Lo siento Edward —aun no controlaba los sollozos y con aquel reclamo de Edward no pude contener las lágrimas que salían de mi ojos—no era mi intención…—mire hacia otro lado para que no me viera en ese estado.

Voltee rápidamente al escuchar que se quejaba, estaba intentando levantarse, apoye una mano en su nuca y lo ayude a levantarse y a acostarse en la cama.

—Voy a llamar a un doctor—le dije una vez que se acostó, pero apenas me iba dar la vuelta cuando tomo mi mano y me detuvo en el acto.

—No es para tanto—me dijo dedicándome una intensa mirada—ya estoy bien, solo quédate aquí conmigo. —Solo pude asentir y mis lágrimas comenzaron a cesar.

—Solo deja que voy por el botiquín, para curarte bien.

—Está bien—dijo soltando mi mano—solo no tardes mucho.

Salí corriendo de su habitación hacia el baño, ahí tome todo lo que necesitaba para curarlo. Salí corriendo del baño y me tope con Alice que solo me miro raro, yo solo le dedique una mirada, abrí la puerta del cuarto de Edward, entre y la volví a cerrar, esta vez le puse seguro. Edward me miraba con una expresión de curiosidad mientras me acercaba a él y me sentaba a su lado en la cama.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —le pregunte mientras empapaba el algodón con el agua oxigenada.

—Ya no tanto—me dijo— ¿que ese líquido? ¿No es alcohol verdad? —me dijo con una cara de asustado. Me reí de su expresión.

—Es solo agua—le dije con una enorme sonrisa—no te va a doler—le dije mientras colocaba el algodón tratando de limpiar, después de que el algodón lo toco, relajo su expresión al percatarse que no le ardía.

Cuando vi que estaba totalmente limpia me percate que no estaba tan profunda como lo había supuesto en un principio. Tome un nuevo algodón, pero estaba vez lo empape de alcohol, Edward se tenso en el acto.

—Cre… creo que es suficiente con lo que has hecho—me dijo en una sonrisa—no es necesario que continúes—me reí de él.

—OH vamos Edward, solo es alcohol—le dije con una sonrisa burlona—no te comportes como un niño

—No me estoy comportando como un niño—dijo claramente enojado—solo…solo ten cuidado— me dijo suspirando audiblemente, cerro los ojos y aproveche ese momento para poner el algodón en su herida. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y echo la cabeza mas para atrás sumiéndola en la almohada — ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!—me reclamo.

—Si te estuvieras quieto lo tendría—le dije ya un poco enojada. Volví a colocar el algodón esta vez con más cuidado, Edward solo hizo un gesto de dolor—ya vez como no era para tanto, pero te quejas como un niño de 5 años.

—Si fueras menos brusca y te comportaras con más delicadeza seria otra cosa— ese comentario hizo que me enojara y presione más el algodón contra la herida—¡AUCH! ¡Bella! —me grito.

—Deberías agradecer que te estoy curando—le dije con un tono más alto de voz de lo normal, ya estaba enojada—y no estarte quejando como un niño pequeño.

— ¿Por qué tendría que agradecértelo? Tu fuiste la loca que quería matarme—me dijo—Es lo mínimo que deberías hacer por mi —No supe que responder a su comentario, él tenía razón, esta vez me había pasado, no debí arrojarle esa cosa.

—Es tu culpa—le dije mientras colocaba nuevamente el algodón y esta vez con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo.

— ¿Por qué rayos iba ser mi culpa?

—Por hacerme enojar—le dije mientras ponía la gasa sobre la herida.

—Solo trataba de demostrarte un punto—me dijo mientras me dedicaba una enorme sonrisa, le coloque unas cintas para sostuvieran la gasa, pero presione mas de lo necesario, solo hizo un gesto de dolor pero no me dijo nada.

—Pues no demostraste nada—le dije ya enojada—ya te dije que no soy tuya.

—Eres mi prometida, eso te hace mía—me dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

—Entonces eso también te hace mío—su sonrisa se hizo más grande de lo posible.

—Eso es lo que quieres ¿no es verdad? Por eso te enojas tanto con Jessica y Tanya, solo me quieres para ti.

—Yo no dije semejante estupidez—le grite, pero podía sentir como la sangre se me subía a la cara—solo lo dije porque tú lo dijiste primero—iba a levantarme de la cama pero Edward fue más rápido me sujeto por la cintura y se movió de tal manera que me dejo acostada en su cama y él sobre mí.

—Admítelo—me dijo mientras su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al mío—Estas celosa de ellas.

—Cla…claro que no—le dije mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado evitando su mirada que me estaba poniendo nerviosa—porque tendría que estar celosa, puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana, no me importa—le dije mientras ponía mis manos en su pecho, por un momento pensé en acariciarlo, pero hice todo lo contrario e intente alejarlo de mí, su cercanía me estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa. —Tu eres el celoso—le dedique una sonrisa traviesa—no dejas que Jacob se me acerque y apuesto a que te encanta tenerme así de cerca— rápidamente se quitó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Por qué tendría que gustarme? —me dijo mientras yo me paraba completamente de la cama—No eres nada bonita, ni femenina, pareces una tabla.

—Pues tu tampoco te quedas atrás—le grite ya enojada—te crees el muy galán, pero la verdad es mas lo que dices que lo que eres.

—Y que—me grito—seguro que el que te gusta es Jacob

—Y eso a ti que te importa—le grite—no es tu asunto, así que déjame en paz.

—Claro que es mi asunto—me grito—eres mi prometida

—Pero no por gusto—le grite mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, Edward me tomo por los hombros, me voltio hacia él y me recargo en la puerta.

—Admítelo—me dijo mientras sujetaba mi cintura y acercaba su cuerpo al mío hasta dejarme presa entre su cuerpo y la puerta—Yo se que me quieres, si no por que llorabas hace rato por una pequeña cortada—agache mi cabeza, ya que su mirada intensa no me dejaba pensar.

—Solo me preocupe—le dije—tampoco te emociones tanto—quise que mi voz saliera mas fuerte y un poco amenazante, pero salio demasiado quedito para mi gusto y un poco melosa.

—La gente se preocupa por las personas que quieren—me dijo mientras su mano derecha tomaba mi barbilla y me hacia voltear hacia el, se veía increíblemente guapo, su cabello despeinado, esa intensa mirada verde que me dedicaba, y aquel parche en su frente solo le daba un poco de ternura a su aspecto—dime la verdad Bella—me dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos— ¿me quieres aunque sea un poco? —me dijo mientras rozaba deliciosamente mis labios con los suyos, podía sentir como un escalofrío recorría toda mi espalda por su acercamiento, su dulce aliento me embriagaba haciendo que mi mente se nublara.

—Yo…yo no podría enamorarme de alguien tan…—mi voz salía casi en un susurro, mientras me perdía en su intensa mirada verde—tan egoísta, engreído, machista e insensible como tu—le dije en un susurro mientras mis labios rozaban deliciosamente contra los de él, mis manos se apoyaron en su pecho y sin que lo ordenara tomaron vida propia moviéndose hasta llegar a sus hombros y recorrer sus brazos en una caricia. Cerró súbitamente los ojos y apretó su agarre a mi cintura juntándome más a su cuerpo.

—ba…basta Bella—tartamudeo mientras sacaba todo el aire de sus pulmones—me estas volviendo loco—sonreí ante lo que podía provocar en Edward y volví a subir mis manos por sus hombros y esta vez enrede mis manos a su cuello e hice lo inimaginable me atreví a morder un poco su labio inferior.

— ¿Qué es lo que te vuelve loco? —le pregunte inocentemente — ¿esto? —le dije mientras besaba su labios— ¿o esto? —le dije mientras mi labios se aproximaban a su cuello y dejaba besos húmedos ahí.

Edward sujeto mi nuca y dirigió mi boca hacia la suya, me beso como nunca lo había hecho nunca, eran un besos demandantes, cargados de pasión, yo solo atine a enredar mis dedos en su suave cabellera y acerque mas mi cuerpo al suyo necesitando de repente de su calor.

—Todo—me dijo entre besos—todo me vuelve loco de ti. —me dijo mientras me besaba como si en eso se le fuera la vida, yo le correspondí con la misma necesidad, y con esa misma necesidad comencé a frotar mi cuerpo contra él, lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba demasiado. —Bella—mi nombre salio de sus labios entre jadeos.

Sentí que todo me daba vueltas, estaba totalmente perdida entre sus labios y su cuerpo, sus manos dejaron mi cintura para empezar a vagar por todo mi cuerpo, cuando sus manos fueron a dar a uno de mis pechos un gemido se escapó de mis labios amortiguándose en los labios de él, pareció como si eso fuere más incentivo, ya que sus besos volvieron a cobrar fuerza, sus mano rápidamente fueron a mi trasero levantándome, yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura y recargo mi espalda en la puerta y sin esperármelo comenzó a moverse presionando su pelvis contra mi intimidad, ahí lo sentí, sentí como su miembro presionaba mi intimidad desatando un enorme calor y acumulándose en mi bajo vientre

—Edward—su nombre salió de mis labios en un especie de súplica, mientras sus movimientos se aceleraban, ahora la ropa me parecía tan estorbosa entre él y yo. —Edward, te necesito—le dije entre gemidos, él se separó un poco de mí, me dedico una mirada intensa y camino sin ninguna dificultad hacia su cama, ahí me dejo acostada y se colocó entre mis piernas.

Yo inmediatamente lleve mis manos a su pecho y sin pedirle permiso empecé a quitarle su playera, el al ver mi intensiones se la quitó y acerco su boca a mi cuello y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos por toda la extensión de mi cuello, mi respiración se había vuelto irregular, mientras su movimientos pélvicos hacían que una desesperación se empezara acumular en mí, tenía que quitarle los pantalones rápido, mi manos acariciaban los músculos de su espalda, hasta llegar más abajo y colocarlas en su firme trasero presionándolo más contra mí. Un gruñido sensual salió de sus labios ante mis actos. Dejo de besar mi cuello para besar más abajo, con su mano derecha bajo mi blusa lo más que pudo para besar el nacimiento de mis pechos con tal desesperación, succionaba hasta que dolió, pero era un dolor verdaderamente delicioso. Subió mi blusa hasta que estuvo a su vista mis pechos y sin ningún pudor bajo el brassier hasta dejarlos libres y sin preguntarme llevo uno a su boca, un sonoro gemido dejo mi boca. No sé cuánto estuvo haciendo eso, pero llego un momento que sin pensarlo mi pelvis subía para poder lograr algún roce contra él, ya todo me estorbaba, su ropa, la mía. Sus manos tomaron mi cadera para sujetarla y su boca fue a dar a mi abdomen haciendo un camino de besos hacia más abajo, mi respiración se hacía más irregular y el calor de mi bajo vientre se hacía más intenso, comenzó a desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón y bajo el cierre, dejo un beso húmedo en la orilla de mi pantaleta, sentía que enloquecía en ese instante, lo necesitaba de sobremanera.

Un golpe hizo que Edward se irguiera y yo con él.

—Ábranme chicos—la voz de mi padre se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, salte de la cama a una velocidad que seguramente en otra ocasión me hubiera hecho caer, pero esta vez caí equilibradamente, acomode mi brassier, baje mi blusa y cerré mis pantalones, Edward salió de la cama se puso de su playera y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso chico? —fue lo primero que pregunto mi padre al ver a Edward.

—Nada, ¿Por qué? —pregunto Edward confuso.

—Por el enorme parche que tienes en la frente—esta vez la que hablo fue Alice que se encontraba atrás de mi padre.

—ah! esto—dijo Edward tocándose su frente, se quedó pensando como si estuviera pensando en que decir.

—Fui yo—dije llamando la atención de mi padre. Inmediatamente el me miro con cara de decepción.

—¿Estas bien muchacho? —mi padre le pregunto a Edward. —perdona a mi hija, ya la conoces a veces suele ser un poco…agresiva—dijo mi padre, y me dieron unas tremendas ganas de golpearlo. _¿Agresiva yo?_

—Sí, no se preocupe señor, ya me estoy acostumbrando—dijo Edward esbozando una sonrisa que claramente decía que se le hacía divertida esta situación.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—¡¿De qué demonios están hablando? —le grite—Edward me hizo enojar, yo solo le di su merecido.

—¡Querías matarme! —grito Edward mirándome a los ojos.

—Pues es una lástima que no lo haya logrado—le grite—así ya no estarías cerca de mí.

—Hace un rato no te molestaba mi cercanía—me dijo mientras una sonrisa de arrogancia se dibujaba en su cara, de repente toda la sangre se me fue a la cara al recordar lo que hace apenas unos minutos estábamos haciendo.

—Eres un pervertido—la voz me salió un poco temblorosa ya que la imagen de Edward sin playera vino a mi mente.

—¿De qué están hablando chicos? —Edward y yo volteamos a ver a mi padre, ya me había olvidado de su presencia.

—na…nada—dijo Edward algo nervioso.

—Que ya no lo soporto—dije—lo quiero lo más lejos de mí.

—Pues no parece—dijo Edward—sigues en mi cuarto.

—Eres insoportable—le dije mientras salía de ahí claramente enojada empujando a mi papa y a Alice a mi paso.

Prácticamente corrí hacia mi cuarto.

Una vez ahí trate de contener la respiración, aun sentía ese cosquilleo entre mis piernas y mi repentino enojo era de frustración.

_Por qué rayos se le ocurrió a mi padre interrumpir en un momento así_.

Si mi padre no hubiera interrumpido no sabía que hubiera pasado, en ese momento no pensaba en alejarlo de mí, el solo pensamiento de cómo se sentiría tener a Edward dentro de mi hizo que un enorme nudo se acumulara entre mis piernas, haciéndome suspirar de frustración, ahora me daba cuenta que lo deseaba, lo deseaba demasiado.

* * *

**uuuu...que opinan? ya esta naciendo la atraccion entre ellos?...Las invito a que visiten mi blog, ahí publique un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo. **

**El link: http: / alma- lau. blogspot. com /**

**(Junten los espacios)**

**Besos. Nos estamos leyendo. ¿Me dejan un review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA CHICAS!**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS! EN SERIO...ME ENCANTA QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC.**

**LAS DEJO CON EL SIG CAP.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**POV Edward.**

Hoy toda mi familia se encontraba en la casa de Charlie, era increíble ver como mis hermanos habían quedado enamorados de mis futuras cuñadas, todo se solucionaría si fueran más grandes, para opinión de mis padre ellos aún eran muy Jóvenes, Jasper con 19 y Emmett con 21, no podían estar pensando en matrimonio, aunque estuvieran muy enamorados, por el contrario yo que tenía 24, tenía que casarme, aunque Bella y yo vivíamos solo para hacernos la vida imposible.

Pensar en Bella me arranco una sonrisa del rostro, aun me quemaban mis dedos por el contacto con su aterciopelada piel, trate de ocultar mi expresión, mi madre era muy perceptiva, seguro se daba cuenta de que algo había ocurrido con Bella.

Esta noche era otra excusa para pelear, hoy se fijaba la fecha de la boda, una boda que por el bien de nuestra salud mental se haría muy sencilla, intima, sería muy difícil e incómodo fingir por horas interminables lo enamorados que estábamos y lo felices que éramos, _Por lo menos nos iban a sacar ese peso de encima_ pensé con ironía.

Fuimos a un restaurant, mis padres y Charlie discutieron todo sobre la boda, para mi sorpresa Bella se encontraba muy callada, aceptaba todo lo que le decía mi madre. La boda era dentro de un mes, la idea aparte de salvar la empresa de Charlie es que yo le ayudara a él en lo relacionado con el negocio y sacarlo de ese bache financiero en el que se había metido. Yo había estudiado Administración Financiera por lo que estaba más que deseoso en aplicar todo lo que había aprendido. Por lo que entre más pronto mejor, iba vivir en la casa de Charlie como lo venía haciendo todos los fines de semana del compromiso, solo que esta vez no dormiría solo, Bella dormiría conmigo, para guardar las apariencias, no vaya a ser que los empleados de la casa digan algo y arruinen todo el plan, pero todo era hasta que la empresa saliera a flote, por lo que una posible luna de miel después de la boda quedo descartada, aunque esto último no sabía si lamentarlo o agradecerlo, no después de lo que había pasado con Bella esa tarde.

No sabía que me había pasado con ella, pero desde ayer se había despertado mi deseo por ella, no es que antes me pareciera fea o algo así, simplemente trataba de mantener mis sentimientos al margen, pero hoy no los pude controlar, la necesitaba y no sabía cómo rayos le iba a hacer para dormir con ella sin arrojármele encima. La simple imagen mental hizo que mi entrepierna comenzara a despertar, trate de pensar en otra cosa.

Pronto dieron las 12 y nos retiramos del restaurant, la plática cuando llegamos a la casa de Charlie fue si debíamos regresar a mi casa o no.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para que vayan en carretera—dijo Charlie—aquí podemos acomodarnos.

—Carlisle y Esme podrían quedarse en la habitación de Edward—dijo Alice— Emmett y Jasper pueden quedarse en la habitación de Rosalie y Rosalie se puede quedar conmigo—dijo satisfecha Alice por su acomodo.

—Ven—dijo Charlie—todo resuelto—los mire perplejos. Todos comenzaron a ir a sus habitaciones, yo guie a mis padres a la mía.

—¿Tu dónde vas a dormir hijo? —me dijo mi papa mientras miraba mi cuarto observando cada detalle, nunca lo había traído.

—No lo sé—confesé—voy a preguntarle a Alice donde se supone que dormiría yo.

Camine por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Alice, toque su puerta. Salió Alice que me miraba confusa.

—¿Qué paso Edward? —pregunto.

—¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir yo? —le pregunte. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Cierto—exclamo divertida—no pensé en ti—rodee los ojos.

—Duerme en la habitación de Bella—dijo como si fuera lo más natural.

—¿Estás loca? —le dije—Charlie me mataría si se entera— le dije.

—Prácticamente están casados—me dijo—además no te hagas Eddy, yo sé perfectamente que algo paso entre ustedes hoy en la tarde, tus sabanas revueltas los demuestran.

—No pasó nada—dije furioso.

—Buenas noches Edward—dijo mientras me cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Camine enojado hacia la habitación de Rosalie. Ya se encontraban acostados ahí Emmett y Jasper. Jasper se encontraba en el suelo arriba de unas cobijas que servían como colchón, mientras que Emmett se encontraba en la cama individual de Rosalie.

—¿Todavía hay lugar para uno?—les pregunte.

—No te dijeron donde dormirías tu—me pregunto Jasper.

—Sí, pero no pienso dormir con Bella—los dos sonrieron.

—Lo siento Edward, pero aquí no duermes— dijo empujándome Emmett sacándome del cuarto.

Mas enojado camine hacia el cuarto de mis padres, toque y entre.

—¿No tienes donde dormir querido? —pregunto mi madre mientras me acostaba perezosamente en el suelo.

—No, me ha dicho Alice que duerma con Bella, pero no pienso hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto claramente divertido mi padre mientras se acomodaba junto a mi madre en la cama.

—¿Te imaginas la reacción de Charlie si se entera? —dije, mi padre rio, y se levantó de la cama y de un solo movimiento jalo mi almohada haciendo que mi cabeza rebotara contra el piso.

—¡Oye! —Le grite— ¿Qué te sucede papa? Me dolió—camino hacia la puerta y arrojo mi almohada, lo mire perplejo.

—Anda, fuera de aquí—dijo—Charlie no dirá nada, después de todo, prácticamente están casados.

Me levante claramente enojado.

—Gracias por su generosidad—le dije realmente molesto mientras salía de la habitación, cogí mi almohada de un tirón y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella.

Toque la puerta débilmente debido a los nervios, sabía que Bella no aceptaría que estuviera en su habitación, pero no me habían dejado otra opción. Después de unos segundos decidí entrar.

No sé qué hubiera preferido más, descubrir la verdad como lo hacía ahora, o quedarme ignorante como hasta ahora.

Tal vez si hubiera seguido en la mentira, en la estupidez de pensar que tal vez Bella sentía algo por mí, tal vez hubiera seguido como el idiota que soy y acabaría confesando mi amor por este, que hasta hoy, había pensado que era un ángel.

Tal vez no me hubiera importado seguir con esta mentira, no me hubiera importado seguir en mi cuento de hadas donde a pesar de todo Bella y yo nos amábamos, no me hubiera importado con tal de no sentir el dolor que sentía en este instante.

Pero los hubieras no existen y en este momento me encontraba en la habitación de Bella, con el corazón hecho trizas y con la furia quemándome las entrañas.

_¡¿Qué diablos hace Jacob aquí?_

Bella me miraba con aquellos ojos chocolatosos asustados. Me di cuenta de que no solo había pensado ese reclamo sino que lo había dicho en voz alta.

— ¿Y tú quién diablos te crees como para entrar así a su cuarto?—Jacob me miro con furia mientras sostenía más fuerte a Bella por la cintura.

Los había encontrado de esa manera, Jacob sostenía a Bella mientras ella se encontraba abrazada a él con su cara escondida en su pecho.

—¡Es mi prometida!—Le grite—¡va ser mi esposa! ¡¿Necesitas más razones? —me acerque a él quitando a Bella a mi paso y golpeándolo en la cara.

—¡Edward! —Bella me grito apenas vio como Jacob caía al suelo.

Rápidamente Jacob se levantó del suelo, la sangre escurría por su nariz.

—El hecho de que la obliguen a casarse contigo no la hace tuya. —dijo Jacob en tono burlón mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba la sangre que salía de su nariz.

Podía sentir como se calentaba la sangre de mis venas, lo quería matar y lo iba hacer.

—Edward por favor basta—la mano de Bella se posó en mi hombro, mientras su voz suplicante se escuchaba atrás de mí. Solo moví el hombro para que me soltara y me adelante agarrando a Jacob de las solapas de la camisa.

—Escúchame muy bien perro—le grite—ella es mía, no me importa lo que pienses.

—Suéltame—se quejó. Lo solté pero aventándolo contra la ventana. Su cuerpo choco contra el marco de la ventana para después caer al suelo. Me acerque a él preso de la rabia que me consumía.

Me faltaban solo unos pasos para llegar a él cuando de un salto se levantó y me soltó un golpe en la cara que me hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Jacob! —Gritó Bella acercándose a él— Ya lárgate de aquí—le grito mientras le propinaba varios golpes en su pecho, pero no le hacían nada, Jacob solo me miraba esperando el siguiente golpe. Y se lo daría.

Me levante y fui directamente hacia él, él solo estiro su mano derecha alejando a Bella de su lado. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y avance decidido.

A penas llegue estire mi pie y de una patada lo hice caer al suelo, lo tome de las solapas de la camisa y sin siquiera pensarlo lo empuje por la ventana dejando la mitad de su cuerpo en el aire mientras yo sostenía sus pies sin dejarlo caer.

—¡Ya basta Edward! —Grito Bella a mi lado desesperada, las lágrimas caían a borbotones por su rostro. Su rostro me distrajo lo suficiente para que Jacob tomara ventaja.

En un rápido movimiento se levantó tomándome del cuello de mi playera. Ahora si lo soltaba caería con él.

—Suéltalo Jacob—los gritos de Bella se escuchaban muy en el fondo, ninguno de los dos hacia caso de sus suplicas.

Solté la mano derecha de sus piernas y le propine un golpe en la cara que hizo que me soltara y colgara por la ventana de Bella solamente de su pie izquierdo, lo solté más para que quedara más expuesto.

Bella soltó un grito. Jacob solo se levantaba con el puro impulso de su abdomen y me gritaba que lo soltara. Sonreí y fue lo que hice.

La casa de Bella no era tan alta, y nos encontrábamos en el segundo piso, sabía que si lo soltaba no le pasaría nada más que una fractura del brazo o del pie.

Bella dio un grito ahogado al ver que solté a Jacob.

Pero en la caída dio un giro cayendo de pie y sin ningún rasguño el desgraciado.

—Me las vas a pagar Cullen—me grito—bájate, si eres tan hombrecito, bájate.

Bella dio un suspiro al ver que no se había hecho daño. Y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a sacar mi cuerpo por la ventana. Bella jalo de mi brazo.

—No, Edward no—me dijo con los borbotones de lágrimas en las mejillas— ya basta por favor.

Mire hacia donde estaba Jacob, era jaloneado por Sam y Seth llevándolo a la camioneta, mientras les gritaba que lo soltaran.

—¡Ya cálmate Edward! —Me grito Seth—¡Ya fue suficiente! —Conocía muy bien a todos los amigos de Bella, y con todos me llevaba bien, Mike, Eric, Tayler, Sam y Seth, pero con el único que no congenie desde un principio fue con Jacob. Con Seth era con el mejor me llevaba, lo apreciaba más que a mis propios amigos, es más, creo que era el único que le había contado mis sentimientos hacia Bella. Pero aunque él también era amigo de Jacob, sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en él.

—¡Eres hombre muerto si te le vuelves acercar perro sarnoso! —le grite.

—¡No te tengo miedo sanguijuela! —me grito mientras Sam lo aventaba bruscamente a la camioneta y cerraban las puertas para inmediatamente arrancar la camioneta y marcharse.

Cerré la ventana con más fuerza de la necesaria. Y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, tome mi almohada que había dejado en el suelo y me disponía abrir la puerta cuando los reclamos de Bella hicieron que me paralizara en mi lugar.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede Edward? ¡Casi lo matas! —me gritó.

Me volteé, la mire a los ojos mientras sentía que la sangre me hervía de puro coraje, todavía la encontraba a la una de la madrugada con Jacob en su habitación y todavía me reclamaba que casi lo mataba.

— ¿No crees que el de los reclamos debería ser yo? —mi voz salió calmada, seria, Bella me miraba completamente asustada. Deje caer nuevamente mi almohada y me senté en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio. Con la mano le señale a Bella la cama para que se sentara. Ella se sentó.

— ¿Qué hacía Jacob en tu cuarto a la 1 de la madrugada? —le pregunte calmado.

—Nada que te interese—me dijo completamente enojada. —más bien ¿tú que hacías en mi cuarto a la una de la mañana?

Respire hondamente tratando de calmarme. Me levante y esta vez me dirigí a la puerta con decisión de no volver a discutir con Bella.

— ¿así sin más te vas a ir? —me pregunto. Volteé sin tolerarlo más, la sangre me hervía de coraje, donde estaba mi corazón ahora solo se encontraba vacío, mi cabeza ya no razonaba, solo se reproducía una y otra vez la escena de Bella y Jacob abrazados.

— ¿Quieres arreglar esto? —le grite mientras la hacía retroceder hasta que se volvió a sentar en la cama—pues vamos hablarlo.

—Dime—le grite— ¿todas las noches es lo mismo? —Le grite—desde cuando me tomaste como tú imbécil, haciéndome creer que eras mi prometida mientras en las noches te veías con este cabrón—su rostro se desfiguro de puro coraje, se levantó y me iba dar una cachetada, pero le bloqueé la mano. Ya estaba harto de que me golpeara.

—Eso a ti no te importa—me grito—no estoy contigo por gusto.

—Es lo que menos me importa—le grite— ¿crees que yo si quiero estar contigo? Pues estas muy equivocada, pero por lo menos yo estoy haciendo las cosas de la manera correcta.

— ¿Y cuál es la manera correcta según tú? —me grito.

— ¿Crees que yo no quiero estar con alguien más? Estoy enamorado Bella, y sin embargo renuncie a ella por ti—le mentí descaradamente—yo no sé qué diablos sea lo que sientas por Jacob, y no me interesa, pero lo importante es que estás conmigo, y yo contigo Bella.

—Nadie te obliga estar conmigo—me grito—vete con tu novia.

—Tu eres mi novia Bella—le grite—acaso que no entiendes, tenemos que sacrificar cosas, estoy contigo, tu eres la única, te tengo respeto y lo único que te exijo es lo mismo, ser el único y que me respetes. Si esta relación no funciona, los que van a pagar las consecuencias son nuestros padres, no tenemos alternativa.

—Lárgate—me grito. Desesperado la tome de los hombros haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.

—Solo te digo una cosa Bella, no quiero volver a ver a Jacob cerca de ti—la amenace.

—Si no que—me miro desafiante.

—Lo mato—concluí. Bella me miro asustada, la solté volví a coger mi almohada y me fui a dormir a la sala.

Me recosté en el sillón más grande, respire hondamente y deje que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir por mis ojos. Me dolía, me dolía horrible saber que era lo que había sucedido este tiempo a mis espaldas.

_¿Tanto lo amaba?_ ese pensamiento se reproducía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, añadiendo más dolor del que pensé que sería capaz de soportar.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, en mi mente se estaba abriendo la posibilidad de terminar con este compromiso que me estaba matando, talvez debería dejar a Bella que fuera Feliz, irme, largarme lejos.

Pero sabia que si me iba, la sombra de Bella me perseguiría por todo lo que me quedaba de vida. No podía seguir negándolo más tiempo. Bella se había quedado en mi corazón como un tatuaje en la piel. Y ahora que veía que le pertenecía a otro hombre, que su corazón estaba con otro hombre, me había quedado completamente vacío.

El dejar de existir talvez seria la solución más sensata, así acabaría con este dolor que me consumía el alma y le dejaba el camino libre a Jacob.

Pero le ocasionaría un tremendo dolor a Esme, y eso era lo último que quería.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuve pensando, pero cuando prendieron la luz de la sala, dejando ver a Carlisle y Esme listos para partir no había dormido ni un solo minuto. Podía sentir como mis ojos ardían, las lágrimas habían cesado ya, pero sentía mis ojos tan pesados, que parecía que no hubiera dormido en una semana.

—Hijo—grito Esme—pero que te hiciste en la mejilla—toco suavemente produciéndome un dolor.

—Me caí de las escaleras—le mentí. Carlisle me lanzo una mirada diciéndome que a él no podía mentirle.

—ah, si escuche un par de ruidos anoche—dijo acariciándome el rostro— ¿así que fuiste tu?

—Si

— ¿te lastimaste mucho? —me pregunto.

—no mucho en realidad

—Ve a tomar una ducha hijo, en media hora nos vamos—me dijo amorosamente. Me levante mientras sentía que mi cabeza pesaba más de lo normal. Me sentí vacío, un cuerpo que camina tan mecánicamente, un zombi.

* * *

**Pues ha empezado el drama...¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? ¿Me dejan un review?**

**He subido un pequeño adelanto del sig capitulo en mi blog. Visitenlo.**

**http : / alma- lau. blogspot. com /**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas! Las dejo con el sig capitulo siendo las 11:59 de la noche, jejeje. Mil gracias por sus alertas, favortios y reviews, no les he podido contestar pero muchisimas gracias a todos. ah... y por sus mensajes tambien.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella POV**

Lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Llore porque sabía que ahora si había perdido completamente a Edward.

En realidad era una ilusión lo que había perdido. Edward amaba a otra. Esa frase que había salido de sus labios se reproducía en mi mente una y otra vez, dejándome un enorme hueco en el corazón.

_¿Crees que yo no quiero estar con alguien más? Estoy enamorado Bella, y sin embargo renuncie a ella por ti._

Dolía horrible el saber que él amor de tu vida estaba enamorado de alguien mas, dolía como nunca pensé que me dolería. Parecía como si me estuviera quemando por dentro, dolía demasiado.

Era verdad que Edward y yo no parábamos de pelear, y que tal vez al principio no me caía muy bien, pero después de tanto tiempo había aprendido a quererlo.

NO, no se ni por que me engañaba yo misma, me había gustado desde el primer día que lo vi, me había enamorado de él desde la primera vez que me sonrío, lo había deseado desde el primer beso que me dio.

Y ahora todas mis ilusiones se habían venido abajo por un mal entendido.

Jacob había venido con la única razón de confirmar mi matrimonio, habíamos ido a cenar al restaurant de Jessica y como era de esperarse no tardo demasiado en ir con el chisme, Jacob es demasiado impulsivo, y vino a confirmar si era verdad. Comenzó a decir que no lo hiciera, que yo era todo para él, y se lo confesé, le dije que realmente quería estar con Edward.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue agachar el rostro, tal vez no estaba llorando, pero podía ver en sus ojos la enorme tristeza que le causaba aquella confesión y lo abrace, lo abrace por que no soportaba verlo de esa manera, odiaba ocasionarle tanto daño, odiaba ser la causante de su dolor.

Pero suponía que aquella pelea entre Edward y yo había sido lo mejor, ahora podría entender a Edward, podía entender su repulsión hacia mi. Ahora veía la realidad que un hombre como Edward no podría estar enamorado de mi, de esta poca cosa que era mi persona.

Solo sabía una cosa, Edward no podría estar enamorado de Tanya, ni mucho menos de Jessica, ellas dos eran muy poca cosa para que él pudiera fijarse en ellas.

Tenia que ser alguien mas, alguien con la seguramente Edward fue demasiado discreto.

_Estoy enamorado Bella_

Conocía Edward a pesar de nuestras peleas, estaba segura que decía la verdad, seguramente ni siquiera se animo a probar su labios, o a mirarla de otra manera para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

_y sin embargo renuncie a ella por ti._

¿Y que pasaba si ella también lo amaba? Haría infeliz no solo a Edward, si no también a ella.

La tortura en mi mente siguió toda la noche sin si quiera pegar un ojo durante todo ese tiempo.

Comencé a escuchar ruidos por lo que decidí pararme, apenas iban a dar las seis de la mañana. Camine y abrí la puerta.

En cuanto la abrí, Edward pasaba por el pasillo, sus ojos se encontraron en un instante con los míos, su cabello estaba húmedo, sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y rojos completamente, en su mejilla se encontraba un gran hematoma por la pelea de anoche. Pero su expresión era lo que mas me había dolido. Su mirada se había apagado por completo y su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna. Pasó y bajo las escaleras, detrás de él iba mi padre.

— ¿No vas a despedirte de él? —pregunto mi padre. Tome de mi cuarto un suéter, cepille mi cabello y Salí a la puerta.

Edward metía su pequeña maleta al carro, mientras Emmett y Jasper se despedían de mis hermanas, Charlie hablaba animadamente con Carlisle y Esme.

Edward cerró la cajuela y se acerco a mí. Mientras Charlie no dejaba de observarnos.

—Tus amigos van a preguntar por tus heridas de guerra—le dije señalando tanto como su herida en la frente, como su mejilla, realmente este fin de semana se la había pasado bastante mal.

—Lo bueno es que pude con él ¿no es así? —dijo esbozando mi sonrisa favorita.

—Siempre haz sido él único Edward—le dije después de que nos quedamos callados por varios minutos—nunca ha habido nadie mas, solo haz sido tu todo este tiempo, te lo juro. —la ultima palabra apenas era entendible, de repente los sollozos habían inundado mi garganta.

Edward me abrazo, tan fuerte que pareciera que en cualquier momento nos volveríamos uno.

— ¿Y yo solo soy la única verdad? —pregunte temerosa, no queriendo escuchar nuevamente aquello que me había dicho anoche. Rogando que me mintiera.

—Eso solo lo dije por que estaba enojado Bella—dijo a mí oído con aquella voz aterciopelada. —Siempre haz sido tú, no tengo ojos para nadie mas, te amo. —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante su confesión, una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios de pura felicidad.

—Yo también te amo—me dedico una enorme sonrisa mientras sus ojos adquirían aquel brillo que los distinguía otra vez, sus manos tomaron mi rostro acercándome a sus labios, me beso como nunca lo había hecho, no había urgencia en sus labios, solo había ternura, amor, solo estaba la necesidad de demostrarnos lo mucho que nos amábamos…

Hubiera sido perfecto que hubiera pasado eso, mi mente había recreado mi final feliz, pero la vida no era color de rosa todo el tiempo. Aquella ilusión de mi mente era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad, era demasiado hermoso escuchar de los labios de Edward que me amaba para ser verdad. Volví a la realidad cuando lo tuve en frente de mí.

—Tus amigos van a preguntar por tus heridas de guerra—le dije rogando a Dios que lo que seguía por pasar por lo menos fuera algo parecido a lo que mi mente había imaginado.

—Las heridas de guerra son motivo de orgullo, y no es lo que siento en este momento—dijo, su voz sonaba sin vida, completamente seria.

—Supongo—Fue todo lo que dije, me quede parada ahí viéndolo, viendo todos aquellos cambios que había en su mirada, en sus expresiones. Ya no era mi Edward.

—Ya me voy—me dijo, yo solo pude asentir. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro acercándome a sus labios, me beso como nunca lo había hecho, podía probar en sus labios el sabor amargo de la despedida. No se iba de mi lado, lo sabía, pero mi Edward se había ido para siempre dejándome a este zombi en su lugar. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir al darme cuenta de mi realidad. Enrolle mis manos en su cuello pegándome completamente a él. Se separó demasiado pronto de mí, con sus pulgares limpio mis lágrimas, me miro seriamente, dejándome ver por un momento un pequeño brillo en sus ya opacos ojos verdes.

—No llores Bella—me lo dijo como una orden. Suspire tratando de hacer lo que me decía— Recuerda lo que te dije, no quiero volverte a ver cerca de ese perro para nada—yo solo asentí—promételo.

—Te lo juro—le dije—solo serás tú en mi vida—le dije con un hilo de voz, quería agregar que solo había sido él todo este tiempo, poner aquella frase en pasado y presente, no solamente en futuro. Pero como siempre las palabras de Edward resonaron en mi mente _Estoy enamorado Bella, y sin embargo renuncie a ella por ti._

No pude decirle más que eso, pudo más mi orgullo.

—Bien—dijo.

— ¿Y tu? —Le pregunte antes de que se fuera—que pasa con ella, de la que me comentaste— Me miro confuso como si no supiera de que estaba hablando.

— ¿De que hablas? —me pregunto. Me enoje, no quería volver a repetir aquello de anoche.

—Anoche dijiste que estabas enamorado de alguien—me dolió horriblemente decir aquello— ¿Qué va pasar con eso? —se quedó pensando un momento como si siguiera sin saber a qué me refería, hasta que hizo un gesto como si lo hubiera recordado todo de momento.

—No te preocupes—me dijo como si no tuviera importancia—de todas formas no soy correspondido. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, siempre has sido tú y siempre serás la única. Lo prometo. —pero no, eso no me hacía sentir mejor, solo me sentía peor, por ser yo la barrera entre él y el amor de su vida. Y si no era correspondido, esa tipa era una estúpida, ¿Cómo no amar a un hombre como Edward?

Me beso en la frente y se alejó para subirse al carro.

Cuando se fueron mi padre se acercó a mí, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos claramente preocupado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso Bella? — me pregunto—No llores de esa manera, Edward viene el siguiente fin de semana, siempre lo hace.

—Ya lo sé papa—le dije tratando de secar las lágrimas que había derramado después de que Edward se fue.

—o hay algo que yo no sepa Bella—negué con la cabeza.

—Es solo que anoche nos peleamos bastante fuerte—le dije—y esta fue nuestra especie de reconciliación—le mentí, y al parecer me creyó ya que asintió.

—Si escuche unos gritos noche—sonrío—si supuse que provenían de tu habitación—y me dejo entrar nuevamente a la casa.

Aunque por un lado no le había mentido del todo a mi padre, había sido verdad, tal vez no era una reconciliación, sino un acuerdo. Un acuerdo de convivencia, en eso se había convertido nuestra relación, en un acuerdo.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? La version de Bella de todo este embrollo.**

**Un pequeño adelanto en mi blog, visitenlo.**

**http : / alma- lau. blogspot. com /**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Chicas! Mil gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews.**

**Pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo. **

**Mis lectoras que ya habian estado leyendo este fic, les comento que apartir de este capitulo empieza a haber cambios totalmente diferentes al anterior. Esta era la idea original. Por lo que tardare en publicar lemmons, la razon por la que este fic es M.**

**Espero lo disfruten. Besos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**POV Bella**

Charlie tenía razón, el zombi de Edward volvió el siguiente fin de semana, también el que le siguió de ese y el que le siguió también.

Se fueron las semanas y el día de mi boda era mañana.

Les había contado a mis amigos que Edward y yo ya no peleábamos, al principio no me creían en absoluto, pero pronto se terminaron por convencer, ya que había dejado de platicarles de nuestras peleas. Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que no solo había dejado de platicarles todas nuestras peleas, sino que ya no hablaba de él en absoluto. La razón era porque muy apenas Edward y yo nos dirigíamos la palabra.

Aunque venia cada fin de semana, esos fines de semana se me hacían eternos, no soportaba ver aquel semblante, cada vez adquiría más la apariencia de un zombi, parecía más pálido y las ojeras habían incrementado, suponía yo que era por el trabajo, Carlisle y él se habían puesto analizar bien la situación financiera de mi padre. Charlie mencionaba lo mucho que le estaban ayudando a encontrar los pequeños detalles que lo habían llevado casi a la ruina. Aún Aro estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento de Carlisle, por lo que a pesar del duro trabajo de la empresa, Edward seguía viniendo todos los fines de semana para seguir aparentando nuestro sólido compromiso.

Estos dos últimos fines de semana, Edward se había sentado en la mesa del jardín, con su notebook y el blackberry a un lado. Solía utilizar pans y camiseta cuando trabajaba, no era para nada la imagen de un ejecutivo. Yo siempre iba a verlo con la excusa de llevarle un café, él solo me sonreía un poco y volvía teclear en la notebook. Yo me acostaba en una hamaca que se encontraba cerca y ahí me pasaba horas observándolo fingiendo que leía algún libro.

Pero aunque no me gustaba verlo de esa manera, tampoco soportaba no verlo, y si los fines de semana se me hacían largos, la semana se me hacía todavía más larga.

Yo trabajaba en el área de publicidad en la empresa de mi padre, y aunque Edward estaba apoyando a mi padre un piso más arriba, nunca me lo había encontrado. Camine por el pasillo y me adentré a uno de los ascensores. Ya era hora de mi salida.

El ascensor volvió abrir las puertas un piso más abajo y Edward apareció en mi vista, se adentró con otro hombre, que no reconocí. Sus verdes ojos me observaron.

—Amor, ¡que sorpresa!—dijo embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola—trate de sonreírle. Realmente se veía guapísimo. Traía un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y su corbata ya un poco desaliñada, y su cabello rebelde. Me derretí. Debería ser pecado ser tan guapo.

—¿Ya se va señorita Swan? —preguntó el otro hombre. Leí su gafete. Marc Denalí. Y el nombre de Tanya vino a mi nombre.

—Bella, él es Marc Denalí, es asesor financiero en la hacienda de mi padre— Carlisle tenía una hacienda, ahí es donde tenían los cafetaleros.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo—dije apretando su mano.

—El gusto es todo mío—me sonrió, algunos de sus dientes eran falsos y me recorrió un escalofrío. No me caía bien. Me regañe yo misma. Estaba juzgando a este hombre, odiaba a Tanya y no por eso tendría que odiar a este hombre que compartía su mismo apellido.

—Si me esperas en recepción, yo te puedo llevar a casa, solo arreglo un pequeño asunto y bajo. —me dijo Edward, me sorprendió su invitación. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos los tres.

—Ok—fue lo único que logre decir. Edward asintió y se alejó con Marc y se introdujo en el departamento de recursos humanos.

Me senté en unos de los sillones mientras lo esperaba. Edward salió de la oficina cinco minutos después, me buscó con la mirada, me sonrió y se introdujo en el ascensor otra vez. Solté un suspiro y dirigí mi mirada a la calle, tratando de alejar los nervios de mi organismo. Mi mirada capto una motocicleta negra frente a un negocio que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, y una alarma se disparó dentro de mí en ese instante. Jacob. Tenía toda la semana que me había venido a buscar, y gracias a Dios lo había logrado verlo a tiempo y escabullirme de él, pero ayer logró atraparme.

_Salí y fue lo primero que vi, sus ojos negros me observaron mientras dejaba de estar apoyando en el poste y comenzaba a caminar hacia mí, yo sin esperarlo comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude, pero como era lógico me alcanzo fácilmente._

—_Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir de esta manera Bella—me reclamo._

—_Hasta que entiendas—le dije—no quiero que vengas por mí_

—_Por lo menos dame una oportunidad—me dijo enojado—no entiendo porque obedeces a esa sanguijuela, No es tu dueño_

—_Es mi prometido, por eso—le dije—ya déjame en paz—le suplique— no quiero que me sigas—me tomo por un brazo y sin esperármelo me acercó a él y planto sus labios sobre los míos. Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sin pensarlo dos veces golpee su pecho exigiendo ser soltada pero no conseguí nada de su parte y sin pensar lo mordí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que me soltó. Apenas me vi liberada de sus brazos le di una cachetada tan fuerte que me dolió horrible la mano._

—_No lo vuelvas hacer—le grite—ya te he dicho mil veces que ya no quiero verte._

—_No te puedo creer eso—me grito—dame una oportunidad Bella, déjame estar a tu lado._

— _¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? —Dije frustrada—¡estoy comprometida!_

—_Sabes que eso a mí no me importa—me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí._

— _¿Qué no lo entiendes Jacob? —le dije al borde de las lágrimas—lo amo_

—_No, no, no—dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza, tome su rostro atrapando su mirada._

—_Por favor Jacob—le suplique—deja de seguirme, lo amo a él, yo solo puedo tenerte cariño como se quiere a un hermano—hizo un gesto de dolor ante mis palabras. Se quedó estático en su lugar mientras yo me alejaba de él._

El sonido de la campana del ascensor hizo que diera un brinco. Mi mirada buscó a Edward inmediatamente, sólo había salido una mujer de ahí, aun así no sentí ningún tipo de alivio. Si Edward veía que Jacob estaba afuera sería mi fin. Me levanté y fui hacia la calle, tenía que correr a Jacob antes de que Edward lo viera.

Cruce la calle y me adentre en el comercio. Era una tienda de deportes, la escanee y no lo vi, eso me relajo y salí de la tienda, la moto seguía ahí, mire hacia todos lados, pero no lo encontré. Suspire por la emoción de alivio que me inundó. Seguramente la moto era de alguien más y yo me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Cruce la calle nuevamente y estaba a punto de entrar al edificio cuando Edward salió encontrándome.

—¿A dónde fuist…—su pregunta quedó interrumpida mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para ver que lo había distraído, y ahí al otro lado de la calle estaba Jacob. Nos miró por un segundo, embozo una sonrisa de suficiencia, se montó en la moto y salió disparado por la calle. Volví temerosa mi mirada hacia Edward. Su semblante me dio miedo, sus facciones se habían endurecido, sus ojos oscurecidos y su boca formaba una línea tensa.

—Edward yo…—no pude seguir. Sus ojos me penetraron, había tanta ira en ellos.

—Vámonos—su voz salió afilada como el cuchillo, me tomó del brazo utilizando más fuerza de la necesaria y me guió hacía su volvo.

El viaje a mi casa fue insoportable. Edward tenía la vista al frente, y manejaba demasiado rápido, los cambios de velocidad los hacía tan bruscos que pensé que rompería la caja de velocidades. No me atreví a decir palabra alguna.

Se estacionó frente a mi casa y ahí se quedó quieto apretando fuertemente el volante y mirando hacía el vacío. No supe que hacer, si bajarme del auto o quedarme ahí, normalmente Edward me abría la puerta del auto, pero seguramente hoy no estaba de ese humor. Abrí la puerta vacilante.

—¿A dónde vas? —su voz era grave y dura. Volví a cerrar la puerta y me quedé en mi lugar.

—Edward, no es lo que piensas—sentí que hable tan bajito que seguro no me entendió. Pero si lo hizo.

—¿Entonces que es? —esta vez me miro, sus ojos me atemorizaron— ¿Te sigues viendo con ese idiota? —negué rápidamente—No me mientas Isabella—el que me dijera por mi nombre completo me hizo sentir horrible— ¿Qué hacía entonces esperándote? —Su rostro se acercó al mío. Enojado. No sabía qué hacer, no podía decir nada porque sentía la garganta completamente bloqueada por la ola de sollozos que tenía acumulada, uno de ellos se me escapó y con él las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

—Yo no….te lo juro…yo no—trate de controlar los sollozos que salían de mi garganta—créeme, yo no…—trate de mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada ya no era dura, podía ver el tormento en ellos, volteó hacia su ventanilla, suspiro hondo y después de un minuto abrió su puerta y rodeo el carro, abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a salir, caminamos hacia mi puerta.

—Por favor créeme, yo no…

—Está bien Bella—me interrumpió—la verdad no quiero saber ya nada al respecto—dijo

—No, pero en serio…—comencé a decir, puso un dedo en mi boca callándome.

—Ya no digas nada—su voz era suave, su dedo enmarcó mis labios, acarició mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mi hombro, una corriente de escalofríos llenó mi cuerpo. Acercó suavemente su rostro al mío, deposito un pequeño beso en mi frente—Descansa, mañana es el gran día—se separó y comenzó a caminar hacia su volvo. Vi como desapareció en el camino.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por mi rostro. Era definitivo, Edward, mi Edward había muerto, sólo quedaba ese zombi que cada vez era más sombrío.

Odiaba a todo el mundo, odiaba a nuestros padres por hacerle eso a Edward, odiaba a Edward por no tener el valor de dejarlo todo por ella, por aquella mujer que amaba, la odiaba a ella por tener la maldita suerte de tener el corazón de Edward, pero más me odiaba a mí por ser tan egoísta y no permitir a Edward ser feliz, lo quería para mí, pero sabía que no era mío, sin embargo una sensación de celos me invadía cada vez que me imaginaba a Edward en los brazos de otra.

Ya tumbada en mi cama me fue imposible conciliar el sueño, mañana era el gran día. _¿Realmente lo soportaría?_ ¿Soportaría verlo mirar hacia la nada y preguntarme si estará pensando en ella? ¿soportaría verlo dormir y preguntarme si ella ocupa sus sueños? ¿Soportaría verlo como se acuesta en mi cama cada noche sin tocarme o percatarse si estoy ahí o no?

Sin darme cuenta el sol salió y ya tenía a Alice muy temprano en mi habitación.

—¡Por Dios Bella! ¡¿Acaso no dormiste nada anoche? ¡Será imposible disimularte esas ojeras! —dijo en cuanto me vio. Me paré lentamente de mi cama, mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado.

—Alice, creó que esto es un error muy grande—le dije seriamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, pero comenzó a poner unas bolsas en mi tocador, eran todas sus herramientas de belleza.

—No quiero casarme—dije y Alice paro bruscamente lo que estaba haciendo y me miro con ojos como platos.

* * *

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**Nanos me pidio si podía actualizar mas seguido, realmente agradesco que me leeas y te tomes la molestia de escribirme un review, muchisimas gracias, actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo, antes actualizaba una vez por semana, pero ahora lo estoy haciendo cada tercer dia. Prometo intentar actualizar mas seguido, pero si se me complica un poco. pero lo intentare y de nuevo mil gracias por tu review.**

**Adelanto del sig capitulo en el blog.**

**Espero sus comentarios. Gracias.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas!**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas porsus alertas, favoritos y reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Edward POV**

Caminé torpemente hasta colocarme a lado de la puerta. Carlisle estaba a mi lado. Los invitados ya estaban dentro de la iglesia y él corazón me latía tan rápido que parecía que pronto se saldría del pecho. Respire hondo pero sólo sirvió para percatarme que también tenía la sensación de tener mariposas revoleteando en mi estómago. Jamás pensé estar tan nervioso en toda mi vida.

El sacerdote se colocó a mi lado, mientras esperábamos.

—Tranquilo hijo—poso su mano en mi hombro, solo pude dirigirle una sonrisa falsa.

De pronto el auto de Charlie entró en el atrio de la iglesia y sentí como el aire se hacía tan denso que me era difícil de respirar. _Cálmate_, me ordené.

Charlie salió del auto impecablemente vestido. Alice salió seguido de él. Entre los dos ayudaron a salir a Bella del auto. Su imagen me impacto que trague en seco. Su vestido blanco era tan sencillo que la hacía ver aún más inocente, unos pequeños tirantes se adherían a sus delicados hombros, una línea de piedras pequeñas de cristal bajo el pecho hacían resaltar a este, mi vista se fijó en ese detalle más del que debería, la tela se ajustaba delicadamente a su pequeña cintura mientras que caía suelta a partir de sus caderas, su cabello estaba suelto en ondas hasta caer a mitad de su espalda, el velo largo la hacía parecer un ángel y el ramo de rosas rojas me invitaban a la pasión. Simplemente me quedé sin aire mientras veía como se acercaba más a mí.

Rose que ya se encontraba ahí cuando llegue, estuvo al lado de Bella en unos segundos, la detuvo a unos metros de mi y el sacerdote comenzó a hablar, mi madre me tomo del brazo y me obligo a quitar la vista de Bella. No entendí lo que el padre dijo, se volteó y yo lo seguí por el pasillo central mientras el canto del coro inundaba mis oídos y el olor a flores me recordaba que tenía que respirar. Pronto estuvimos en el altar, mi padre ya me esperaba junto con Emmett y Jasper. Me coloqué a su lado mientras de tras de mi pasaron Alice, Rose y otras chicas que recordaba como amigas de Bella pero en ese momento sus nombres no llegaron a mi cerebro. Charlie y Bella aparecieron al final de la fila.

—Amala—dijo Charlie mientras colocaba la tersa mano de Bella en la mía, y por fin sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos. Aunque estaban hermosos, sólo reflejaban una tristeza enorme, Jacob llegó a mis pensamientos, no sabía si sería capaz de soportar el tortuoso camino que me esperaba. Ella lo amaba de eso estaba seguro, pero aún tenía aquella esperanza de que podría quererme un poco.

Quería dejar de una vez todo esto, dejarla libre, que se fuera con él, pero me rehusaba a ver a mi padre en la cárcel, tal vez Bella no sabía la gravedad del asunto, pero Aro se encontraba sobre nosotros, cualquier error, cualquier oportunidad que le diéramos para atacarnos, estaba seguro que lo aprovecharía al máximo.

La boda fue bastante sencilla, sólo los amigos más cercanos y las personas clave para que divulgaran "nuestro amor" fueron invitados.

El sacerdote pronunció las palabras que nos convertían en marido y mujer, intercambiando las alianzas de oro blanco que habíamos escogido para la ocasión, más bien que Alice había escogido, estaba más que seguro que Bella no quería saber nada de la boda.

Estaba hecho, me había casado con Isabella Swan, el amor de mi existencia, un amor no correspondido.

El sacerdote pronuncio las palabras que confirmaban nuestra situación.

—Felicidades. Ya son marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Tomé a Bella del brazo, la acerque a mí buscando sus labios, la tomé por la cintura y probé sus labios. Todo sucedió muy rápido, al momento de que mis labios acariciaron los suyos sentí el estremecimiento de Bella ante mi contacto, se pegó a mí y sus manos rodearon mi cuello acercándome más a ella. Ya había olvidado donde y porque nos encontrábamos ahí, solo podía sentir sus labios correspondiéndome ardientemente a mi invasión, la tome más fuerte de la cintura, no estaba lo bastante cerca mientras mi boca probaba el sabor dulce del paraíso.

Los aplausos y grititos lograron separarnos, contemple a Bella con curiosidad, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y evito mirarme a los ojos. Una emoción de alegría me invadió, tenía ganas de gritar, de cantar…tenía esperanza, ¿eso era lo que Bella me quiso decir con ese beso? ¿Qué tenía una esperanza de que esto funcionara?

Todos acudieron a desearnos la mejor de las suertes, _La iba necesitar_ pensé.

La fiesta se realizó en el patio de la Hacienda, cuando terminó la comida, los invitados comenzaron a servirse una copa y tras el pastel de bodas la charla siguió animadamente entre los invitados, Bella evitaba a toda costa mirarme a los ojos y cada vez que la tomaba de la mano podía sentir la caliente electricidad que se producía por nuestro contacto.

Los últimos invitados se fueron pasados las tres de la madrugada. Respire hondo cuando nuestros padres comenzaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones, tome a Bella de la mano y la conduje a mi habitación. Ahora seguía lo más difícil. La convivencia.

Cruzamos el pasillo y abrí la puerta de mi habitación para ella, Bella entro demasiado despacio y se quedó a muy poca distancia de la puerta, entre y la cerré, no lo hice muy fuerte y sin embargo eso no evitó que Bella pegara un brinco al escuchar el ruido. Mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo, tal vez había mal interpretado todo, Bella sólo estaba actuando como debía hacerlo frente a todas esas personas, ahora podía ver el miedo en ella por quedarse a solas conmigo. Eso me hizo pensar en Jacob, el enojo y los celos volvieron a mí en sólo pensar en que tan lejos pudo llegar con él.

—No tengas miedo, no pensaba hacerte nada—le dije. Sus ojos chocolate me miraron por fin, en ellos había confusión—Puedes dormirte en la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo.

—No puedes, es tu cama ¿cómo vas a dormir en el suelo?

—O me duermo en el suelo o comparto cama contigo, tu decide—sus ojos cálidos me miraron por unos segundos, un rojo intenso se apodero de su rostro y de nuevo una esperanza se comenzó a formular en mi ser.

—Después de un día tan agotador como este no voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo—dijo sin levantar el rostro. Me quedé en shock. ¿Realmente ella me estaba pidiendo que durmiera con ella?

_Sólo está siendo amable _me dije, antes de dejar volar mi imaginación demasiado alto.

—Gracias, ven te enseño el baño—me dirigí hacia la puerta que estaba al final del cuarto—la maleta que te trajo Alice está ahí adentro. —le señale la pequeña maleta que se encontraba sobre un pequeño banco dentro del cuarto de baño. Bella me dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de meterse al baño.

Me tumbe en la cama mientras me quitaba los zapatos con los talones. Era cierto había sido un día bastante agotador. Me quite la ropa y solo me quede en bóxer, levante las cobijas y me metí en ellas y me quedé observando las formas que se hacían con las pequeñas grietas en el techo.

El cuarto de iluminó más cuando Bella abrió la puerta del baño, revelándome a una sexy mujer con escasa ropa, llevaba un pequeñísimo short de encaje azul oscuro, su blusa de algodón de tirantitos se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, trague en seco y me removí incomodo tratando de que no se notara que mi amigo allí abajo había comenzado a despertar.

—Me temó que Alice no me dio muchas opciones—dijo apenada.

—Te ves preciosa—las palabras me salieron antes de poder darme cuenta. Sus ojos me observaron por unos segundos antes de sonrojarse completamente. Levante las cobijas procurando que no se notara mi "pequeño" problema para que ella se acomodara en la cama. Caminó despacio hacia la cama y se acostó lo más a la orilla que pudo. Apagué la lámpara de la mesa de noche y me acomodé dándole la espalda a Bella, como un gesto de darle la mayor privacidad posible y me preparé para lo que sería una larga noche.

—Buenas noches—le dije.

—Descansa.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, su olor dulce, su respiración, la electrizante sensación de su cercanía hacían la difícil tarea de relajarse en un imposible.

* * *

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**Al parecer son muchas las que quisieran que actualizara mas seguido, y ahora que he terminado con aventura de una noche lo voy a intentar, pero espero que ustedes tambien me den animos con sus reviews. No voy a poner una meta de reviews o algo asi, por que la verdad el escribir aqui no era para conseguir los mas comentarios que pueda, sino el compartirles los lios que meto a estos dos personajes en mi imaginacion, jejeje.**

**Otra cosa...creo que ya se han dado cuenta de que Jacob y yo no nos llevamos bien (siempre lo pongo de malo en todos mis fics, jeje) asi que quien comparte mi filosofia? Ingriid se ha unido a mi sentimiento...alguien mas se apunta? Talvez terminamos haciendo un club...¿alguien propone un nombre para nuestra union por un mismo sentimiento de odio a este personaje?**

** El adelanto esta en mi blog...visitenlo. Besos. Nos estamos leyendo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Chicas! Muchisimas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews!**

**Sin mas las dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo los meto en lios inecesarios XD!**

* * *

**POV Bella**

**Capítulo 9**

Habían pasado tres largas semanas después de nuestro peculiar matrimonio, aun así no había visto a Edward en todo ese tiempo. Después del día de la boda comenzaron los preparativos para la mudanza a mi casa. No nos tomó mucho, Edward ya tenía varias cosas aquí.

Todos los días Edward se levantaba a las seis de la mañana, cuando yo aún estaba dormida, o más bien fingiendo dormir, porque si acaso dormía una hora cada noche, la cercanía de Edward hacía imposible que durmiera, y regresaba pasadas las once de la noche y de nuevo fingía que ya me había dormido.

Los días habían sido tan aburridos, por la mañana seguía trabajando para mi padre, pero por las tardes sin nada que hacer se me estaban haciendo infinitos los días. Alice me sugería salir de compras o Rose me proponía enseñarme a hacer de comer, pero aun así, no sabía por que parecía que el tiempo transcurría más lento de lo normal. Los primeros días estuve entretenida con la decoración de mi hab…de nuestra habitación, _¡Cómo me costaba pluralizar!_ Mas porque parecía que no hubiera habido cambios, él único cambio es que en mi closet ahora había ropa de hombre y que cada noche un hombre se acostaba a mi lado, al otro extremo de la cama.

El día de la boda estaba decidida a no casarme, no quería ver el dolor de Edward en su rostro todos los días, lamentándose por su amor perdido, pero Alice había puesto el cebo y yo caí redondita.

—_¿Qué estás diciendo? —dijo Alice después de que le dije que ya no quería casarme._

—_No sé si podré soportarlo Alice—le dije en tono de ruego._

—_ay Bella, pero si ustedes parecen como el perro y el gato pero de todos modos están juntos—dijo mientras ignoraba mi cara de sufrimiento y continuaba sacando sus utensilios de belleza._

—_Esta vez es diferente—mi voz salió en un hilo mientras me tumbaba en la cama._

—_¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esta vez? —me preguntó recriminatoriamente, no me creía. No conteste—No puede ser tan malo….—seguí sin contestar—no importa lo que te haya dicho—comenzó a decirme mientras me ayudaba a pararme de la cama y me ponía en una silla frente al espejo. Me veía horrible—de todos modos él te ama._

—_¡¿Qué? —le pregunté sorprendida_

—_ay Bella no te hagas la que no sabes nada—comenzó a desenredar mi cabello—tu y yo sabemos que los dos se aman, pero disfrutan haciéndose la vida imposible ¿no es verdad?—me dedico una sonrisa pícara._

—_Él no me ama—le dije tajante._

—_No—se acercó dejando su rostro al lado del mío y me miró por el espejo—él te adora—me dijo y volvió a su trabajo con mi cabello. Me quede quieta, mientras sentía que mi corazón latía más rápido y comenzaba a sentir los nervios por mi próxima boda que SI se iba a realizar._

Hoy cuando salí del trabajo no me apeteció para nada regresar a casa y pase a un restaurant por un café, me senté en uno de los balcones y me perdí mirando a la gente pasar, sin pensar en nada en absoluto, cuando reaccione ya había anochecido.

Tome un taxi a casa y entre más relajada, seguramente Edward llegaría a su hora acostumbrada, mire el reloj, eran las diez de la noche, me daba tiempo para cenar algo, meterme a bañar y meterme a la cama antes de que llegara Edward.

Abrí la puerta de la cocina y me encontré frente al rostro de Edward, por un momento me quede paralizada.

—oh—dije sorprendida—¿Qué haces aquí? —mi intención no era recriminarle por su presencia, pero me agarro con la guardia baja. Alzó una ceja.

—Ahora vivo aquí ¿Lo recuerdas? — el escuchar su voz en semanas me hizo saber lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

—Siempre llegas a las once—le dije de nuevo en tono recriminatorio, pero la verdad es que todavía no me creía el tenerlo en frente.

—Pensé que no te dabas cuenta a qué hora llegaba por que estabas dormida—me acusó, me sonroje, me había descubierto yo solita. Mire hacia abajo no soportando la intensidad de su mirada. —Acompáñame a cenar—fue una orden, no una petición. Lo seguí hasta el comedor, saco una silla para mí. María, nuestra cocinera, se apresuró a servirnos de cenar.

—¿Dónde habías estado? —me preguntó Edward cuando empezó a partir su bistec asado.

—Tenía antojo de café y fui por uno—dije sin mirarlo.

—¿Sola? —preguntó

—Si Edward, fui sola porque al parecer mi marido estaba muy ocupado cómo para invitarme a salir—esta vez sí lo hice con recriminación, no sé ni porque lo había hecho, se podría decir que estaba un poco sentida por que me abandono casi todo un mes.

—¿Es reclamo? —dijo mientras me dedicaba una de esas sonrisillas suyas.

—No, es más, por mi mejor, de todos modos no disfruto tu compañía—y ahí iba de nuevo con nuestras infantiles peleas.

—¿Tanto me odias? — no pude decir en que tono lo dijo y agacho inmediatamente su rostro concentrándose en su comida y no le pude ver la expresión del rostro. Lo imité.

No lo odiaba en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía que no fuera correspondida, pero ahora que estaba casada con él tenía la esperanza de que él se fijara en mi un poco, pero al parecer aun no superaba el trauma del kínder de molestar al chico que te gusta.

—No te odio—Edward levanto el rostro ante mis palabras y yo hice lo contrario, me agache y mire mi comida como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta. Pero aun podía sentir su mirada verde en mi, levanté la mirada para comprobar lo que mis sentidos me decían, su penetrante mirada me hizo sonrojar.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez—le reclamé. Edward levanto una ceja, señal de confusión.

—¿El qué?

—Mirarme de ese modo tan…—no supe como terminar la frase.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo mirarte? —dijo en tono seductor, capte un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, casi me dieron ganas de gritar de emoción, el zombi de Edward estaba siendo matado por el viejo Edward, por mi Edward.

—¿Podemos simplemente mantener una conversación amena y punto? —

—¿Qué es lo que te incomoda Bella? —preguntó, note una pequeña nota de diversión en su voz.

—Nada, no me incomoda nada—dije, pero mi nervioso tono de voz me delató completamente. Edward acercó más su rostro al mío.

—¿Acaso te perturba mi cercanía? —dijo con una sonrisa. _¡Dios es tan guapo!_

—No seas tan arrogante Edward—le dije—no eres tan guapo y seductor como te imaginas

—¿A no? —de nuevo se acercó más, podía sentir su dulce aliento tan cerca de mis labios, un segundo más y hubiera extinguido la distancia entre los dos, pero María que entró para recoger los platos, fue mi salvación, ambos nos retiramos y nos acomodamos en nuestras sillas.

Esa noche fue igual que las anteriores, no pude dormir, la presencia de Edward era tan fuerte que me era imposible olvidarme que estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, vestido con solo su bóxer. Ese pensamiento hizo que una llama de deseo se encendiera en mí.

¿Hasta cuándo?... ¡Esto era tan frustrante!

* * *

**Pobre de Bella...yo ya me hubiera ido encima de Edward en su lugar! jajaja...**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**Chicas hoy no hay adelanto en el blog, pero ¿saben por que?...¡por sus reviews!, gracias por todos su reviews, por que hoy mismo por la noche publico el siguiente capitulo!**

**Pero de todos modos visiten mi blog, ahí podran votar por como quieren que se llame nuestro club, jejeje, asi que espero su voto...si por alguna razon no pueden votar (aun no le se muy bien el blog, jijiji) dejenme un comentario con el nombre de su preferido.**

**¿Quien mas quiere unirse al club? Les prometo que habrá sorpresas para las miembros de este club.**

**Hasta ahora son:**

**Sunrisesss, Ingriid, Anira Cullen, Cath Patzzstew, saloh, maya cullen masen, i want you no matter what, karoliiz, yaritziita9.**

**Nos leemos hoy en la noche...que tengan bonito dia. Besos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas!**

**siendo las 10:55 pm hora del centro de México publico el siguiente capitulo. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favortitos y sus mensajes. Me encanta lo lindas que estan siendo conmigo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**Edward POV**

Llegue temprano a la oficina esta mañana, habían ocurrido una serie de acontecimientos que me tenían preocupado. Esta última semana había tratado comprender que es lo que había salido mal en la empresa de Charlie para que se viniera abajo tan pronto. Dudaba que hubiera sido algún mal manejo de Charlie, llevaba demasiado tiempo en este negocio para tener errores tan básicos, pero habían ocurrido.

Los embarques habían tenido retrasos, a veces se perdía el rastreo que algún transporte de la empresa al puerto. Los clientes se quejaban de baja calidad del producto. Las órdenes de pedido llegaban con retraso y detalles como esos. Había revisado el control interno de la empresa, pero al parecer todo estaba perfecto, empezaba a fallar todo cuando la mercancía salía de la bodega y la información del exterior no llegaba a tiempo.

—¿La información pasa primero por el consejo?— le pregunté a Charlie

—No, el cliente es nuestro, él nos manda la información, el consejo interviene sólo en el caso de que no puedas con lo que necesita el cliente, por lo que lo distribuye entre los diferentes exportadores para que podamos cumplir con el pedido y conservemos al cliente. —Dijo Charlie, nos encontrábamos en la sala de juntas, sólo él y yo.

—¿Y últimamente compartes clientes con otros exportadores?

—Si, por que nos llegan los pedidos con muy poco tiempo de anticipación que nos es difícil cubrir la demanda y mandamos la información al consejo para que ellos determinen quien puede dar salida al pedido.

—¿Y qué pasa después de que la mercancía sale de bodegas?

—Pues primero se tiene que pasar por un proceso de calidad, el consejo tiene un filtro, se lleva la mercancía para que sea examinada y cuando el consejo la apruebe sale rumbo al puerto para el embarque y llevarla al cliente. —dijo Charlie, no sé porque, pero comenzaba a dudar del consejo.

—¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? —Me preguntó Charlie después de quedarme pensando sin decir nada por unos minutos—¿En qué estás pensando Edward?

—Es sólo que se me hace ilógico—le dije—si el consejo aprueba tu mercancía ¿Cómo es que después el cliente se queja por mala calidad del producto?

—Acaso estás pensando que el consejo tiene algo que ver—me pregunto incrédulo. Como si estuviera loco por sólo suponer semejante cosa.

—No estoy afirmando nada Charlie, pero lo que si te puedo afirmar es que se trata más bien de un problema externo, he revisado el control interno de la Empresa y todo está perfecto.

—¿Qué es lo que puede estar fallando? —me preguntó preocupado.

—Es lo que voy a averiguar—asintió pensativo—pero por el momento necesito hacer unas cosas que necesitan de tu aprobación—sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en mi—necesito reducir gastos al fin de poder sacar a la empresa adelante.

—Muy bien—dijo después de unos segundos—¿Qué propones? —saque unos papeles y se los entregue.

—Estuve analizando la situación financiera de la empresa, hay gastos que podemos reducir sin afectar a la empresa, como por ejemplo el personal en el área administrativa, estuve hablando con el jefe del área y me dijo que podíamos despedir a todos los auxiliares del área de más bajo rango y a su cambio pedir a las universidades que nos manden practicantes, ahorraríamos mucho y tendríamos publicidad por apoyo a universidades—Charlie abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Muy buena idea muchacho—dijo mientras veía los papeles que le entregue—veo que vas a hacer los mismo con todos los departame…—se detuvo en la última palabra, y sabía muy bien el porqué. Despegó su vista de los papeles y me miró confundido. Esperé a que me preguntara—¿Vas a reducir el presupuesto a publicidad? —me preguntó incrédulo.

—Sólo si tú lo apruebas

—¿Sabes que Bella te matará si lo haces?

—Técnicamente el que lo va hacer vas a ser tú, yo sólo lo he propuesto

—Aún así no te vas a librar—me advirtió.

—Estoy seguro que lo entenderá, necesitamos reducir gastos y sinceramente no nos sirve la publicidad ahora si nuestro producto anda por los suelos, no la descarto del todo, pero necesitamos sacar adelante la reputación de la empresa con nuestros clientes de siempre antes de tratar de buscar clientes nuevos

—De una vez te digo Edward, tú le dirás la noticia, y no me metas en esto ¿ok? —dijo mientras se levantaba en su lugar y caminaba hacia la puerta. —Te veo en la junta.

En tres horas era la junta de trabajo junto con todos los jefes de departamentos. Bella era jefa del departamento de Publicidad. Di un fuerte suspiro, esto no le iba a gustar nada.

**…**

La junta comenzó puntualmente, Charlie comenzó con un esquema general de la situación financiera en la que se encontraba la empresa.

—Cómo se pueden dar cuenta necesitamos solvencia en la empresa, por lo que necesitamos reducir costos, eso nos va dar un poco de tiempo para sanear las cuentas.

—¿Qué costos se van a reducir? —preguntó Bella, se encontraba sentada a la mitad de la mesa, entre el director de Administración y la de Logística.

—Edward—Charlie me llamo en lugar de contestar, se sentó y yo, que me encontraba a su lado, me levante del mío, le di la orden a la secretaria para que empezara a repartir las carpetas entre los directores de los departamentos.

—Lo que Melissa les está repartiendo es la estrategia de la reducción de gastos—Melissa llego al lugar de Bella y le dio su carpeta, respiré hondo sabiendo que no tardaría nada en darse cuenta—la principal es la reducción del personal, se va a despedir al personal de más bajo rango de sus departamentos, excepto el de operaciones y se va a cambiar por practicantes de universidades de la región.

—¿Ya avisaron a las universidades? —preguntó el director de Contabilidad

—Así es, esta misma mañana me ha llegado la lista de alumnos propuestos para todas las áreas, les haré llegar las listas para que vayan seleccionando a los chicos con más potencial. —Todos asintieron y vi como Bella cambiaba la página del informe que le había dado, venía lo bueno. —Otra de las estrategias es reasignar el presupuesto, ahora mismo el departamento que más necesitamos sacar adelante es logística y operaciones, para sacar el producto adelante, por lo que se va a reducir el presupuesto de contabilidad y publicidad—trate de no mirar a Bella cuando dije eso—esto nos ayudará a sanear las cuentas de la empresa lo más pronto posible.

—¿Realmente eso es necesario? —preguntó Bella, podía escuchar la molestia en su voz. Voltee a mirarla. —El sacar a la empresa adelante requiere que se venda más, ¿de qué te sirve tener producto de buena calidad si no tienes clientes a quien venderlo? —me preguntó desafiante.

—No podemos tener más clientes de los que tenemos ahora, de que sirve tener más clientes ahora si no tenemos la capacidad para satisfacer su demanda.

—Ya no tenemos clientes fijos Edward, necesitamos nuevos, que crean en nosotros. —me dijo como si fuera algo lógico y yo no lo pudiera ver porque estaba algo retrasado mentalmente.

—Nadie va creer en nosotros si no recuperamos a los primeros clientes—le dije tratando de contener mi enojo. Bella Iba contestarme pero me adelante a hablar antes que ella—Isabella—mi voz salió seria y tajante—la decisión está tomada—Me dirigió una mirada asesina— En sus carpetas pueden ver el nuevo presupuesto—les hable a los demás que de inmediato fijaron sus ojos en el informe— ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? —todos quedaron callados. —Bueno si es así, es todo por hoy.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse y salir del salón de juntas. Bella se levantó con brusquedad y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Puedes esperar un minuto? —le pregunté—Necesitamos hablar.

—No necesitamos hablar de nada—me dijo enfurecida—La decisión ya está tomada ¿no? —y con eso atravesó la puerta y la azotó tras salir de la sala.

—No quisiera estar en tu lugar cuando regreses a casa esta noche—me dijo Charlie apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

—Espero que este más calmada para entonces— Charlie me sonrió compadeciéndome. Trate de no ponerme de nervios, tomar el asunto con absoluta normalidad, pero me hervía la sangre al imaginarme la discusión que me esperaba en casa.

* * *

**uyyyy! empieza lo bueno, jajaja se acerca una enorme discusion, jijiji. ¿Me dejan un review?**

**El adelanto esta en mi blog: alma- lau. blogspot. com**

**Jane2: **Hola! y gracias por animarte a dejarme un rr, te lo agradezco mucho. En cuestion de los lemmons pronto aparecerán...es solo...que aun hay mucha tension sexual entre los dos, pero cuando suceda vas ser explosivo, jejeje. Y lo de matar a Jacob, creeme que es una mis ideas para acabar con él, pero quiero torturarlo antes, muajajajaja(risa malvada XD). Siendo que compartes el mismo sentimiento que muchas de mis lectoras ¿quisieras unirte al club?

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Ojala me puedan dejar reviews para subirme el animo y la inspiracion para actualizar mas pronto.**

**Chicas no olviden votar por el nombre de nuestro club. Y unanse al club chicas, prometo que va haber sorpresas y regalos...ya tengo pensado algunas.**

**Lista de miembros del club:**

**Sunrisesss**

**Cath Patzzstew**

**Anira Cullen**

**Ingriid**

**Saloh**

**Maya Cullen Masen**

**I want you no matter what**

**karoliiz**

**yaritziita9**

**ackanne**

**Consu Masen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas!**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews...y por sus cometarios en el blog. Gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Bella POV**

Entré a mi oficina y tomé mis cosas y salí del edificio. Estaba furiosa, furiosa con Edward ¡Me había humillado! En frente de todos los directores me había cerrado la boca. Apreté los dientes en sólo el pensar en la reunión y en cómo me había hablado. Y ni mi propio padre había intervenido por mi. Los odiaba a los dos por haberme tratado de esa manera y en especial a Edward, reafirmaba mi odio hacia Edward.

Tal vez debería darle su dosis de odio a Edward, tal vez una cita con Jacob, le diría que la llevara a casa calculado la hora de llegada de Edward para que me viera, tal vez un beso o dos…pare en seco mis pensamientos, no quería ver a Edward como zombi de nuevo, podía despedirme si quería, pero no podría soportar ese estado catatónico nuevamente en él.

Jacob había desaparecido desde aquel día en frente de la empresa. Edward no había hablado nada al respecto, pero apenas ayer había notado un cambio en él, estaba empezando a ser el mismo de antes y con eso había creado en ella una especie de esperanza de que este matrimonio pudiera funcionar.

Llegue a la casa y le ayudé a Alice con un proyecto de la escuela, cene temprano para no cenar con el individuo que odiaba más en este instante, después me apresuré a subir a la habitación, preparé el baño y me metí en él. Tomaría un baño rápido y me acostaría a dormir, o más bien fingir dormir, así no tendría que lidiar con Edward cuando llegara.

Cuando salí del baño vi que mis planes fueron frustrados, Edward estaba en la habitación. Lo ignoré y comencé a buscar mi ropa de dormir.

—¿Podemos hablar?—me preguntó.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar—le conteste mientras me metía nuevamente al baño y daba un buen portazo. Comencé a vestirme.

—Asi que sigues enfadada—me dijo a atreves de la puerta. Abrí la puerta de golpe, ya había terminado de ponerme la pijama.

—¡Enfadada! —exploté. —¡Me humillaste! ¡En frente de todo mundo! ¡Se supone que soy tu mujer!

—No realmente, no eres mi mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra—me dijo en tono calmado. Se sentó en la cama. Me acerque más a él.

—Sí, si lo soy, al menos ante todos los demás, eso es lo que soy, pero ese no es el punto—le grité enojada. — ¡Me callaste! Callaste a la tonta Isabella que no sabe nada acerca de cómo sacar a flote a una empresa

—No exageres Bella, yo no quise hacer eso—me dijo. Me acerque más a él, poseída por el enojo.

—¡Me callaste la boca! Nada más te falto tomarme del cabello y arrastrarme por el suelo como todo un Neandertal—le grite enfurecida.

—Estas siendo irracional Bella, estas histérica—su cometario me hizo enfurecer más.

—¡No estoy histérica! Estoy calmada—le grité evidenciando todo lo contrario. Se paró de la cama y caminó hacía la ventana, lo seguí. —Eres un idiota ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —le dije enfurecida. Voleó a verme—¡Dime! ¿Pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya fácilmente? Eh!—le dije picando su pecho con mi dedo índice.

—No hagas eso—me dijo enojado. Lo mire enojada. Volví a picarlo con mi dedo, le dedique una mirada asesina—Bella basta—su voz salía contenida.

—No quiero ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡¿eh? —me acerque más a él, su olor me llenó las fosas nasales de su atractivo aroma, volví a picarle el pecho con mi dedo y lo mire a los ojos para desafiarlo. Pero me sorprendí al percatar un sentimiento diferente en ellos.

—¡Contesta Edward¡ ¿Qué piensas hacerme? —volví a molestarlo pero sin alejarme ni un solo centímetro de su atrayente cuerpo.

—Isabella—su voz salió cargada de un sentimiento que no pude captar—será mejor que te alejes, si no quieres que termine por…—se detuvo.

—¡¿Por qué? —le grité.

Con una rapidez asombrosa me tomo por los hombros y me hizo girar hasta dejarme apoyada en contra de la pared, me tomó de las muñecas y me las apresó poniéndolas arriba de mi cabeza. Su mirada verde estaba oscurecida y me examino de pies a cabeza, sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cara de pura vergüenza. Sentí un arrasador fuego en todo mi cuerpo al adivinar la expresión de su rostro. Deseo. Se acercó y sentí su dulce aliento rozando mis labios. Era inevitable, había comenzado, lo que siempre había deseado había comenzado.

Sus labios rozaron suavemente los míos, quemaban, sus labios quemaban deliciosamente los míos, no me resistí a él, lo deseaba tanto, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en él, en su cuerpo.

—Edward—dije su nombre, necesitaba de él más que tiernos besos en la boca, lo necesitaba completamente, necesitaba todo de él.

* * *

**Y empieza lo bueno...**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**El adelanto en mi blog: alma- lau. blogspot. com**

* * *

**Ya son 13 las inscritas en el club...pasen por mi blog y voten por su nombre favorito**

* * *

**RESPONDIENDO RR**

**Juliana: **Muchisimas gracias por tu rr y bienvenida a esta loca historia de mi cabeza y definitivamente tienes razon, lo de Edward es masoquismo puro, jajaja...haciendo enojar a Bella sabiendo el caracter que se carga debe estar loco de remate.

Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas!**

**Quiero agradecerles un monton...son ya 210 reviews, 1,650 visitas a mi blog y 16 seguidoras! Son un amor...muchisimas gracias por leerme.**

**Las dejo con el siguiente capitulo...ojala les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Edward POV**

—¡Dime! ¿Pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya fácilmente? Eh!—me gritó mientras se acercaba más y me picaba el pecho con su dedo índice. Trate de retroceder pero estaba atrapado.

—No hagas eso—Proteste. Me dirigió una mirada asesina y volvió a picarme con su dedo—Bella, basta—Estaba tan cerca de mí que comenzaba a perder el control.

—No quiero ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡¿eh? —se acercó más a mí, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, volvió a picarme el pecho con su dedo y me miró a los ojos desafiante, pero yo ya estaba perdiendo la batalla, su olor dulce había acabado de invadir mi cuerpo prendiendo llamaradas de deseo.

—¡Contesta Edward! ¿Qué piensas hacerme? —volvió a provocarme…la pregunta que había formulado solo había servido para que miles de imágenes de ella y yo haciendo el amor se aglomeraran en mi mente.

—Isabella—Me costaba respirar, definitivamente Bella era capaz de hacerme perder el control hasta tal punto de enloquecer de deseo por ella—será mejor que te alejes, si no quieres que termine por…—me detuve, tenía que detenerme, una provocación más y terminaría por estallar…sus ojos adquirieron un brillo hermoso.

—¡¿Por qué? —Me gritó acercando su rostro más al mío.

Y eso fue todo, exploté, deseaba a Bella desde hace mucho, la deseaba de una manera tan enfermiza que había sido capaz de perder el control con un solo toque de ella. Había sido capaz de excitarme con sólo sentir su aliento cerca de mi rostro. La deseaba tanto que ya me encontraba erecto y listo para el combate.

Tomé su hombros y la hice girar desesperadamente hasta dejarla apoyada en la pared, la tome por las muñecas colocándoselas por encima de su cabeza, no pude evitar admirar las suaves curvas de su cuerpo, un hermoso sonrojo cubrió su rostro ante mi mirada hambrienta. Lentamente acerque mis labios a los suyos, los bese suavemente disfrutando la suave textura, de su sabor tan adictivo.

—Edward—susurró cargada de deseo, una llama se incendió en mi interior y mis labios se comenzaron a mover desesperadamente sobre los suyos. Bella enredó sus manos en mi cintura haciendo que nuestras pelvis chocaran arrancándome un gemido al sentir aquel contacto tan íntimo.

Dejé sus labios para mordisquear impetuosamente su cuello, moría por hacerla mía, sentir su piel caliente, quería escucharla gemir, que gritara mi nombre, quería hacerla mía de una vez por todas. Mis labios viajaron a su hombro y más abajo, besando el nacimiento de sus pechos.

La aprisioné más contra la pared, mientras desesperadamente trataba de quitar los botones de la estorbosa pijama que me impedía estar más cerca de la gloria, lo logré dejando caer la pijama dejando a Bella solo en ropa interior, casi siento enloquecer al ver a Bella casi desnuda. La apretujé más contra mí, mientras mis labios se apoderaban apasionadamente de los de ella, quien me respondió con igual ahínco. Mis manos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a viajar por sus piernas, sus muslos hasta apretar las nalgas de Bella. Si creía que estaba ardiendo de deseo, ahora mismo estaba sufriendo una combustión ante la sedosidad de su piel bajo mi mano, podía sentir como temblaba de placer ante mis caricias, un fuego agradable se posaba en mi miembro haciendo que la necesidad se hiciera más grande, sus manos apretaban con más fuerza contra mi espalda, iba enloquecer ante ese gesto, me enloquecía aquello, pareciera que era como un incentivo para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, no me importaba que me arrancara la espalda, quería verla gemir de placer, quería que gritara de puro deseo.

—Ed…Edward—la voz apenas le salía de lo agitada de su respiración—Va…vamos a la cama—me dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí, haciendo que como consecuencia soltara un fuerte gemido al sentir mi erección rozar entre sus piernas.

—No puedes aguantar más ¿No es cierto? —dije divertido mientras mis manos se iban hacia sus muslos acercándola más hacia mí, haciendo de nuevo aquel contacto íntimo, logrando otro gemido de Bella.

Bella me tomo fuertemente por lo cabellos acercándome a su rostro, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos—Deja de ser un maldito engreído Cullen—me dijo completamente enojada—llévame ahora mismo a la cama o te juro que te arrepentirás—aquella amenaza me había encendido por completo. La tome de los muslos elevándola del suelo, Bella rodeo mi cintura con las piernas.

Fueron tan solo unos segundos lo que me tomo llegar a la cama y acostarla en ella sin despegarme de su agarre. Comencé a mordisquear su cuello, sus hombros, deslice delicadamente el tirante del brassier y antes de terminar de hacerlo Bella se incorporó tumbándome en la cama y sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Te advierto que no tendrás el mando por mucho tiempo—murmuré mientras acercaba mis manos a los pechos de Bella acariciándolos por encima de la tela, Bella se estremeció ante mi caricia.

—¿Me dejas al mando? —preguntó incrédula Bella mientras me acariciaba el torso. Un suspiro salió de mi boca ante su suave caricia—No creo que quieras quitármelo, te gusta demasiado lo que ves para hacerlo—me dijo sensualmente mientras comenzaba a quitarse el sujetador, me quedé como estatúa ante aquel espectáculo, mi miembro palpito ante lo que veían mis ojos. Sonreí. No sabía que Bella podía ser tan desinhibida en este aspecto, y me encantaba. Bella desabrocho el brassier dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

Una explosión se produjo en mi cuerpo ante aquella imagen que tenía frente de mí, sin pensarlo levante mi rostro hasta que mis labios aprisionaron un rosado pezón de Bella, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

—Edward…—Bella gimió mi nombre al momento de que comenzaba a mover las caderas contra las mías. Un gruñido salió de mi boca, aquel roce me hizo olvidarme completamente del trabajo de mi boca. En un movimiento rápido cambie de posiciones dejando a Bella bajo mi cuerpo.

—Tenías razón al decir que me gustaba la vista, pero es mi turno—le dije mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello con desesperación, Bella comenzó a bajar el pantalón que llevaba con las plantas de los pies al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de mi camisa, le ayudé quitándome todo y quedando completamente desnudo ante ella.

Bella enfocó sus ojos hacia esa parte de mi anatomía. Sonreí.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le pregunté. Bella me miro inmediatamente al rostro y se puso completamente roja. Sonreí más. Comencé acariciar sus rodillas, sus piernas hasta llegar a la pantaleta, quitándoselas quedando en las mismas circunstancias.

—Eres tan hermosa—le dije antes de volverla a besar apasionadamente, Bella acariciaba mi espalda, enviándome miles de escalofríos encendiendo aún más el fuego, Bella movió sus caderas hacia mi haciéndome jadear de placer ante la sensación.

Ya no podía aguantar ni un minuto más, la necesidad de hacerla mía era inminente, comencé a besar su cuello desesperadamente, sus pechos, su abdomen. Bella no podía hacer más que gemir ante mis caricias.

Seguí mi camino hasta que llegué a su intimidad, lamí lentamente los labios de su intimidad maravillándome del suspiro que dio mi esposa al momento que se arqueaba por lo placentera de la sensación, volví a lamerlos mientras sentía como sus manos me sujetaban fuertemente el cabello incitándome a seguir. A medida que pasaban los segundos aquel beso tan íntimo se tornaba más vehemente, su sabor era adictivo. Los gemidos de Bella se hacían más sonoros.

—Edward—gritó mi nombre mientras halaba más mi cabello, sus piernas me aprisionaron mientras su orgasmo llegaba y yo me sacie de su dulce sabor, quería seguir disfrutando de su sabor a pesar de que mi pene ya palpitaba de puro deseo, pero me halo de los cabellos poniéndome a la altura de su rostro, ya no lo soportaba, comenzaba a sentir una especie de dolor por lo dura de mi erección, necesitaba enterrarme en ella.

Dejando mi instinto animal florecer por completo me coloqué en la entrada de su intimidad, logrando que Bella gimiera audiblemente, un mar de sensaciones hicieron que perdiera completamente la razón, adentrándome un poco más en ella, quería arremeterla, pero mi autocontrol me decía que debía ir despacio. La observé buscando su aprobación con la mirada, ella apretó mis nalgas en señal de que podía seguir. Me enterré completamente en ella.

Bella se aferró a mi espalda y yo la mire sorprendido. ¡Era virgen! Por dentro sentí un alivio enorme, los tormentosos pensamientos de Jacob acariciándola, haciéndola suya habían sido en vano, ella era mía, solamente mía, feliz comencé a besar sus mejillas, controlándome de no embestirla con tal demencia como en este momento sentía deseos de hacerlo.

Rodeo mi cintura con las piernas acercándonos. Yo trataba de respirar profundamente tratando de controlar mi instinto que me decía que empezara a moverme contra ella.

—Edward…por favor—nuestras miradas se encontraron ante su súplica, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, aquella suplica me había aumentado el ego hasta el máximo.

Poco a poco comencé el rítmico movimiento de cadera, sintiendo como el calor de mi cuerpo incrementaba, las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, cada minuto que pasaba la necesidad crecía, los movimientos se iban haciendo cada vez más rápidos, más enérgicos, Sentía que me estaba volviendo demente ante tanto placer, mis movimientos se estaban convirtiendo en vehementes, bruscos, tratando de conseguir más fricción, más profundidad. Mis manos no parecían querer estar quietas, recorrían la figura de Bella con tal adoración y pasión que era difícil de describir, tomé sus caderas para poder tener más empuje, me empujé fuerte logrando sacar de los labios de Bella gemidos.

Minuto tras minuto este rítmico baile se volvía más apasiónate y vehemente, volviéndose una tormentosa hoguera de placer.

—Más rápido Edward—me suplico Bella, la timidez e inhibición habían desaparecido.

—¿Soy bueno en esto no? —dije bromeando.

—Engreído—Me regañó Bella. Me tomó de la nuca, me acercó a su rostro y me besó descontrolablemente.

Los espasmos cada vez se hacían más fuertes e incontrolables, justo cuando pensé que no aguantaría más Bella enterró sus uñas en mi espalda y sentí como su calidad cavidad se cerraba alrededor de mi pene, cerrando los ojos me deje llevar por el placer que como fuego consumía todos mis sentidos llevándonos a una pasión desenfrenada hasta sentir como mi semen se disparaba dentro de ella.

En la habitación solo podía escucharse nuestra jadeante respiración, rodé sobre mi costado quedando acostado a un lado de Bella, rápidamente la rodee con mi brazo acercándola a mi cuerpo.

—Eres preciosa—le dije después de que la habitación se quedó en quietud. Bella puso su cabeza en mi pecho y me dio un pequeño beso ahí— ¿Ya estoy perdonado? —pregunté. Bella me dio un pequeño manotazo en mi estómago—¡auch!—fingí que me dolió, pero fallé porque al final acabé riéndome. Bella se separó de mí y se levantó un poco apoyando su cabeza en su palma y su codo en el colchón con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—No, no estas perdonado, aunque fue…—no continuó se puso roja. Me reí. Me devolvió una mirada asesina—tu sabes cómo fue…pero no ha sido suficiente para comprarme

—Entonces está claro que tengo que esmerarme más—le dije mientras hacía que pusiera la cabeza en la almohada, y la bese al principio suave y luego fui subiendo el tono del beso.

¿Y ahora que iba hacer? Bella era una adicción para mí, mi marca de heroína…

La había probado, la había hecho mía, si antes me era difícil contenerme ante el deseo ahora lo veía imposible, ya sabía lo delicioso de su sexo, de sus pechos de toda su piel satinada y endulzada.

Sentí miedo, ahora si estaba perdido, estaba a merced de Bella, estaba completamente a sus pies.

* * *

**Y por fin sucede!**

**¿que les ha parecido?...¿Me dejan un review?**

**En mi blog esta el adelanto del siguiente capitulo**

* * *

**Ya son 14 mienbros del club...pasen a votar por su nombre favorito. Ya casi se cierran las votaciones.**

* * *

_**Respondiento RR**_

**Nanos: **Miles de gracias por tu rr...¿Que te ha parecido el capi de hoy? Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

**Jane2:** Gracias por tu rr...jajaja...paracer como si odiaras al pobre de Edward, lo haces sufrir mucho para llegar a su fin (bueno yo tampoco me quedo atras eh) pero me agradan tus ideas, jejeje. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

**Juliana: **En situaciones desesperada, medidas desesperadas...jajaja...lo bueno es q Bella no necesito de esas estrategias suyas... Y ya somos varias las que odiamos a Jacob...te nos unes al club de las fobicas a Jacob?

Muchisimas gracias por tu rr...nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

**Camiswancullen: **Muchisimas gracias por tu rr...¿que tal estuvo el momento? y todavia no termina...=)

Y estoy contigo: ¡Que vivan las pervertidas! jajaja


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas! Perdon por no actualizar ayer, pero llegue tan cansada del trabajo que apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada me perdi de este mundo. ya estoy aqui de vuelta.**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, reviews y comentarios en el blog. Se los agradezco Mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Bella POV**

Me sentí como si estuviera flotando, mis piernas, mis manos…todo mi cuerpo estaba sin fuerzas, totalmente relajado, lo único que podía sentir que estaba despierto era mi intimidad, esa tenue palpitación, podía sentir el mas mínimo roce de las sabanas.

—Eres preciosa—murmuró Edward, mi corazón se infló de felicidad, acomodé mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward cuando él me acercó a su lado…su cuerpo seguía caliente, le di un beso en su torso — ¿Ya estoy perdonado? —me preguntó, entonces recordé que hace… _¿una hora tal vez?..._ Estaba enojada con él le di un pequeño manotazo en su abdomen—¡auch!—dijo casi riéndose. Me separé un poco de él y apoye mi cabeza en mi mano con el codo en la cama. Estaba tan guapo, su cabello revuelto, aquellos ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa completamente increíble.

—No, no estás perdonado, aunque fue…—me detuve… ¿que tenía que decir? _¿maravilloso? ¿Increíble? ¿Fue fuera de este mundo?..._una pequeña risa escapo de sus tentadores labios, intente mirarlo feo… ¡pero era imposible! ¿Cómo odiar al ser que te acaba de llevar a la experiencia más maravillosa?—tu sabes cómo fue—dije al fin—pero no ha sido suficiente para comprarme

—Entonces está claro que tengo que esmerarme más—me dijo en tono seductor mientras se acercaba a mi rostro, automáticamente me fui acostando hasta que sus labios me alcanzaron encendiendo nuevamente el fuego en mi intimidad.

Todo esto parecía un sueño, el beso se tornó más pasional, las manos de Edward acariciaban mi cintura y delicadamente sus dedos hicieron un camino desde mi ombligo hacia más arriba, la anticipación a su caricia hacia que mi cuerpo temblara, lo necesitaba tanto, sus dedos apenas tocaron uno de mis pezones y mi espalda se arqueo completamente buscado desesperadamente más de ese contacto.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó mientras embozaba esa sonrisa torcida suya.

—No podrás convencerme con eso, pervertido—le dije divertida. Sonrió a un más.

Tomó delicadamente mis hombros hasta hacerme girar y quedar frente a frente acostados sobre nuestros costados, me tomo de la cintura y me acercó lo más posible a él, sentí su excitación en mi pierna, ese conocimiento hizo que mi intimidad se contrajera deliciosamente.

—Yo creo que estas muy ansiosa por que te convenza ¿no es así? —sus labios fueron a mi oreja mordisqueándolo deliciosamente.

—Yo nunca dije que tenías que convencerme de esta manera…tu eres el pervertido aquí que quiere llevarse a la cama a una joven inocente—dije mientras la punta de mis dedos recorrían su hombro, su brazo, su abdomen…despacio, quería llegar más abajo, acariciarlo, sentirlo, pero cada vez que me acercaba a mi objetivo y sentía la respiración más pesada de Edward sobre mi cuello volvía a ascender…por alguna razón aun no tenía el valor para hacer lo que mi cuerpo quería.

—No creo que lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros sea algo común entre las jóvenes inocentes—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus manos recorrían mi cadera, mi cintura hasta delinear mis pechos. Sentía que ardía ante cada caricia.

—¿Me estas llamado indecente? —le pregunté ofendida, cada vez agarraba más valor e iba más abajo en mi objetivo, Edward cerraba los ojos y retenía la respiración cada vez que estaba más cerca y luego volvía ascender hacia arriba, Edward abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que exhalaba el aire que había retenido.

—Por Dios, vas a lograr volverme loco—dijo mientras me penetraba con su mirada— ¿y así quieres que piense que eres inocente? —me sonroje ante sus palabras.

—Desde cuando provocar a tu marido se ha vuelto indecente—le sonreí abiertamente. Mientras mi mano viajaba más abajo hasta llegar a su objetivo, acaricié la punta, Edward exhaló sobre mi cuello enviando miles de escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me pegara más a su cuerpo. Se levantó de repente y se acomodó sobre mí a una velocidad imposible.

—Vas a lograr llevarme a la locura mujer—su voz salió gruesa, necesitada, sus ojos se habían oscurecidos por el deseo, mi intimidad palpito de deseo y para mi sorpresa abrí mis piernas, invitándolo a entrar, lo necesitaba tanto, Edward se colocó y me penetró con ímpetu, un gemido abandono nuestros labios ante aquella sensación maravillosa _¿Acaso había algo mejor?_

Edward comenzó a embestirme suavemente, podía sentir como las miles de sensaciones se acumulaban en ese punto en especial, lentamente y tortuosamente, me aferraba a él como mi ancla a este mundo, su respiración agitada en mi cuello era otra caricia que estremecía todo mi ser. Esta vez cada movimiento que hacia parecía estar calculado para hacerme sentir muchísimo más placer.

Sus ojos se trabaron en los míos, me miraba como si él supiera cada uno de mis pensamientos y deseos, sentí como se me subía la sangre a la cara de inmediato, me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas suyas, mientras entraba en mí y salía despacio, tortuosamente despacio.

—Edward…por favor—le rogué….la necesidad se hacía más grande.

—¿Por favor qué? —mis ojos lo observaron, sus ojos verdes me atravesaban mientras su ritmo de sus caderas disminuía considerablemente. Le dedique mi peor mirada. Soltó una risita. —Dímelo Bella…¿Qué necesitas? —dijo burlón mientras disminuía el ritmo.

No contesté, hacerlo sería aumentar su ego hasta al máximo y ya era bastante arrogante como para darle ese placer. Cerré mis ojos porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer me daba muchísima vergüenza.

Lleve mis manos a mis pechos y comencé acariciarlos. Mis dedos tocaron la sensible punta y me estremecí. No era lo mismo que si Edward me tocara, pero igual se sentí bien. Edward paró completamente su movimiento de cadera. Presione más mis parpados obligándome a no abrirlos por nada. Mi mano fue de mi pecho hacia mi ombligo y más abajo. Ya que Edward se reusaba a darme lo que necesitaba lo haría yo. Nunca había hecho nada de esto, pero ahora que conocía el increíble placer que se siente no podía dejarlo. Mi mano hizo contacto con la unión de nuestros cuerpos y comencé acariciarme. Delicioso.

De repente Edward comenzó a moverse desesperado, retiré mi mano y abrí mis ojos. La imagen de Edward era gloriosa, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, su boca entreabierta jalando aire, su rostro, sus hombros, su torso estaba perlado de sudor. Increíblemente sexy.

El choque de sus caderas con la mía hacia que me estremeciera de placer, podía sentirlo tan dentro, tan profundo, sus movimientos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, más profundos, podía sentir como pequeños espasmos se iban acumulado en ese punto tan sensible, mis manos paseaban por su espalda, sus hombros y por sus musculosos brazos. Un deleite para el tacto.

Me aferré a su espalda cuando sentía que me abandonaba a ese delicioso placer, Edward aumento más el ritmo, sus caderas golpeaban las mías introduciéndose tan profundamente en mi a un ritmo errático, vehemente, un gruñido salió de su garganta daba la última estocada descargándose en mí.

Se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo. Mientras acariciaba su espalda y su respiración enviaba pequeños escalofríos por todo mi débil cuerpo. Que parecía gelatina después de tan delicioso placer.

Después de que nuestras respiraciones tomaron su cadencia normal se incorporó sin salirse dentro de mí. Me miró a los ojos, le sonreí, ese brillo en sus hermosos ojos verdes hacían que mi corazón latiera a mil por ahora.

—¿Qué tal ahora? —Pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios— ¿Ahora si estoy perdonado?

—Lo voy a pensar—le dije. Soltó una pequeña risita. Me besó dulcemente en los labios.

Se retiró de dentro de mí. Inmediatamente sentí el vacío en mi cuerpo. Sin él no estaba completa.

Me acurruque en sus brazos mientras me quedaba dormida. Después de tantas semanas estaba segura que esta noche dormiría muy bien.

* * *

**¿Que tal les parecio? ¿Que les espera a Bella por la mañana? ¿Me dejan un review?**

**El adelanto del sig capitulo esta en mi blog: www. alma- lau. blogspot. com**

* * *

**Las votaciones para el nombre del club se cerraron.**

**THE ANTI-J CLUB es el nombre ganador, propuesto por sunrisesss.**

**Pasense por mi blog ahí he puesto el enlace para la pagina de nuestro club. Ahora viene lo divertido. jejeje.**

* * *

_**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**_

**Juliana: **Muchisimas gracias por seguirme leyendo. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior...y adivinaste este capitulo siguió con la pasion ¿que te ha parecido?

Estas inscrita al club oficialmente...hechale un vistaso a mi blog y participa odiando a Jacob Black...yo tambien lo odio, mas por que yo conozco su replica en carne y hueso, jajaja. Y con respecto a lo que me decias de Edward...¿Quien no tiene ganas de ese bombonazo?...Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

**I love Edward: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review. Gracias por leerme.

**Anigiemezzaluna: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

**I love twilight: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

**AlmaaCullen:** Bienvenida! No pude responder a tu review por PMs asi que te respondo mediante este medio. Muchisimas gracias por leerme...y pues aqui estoy actualizando...ojala te guste el capitulo. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicas! Perdon por no actualizar ayer. Muy complicado mi dia, ademas de un fuerte dolor de estomago que pense que iba morir...(bueno talvez sea un poco exagerada,,,jajaja)**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Meyer, la historia si me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Parte 1**

**Edward POV**

El sol que se filtraba por la ventana, comenzaba a molestarme en la cara, tenía a Bella abrazada por la espalda. Me removí hasta que mi cara quedo oculta bajo su cuello y me abrace mas a su cintura, mi miembro acariciaba deliciosamente sus nalgas. El ser conciente de esa situación no ayudo nada a relajarme, allá abajo mi amiguito comenzó a despertarse, me pegue mas a ella. Un suspiro salio de su boca. Me quedé dormido otra vez.

…

OK. Ahora si que me molestaba el sol, trate de taparme con la melena de Bella, pero fue inútil, a regañadientes comencé a abrir los ojos, la luz me cegó por un instante hasta que mis ojos se acoplaron a la luz. Lo primero que vi, el sedoso cabello de Bella, luego su cuello, su hombro y a mitad de su brazo la sabana ocultaba su glorioso cuerpo. Deje un pequeño beso en su cuello y recibí un suspiro en recompensa. Acaricié su estomago, Bella aún dormida comenzó a removerse pegándose mas a mi. Le di un beso en su oreja y como consecuencia su piel se erizo. Sonreí, me encantaba como Bella reaccionaba a mis atenciones.

La vibración de un celular hizo que diera un pequeño brinco en la cama. Me fije en la mesita de noche y el celular de Bella bailaba hasta casi a la orilla de la mesa y pronto caería al suelo. Retire mi mano derecha de su cintura y la estiré para agarrar el celular. Lo alcance antes de que cayera al suelo, iba dejarlo nuevamente en la mesa, pero mi curiosidad me gano.

JACOB

Su nombre aparecía en la pantalla, instintivamente me aleje de Bella con cuidado de no despertarla. Me senté derecho en la cama y le di en leer mensaje.

_Ya te cansaste de jugar a la esposa perfecta? __Tú y yo sabemos que no lo amas, solo cumple con el trato y listo. Te amo, te espero hoy a las 3 en el Restaurante de siempre._

Lo marque como no leído, revise los demás mensajes, sus llamadas, no encontré nada. Coloqué el celular en la mesita de noche. Me levante, me vestí y salí de ahí.

* * *

**Muy corto, lo se. Esto es solo una pequeña parte del capitulo 14.**

**Tengo malas noticias, esta semana se me complica demaciado publicar.**

**Explicacion...pues verán, estoy tratando de abrir un negocio y esta semana hay que arreglar papeleo, presentar proyectos...en fin, impresionar para que nos den el apoyo economico. Y no puedo actualizar por que me estoy durmiendo a altas horas de la noche (mas bien madrugada) corrigiendo las formas y el proyecto.**

**Si me da tiempo las compensaré el fin de semana. Lamento los incovenientes que esto pueda causar.**

* * *

_**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**_

**I Love Edward: **Claro que te puede unir al club!pasate por mi blog ahí esta el link para la página del club...ahí puedes descargar todo tu ofio a Jacob Black...que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos estamos leyendo. Mil Gracias por tu review. Besos.

**Rakel:** Muchisimas gracias por tu review...Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

**Juliana: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review...y si, que odioso es este Jacob...lo haré sufrir un monton...ya lo verás. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

**Vicky08: **Hola vicky! No pude contestarte tu review por PMs, asi que te contesto por este medio. Muchisimas Gracias por leerme y por seguirme en el blog. Te lo agradezco muchisimo. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

**Camiswancullen: **Muchisimas Gracias por leerme. Que bueno que te haya gustado los capitulos! Te agradezco mucho tu review. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.


	15. Chapter 14 Segunda Parte

**ESTOY DE REGRESO!**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer...Edward no...él es mío! jajaja...no se crean, el tampoco me pertenece, pero la historia si.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Segunda parte**

**Edward POV**

Baje las escaleras como fantasma, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que iba de salida.

—¿A dónde vas?—la voz de Alice me paro a pie de las escaleras.

—Al trabajo—le conteste mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿En jeans?—pregunto atrás de mí. Me detuve. Baje mi mirada, traía unos jeans azules, una playera blanca de algodón y mis zapatos deportivos, definitivamente no iría así al trabajo.

—Tengo un traje en el carro—dije sin voltear a verla, abrí la puerta.

—¿Y Bella? ¿No va ir a trabajar contigo?—me preguntó. No iba a pensar en ella, no si quería mantener el control hasta que estuviera solo.

—Sigue dormida—conteste como si nada, salí al exterior, podía escuchar los pasos de Alice atrás de mí.

—Son casi las doce del día, ya mejor quédate—me dijo cuándo subí al auto. Baje la ventanilla para hablarle.

—Tengo un viaje de trabajo programado, no puedo quedarme—Alice arqueo una ceja incrédula, prendí el carro y salí de ahí.

No iba a ninguna parte en especial, trate de no pensar en ella, no quería desmoronarme ahora. Me detuve en una luz roja, aun no salía de la ciudad. Le marque a Jasper.

—¡Edward! ¡Hermano! ¡Que milagro que te comunicas!

—Necesito que me hagas un favor—le dije secamente. La luz cambio a verde y aceleré.

—Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preocuparte—dijo sarcásticamente.

—Jasper—dije su nombre como una advertencia, no tenía ganas de jugar.

—Está bien—dijo rindiéndose— ¿Qué paso ahora?

—¿Recuerdas al chico que te mande a que vigilaras?

—Si, Jacob Black, ¿Qué pasa con él ahora?—el solo escuchar su nombre comenzaba a despertar ese ardor en el pecho.

—Investígame si está de nuevo en la ciudad—hubo un silencio.

—Sospechas que Bella…—comenzó a decir.

—No—lo corte— Es sólo que no la deja de fastidiar, averíguamelo ¿si?

—Está bien hermano, yo te marco si tengo noticias—colgué.

Di vueltas en la ciudad por un rato hasta que por fin me decidí y salí de ahí, encontré un pequeño hotel a varios kilómetros de la salida de la ciudad.

Entré al cuarto del hotel arrastrando los pies, cerré todas las ventanas y apague las luces. Me deje caer en la cama, mientras intentaba no pensar en ella. En lo que había pasado entre los dos.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, mi corazón se aceleró en sólo pensar que tal vez sería ella buscándome. Sentí una sensación entre alivio y decepción al ver que se trataba de Jasper.

—Jasper—conteste. — ¿Tienes noticias?

—Tenías razón…está en la ciudad—me dijo. Ya lo sabía. Después de que lo había visto aquel día frente a la empresa lo había mandado vigilar a él y Bella. Pero cuando me enteré que se iba a Londres por un tiempo por un asunto familiar me había olvidado de él, hasta hoy, hasta que volvía a recordarme en el momento justo que Bella no era mía.

—Gracias—le dije secamente a Jasper. Lance el celular contra la pared destrozándolo en miles de pedazos. Una furia crecía en mí, quemándome por dentro, consumiéndome. Tenía que matarlo, quería desesperadamente desaparecerlo del planeta. Quería desaparecerlo de la memoria de Bella.

El pensar en ella hizo que mi corazón se volviera a reventar en miles de pedazos

Esta vez si me deje consumir por el dolor que sentía, era la segunda vez que me dejaba llevar por este amor que sentía por ella, solo para averiguar que su corazón no me correspondía. Golpee la almohada tratando de descargar mi frustración.

…

Salí del hotel a las dos de la tarde, conduje lo más rápido que pude y me instalé cerca de la casa de Jacob, lo suficientemente cerca para vigilarlo pero lejos para no ser visto. Lo esperé.

Mire mi reloj, dos cuarenta y seis, si Jacob prendía llegar a tiempo a su cita tendría que salir en cuatro minutos, si no, estaba acabado, porque no sabía dónde era ese maldito "restaurante de siempre".

El maldito perro salió un minuto después de su casa arrastrando su moto del garaje, encendí el motor cuando se subió, salió disparado y yo tras él.

Me pasó varias veces por la cabeza que podría darle el acelerón al carro y llevarme la moto junto con el perro que llevaba encima, pero me contuve. Me sorprendí cuando note que tomábamos el camino a casa de Charlie, pero se desvío a último minuto estacionándose en el restaurante de Jessica.

_¡Claro! ¡¿Por qué rayos no se me había ocurrido?_

Yo seguí y me estacione a tres cuadras más delante. Camine con cuidado y vigilando que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia, me metí en la pizzería que se encontraba en frente del restaurante. Me coloque en una mesa estratégica para poder observarlos, desde mi mesa podía tener una visión del Restaurante, Jacob estaba sentado en unas de las mesas de hasta atrás, era difícil pero podía verlo de perfil, sólo con un vaso de refresco delante. Mire hacia la calle, pero Bella no se veía por ningún lado.

—¿Qué desea pedir?—una chica me interrumpió de mi tarea de vigilancia.

—Una pizza chica de pepperoni—dije volviendo mi vista al restaurante, Jessica estaba en la mesa de Jacob, me tapaba la visión. La odie aún más.

—¿Y de tomar que le ofrezco?

—Coca cola—dije sin voltear. Un golpe en mi mesa me hizo brincar en mi asiento. La mano de la mesera había dejado caer bruscamente el servilletero de la mesa. La volteé a ver confundido. Sus ojos me mandaban dagas.

—Es todo señor—dijo con voz amable una vez que logro mi atención.

—Sí, gracias—me sonrió y se dio la vuelta. _¡Que chica tan rara!_

Volví mi vista al restaurante, Jessica se había ido y Jacob seguía solo. Saco su celular, lo vio por un segundo y lo colocó sobre la mesa, tomó de su refresco. Mire mi reloj, era las tres quince, Bella aun no aparecía.

La chica volvió con mi refresco, esta vez me forcé a recibirla con una sonrisa. ¡_Había cada loca en este mundo!_

Volví mi vista a Jacob una vez que la chica se fue, seguía esperando, Bella no se veía por ningún lado. Jacob tomó su celular, tecleo en él un poco y se lo colocó en la oreja. Su boca no se movía, después de diez segundos volvió a poner el celular sobre la mesa, se acomodó en su asiento y volvió a tomar de su refresco.

Mire mi reloj, eran las tres veintiocho, una esperanza empezó a crecer en mí. La mesera regresó con mi pizza, le volví a sonreír. Esos ojos azules suyos brillaban mientras me sonreía y dejaba mi pizza frente a mí junto con la cátsup y la salsa chimichurri, se movía de tal manera que dejaba a mi vista todo el tiempo su escote y le di toda mi atención, nuestras miradas se trabaron cuando por fin se enderezó de mi mesa, fingí observar esa delgada boca suya, sonrió más cuando comenzó a alejarse, no la deje de mirar hasta que se puso roja y se metió en la cocina.

Volví mi vista a Jacob, sus dedos ya pegan impacientes en la mesa, volvió a tomar el celular, lo checo y volvió a dejarlo en su lugar. Vi nuevamente mi reloj, tres cuarenta y tres.

Sonreí, Bella no llegaría, ella era puntual, el hueco que sentía en el pecho ya no se sentía tan grande como hace un momento, _Bella no quería verl_o.

Más contento tome un pedazo de pizza y me lo metí en la boca, hasta en ese instante me di cuenta de la enorme hambre que tenía. Me acabe el pedazo en unos pocos segundos, le di un trago a mi refresco y volví mi vista a Jacob, tenía el celular en la oreja, su boca sin moverse, su pie golpeaba impaciente el suelo. No le contestaron, volvió a dejar el celular en la mesa después de que checo la hora en él.

Vi mi reloj también, las cuatro cinco. Sonreí, Bella no había llegado. Jacob se levantó, Jessica se acercó, le pago y salió hecho una furia, arranco en su moto y se fue. Me metí un pedazo de pizza en la boca mientras lo veía hacer eso.

Me acabé mi pizza, me recargue en el asiento totalmente lleno. La mesera se acercó, le sonreí.

—¿Todo bien?—me preguntó.

—¿Podría abusar de tu confianza pidiéndote un favor?—le dije en ese tono seductor que sabía que funcionaba y funcionó. Su rostro adquirió un rojo intenso y su sonrisa se hizo enorme.

—Cl…aro, lo que pidas—tartamudeo.

—Me he quedado sin celular y me preguntaba si…—no acabe de decir la frase cuando saco su celular de su delantal y me lo ofreció— Muchas gracias—le sonreí mientras tomaba el celular con mi mano izquierda, nuestras manos se rozaron y pude ver con claridad el momento que se dio cuenta de un diminuto detalle. Mi anillo de casado. Le sonreí más y marque rápidamente el número antes de que se arrepintiera. Comenzó a recoger mi plato y las servilletas sucias con el gesto fruncido mientras sonaba el tono de marcado.

—Diga—Era la voz de Rosalie

—Hola Rosalie, soy Edward

—Hola ¿Que paso?—su voz era amable.

—¿Bella está en la casa?

—Sí, ahora mismo está en el Jardín.

—¿No salió para nada?—pregunté.

—No, se despertó casi después de que te fuiste al trabajo, y me estuvo ayudando con la comida, hace unos tres minutos que se fue al jardín ¿quieres que la llame?

—Si por favor

—Espera un segundo—dijo mientras se escuchaba que dejaba el teléfono en algún lado. Mire hacia la chica que ya había acabado de limpiar y me esperaba parada, le sonreí, pero esta vez no me devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Si?—su dulce voz hizo que me olvidara del enojo de la mesera.

—Hola—mi voz salió alegre, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí. Bella me estaba volviendo Bipolar.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir de viaje Edward?—me reclamo. Sonreí.

—Anoche mi boca estaba demasiado ocupada como para hablar—le dije, la mesera abrió los ojos sorprendida se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Eres un pervertido!... ¿Por qué no me contestas las llamadas? ¡Tengo marcándote toda la mañana Edward!

—¿Mi esposa está preocupada por mí?—le pregunté divertido.

—No, para nada, no note tu ausencia hasta que Alice me dijo que habías salido— me dijo como si nada. Sonreí, no lo decía en serio.

—Mentirosa—la ataque.

—No me importa lo que pienses Edward, no eres tan importante—me dijo— ¿Cuándo vuelves?—preguntó después de un silencio. Me reí.

—Si no te importa, entonces ¿porque te interesa cuando vuelvo?—le pregunté. La mesera se aclaró la garganta recordándome que aún seguía ahí. Le sonreí, pero de nuevo no recibí nada de su parte.

—No me digas si no quieres, no me importa—dijo enojada.

—Tengo que colgar, te llamo después—le dije apresurado.

—¡Pero me llamas Cullen!—me advirtió. Sonreí.

—Si Señora Cullen, yo la llamo—conteste divertido, resoplo, mi sonrisa se hizo más grande al imaginarme su expresión, Colgó. Le entregue el celular a la mesera.

—Te lo agradezco mucho—le dije dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa. Me miro feo y se alejó, dejándome la cuenta en la mesa.

Salí del restaurante y me apresuré a llegar a mi carro, le había dejado una propina generosa por hacerla caer en mi juego de seducción, pero de otra manera no hubiera conseguido donde llamarle a Bella.

Cuando subí al carro fue cuando me di cuenta que no podría ir con Bella, "había salido de viaje", frustrado arranque el auto rumbo el hotel nuevamente.

* * *

**¿que tal les parecio?...no hay mucho drama...estaba de buen humor, jajajaja...y aun sigo de buen humor.**

**El adelanto esta en mi blog: www. alma- lau. blogspot. com (junten los espacios)**

**Normalmente no publico los fines de semana, pero debido a mi desaparicion esta vez si lo voy a hacer, asi que mañana esperen el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

**El club...esperen lo lo que se avesina...preparense a descargar su odio a ese ser que ni siquiera deberia ser nombrado, pero esta vez lo haremos con creatividad y habra una recompensa...Anotense en el club...solo tienen que darle click "me gusta".**

**El link esta en mi blog.**

* * *

_**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**_

**I love Edward: **Creo que con cada capitulo fomento ese odio a Jacob, jajajaja...en este capitulo no se salio con la suya...muajajaja

Gracias por tu review! Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

**Juliana:** Pena de muerte a Jacob! jajaja... Gracias por leerme, por tu apoyo y paciencia. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo completo! Mil gracias por tu review! Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

**anigiemezzaluna: **Gracias por tu apoyo y paciencia. Todas somos unas pervertidas si no, no estariamos leyendo fics reating M, jajaja...PERO NOS ENCANTA!

Gracias por tu review! Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.


	16. Chapter 15

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Bella POV**

Una ráfaga de aire hizo que me estremeciera, sin abrir los ojos me hice más hacia atrás, buscando el cuerpo cálido de Edward. Me recorrí un poco, y luego otro más. Frustrada hice mi mano hacia atrás para saber qué tan lejos estaba, sin abrir mis ojos estire más mi mano hasta que me voltee completamente y abrí los ojos.

No estaba.

Me senté en la cama, vi el reloj _¡Las once cincuenta y cinco!_

Con razón no estaba, era tardísimo, seguro se había levantado temprano como siempre para ir a trabajar.

Me quede sentada un rato meditando que hacer, ya no valía la pena ir a trabajar, era viernes y ya era muy tarde.

Me levante de la cama, mis piernas me fallaron y caí de bruces al piso. _¡Rayos!_

Lejos de dolerme la caída comencé a reírme de mi misma, esa simple contracción del abdomen al reír hizo que me callara inmediatamente. Me dolía el abdomen, como si hubiera hecho un montón de abdominales. Intenté levantar mi brazo hacia arriba, era inútil, no podía subirlo más allá de mi cabeza, me dolía horrible. Intente levantarme pero mis piernas estaban tan débiles y cada simple movimiento significaba dolor.

Me sonroje al recordar que decían que hacer el amor era un buen ejercicio, ahora lo comprobaba, parecía como si hubiera ido al gimnasio, porque cada musculo de mi cuerpo resentía el ejercicio que hice anoche.

_Que hicimos anoche._

Gateando llegue a mi armario, sentada en el piso me vestí. Regresé de la misma manera a la cama y apoyándome en ella me pude poner de pie.

La pequeña mancha roja en el centro de la cama hizo que me sonrojara aún más. Quite la sabana como pude y la eche al cesto de ropa sucia.

Creo que tarde más o menos como una hora en llegar al piso de abajo de lo despacio que iba. Cada movimiento era una dosis de dolor. Cuando llegué a la cocina trate de caminar lo más normal que pude, aunque eso significara que me doliera horrible las piernas y el centro entre ellas.

Me acomodé en unas de las sillas de la cocina. Volteé mi vista hacia las chicas que estaban haciendo algo en la encimera.

Alice y Rosalie me miraban con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida. Soltaron una carcajada mientras se miraban. Alice le estaban saliendo lágrimas de lo mucho que se estaba riendo. —¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¡Dios! ¡Bella! ¡Te mueves como un robot! —dijo todavía riéndose Rose. La fulminé con la mirada pero eso hizo que se riera más.

—Hiciste mucho ejercicio anoche ¿no? —dijo Alice lanzándome una sonrisa picarona. La sangre se me subió a la cara de pura vergüenza—Que bueno que Edward se fue de viaje, así te da chance de recuperarte—dijo.

_¿Edward de viaje?_

—¿Cómo que se fue de viaje? —La sonrisa de Alice y Rose desapareció.

—¿No te dijo? —me preguntó Alice. Negué con la cabeza—Se fue como hace media hora.

—Alice, podrías traerme mi celular, lo dejé en mi cuarto—asintió y salió de la cocina. _¿De viaje?_ Porque no me había dicho nada.

Alice apareció en la cocina con mi celular en mano, lo revise, tenía un mensaje sin leer, emocionada pensé que era de Edward, pero el nombre de Jacob apareció. Ya me había olvidado de él.

_Ya te cansaste de jugar a la esposa perfecta? Tú y yo sabemos que no lo amas, solo cumple con el trato y listo. Te amo, te espero hoy a las 3 en el Restaurante de siempre._

_¿Con el trato?_ Fruncí el ceño. Jacob aun creía que mi matrimonio con Edward sólo era un trato para salvar a mi padre de la ruina, pero aunque al principio había sido así, Edward se había ganado mi corazón, ahora lo era todo para mí. Por más molesto que fuera también era tan lindo.

Borré el mensaje, que se quedara esperando si quería, no iba a ir a la cita. No quería tener problemas, el restaurante de Jessica quedaba demasiado cerca, cualquiera podía ir con el chisme a Edward. Además veía casi imposible moverme más de un metro sin sufrir las consecuencias de mi actividad nocturna.

Le estuve ayudando a Rosalie con la comida, Jacob me había marcado dos veces, pero no conteste, yo le estuve marcando al celular a Edward cada vez que podía, pero me mandaba al buzón, lo traía apagado, cuando terminamos de hacer de comer me fui un rato al jardín, lo adolorido de todo mi cuerpo aún estaba presente, cada movimiento me recordaba lo maravilloso que había sido Edward anoche. Apenas estaba llegando al umbral de la puerta que daba al jardín cuando Rosalie me alcanzo.

—Edward esta al teléfono— No me importó que gimiera de dolor de lo rápido que camine hacia la sala a coger el teléfono.

— ¿Si?—tome el teléfono después de dar dos respiraciones profundas.

—Hola—su voz sonó alegré. Sonreí al instante. Pero inmediato recordé que no me había avisado lo del viaje.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir de viaje Edward?—le reclamé.

—Anoche mi boca estaba demasiado ocupada como para hablar—su voz seductora hizo que me quedara muda. Para nada me esperaba esa contestación.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —Dije al fin— ¿Por qué no me contestas las llamadas? ¡Tengo marcándote toda la mañana Edward!

—¿Mi esposa está preocupada por mí?—me preguntó divertido. _¡Era tan arrogante!_

—No, para nada, no note tu ausencia hasta que Alice me dijo que habías salido— mentí.

—Mentirosa—Me sonroje.

—No me importa lo que pienses Edward, no eres tan importante—le dije, me quedé callada unos segundos, no pude más y le pregunté— ¿Cuándo vuelves?—soltó una risilla.

—Si no te importa, entonces ¿porque te interesa cuando vuelvo?— _¡Era tan molesto!_

—No me digas si no quieres, no me importa—le dije ya enojada.

—Tengo que colgar, te llamo después—me dijo apresurado.

—¡Pero me llamas Cullen!—le advertí.

—Si Señora Cullen, yo la llamo—contesto divertido, resople enojada, este tipo no podía tomarse nada en serio. Le colgué el teléfono.

Quise salir de la cocina a pasos agigantados en una señal de que estaba de mal humor. Pero cuando di el primer paso me arrepentí con toda mi alma. ¡Cómo dolía! ¿Cómo la gente puede hacer esto todos los días? ¡Edward me terminaría matando si seguíamos así!, sin embargo…no me importaría si él quería hacerlo todos los días.

…

No me levante del sillón después de que llego Charlie del trabajo. Le sorprendió muchísimo cuando le pregunté a donde había ido Edward de viaje.

No supo responderme. Una sospecha se instaló en mí.

Eran las nueve treinta y ocho de la noche y Edward no había vuelto a llamar. Había desarrollado una extraña fijación en el teléfono. Había marcado al celular de Edward más de una docena de veces, pero siempre me contestaba una grabadora que decía que el número no existía o que lo tenía apagado.

Edward en un viaje de negocios del que nadie sabía nada.

Edward con el celular apagado.

No quería empezar a imaginarme cosas, pero donde Diablos estaba.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Hubiera dado un brinco del sillón, pero mis piernas no me lo permitieron, con mucho cuidado me puse de pie, el hacerlo con cuidado no quito el dolor de mi cuerpo, pero por lo menos no se sentía tan feo. Traté de caminar lo más rápido posible, pero era obvio que con ese dolor entre las piernas hasta una tortuga es más rápida que yo.

Cuando llegue al teléfono Charlie tenía hablando por él un buen rato.

—La tengo justo en frente, te la paso—Mi papa me dio el teléfono.

—¿Edward?

—Sí, soy yo—dijo como si nada.

—¿Se puede saber en dónde rayos andas? —le pregunté enojada.

—No te importa ¿o sí? — me dijo divertido.

—¡Eres insoportable!

—Pues tú no eres tan adorable

—¿Me vas a decir dónde estás o no? —le pregunte ya enojada.

—¿Quieres saber?

—Edward, dímelo—lo amenace.

—Voy a pasar por ti mañana a las ocho para ir a la cena de beneficencia—me dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema. Hice un gesto al recordar la dichosa cena de mañana.

—¿Quién dijo que quería ir a la fiesta contigo?

—No es necesario que lo digas, yo ya lo sé—dijo con toda la arrogancia en su voz.

—Tu arrogancia no te deja ver la realidad. No quiero ir a la fiesta—dije tajantemente. Si no podía ni caminar mucho menos asistir a una fiesta de esas.

—Te quiero lista y arreglada a las ocho Bella, no hay discusión. Hasta mañana. —Me colgó. Colgué el teléfono con todas mis fuerzas, esta vez aunque estaba enojada camine con cuidado al inicio de las escaleras.

—¿Te encuentras bien hija? — Charlie llego y se apoyo en el pasamanos de la escalera.

—Si, ¿Por qué?

—Te mueves muy extraño ¿te caíste? —él hecho de que Charlie me hubiera preguntado quise meter mi cabeza en la tierra como avestruz _¿Tanto se me nota?_

—Si—fue lo único que conteste antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, despacio para evitar el dolor, pero no disminuyo.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi cuarto me deje tumbar en la cama y me acurruque contra la almohada. Trate de quedarme dormida no quería empezar a hacer deducciones de donde se encontraba Edward.

* * *

**¿Me dejan un Review?**

**El adelanto en mi blog.**

**Me preguntaron en el blog que si asi dolia la primera vez...pues si, a mi en lo personal no me dolio el acto en si, sino como a Bella, todo me dolia al dia siguiente. Pero valio muchisimo la pena. =)**

**Mañana actualizo.**

* * *

_**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**_

**I love Edward: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review!

Si….todos los hombres descargan su frustración, ira, etc. Con lo primero que se encontraban en su camino.

**Juliana: **En serio pensaste que era Jacob? Nunca imagine que dejara esa impresión….

Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Nos estamos leyendo. Besos


	17. Chapter 16

**Hola queridas lectoras!**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas por su paciencia y apoyo. Se los agradezco un monton.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Bella POV**

_Te verás espectacular._

_Edward._

Rezaba la tarjeta que traía consigo una caja enorme. Ya había visto el vestido cuando llego el paquete, pero ahora que me encontraba aquí, en mi cuarto recién bañada y con maquillaje y el pelo arreglado, no podía imaginarme enfundada en ese vestido.

Edward había mandado muy temprano un vestido para que usara esta noche, el regresaría desde donde quiera que esté a la hora para recogerme e irnos al baile de beneficencia.

Esta era nuestra primera aparición en un evento social como una pareja de casados, y fui obligada por mi padre a asistir, por más que estuviera enojada con Edward no podría faltar.

Respire hondo y cogí el vestido de la caja. Era un precioso vestido azul profundo, de tirantes delgados que sujetaban la fina tela que caía hasta mis tobillos.

El vestido rozó deliciosamente mi piel, tomé otro respiro y fui hacia el espejo, lo primero que llamo mi atención fue el escote, aunque no era descarado era más de lo que acostumbraba a llevar, la tela se ajustaba a la perfección a mi figura. Era sorprendente como Edward había dado con la talla exacta.

_Bueno…ahora Edward sabe exactamente la medida de todo mi cuerpo_.

Me sonroje por mis propios pensamientos.

Me puse las dos armas mortales que Edward me había comprado como zapatos. Eran unas delicadas sandalias plateadas. Caminé hacia el espejo nuevamente, ya lo podía hacer con normalidad, lo adolorido del cuerpo se me había pasado con una larga noche de descanso.

La sexy mujer frente al espejo no podía ser yo. Sonreí. Realmente me veía espectacular como había dicho Edward.

—Edward está esperándote abajo—dijo Alice entrando a mi habitación— ¡Wow! te ves hermosa Bella— Sonreí. La verdad es que si estaba hermosa.

—Gracias—le dije dedicándole una sonrisa. Alice también iba a la cena. Su vestido era verde, con unos tacones igual de altos que los míos, pero en color negro.

—Vamos…Edward se va a desmayar cuando te vea—dijo Alice mientras me tomaba del brazo y me sacaba de la habitación.

Edward se encontraba a pies de las escaleras platicando animadamente con mi padre. Cuando nuestros tacones hicieron ruido bajando el primer escalón sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí. No pude evitar sonreír.

Me dedico una de sus sonrisillas torcidas suyas. Esa que al principio odiaba porque era pura arrogancia de su parte, pero ahora me hacían sonrojar como loca cuando recordaba que me sonrío de la misma manera cuando estábamos haciendo el amor.

—Sabía que te verías espectacular—me dijo Edward en cuanto estuve a su lado. Me tomo de la cintura y me acercó a él. Baje la mirada. _Tenía que concentrarme. Estaba enojada con él._

—Será mejor que nos vayamos—dijo mi padre. Jasper y Emmett, salieron de algún lugar de la nada y tomaron a sus respectivas novias.

Edward me guió hasta su auto.

—No has dicho palabra alguna ¿Estas bien?—me preguntó Edward cuando estuvimos en el auto.

—No me has dicho donde estuviste Edward—le dije mirando hacia el frente, si lo volteaba a ver perdería la concentración.

—Fui a tratar unas cosas de la empresa—dijo arrancando el auto.

—¿Y porque Charlie no sabía nada?—dije enojada, esta vez sí lo encaré. El veía hacia el frente, a la carretera, volteó a verme unos segundos y después siguió viendo hacia el frente.

—No estoy haciendo nada a escondidas de nadie Bella… ¿puedes calmarte?—lo dijo tan tranquilo que de repente me sentí demasiado paranoica. Respire profundamente para calmarme —¿Recuerdas a Aro Vulturi?—comenzó a decir de nuevo —algo no me gusta de él, fui al consejo a ver como estaba nuestra relación con el consejo, a platicar con los otros exportadores. Quería saber el ambiente en el que nos estamos moviendo.

Decir que me sentía como una tonta era poco. No lo había querido admitir hasta ahora, pero anoche tuve un montón de pesadillas, Edward con Tanya, Edward con Tanya y otra chica, Edward con muchas chicas…todo eso en diferentes escenarios.

_¿Qué rayos me pasaba?_

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba celosa. Demasiado celosa. _¿Por qué había dudado tanto de él?_ Entonces recordé otro factor.

Su teléfono.

Las imágenes de Edward con muchas chicas volvieron a mi mente.

—Si claro—dije con sarcasmo— ¿Entonces como explicas que no contestabas llamadas? ¡Tenías tu teléfono apagado Edward!

—Lo que me recuerda—dijo como si nada—tengo nuevo número de celular, el otro lo perdí en algún lugar—dijo mientras manejaba sólo con su mano izquierda al volante y sacaba de su bolsa del pantalón un objeto. Me lo entregó. —Ahora traigo ese, aun no me aprendo el número.

El nuevo celular era gris a diferencia del negro que traía.

—Es un asco que lo haya perdido—me dijo—traía todos mis contactos en el otro. Voy a tardar en recuperarlos todos—dijo con fastidio.

Fruncí el ceño. Definitivamente estaba paranoica.

—¿Sigues dudando de donde estuve?—me preguntó después de que nos quedamos callados por un buen rato.

—Tampoco es que me importara mucho—dije. Aún estaba un poco ida, en realidad se sentía demasiado extraño estar súper enojadísima por algo y que al final descubras que era pura paranoia tuya.

—Claro—dijo divertido.

Llegamos al hotel donde se realizaría la cena de beneficencia. Edward se paró y salió del auto, lo rodeo y me abrió la puerta. Le entregó las llaves al Ballet Parking y entramos al majestuoso hotel.

La verdad no me emocionaba mucho asistir a estos eventos, pero la obligación de mi padre y Edward como empresarios era destinar parte de su dinero a este tipo de Instituciones. Ellos lo hacían con regularidad de manera anónima, pero estos eventos nos servían para otras cosas, ahora nos servía para hacer la primera aparición de Edward y yo como pareja de casados.

Apenas pasamos el umbral de la puerta y Edward se acercó a mí.

—¿Vas a querer que pida tu perdón como la otra noche?—me susurró al oído.

La sangré se me subió a la cara repentinamente, volteé a ver a Edward y me sonreía seductivamente, sonreí en inercia, un flash hizo que volteáramos al mismo tiempo al frente.

Un fotógrafo.

Seguimos caminando. Me dio una punzada de tristeza al pensar que tal vez Edward había planeado eso para la foto.

Carlisle y Esme nos esperaban en una de las mesas. Mi familia no tardó en alcanzarnos y pronto Edward, Carlisle y Charlie se enfrascaron en una conversación de negocios.

—¿Cómo va todo Bella? — me preguntó Esme al otro lado de la mesa. Le sonreí.

—Muy bien Esme

—¿Segura que Edward te está tratando bien? Puedes decírmelo, aún puedo darle sus buenas nalgadas—me reí.

—Mama la única autorizada para tocar esa parte de mi anatomía es Bella y nadie más—nos interrumpió Edward. Me sonroje al instante.

—Eso nadie lo discute—dijo Esme divertida dejando la conversación y llamando la atención de su marido. Edward deposito una pequeña caja frente a mí. Lo mire confundida.

—Ábrelo—me dijo. Comencé a quitar el papel de regalo, una cajita que mostraba un celular en la tapa apareció. Abrí la caja esperando que fuera algo más. Pero no, era un celular de esos con un montón de tecnología que anuncian tanto en la televisión.

—¿Y esto? —le pregunté a Edward.

—Un obsequio

—Pero no necesito uno—le dije—ya tengo uno—me entrego el aparato.

—Enséñamelo—lo mire extraño mientras le entregaba mi celular. —Es un dinosaurio Bella, el que te di tiene internet, cámara, mp3…

—No necesito todo eso Edward

—Compláceme—y sonrió de esa manera que me dejaba sin aire. Había perdido la batalla.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él mío? —le dije señalando mi celular que ahora estaba siendo guardado en el bolsillo de su saco.

—Voy a ir a llevarlo al orfanato de celulares, donde van todos aquellos que han sido abandonados o reemplazados cruelmente— Se rió.

—¿No puedo quedarme con mi chip al menos? —le pregunté.

—No—contesto secamente. Sus ojos huyeron de los míos y mire el lujoso aparato que se encontraba en mis manos.

—Sólo quiero mis contactos Edward—volví a decirle.

—Le he dicho a tu secretaria que haga eso por ti— me dijo— Revísalo, encontraras todos tus contactos…—hizo una pausa—Bueno…casi todos. —Apretó la mandíbula y volteo hacia el otro lado. Me le quede observando un rato en lo que procesaba sus palabras.

El nombre de Jacob vino a mi mente. Pero era imposible que Edward supiera lo de ayer a menos que…

—¿Estuviste revisando mi celular? —le pregunté enojada. Había invadido mi privacidad.

—No—no me miró a la cara.

—¿Edward? —le pregunté amenazantemente. Volteó a verme. Nos quedamos mirando un rato a los ojos. Dio un suspiro de frustración.

—Sí, lo hice, perdón—su voz era baja pero también podía escuchar ese color de enojo en ella—pero si tú no le pones un alto en seco, lo voy a hacer yo.

—No tienes ningún derecho— dije apretando los dientes tratando de que mi voz no saliera demasiado fuerte para no alertar a los demás.

—Claro que si—sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi—eres mía Isabella, grávatelo muy bien en tu cabeza, te quiero solo para mí, no quiero que ese perro asqueroso ande rondando alrededor tuyo.

Se me fueron las palabras, no sabía que sentir, si coraje por su machismo o felicidad por proclamarme como suya.

En ese momento la cena llegó.

* * *

**¿Y que les ha parecido? ¿Me dejan un review?...El adelanto del sig capitulo en mi blog.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por su compresion...ufff...siento que me desapareci como un año...jajajaja...**

**La hitoria de mi ojo lastimado esta muy graciosa que es digna de contarse ahora que ya estoy mejor.**

**¿Han visto el capitulo de Bob Esponja donde se pone el ojo morado tratando de abrir una pasta de dientes?...Pues algo asi me paso...**

**Resulta...querida lectora...que había regresado de una cita con mi noviecin...me puse super wow...ustedes saben...maquillaje, sombras, rimel, etc, etc...el chiste que cuando llegue a mi casa, prendí la compu (por que iba a subir el siguiente capitulo) y en lo que se cargaba comence a desmaquillarme...como paso? no lo se...solo se que sentí que algo me habia caído en mi ojo, y cual fue mi reaccion...me rasque...GRAN ERROR...por que al parecer el maquillaje junto con el desmaquillante formo grumos y al meterse en mi ojo y yo al rascarme...zaz...que me rasgo el parpado interno. Despues de que fui desesperada con mi mama y mi hermano intentando sacarme lo que fuera que habia dentro de mi ojo...pues no pudieron, tuvieron que llevarme al medico, me anestecio mi ojo, me lo limpio y me lo tapo. Parecia pirata.**

**Ya sabran que mi novio saco todos sus chistes de pirata que se sabia...jajaja...asi es él, cualquier oportunidad que tiene para burlarse de alguien lo hace. Pero es un amor, es imposible enojarme con el por sus mil y uno chistes de pirata en esta semana.**

**Asi que chicas...como ven mi incidente con el desmaquillante! y eso que compro del mejorcito que hay...cuido mis lindos ojos como no tienen idea...pero esta vez me fallo...jajaja.**

**Esta bien si se rien...la verdad a mi ganaba la risa cada vez que relataba lo que me habia pasado. (Solo a mi me ocurren estas cosas)**

* * *

**Chicas del club!**

**Se que no ha habido actividad, pero no se relajen, pronto publicaré algo que les va a encantar, esten al pendiente**.

* * *

**_RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS_**

**anigiemezzaluna: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**Juliana: **Hola! Muchas me han preguntado eso...pero bueno...es mi experiencia...Te lo juro! Parece como si hubieras pasado horas en el gym...jajaja...pero para quien es diferente.

Muchisimas gracias por seguirme leyendo.

**Jane2: **Vaya que si son celos!...No se por que me recuerda a mi novio?...jajajaja...Mil gracias por seguirme leyendo. Besos.

**I love Edward: **Hola! Que te puedo decir...el placer no es de a gratis...jajaja...Muchisimas gracias por seguirme leyendo. Besos.

**Vicky 08: **Hola! Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te hayan gustado los capitulos. Mil gracias por leerme. Besos.

**I love twilight: **Hola! Si lo se...creo que la hice sufrir demaciado...pero vamos, no es para menos, nuestro Edward es un dios en esos asuntos, jajaja...Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hola chicas!**

**Miles de gracias por todos sus reviews...esta vez estuvo fabuloso...un monto de reviews! se los agradezco.**

**Siendo las 11:11 pm del 15 de agosoto...les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Bella POV**

La cena termino y las personalidades más importantes comenzaron a pasar al estrado para dedicar unas palabras y para hablarnos de la Institución a la cual estábamos apoyando.

Los empresarios comenzaron a pasar uno por uno, esta vez mi padre había decidido que Edward pasaría en representación de la empresa.

Carlisle fue el cuarto en pasar al frente, dedico unas palabras en decir que su empresa estaba comprometida a ayudar a la gente que le había ayudado a crecer, acabo diciendo los proyectos que tenía en mente y esperaba que los demás empresarios lo apoyaran. Era evidente que esto era todo menos una cena de beneficencia. Pero así era este mundo.

Pronto nombraron a nuestra empresa. Edward se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia el estrado. Admiré la seguridad en sí mismo que reflejaba al caminar.

—Buenas noches a todos, es un placer para la empresa a la que represento prestar esta ayuda a la sociedad que nos ha apoyado a seguir adelante. Estamos comprometidos con la gente, es por ellos por los que trabajamos tan arduamente...

..en este mundo que nos ha tocado vivir no se puede sobrevivir sólo, necesitamos de los demás para crecer. Y esos son nuestros valores, porque el trabajo en equipo es la clave para el desarrollo…

…Es bien sabido que la exportadora se encuentra en un momento difícil de su ciclo, pero hemos sabido salir adelante.

Eso no significa que bajaremos la guardia, seguimos esforzándonos por seguir adelante con este proyecto…

Edward supo llevar su discurso de una manera muy inteligente, igual que su padre, todos los demás habían ido directo al grano, querían nuestro apoyo para tal o cual proyecto. Edward no…comenzó con el bienestar social, luego lo convirtió en el compromiso de todos, de la empresa y por ultimo un llamado a los empresarios a apoyarse mutuamente, para ser más productivos y nos saboteándonos a nosotros mismos.

Un aplauso sonó en todo el salón mientras Edward bajaba del estrado. Sus ojos me encontraron cuando bajo las escaleras, una rubia se interpuso entre nuestras miradas.

Tanya lo había interceptado. Un aguijonazo de celos me embargo. Edward le sonrió y de repente se encontraban platicando animadamente.

Con un bufido me levante de la mesa y me dirigí hacia los baños. _¡Mataría a Edward Cullen cuando llegáramos a casa!_

—Isabella Swan—una voz varonil me llamo desde atrás. Me volteé y frente a mí se encontraba Aro Vulturi. —Parece que te han cambiado—dijo divertido mientras se balanceaba un poco hacia los lados. Estaba borracho.

—Buenas Noches—le contesté lo más educadamente posible—No entiendo de que me habla—él me sonrió divertido y señaló con su copa hacia donde se encontraban Edward y Tanya platicando.

Trate de contener la rabia que sentía al ver Edward sonreírle a Tanya de esa manera que lo había hecho conmigo en la intimidad. _Acaso no había significado nada para él_.

—Edward es un chico con grandes expectativas—dijo Aro—Me sorprendió mucho escuchar de su matrimonio—dijo sonriéndome, me ofreció su mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia los jardines del hotel, el ruido de la conversaciones se atenuó cuando cruzamos la puerta hacia el exterior y se volvió a cerrar tras nosotros.

—Casi que fue amor a primera vista no es así? —me preguntó incrédulo mientras su horrible aliento alcohólico me mareaba.

—Hicimos química inmediatamente—conteste.

—Creo que lo que hizo química en Edward fue la oportunidad de negocio que tenía ante sus ojos—sonrió divertido.

—Edward y yo nos amamos—le conteste ya enojada—no voy a permitir que desacredite nuestro matrimonio.

—Viste como la miraba—me dijo desafiante—Edward término con ella por ti… ¿lo sabias?

—Si—le mentí, tratando de contener ese nudo en la garganta que me estrazaba, entonces Tanya era esa _ella_ que Edward tanto amaba —Lo dejo a todos y todo por mí—le dije tratando de ser convincente. Soltó una carcajada. Lo mire feo.

—No pensarás que me crea eso.

—Puede pensar lo que se le venga en gana—la diplomacia para ese entonces ya me había abandonado. Me di la vuelta para regresar al salón cuando Aro me sujetó fuertemente por el brazo.

—¡Suélteme! —le grite tratando de zafarme. Él que estuviera borracho no había disminuido su fuerza.

—Tal vez él no te amé, pero tú a él si, puedo verlo en tus ojos—me dijo seriamente, acercando su rostro a centímetros del mío—divórciate, aléjalo si no quieres que un día desaparezca de este mundo para hacerle compañía a los muertos. —me quede petrificada en mi lugar y Aro me soltó.

Lentamente camine hacia el salón nuevamente. En cuanto entre al salón mis ojos buscaron con desesperación a Edward. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado, pero esta vez Tanya hablaba sin recibir ninguna atención de Edward, sus ojos verdes se encontraban clavados en mí. Trate de dirigirle una sonrisa por que podía ver la preocupación en su rostro. Mi sonrisa salió forzada y por más que lo intente no pude contener más las lágrimas.

Edward avanzo a paso apresurado hacia mí mientras dejaba a una Tanya muy sorprendida.

—¿Qué sucede? —la preocupación en su voz, sus ojos verdes que parecía que me irradiaban calor, me hizo sucumbir.

Sin más me abalancé sobre él y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos, los sollozos comenzaban a dejar mi garganta. Edward me cubrió con sus brazos y yo se lo agradecí muchísimo. Él comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín, donde hace rato me encontraba. Cuando salimos esperaba encontrarme con Aro, pero ya no estaba ahí.

Después de que las lágrimas dejaron de salir y los sollozos comenzaron a calmarse Edward lentamente levanto mi rostro con sus suaves manos hasta que nuestras miradas se conectaron.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Me preguntó angustiado— ¿Qué hice mal? — podía escuchar la desesperación en su voz. No era justo, él no había hecho nada, pero tampoco lograba decirle lo que había pasado. Y si realmente Aro no bromeaba. Y si lo mataba.

Con desesperación me aferre nuevamente a él ocultando mi rostro en su pecho. No me importó mojar su perfecta camisa blanca.

—Bella lo siento—dijo después de unos largos minutos sin decir nada— ¿Es por Tanya verdad? —me pregunto. Yo me aferré más a él. No, no era por Tanya, prefería mil veces verlo besar a Tanya que verlo bajo tierra. Ese pensamiento hizo que un nuevo nudo se instalara en mi garganta haciendo soltar de nuevo un sollozo.

—Lo lamento Bella, no volverá a suceder, te lo juro—comenzó a decir mal interpretando mis reacciones. Comencé a llorar mas fuerte. Era irónico pensar que ahora que no estaba enojado con él por estupideces como que estuviera coqueteando con Tanya, era cuando se portaba de lo más lindo. Temía por su vida y el sólo pensamiento de que podía perderlo me hacía maldecirme un millón de veces, pude haber disfrutado de su presencia si tan sólo dejara mi orgullo a un lado.

—Llévame a casa Edward—mi voz salió desconocida y tan bajo que apenas y pude escucharme yo.

Edward volvió a poner sus dedos bajo mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Me sonrió de lado. Esa sonrisa que había aprendido a amar. No importa que se la dedicara a Tanya también, ahora era sólo mía.

—No seas celosa—comenzó decir divertido pero con la voz aterciopelada y cariñosa, me hizo sonreír— Tal vez no te lo he dicho, pero te has convertido en el centro de mi vida Bella. —el corazón comenzó a latirme desbocado cuando pronunció esas palabras. Su rostro fue acercándose al mío, su aliento dulce me envolvió eliminando cualquier sentimiento de miedo por perderlo. Ahora solo éramos él y yo.

—Te amo—susurró mientras sus labios se juntaban deliciosamente con los míos, enganche mis manos a su cuello y me pegue completamente a él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones al darme cuenta de mi situación. Lo amaba con todo mi ser y él me amaba. Por un lado sentía que mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad ante ese conocimiento, pero también sabía que tenía que alejarlo. Si lo quería vivo tenía que mantenerlo lejos de mí. De la empresa.

Ahora comprendía el juego. Edward había mencionado que Aro no le daba buena espina, desconfiaba, ahora sabia porque, Aro quería la empresa. Él sabía que tarde o temprano teníamos que vender y él estaba en primera fila de los compradores. Carlisle y Edward vinieron a arruinar sus planes. No sabía que tan metido estaba en esto, pero estaba segura que él había contribuido a que la empresa se viniera abajo.

Edward valía más que toda una empresa, no me importaba dejarlo ir para salvarlo.

Él beso se hizo más intenso, haciendo que el aire se volviera más denso y difícil de respirar.

—Hazme el amor Edward—le dije entre beso y beso. Dejo de besarme y sus labios se trasladaron a mi cuello haciendo que miles de escalofríos invadieran todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? —preguntó divertido sin dejar de besar mi cuello, mi clavícula, una de sus manos subió a mi hombro y comenzó a bajar lentamente un tirante.

—Vayamos a casa Edward—le dije levantando su rostro y enmarcándolo con mis manos—por favor…quiero que me hagas el amor—_por última vez_ pensé y una lagrima traicionera recorrió mi mejilla. Edward la enjugó delicadamente. Me observó, sus ojos me miraban maravillados.

Me sonrió y sin decir palabra me alzo en sus brazos y me llevó al auto. Me aferré a él pegando mi cara a su pecho absorbiendo lo más que pudiera de su dulce aroma.

* * *

**Por fin...Edward se confeso...¿Que opinan? ****Ahora Aro metiendo su cuchara en esto. **

**El adelanto en mi Blog: www. alma- lau. blogspot. com**

* * *

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**

**Juliana:** Si, Bella estaba enojadisima...Ahora que opinas que el enojo se le haya pasado con solo pensar que Edward esta en peligro?

Mil gracias por seguirme leyendo. Besos.

**rakelluvre: **Muchisimas gracias por tu paciencia y apoyo!

Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Al parecer Bella eso dejarlarle los pelos al chico que te gusta...¿Que te parecio el capitulo? El peso de que talvez Edward esta en peligro a sido la cura para su problema no crees.

Mil gracias por leerme. Besos.

**I love Edward: **Muchisimas gracias por tu paciencia y apoyo! Y tienes toda la razon...Bella tiene que ponerle un paro a Jacob...un enfrentamiento entre Edward y jacob no seria nada bonito. ¿Que te parecio el capitulo?

Nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**ae:** Hola! Si...esa Bella se esta tardando en mandar a Jacob muy pero muy lejos de aqui...¿que te ha parecido el capitulo? Nos leemos pronto. Besos.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hola chicas!**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Edward POV**

Bla, bla, bla, bla…

No podía concentrarme en lo que con mucho entusiasmo me decía Tanya, continuamente miraba hacia la mesa donde se supone tendría que encontrarse Bella pero no estaba por ningún lado. Soporte un poco más la plática esperado que Bella me viera y ver su reacción. Sé que estaba haciendo una tontería pero quería algo de ella, algún indicio de que le importara.

Volví mis ojos hacia Tanya. Su boca se movía, podía ver sus labios abrirse y cerrarse, sus blancos dientes se asomaban de vez en cuando con esa sonrisa hipócrita suya.

Tanya había sido mi novia hace algún tiempo, no duró mucho, me aburrí demasiado pronto, estaba sobre mí a cada instante y eso me empezó a fastidiar, a los pocos meses de haber terminado con ella recibí la noticia de que me tenía que casar, el hecho de que mi compromiso fuera anunciado por medios masivos de comunicación me trajo la bendición de que Tanya se alejara de mí, hasta ahora. Sus labios seguían moviéndose hablando de algo que no me interesaba, _¿Qué la amiga de quien andaba con un amigo mío?_

Volví a voltear a donde se suponía que debía estar Bella, pero no había rastro de ella, el movimiento de las puertas al fondo del salón llamó mi atención.

Y ahí estaba Bella. Pero había algo que no debería estar ahí.

Su expresión parecía sacada de una película de terror, sus ojos marrones me miraban intensamente.

Sonrió.

No fue una verdadera sonrisa, y de repente unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Mis pies actuaron por si solos, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que no le había pasado nada

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté en cuanto estuve a su lado.

Su cuerpo se pegó al mío y unos suaves sollozos salían de su boca, la abrace tratando de consolarla. _¿Qué había sucedido?_ La gente comenzó a voltear a vernos, la saque de ahí antes de que algún fotógrafo aprovechara la situación. La llevé hacia el jardín.

Y así estuvimos hasta que los sollozos de Bella se calmaron, estaba más que angustiado, es desesperante no saber que pasaba. Delicadamente hice que me viera a los ojos, necesitaba desesperadamente saber que era lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Pregunté angustiado — ¿Qué hice mal? —No me gustaba verla llorar, y más si no sabía la causa por la cual estaba de esa manera.

No contesto, simplemente se volvió a abrazar a mí desesperadamente, mientras enterraba su rostro en mi pecho. Me estaba sintiendo impotente al no poder ayudarla. _¡¿Qué rayos era lo que había pasado?_

Tanya

En el momento que reaccione lo que pasaba quería darme miles de topes en la pared.

_¿Querías una reacción de Bella? Pues ahí la tienes, llorando por lo idiota que eres._

—Bella lo siento ¿Es por Tanya verdad? —le pregunté. Y como respuesta a mi pregunta Bella se aferró más a mí, un nuevo sollozo rompió el silencio.

—Lo lamento Bella, no volverá a suceder, te lo juro—Bella comenzó a llorar más, este es el momento en que recibía el castigo por mis estupideces, maldecía el momento en que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de poner celosa a Bella sólo por mis inseguridades de no saber que sentía ella por mí.

Ahora me carcomía pensar que estaba sufriendo por mi culpa.

—Llévame a casa Edward—su voz salió tan baja que apenas capte lo que había dicho.

Lo había arruinado, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Sabía que tenía que arreglarlo de algún modo, y un buen inicio era poner mi maldito orgullo a un lado y arriesgarme.

Delicadamente volví a dirigir su rostro hacia el mío, trate de sonreírle, ese gesto hizo que su rostro se relajara un poco.

—No seas celosa—le dije con un intento de diversión, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca— Tal vez no te lo he dicho—comencé a decir armándome de valor— pero te has convertido en el centro de mi vida Bella. —Su rostro se suavizo de inmediato y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente debido a la emoción del momento, sus reacciones me estaban dando a entender que estaba siendo correspondido, me fui acercando lentamente a ella, mientras que notaba como se iba su respiración a cada centímetro que quitaba de nosotros.

—Te amo—las palabras salieron sin siquiera proponérmelo, uní nuestros labios, Bella se pegó más a mi enganchando sus manos en mi cuello, mi corazón estaba hinchado de pura felicidad, tal vez ella no lo había dicho en palabras, pero ahora lo sabía, yo le importaba, me quería, sus lágrimas hicieron que el beso se volviera húmedo, pensé que algo había hecho mal de nuevo cuando bella se pegó aún más a mí y sus labios se volvieron insistentes. El aire se me acaba por el calor repentino que se empezó a sentir, mi miembro ya palpitaba por su cercanía.

—Hazme el amor Edward—esa sola frase hizo que mi miembro se excitara del todo, estaba listo. Deje de besar su dulce boca para disfrutar de su cuello.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? —pregunté, había recuperado mi buen humor, ahora que sabía que Bella me quería parecía que el mundo se había vuelto más maravilloso. Comencé a bajar un tirante de su vestido, nadie nos vería aquí, sólo necesitaba probar sus pechos.

—Vayamos a casa Edward—me paro de mi labor e hizo que la mirara a los ojos—por favor, quiero que me hagas el amor—sus ojos me veían con tal adoración que todo esto parecía un sueño, una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, la atrape con mis dedos. No podía creer que ella me quisiera tanto…ahora el corazón me latía mas fuerte al pensar que Bella no sólo me quería, sino que me amaba.

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento, la levante acomodándola entre mis brazos para llevarla al auto.

…

Maneje como desquiciado, necesitaba llegar, necesitaba amarla.

Apenas cerré la puerta de la casa y no pude evitar abalanzarme sobre ella, una pared me sirvió de apoyo para besarla a mi antojo.

—Edward por favor—me rogo Bella entre besos, empecé a caminar hacia atrás, sin poder separarme de ella. Mis pies toparon con algo y caímos al suelo.

—Estás completamente loco—dijo riéndose Bella, ese hermoso sonido hizo que mi corazón se hiciera aún más grande.

—Y tú estás más loca por estar con un loco—le dije, volvió a soltar una risita, me levante y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla, apenas estuvo de pie la coloque sobre el sillón y yo sobre ella.

Mis caderas comenzaron a empujarse contra ella, unos leves gemidos salían de su boca mientras yo besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus pechos por encima de la suave tela del vestido.

El sonido de una puerta cerrarse hizo que me parara en seco. Levante mi rostro hacia donde provenía el sonido y ahí frente a la puerta de la cocina se encontraba una María muy sonrojada.

—Lo siento—se disculpó y volvió a meterse a la cocina.

Volví mi rostro hacia Bella, la cual también ahora estaba roja como un tomate. Se veía tan linda que baje mi rostro para besarla de nuevo. No me dejo.

—Vayamos a la habitación

—¿Qué tiene de malo aquí? —dije ahora tratando de besar su cuello, ya que no me había dejado besar su boca.

—Porque tendríamos espectadores—se removió incomoda.

—Eso lo hace muchísimo más excitante—bromeé. Un golpe en mis nalgas hizo que dejara mi tarea de besarla y la volteara a ver sorprendido. Me había nalgueado.

Sus ojos querían adoptar una fachada amenazadora, pero su boca luchaba con no dejar salir una sonrisa.

—Edward, a la habitación— me pare de inmediato y adopte la pose de un soldado.

—A la orden—dije tratando de imitar a un soldado, una risa salió de sus labios, la levante del sillón y la cargue, camine lo más rápido que pude a la habitación.

Cerré la puerta y comencé a desvestirme, me quite la corbata, la camisa, el cinturón, los zapatos, los calcetines, estaba a punto de bajar mi bragueta cuando observe que Bella estaba sonriendo sentada sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—¿Tan urgido estas? —preguntó divertida. La mire con malicia y me acerqué a ella. La hice levantarse, tome sus hombros, la acaricié, mis manos fueron a su espalda y encontraron el cierre. Lo deje caer. Bella contuvo la respiración mientras el vestido caía a sus pies.

Estaba hermosa. La observé maravillándome de que un ángel estuviera así conmigo. Me acerque, lentamente la acosté en la cama mientras acariciaba la suave piel de su rostro.

Me coloqué entre sus piernas y acaricié suavemente un pecho. Un gemido escapó de su boca.

—Te amo demasiado—le dije mientras la besaba suavemente.

—Yo te amo mucho más—me dijo, esas palabras hicieron eco en todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que miles de descargas eléctricas despertaran todo mi cuerpo.

Mi cadera comenzó a moverse contra la intimidad de Bella, unos gemidos comenzaron a dejar su boca, calle sus gemidos con un beso, tomando su boca con intensidad y necesidad.

Su suave tacto parecía estar en todos lados, mi espalda, mis hombros. Unas pequeñas lágrimas seguían bañando su hermoso rostro, las besé tratando de pararlas.

Me apreté contra ella apretando mi erección contra ella, un gemido salió de su boca mientras dirigía sus manos a mi rostro y me acercaba a ella, sus ojos achocolatados me miraron con tanto amor que me hicieron querer de darme de cabezazos en la pared por querer provocar en ella celos de esa manera tan tonta con Tanya.

No me gustaba verla llorar

_Nunca la haría llorar_. Prometí.

La bese, tratando de borrar el hecho del porque la había hecho llorar.

Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas, como pude quite las estorbosas braguitas mientras subía el brassier de Bella hasta dejar sus pechos libres, bese un pezón rosado, su espalda se arqueo ofreciéndome más su delicioso sabor. Las piernas de Bella se movieron hasta que con un movimiento sus talones fueron bajando mi bóxer, los quite de en medio, mientras ella se quitaba completamente el brassier. Iba acomodarme otra vez entre sus piernas hasta que Bella cerró sus piernas. Su rostro adquirió un hermoso sonrojo. Mordió su labio nerviosamente y evitaba mirarme a los ojos.

—Quiero intentar algo—me dijo tímidamente, sonreí. Se veía tan tierna y tan jodidamente sexy.

—Lo que quieras—le prometí. Sus ojos de chocolate derretido me miraron unos segundos. — ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le pregunté.

—Acuéstate—dijo. Me acomodé a su lado, boca arriba, sus ojos me escanearon hasta que llegaron a mi pene. Esté reacciono, no podía creer que con una sola mirada pudiera excitarme tanto. Mordió su labio nuevamente mientras miraba atentamente mi miembro, ese gesto me excitó tanto que casi sentía que me venía ahora mismo.

—No te muevas—susurró mientras se hacia adelante y besaba mi boca, mi cuello, mis hombros, mi pecho, mi abdomen.

Mi respiración se estaba volviendo errática cuando sentí que besaba mi ombligo y más abajo, casi sentía su boca en la base, sus cabellos rozaban deliciosamente me pene. Vaciló cuando estaba muy cerca de su objetivo. Atrapé su rostro con mis manos e hice que me volteara a ver, la imagen de su rostro tan cerca de mi erección me excitó tanto que tenía ganas de dirigir su deliciosa boca hacia donde la necesitaba más ahora.

—No necesitas hacer esto—aunque mis palabras decían que no lo hiciera, el volumen de mi voz decía todo lo contrario. Necesitaba que lo hiciera.

—Quiero hacerlo—me dijo con una sonrisa tímida, su mano derecha tomo fuertemente mi miembro, el calor de su contacto hizo que hundiera más mi cabeza en la almohada y sacara de un golpe la respiración contenida. Cuando regresé mi vista hacia Bella ella estaba mirando fijamente mi pene mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

Libero su labio y su rostro se empezó a acercar a mi erección con determinación. Deposito un pequeño beso en la punta, mis caderas subieron en reacción, buscando más de esa deliciosa sensación. Esta vez lamio la cabeza de mi pene.

—Oh Dios—la frase salió de mis labios ante la potente sensación, mis manos fueron a agarrar su cabeza, hice su cabello hacia atrás para poder observar como su boca me daba este maravilloso placer.

Creí que iba a explotar cuando Bella por fin introdujo parte de mi pene en su boca, y cubrió con su mano la otra parte que faltaba. Comenzó a succionar y sentí enloquecer.

Soltó mi pene y comenzó a introducirlo completo en su boca mientras con su mano masajeaba mis testículos, cuando tuvo mi erección completa en su boca comenzó a subir y bajar apretándolo con su boca y lengua. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse tratando de conseguir más. Pero no quería correrme en su boca. En un movimiento casi brusco logré soltar mi pene de su deliciosa boca, tome sus manos y la dirigí hacia mí, cuando sus caderas estuvieron al alcance de mis manos las tome, la dirigí hacia mi erección y la senté sobre ella.

Soltó un gemido ante la sensación. Ella comenzó a subir y bajar tan rápido y deliciosamente que creía que no duraría.

—Más despacio—pedí en un intento de durar un poco más, sino acabaría en pocos minutos. Bella paro del todo, acercó su rostro a mí.

—Tenemos toda la noche, pero ahora te necesito, te necesito demasiado—susurró en mi oído para después moverse desesperadamente de arriba a bajo sobre mi pene.

La sensación de calor me estaba nublando los sentidos, estire mis manos para tomar sus pechos. Apreté un pezón mientras sentía como la cavidad de Bella se apretaba en el orgasmo mientras me hacía llegar al mío exprimiéndome al máximo.

—Te amo—dijo Bella.

—Yo te adoro—dije extasiado.

…

Me levante temprano con la intensión de prepararle el desayuno a Bella, iba pasando por el pasillo cuando sentí una pequeña mano que se aferraba a mi brazo y tiraba de mí hacia dentro del cuarto de servicios. La puerta se cerró en cuanto estuve a dentro quedando completamente a oscuras en el reducido espacio.

—¡¿Qué…—no pude terminar de decir nada por que la pequeña mano tapó mi boca. Una luz se encendió, iluminando muy tenuemente el rostro de quien me había secuestrado. Frente a mí a pocos centímetros de distancia se encontraba Alice. El pequeño cuarto de servicios, era utilizado para guardar todo tipo de utensilios de limpieza. Pegado a la pared había unos estantes con un montón de botes con etiquetas de cloro, jabón, suavizante…etc. En un rincón tras de Alice se encontraban las escobas, aspiradoras, en fin. Lo que dejaba que entre Alice y yo sólo hubiera pequeños centímetros de distancia. Estábamos casi totalmente pegados en el reducido espacio.

Alice comenzó a destapar mi boca cuando vio que ya no diría nada.

—Tengo que hablar contigo—dijo susurrando.

—¿Y para hablar conmigo necesitamos jugar a los agentes supersecretos?—Sólo puso sus ojos en blancos ante mi comentario.

—No se tiene que enterar nadie, debe quedar entre nosotros—acerque mas mi rostro a ella por que susurraba tan bajo que muy apenas podía escucharla.

—¿Qué sucede Alice?—le pregunté preocupado. Alice era alocada, si, pero no utilizaba este tipo de métodos para hablar con alguien, seguramente era algo muy importante.

—Anoche, cuando bajaste del estrado, Bella se levanto de la mesa enojada. Yo la seguí por que pensé que estaba solamente celosa por verte con la rubia esa y quería tranquilizarla antes de que volvieras a la mesa pero…—se paro en seco. Mi hizo una señal de que me callara y nos quedamos quietos. Unos pasos bajaban la escalera y caminaron por el pasillo, abrieron la puerta de la cocina. Cuando se escucho que estaban preparando el desayuno en la cocina Alice comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—como te decía, yo iba tras de ella cuando Aro la detuvo

—¿Aro? ¿Y que quería?

—En ese momento me hice la tonta platicando, Aro se llevó a Bella al jardín y después de un ratito me fui hacia el jardín por la otra puerta. Cuando salí vi que Aro tenía sujeta a Bella por el brazo, ella le dijo que la dejara ir, pero él la amenazo

—¡¿Qué?—Casi grité. Alice me tapo la boca de inmediato. Nos quedamos quietos. El ruido de la cocina había cesado, después de un minuto se volvieron a escuchar que abrían el refrigerador, Alice volvió a destapar mi boca.

—Le dijo que se divorciara de ti, que te alejara, si no tú acabarías muerto— Me quedé pensativo, tratando de hallarle pies y cabeza a este asunto.

—Lo que no entiendo es por que no te quiere casado con mi hermana, sigo sin hallarle sentido.—murmuro Alice, mas para ella que ni para mi.

—¿Y que dijo ella?

—No dijo nada, sólo se fue caminando al salón otra vez. Cuando volví a entrar la busque por todos lados para decirle que no le hiciera caso a Aro pero no la encontré, volví al jardín para ver si había vuelto con Aro, pero fue cuando los vi muy acaramelados—me lanzó una sonrisa pícara, pero no se la devolví, al asunto era demasiado serio como para fijarme en otra cosa— así que supuse que no te había dicho nada, si no tu ya andarías tras Aro tratándolo de matar, así que, si no te lo había dicho en ese momento no te lo iba decir después, pero tenías que saberlo, el alejarte no va ser la mejor solución.

—¿Qué acaso no me tiene confianza?—pregunté un tanto frustrado

—Lo que tiene es miedo a perderte Edward.

Nos quedamos callados un minuto, estaba tratando de analizar como tenía que actuar.

—Yo opino que actúes como si no supieras nada, que Bella haga sus planes, pero vigílala, y averigua que es lo que quiere Aro—dijo Alice respondiendo a mi pregunta mental.

—Lo que quiere Aro es la empresa, eso es todo—Alice me miró frunciendo su ceño sin comprender y en ese momento una luz ilumino el pequeño cuarto.

Los dos volteamos al mismo tiempo y parada en la puerta se encontraba una Bella con la expresión de que estaba confundida.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?—preguntó claramente enojada. Alice salio de un brinco de ahí y se posicionó a su lado.

—Tenía secuestrado a Edward—dijo Alice alegremente—¿No te molesta verdad?

—¿De que estas hablando Alice?—le preguntó mas confundida, mientras me miraba a mi de igual manera

—Jasper a estado muy extraño—le dijo—estaba tratándole de sacar información a Edward, pero fue inútil—se quejó y caminando nos dejó solos. Yo salí del cuarto. Bella aun seguía dedicándome esa expresión de confusión.

—Tu hermana esta loca—dije como explicación y caminé hacia la cocina. Bella caminaba atrás de mí pisándome los talones.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina y Bella fue a la encimera y me puso mi plato frente a mí. Había preparado unos hot cakes. Se quedó parada frente a la mesa con sus manos a la cadera.

—Que lugar tan peculiar escogieron para hablar—me dijo acusadoramente Bella.

—Que tu hermana eligió—la corregí.

—¿y tu gustoso aceptaste?

—Sabes como es tu hermana, no supe como pero de repente ya me encontraba ahí con la pequeño duende frente a mi—me gruño el estomago en ese instante y comencé a comer. Bella sólo se me quedaba viendo. Trataba de actuar de lo más normal, pero la ira que sentía a dentro era grande. Mataría a Aro con mis propias manos, pero necesitaba primero saber bien como se estaba moviendo, tenía que agarrarlo con las manos en la masa.

Voltee a ver a Bella y sus ojos cafés me miraron intensamente tratando de descifrar algo en mi. Me dio un pinchazo en el corazón al percatarme de la tristeza en ellos. _¿Realmente iba hacer lo que le pidió Aro? ¿Me iba a dejar?_

Con un suspiro tomó asiento frente a mí.

—¿Crees que podamos salir esta noche?—me pregunto seriamente—Necesitamos hablar—_oh oh Si me iba a dejar_

—¿Te enojaste por lo de Alice?—le pregunté—Si es por eso déjame decirte que como diablos se te ocurre pensar que…

—No, no es eso—me interrumpió. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Iba a llorar. Tome una de sus manos y me miró fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede Bella?—le pregunte rogando por que me lo dijera. Me miró intensamente sin decir palabra—Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?—le dije tratando de que se animara a decírmelo. Su cara se endureció en ese momento, se levanto y se fue de la cocina sin decir palabra.

No, no me iba a decir nada.

* * *

**Me dejan un review?**

**Hoy no se pueden quejar chicas, les he dejadon un capitulo largo.**

**El adelanto esta en mi blog: alma- lau. blogspot. com**

* * *

**THE ANTI-J CLUB**

**¡CONCURSO!**

**"CANALIZANDO TU ODIO"**

**PREMIO?...UN ONESHOT DE TI Y EDWARD!...O SI...QUIERES LEER ALGO DONDE TU Y EDWARD SEAN LOS PROTAGONISTAS?...SE QUE AMAS A EDWARD Y BELLA...PERO VAMOS...SE QUE TIENES TUS FANTASIAS CON EL HERMOSO VAMIPIRO...ASI QUE ANIMATE!**

**LAS BASES EN MI BLOG Y EN LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK.**

* * *

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

**Kalicullen: **No estoy segura de que vayas a leer esto, pero por si acaso, lamento que te haya aburrido mi fic. Y suerte para ti tambien.

**Juliana:** Mil gracias por tu review! Si, estos dos no pueden ser feliz, si no es uno, es el otro...que tal el capítulo?

Gracias por seguirme leyendo. Besos.

**adri: **Prometo no hacerlos sufrir mucho...muajajaja...Nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**I love Twilight: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Que te ha parecido el capitulo? Nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**I love Edward: **Hola!...siento haberte estresado XD...se que la uni es dificil (gracias a Dios que acabo de terminar esa etapa...aunque la extraño) pon el 100% en tus clases! ¿Que te ha parecido el capitulo? Muchisimas gracias por leerme. Besos.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hola chicas!**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

**Muchisimas gracias a AlmaCullen, con la que ahora hago equipo, yo escribo y ella corrige todos mi horrores de ortografia...Gracias amiga!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Bella POV**

No me detuve hasta que estuve afuera de la casa. No lo soportaba, era demasiado.

_¡Dios! ¡¿Qué voy hacer? _

El hecho de estar parada frente a él sabiendo que serían los últimos momentos que compartiría con él, hacía que me sintiera asfixiada… Las lágrimas salían a borbotones, no podía detenerlas…

Escuché que la puerta se abrió, Edward venía tras de mí.

Suspire y miré hacia arriba tratando de que las lágrimas se detuvieran.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? — su voz aterciopelada me envolvía en calor. Su mano tomó la mía y me miró con aquellos dulces verdes ojos.

— Por favor Edward, hablemos en la noche ¿quieres? — se me quedó mirando un rato hasta que finalmente asintió.

— Todo va estar bien — trató de tranquilizarme, suspire y me apreté contra él absorbiendo todo su calor.

Sus dedos tomaron mi barbilla y me besó con una ternura que estaba a punto de hacerme llorar de nuevo. _¡Dios! Estaba tan llorona_ Pero no era de extrañarse, perder a Edward simplemente hacía que me desmoronara en mil de pedazos.

El beso se fue haciendo más intenso, de pronto no sólo estaban nuestros labios involucrados sino también nuestras manos… Edward nos condujo a la casa… a nuestra habitación, y así podernos amar una vez más… _una última vez, _pensé para mí, lo cual me hacia sufrir aun más_, el recuerdo te dolerá_ me dije, pero mil veces eso, a vivir sin al menos eso.

Estaba tratando de recoger cada momento, cada instante, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, todo de lo que era Mi Edward, y guardarlo en lo más profundo de mi ser y tenerlo ahí para cuando se alejara de mi…

_Alejarlo de __mí_, me convencía a mi misma cada minuto, tenía que alejarlo, Yo quería que él estuviera bien, que encontrara a alguien, alguien mejor que yo, con la cual pudiera rehacer su vida sin tantas complicaciones, angustias y malos ratos como los que yo le había hecho pasar desde que lo conocí.

…

El hecho de que el sol se ocultara fue lo más horrible que me pudo a haber sucedido desde que tengo memoria. ¡ El día había sido tan corto!… Me faltaban muchas cosas por hacer, por decir… no podía dejar de estar besando a Edward en todo el día, mi familia estuvo algo incomoda por el hecho de que no pude quitármele de encima pero no me importo, ellos no sabían lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

El silencio entre nosotros en el auto era lo más horrible que hubiera escuchado, parecía de aquellas melodías que salían en las películas de terror, las cuales te anunciaban que algo horrible estaba a punto de suceder.

El restaurante a donde nos dirigíamos era uno que esta a las afueras de la ciudad. _La Bella Italia_. No sabía si era pésima idea decirlo en un restaurante o no… pero no tenia opción, además, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo podría reaccionar Edward.

Edward paro el auto y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante, él también estaba igual o más serio que yo, siempre que me volteaba a ver lo hacía directamente a los ojos, como tratando de ver algo más allá en ellos, me parecía que estuviera esperando algo.

— ¿Qué van a ordenar? — nos preguntó la mesera una vez que estuvimos dentro.

Edward pidió una sencilla ensalada, mientras que yo sólo pedí un café. El hambre se me había ido por completo.

— Entonces, ¿De qué quieres hablar? — el estomago se me empezó a revolver ante la perspectiva de lo que venía.

— Esto está mal Edward — la voz me salió quebrada, respire profundamente.

Nos quedamos callados un momento, Edward simplemente me miraba a los ojos. La mesera apareció con nuestra orden. Yo me concentré en mi café. Edward comenzó a comer su ensalada sin decir nada.

Esto se sentía tan mal, podía ver como miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza, tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pensando, pero me contuve.

Cuando su ensalada estuvo a la mitad, clavo fuertemente el tenedor en una pequeña pieza de pollo y me miro a los ojos, estaba enojado.

— ¿Qué es lo que esta mal?

_¡Y aquí vamos!_ Estaba muerta de miedo, sentía tantos nervios que me obligue a mi misma a tranquilizarme lo que seguía tenía que decirlo con tal convicción, que hasta yo misma tenía que creerlo.

— Nosotros, "nuestro matrimonio" no está funcionando — dije con apenas un hilo de voz.

— No entiendo que es lo que quieres decir — me dijo seriamente.

Suspiré frustrada. No podía, simplemente no podía dejarlo. El sólo pensarlo dolía demasiado, _su vida está en juego_ me dije a mí misma y me arme de valor. No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Me embrolle buscando una respuesta.

— Ya no lo soporto Edward, sabes que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien — mentí.

Edward endureció su expresión. — ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No nos llevamos bien? ¿Y anoche que fue para ti Bella?

— Fue sólo sexo — dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Entonces aluciné cuando claramente escuché que me dijiste que me amabas? — me preguntó incrédulo.

_¡¿Por qué lo tenía que hacerlo tan difícil?_

— No estaba pensando en ti — dije tan quedito que rogué que no me escuchara, pero su silencio me hizo saber que si lo había hecho.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó apretando los labios enojado.

Todo esto era horrible, sabía que lo que diría a continuación acabaría con cualquier posibilidad de estar con él algún día.

— Tú sabes en quien — dije.

— Jacob — dijo su nombre como si fuera una maldición. Baje la mirada y asentí.

Me atreví a mirarlo a la cara, su rostro era una roca helada, sin expresión, sin nada.

Saco de su cartera unos billetes los puso sobre la mesa y se paro.

— No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo Isabella — me dijo enojado, negó con la cabeza frustrado, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

— Vámonos — me ordeno y comenzó a caminar a largas zancadas. Me paré y lo seguí.

Cuando estuvimos en el estacionamiento, Edward se paró, me jalo por el brazo y me recargó en el auto. Su expresión me dio miedo.

— ¿Cómo es que puedes mentirme así Isabella? — Cerró sus manos en puño — ¡¿Cómo puedes meter a ese imbécil entre nosotros de esa manera?

— Es la verdad — le grite histérica.

— ¿La verdad? — Dijo incrédulo — ¿Quieres saber la verdad?... La verdad es que sé exactamente a que juego estás jugando Bella… y está bien, si así lo quieres, lo haremos a tú modo — su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío, su expresión estaba tan dura, sus manos en puños, sentía que en cualquier momento golpearía algo. — sólo te digo una cosa, Jacob me tiene fastidiado ¿Sabes que le va a pasar verdad? Esta vez no me voy a contener — me tomó de la cintura y me alejó del auto.

Abrió la puerta y me hizo entrar.

— Mañana me voy de la casa — dijo cuando entro al auto.

En ese momento las lágrimas estaban a punto de salirse de su lugar. Era lo quería, Edward tenía que estar lejos, lo quería a salvo.

_Bravo Bella, lo conseguiste… ¡__¿ahora qué?_

* * *

**¿como les parecio?...Esa Bella...haciendo sufrir al pobre de nuestro Edward...¿Me dejan un review?**

**El adelanto esta en el Blog.**

* * *

**CONCURSO**

**"CANALIZANDO TU ODIO"**

**Un oneshot, una imagen, un poema de odio...canaliza tu odio hacia ese perro sarnoso en algo creativo y ganate...un oneshote donde TU y EDWARD serán los protagoniztas.**

**"Animate"**

**Las bases estan en el Facebook o en el Blog.**

* * *

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.**

**adri: **Hola! Muchisimas gracias por tu review! que tal te ha pareciod el capitulo?

**Anabella:** Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**Juliana: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review! que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo...que te ha parecido la sonsa de Bella en este capitulo?

**I love twilight:** Si...por fin se confesaron...pero Bella lo esta poniendo dificil todo de nuevo ¿Que te parecio el capitulo?

Nos leemos pronto. Besos.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hola chicas! Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

**Y mas que nada quiero darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado por mi embarazo, son unos amores, he encontrado entre todas ustedes a grandes amigas, y no saben como se los agradezco.**

**Las dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Alma Cullen que me ha estado ayundado para que el capitulo sea mas entendible y sin horrores de ortografia, algunos parrafos son de su autoria. Muchas gracias amiga!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer...La historia es mia.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 20 **

**Edward POV **

El regreso a casa fue peor, que la plática en el restaurant, su silencio y el mío me estaban volviendo loco, quería que hablara, que me dijera muchas cosas, lo que sea, para poder sacar esto que sentía, pero yo no iba a romper el silencio, yo le dije que si así lo quería así seria, pero que difícil era…

No sé que me dolía más si el hecho de que ella lo había mencionado o el hecho que no me decía que Aro la había amenazado. _No te duele que no te diga la verdad, más bien sigues celoso de Ja…_ No iba a permitir que mi mente pronunciara siquiera el nombre de ese perro…

_¡Ahh, que desesperación! ¿Por qué Bella, por qué no me dices la verdad… Por qué tienes que hablar de ese imbécil? Y peor aún compararme… ahhh ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?_ Fue tanta mi frustración que golpeé el volante... por el rabillo del ojo vi como se estremeció, _la asustaste_, me dijo mi voz interna… _te quieres callar_ le dije a la misma…

Llegamos a la casa, todo estaba en silencio, era más de media noche. Subimos directamente a la habitación. Simplemente no lo podía creer, Bella había llegado demasiado lejos, no sabia si creer lo que me había dicho o no. Sabía que estaba tratando de alejarme a toda costa por la maldita amenaza de Aro, ¡Pero que metiera a ese perro asqueroso! Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Estaba arto de que Jacob estuviera hasta en la sopa que me comía.

_¡Jajaja, estas celoso, estas celoso!_ mi subconsciente se reía de mi, pero como no estarlo, si desde siempre, desde que éramos "novios" el tipo se había metido entre nosotros, de manera directa o indirecta pero siempre metido, aún recuerdo con rabia, la imagen de ella en brazos de él en su recamara, aún dolía, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, me dolía, pese que yo sabía que había sido el primero en su vida, pese que ella no fue a la cita que él muy imbécil le pidió, pero _¡ahhh ¿Qué hago?_

_Habla con ella, dile que sabes la verdad_… _shhh, cállate, no me dejas pensar_, y era cierto, entre este malestar, este odio hacia lo que ella me dijo, y mi mente que no dejaba de hablar, me tenían trastornado, tengo que pensar, pensar tranquilamente y ver las dos posibilidades de decirle ó no que sé la verdad…

Francamente no sabía si Bella era consciente que al meterlo a él a la ecuación no iba resultar nada bueno, y menos ahorita, porque estoy seguro que si en estos momentos lo veo, soy capaz de molerlo a golpes o incluso matarlo, si matarlo para que ya de una buena vez deje de ser una sombra, _Calma Edward, tú nunca serás un asesino.._, _pero para eso hay gente que hace el trabajo sucio_… le conteste a mi voz interna… _Si como quieras_ contesto con ironía… _¡Que bien me conoce esta voz!_

Pero no me importa si ella tiene claro o no, metido ó no en este asunto Jacob me pagaría todas las que me había hecho, _y me las cobrare todas juntas_… esto lo dije, para mí mismo, parado frente a la ventana y entrecerrando los ojos, imaginando el momento en que Jacob y Yo no viéramos las caras, porque sí, no espero el día en que pueda confrontarlo…

Bella ya tenía mucho rato encerrada en el baño, desde que llegamos ella se metió ahí y no salió para nada, y me di cuenta que tenía mucho tiempo ya que todo el tiempo de mi cavilación ella se la había pasado en ese lugar, no sé qué haciendo o pensando, pero la verdad tampoco me importa, _mentiroso, mueres por verla_… en ese momento tome la decisión de tomar unas cuantas cosas del armario, no esperaría hasta mañana, me iría ahora mismo, había guardado la esperanza de que ella me dijera algo, lo más mínimo, pero no, ella siguió con su mutismo, cosa que yo no iba a permitir, ni soportar.

Esto me puso de mal humor… estaba esperando todo, cualquier tipo de excusas, cualquier tipo de razones que ella pudiera decirme y tenía mis respuestas para ello, no se lo iba poner fácil, incluso estaba preparado para que me dijera que no me amaba, pero en cuanto entro Jacob a la conversación no lo pude soportar.

Saque una pequeña maleta, y comencé a meter un par de trajes para la oficina, calcetines, bóxers, un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera, no me llevaría mucho, después de todo esperaba que destapar a Aro no me llevara mucho tiempo.

_Y regresar_, _acepta que quieres regresar_, _no puedes vivir sin ella_… rodé los ojos… que acaso nunca se calla…

En eso escuche que Bella salía del baño, con su bata puesta, note que se había dado una ducha, lo cual me puso a mil, ya que su aroma me volvía loco, se me quedó viendo como cerraba la maleta.

— ¿A dónde vas? — me preguntó sorprendida.

— ¿Creíste que me iba a quedar a dormir aquí, después de saber que sólo soy el sustituto de las fantasías que tiene la señorita con su amante? No Isabella, no me conoces aún… — le dije en tono muy molesto.

Deje sacar todo el veneno de mi boca. No quería lastimarla, pero Bella debería saber que ella también me había lastimado, que me había dado justo en mi orgullo, algo que no estaba dispuesto a perdonar tan fácilmente.

No dijo nada, sólo se me quedó viendo como sacaba unas cosas indispensables, mi notebook, mi agenda, etc., por un momento pensé que había dejado de respirar, pero eso solo duró un instante.

— No tengo ningún amante — dijo — yo jamás dije nada de eso, pero si… — se interrumpió ella sola y apretó los dientes enojada, ¿o desesperada?

— ¿Per… — Volteé para encararla, quería que terminara su frase, pero en ese preciso momento me arrepentí, ya que ella se encontraba de espaldas a mí, estaba parada, se quito la bata que cubría su cuerpo dejándolo en sólo ropa interior. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, no podía dejar de observarla, por un momento pensé que ella no se había percatado que la estaba viendo, pero en el momento que levantó las cobijas de la cama y se metió en ellas, su cara siempre volteando hacia el otro lado, me hizo darme cuenta que lo que no quería era verme a los ojos…

No sabía si había sido alucinación mía o realmente le vi que tenía el ceño triste, _vez a ella le duele que te vayas, ella no quiere dejarte ir, es solo por la amenaza que le hizo Aro, quédate con ella, no la dejes_… ¡No! No puedo ilusionarme con pensar que a ella le duele que me vaya, no puedo, después el dolor será peor, pero… _No Edward, no_, me dije a mi mismo, además yo estoy enojado porque ella se atrevió a decirme que pensó en Jacob mientras hacíamos el amor… ¡Sólo pensarlo!

En ese momento mire el reloj, eran las doce cincuenta y seis, _ya es tarde_, me dije a mi mismo, _no la quieres dejar, no cuando se ve tremendamente hermosa, además el sexo conciliador, es la mejor medicina para curar las heridas de una discusión, demuéstrale que no necesita pensar en nadie más, que tú eres su hombre_… ¡Dios, en verdad no se apaga nunca!

Lo medite un momento hasta que lo decidí, la haría tragarse sus palabras, una a una, le haría el amor, como nunca, y le demostrare que siempre he sido yo, yo el que la hace subir al cielo...

Con solo pensarlo ya sentía una tremenda erección, quería hacerlo, quería hacerla mía, que repitiera mi nombre una y otra vez, hasta que ella misma olvidara el suyo, quería escucharla gritar mi nombre, lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo, mis oídos y sobre todo lo necesitaba mi corazón, mi corazón me pedía a gritos entregarme a ella, y volverle a decir que la amo, fundirme en ella y no pensar en nada más…

Entonces tomé la decisión, me quite los pantalones, los zapatos, los calcetines, la playera y el bóxer. Así completamente desnudo y expuesto a ella, levante las cobijas. Bella se sobresalto cuando me vio desnudo, me metí en la cama y sin pedir su permiso rasgue sus pantaletas. Un gritito salió de su boca. Sin ninguna preparación previa me encaje en ella. La sentí estremecerse, sé que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, pero ya no lo soportaba más…

Me quedé un rato así, la luz de la luna se metía por la ventana iluminando su rostro, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. _¡La estas lastimando!_ _y al mismo tiempo te estás lastimando tú, trátala con cariño, es tu esposa Edward… _

Mi conciencia tenía razón, Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, no soportaba que llorara, le seque sus lagrimas con mis besos, ella abrió los ojos y en ellos vi deseo, entonces, cuando su respiración se normalizo comencé a empujar hacia dentro, disfrutando el momento, vi que ella relajo su rostro y comenzó a disfrutarlo también.

_¡Dios! Se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella_, es como tocar el cielo con las manos, es sentir que ese es mi lugar…

El ritmo se fue acelerando, Bella me atrapo con sus piernas haciendo una especie de cárcel en mi cintura, lo cual me volvió loco, ella estaba cooperando… Sus gemidos salían suaves por su boca, gemidos que estaba provocando yo… ¿o no?

Ese pensamiento me hizo perder el control, aceleré el ritmo, sus manos se engancharon en mi espalda, enterrando sus uñas, ese simple gesto hacia que me excitara aún más, ese gesto significaba que estaba a punto de venirse. Pero aún no era el momento, no quería que terminara sin escucharla decir mi nombre, así que desacelere el ritmo drásticamente y comencé a salirme de su interior.

— Edward — me suplicó mientras hacía más fuerte la cárcel de sus piernas.

— ¿Edward qué? — le dije, aún estaba enojado, se me notaba en la voz.

No dijo nada, sólo encajo más sus talones en mis nalgas, se engancho de mis hombros y subió su pelvis para volver a enterrarme en ella, bajo y volvió a subir. Yo me quede quieto como estatua, volvió a bajar y luego subió, su rostro se levanto y comenzó a besar mi cuello, mi rostro. Volvió a bajar su pelvis y antes de que subiera yo me enterré nuevamente en ella, _¡Dios! Esta mujer me va a volver loco_, ese movimiento me estaba matando, un gemido salió de su boca. Volví a encajarme en ella, casi sintiendo que estaba terminando, y terminando juntos, Es tan rico estar dentro de ella, mi lugar en el mundo.

— Edward — mi nombre salió entre gemidos, aceleré el ritmo, me acerque a su rostro, la bese, mordí su oreja. Un te amo, quiso salir de mi garganta, pero lo ahogue, la contracción de su vagina hizo que mi orgasmo llegara en la última estocada.

El silencio de la noche solo era interrumpido por lo acelerado de nuestras respiraciones, y el latir acelerado de nuestros corazones.

— Eres mía Isabella, te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, sólo mía — ella sólo me contemplaba con esos ojos achocolatados suyos, me salí de ella.

Comencé a vestirme y ella me observaba con cara de intriga— ¿Qué haces? — me preguntó.

La observe, no le conteste, vi que sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas pero eso no me detuvo a decirle — Me voy, yo te dije que me iría, obvio no iba a desperdiciar un momento para tener "sexo" contigo, además quedó demostrado, SOLO MIA… — Me observo con cara de asombro, en su boca de formo una perfecta "o" de sorpresa…

_Bravo Edward, excelente tu actuación, ni cómo ayudarte… _

Y salí de la habitación, si me quedaba un momento más iba a terminar de rodillas suplicando que me perdonara, por algo que no había hecho, es entendible, alguien tiene que entender que mi orgullo está muy lastimado, aunado a que mi adorada esposa no me tiene la suficiente confianza como para hablar conmigo. Manejé sin rumbo fijo, hasta que comencé a sentir sueño y decidí instalarme en el hotel de la vez anterior, ahí, una vez dentro de la habitación, solo y en la cama… comencé a recordarla, soñando, y a la vez suplicando porque un día, solo un día, lo pudiera pasar sin pelear o discutir, un día en donde solo exista su amor, un día de ser libre para poder gritarle a todo pulmón "Te Amo" ver sus sonrojos y saber que son producidos por la misma intensidad de sus sentimientos…

_Te Amo Bella, por favor, nunca lo dudes, pero tienes que comprender, tenía que hacerlo, me lastimaste, pero aún así te amo con todas mis fuerzas_… abrace la almohada _Buenas noches mi amor, te veo en mis sueños… te amo…_

* * *

**¿Quien quiere ir a sustituir la almohada de Edward en este momento?...yo por supuesto! jajajaja...**

**Chicas ¿me dejan un review?...EL ADELANTO ESTA EN MI BLOG: alma- lau. blogspot. com**

* * *

**CONCURSO!**

**Chicas en serio no lo puedo creer...solo hay tres participantes...dos en oneshot y una en poema de odio...les quedan hasta el viernes para anotarse, hay muchas posibilidad de ganar, al parecer...jajajaja...**

**Anotence, un oneshot, un poema de odio o una imagen...es lo que necesitan para ganarse una noche en exclusiva con Edward Cullen...todo un regalazo.**

**La convocatoria en mi blog y facebook.**

* * *

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

**nanos: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review! ¿Cuantos capis quedan?...no estoy segura, pero estamos en la recta final, en lo mas emocionante del fic.

Muchisimas gracias por seguirme leyendo. Besos.

**selene: **muchisimas grax! no se cuantos capis todavia...pero pocos, estamos en el climax de la historia. Gracias por seguirme leyendo. Besos.

**sofiiii: **Bienvenida al fic! que bueno que te haya gustado! Muchisimas gracias por leerme. Besos.

**Vicky08: **Muchisimas gracias por tu rr! que bueno que te haya gustado la historia...Bella siempre complica todo, asi somos las mujeres...jajaja...Muchas gracias por leerme. Besos.

**Isabel Rodriguez: **Muchisimas gracias a ti por leerme. que bueno que te guste la historia y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones se te agradece un monton. Nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**Lupita Calvo: **Bella es la que complica todo...no deja que Edward la concienta y la salve...jajaja. Muchisimas gracias por leerme. Besos.

**I love Edward: **Muchisimas gracias por todos tu consejos! la verdad estoy muy feliz por todo el apoyo! no sabes como te lo agradezco. Gracias.

y con lo del capitulo...Edward tiene sus planes...tiene que acabar de una vez con aro. Muchisimas gracias por seguirme leyendo. Besos.

**marie: **Muchisimas gracias! que bueno que te guste la historia...Bella teme por la vida de Edward, tiene que dejarlo para salvarlo. Muchisimas gracias por seguirme leyendo. Besos.

**YuliaA: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review! que bueno que te haya gustado la historia!si...la verdad estoy muy maternal, jajaja...voy andar inspirada.

Muchisimas gracias por leerme. Besos.

**Juliana: **si estuvo muy brusco Edward? yo digo que fue caliente...pero helado al final cuando todo acaba...pero Bella se lo busco, para que mete a Jacob?...Muchisimas gracias por tu felicitaciones y por seguirme leyendo! Besos.

**I love twilight: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review! que te parecio el capitulo? Nos leemos pronto. Besos.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hola chicas! Aqui estoy de nuevo.**

**Quiero agradecerles un monton por su paciencia que han tenido y todas aquellas que me han dejado mensajes y reviews, se lo agradezco y una disculpa si no pude contestarlos...se que lo han hecho con la mejor intension, pero que les puedo decir... aun no tengo el valor para escribir sobre ello...lo siento.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a AlmaCullen, mi psicologa, amiga y beta...ella me ayudó con este capitulo, asi que la mayoria de él es de su autoria, la razón por la cual tenga un capitulo tan pornto es gracias a ella.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia, y este capitulo es mio y de AlmaCullen.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

**Bella POV**

El reflejo del espejo mostraba a una zombi, fruncí el ceño y el zombi imitó mi gesto, ladee la cabeza y el zombi hizo lo mismo. Di un profundo suspiro. Me veía fatal.

Sin atreverme a pensar todavía en lo que había ocurrido anoche me metí a la regadera, el agua caliente comenzó a relajar mis musculos y mi cabeza.

Las imágenes de anoche se aglomeraron en mi cabeza haciéndome sensible a los horribles sentimientos que estaba queriendo evitar esta mañana. La tortura, agonía, desesperación, angustia, dolor, coraje, ternura, pasión, odio….todo ello estaban haciendo estragos en mí. Los sollozosos comenzaron a dejar mi garganta, mis piernas dejaron de tener fuerzas para sostenerme y mi pecho comenzó a sufrir espasmos por el llanto que quería dejar mi cuerpo. No pude más, el dolor inundo todo mi cuerpo, se sentía pesado y vacío. Me deje caer en el piso frio mientras el agua caliente camuflajeaba mis lágrimas.

Sabía el daño que le había hecho a Edward, lo había visto en sus ojos, aquellas palabras hirientes le habían dolido al igual que a mí. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejarlo ir, no podía si quiera soportar la idea de tenerlo lejos, pero tenía que soportarlo, tenía que hacerlo por él, por su vida.

Cuando estuve segura que habían salido todas las lágrimas salí del cuarto de baño. Tenía que ir a la oficina, hacer lo posible por que Edward ya no figurara en ella, era lo mejor para él.

Alice se encontraba en la cocina cuando baje, me dirigí a la cafetera.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —me preguntó Alice

—Se fue

—¿Segura que estás haciendo lo correcto? —me preguntó. La mire extrañada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté. Sólo se encogió de hombros.

Me le quede mirando un momento tratando de averiguar su pregunta, me di por vencida, tomé mi termo con el café y salí de ahí.

…

Encendí la computadora y me quede viendo fijamente como se cargaba, se me daba bien poner mi mente en blanco y ahora más que nunca necesitaba esa habilidad, no pensar era mi aliado este día.

La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver al hombre más guapo sobre la tierra, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí, mi política de no pensar se vino abajo, podía sentir como la sombra de sus besos y carisias me quemaban la piel y los labios.

—Aquí está el nuevo presupuesto autorizado para la campaña publicitaria—me dijo dejando una carpeta en mi mesa—Chécalo y si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarme—su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, se quedó un momento esperando una respuesta, comenzó a girarse para regresar cuando lo detuve.

—Necesito hablar contigo—logré decir. Edward se quedó estático por unos segundos, regresó y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraba frente a mi escritorio.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirme? — preguntó.

— Quiero el divorcio — le dije de tajo.

Edward no reacciono, no decía nada, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos, con el paso de los segundos su rostro se iba endureciendo hasta que su boca formó una línea recta. Dejo escapar un suspiro antes de levantarse de su asiento.

— No te lo voy a dar — me dijo muy serio y viéndome directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Para que estar juntos si no nos soportamos? —comencé a decir, tenía que lograr alejarlo— no hacemos otra cosa más que estar peleando, y para mí eso es desgastante. — le dije en el mejor tono cansado que me pudo salir, rogando al cielo que me creyera.

Se acercó a mi silla y la tomo por los descansos de los brazos, su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío — Lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones ¿no crees? — dijo muy cerca de mi cara viéndome directamente a los ojos, y ahora era yo la que no respiraba, esos ojos verdes que irradiaban pasión y me hipnotizaban.

— Así que — trate de decir —¿eso es lo que te mantiene unido a mí, las reconciliaciones? — le dije en tono nervioso, porque su aliento rosaba con el mío, provocando una y mil sensaciones en mi cuerpo.

— Por eso y por otras cosas, que ambos sabemos que nos sale muy bien — y entonces sin permiso alguno me beso, y fue un beso cargado de pasión, amor, necesidad, su lengua pidió permiso, y no se lo negué, porque la verdad es que Edward besaba realmente delicioso.

Seguimos en lo nuestro, Edward me levanto de la silla y me recargo en el escritorio, se acomodó entre mis piernas y yo no hacía otra cosa más que permitirle hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, pero mi burbuja se reventó, ya que en eso mi secretaria entró, y se sorprendió al vernos — Perdón… ¿se le ofrece algo…?

Me separe rápidamente de Edward que aún seguía entre mis piernas sin moverse y como pude contesté — No, gracias, puedes retirarte — y ella salió.

— Tú también puedes retirarte, hablare con mi abogado, para que comience los trámites del divorcio — le dije un poco más compuesta después del beso.

El me volteo a ver ahora si muy irritado — No te voy a dar nada Isabella, no para que te marches con ese imbécil o cualquier otro — dijo.

— Es que no entiendes que no te soporto — dije exagerando la situación.

—¡¿No me soportas? —pregunto incrédulo mientras una risa amarga salía de sus labios—no me hagas reír Isabella, ayer tu forma de moverte debajo de mí, me decía todo lo contrario, incluso podría apostar que no querías ni que terminara la noche. — dijo descaradamente.

— Eres tan desagradable, no puedo creer que me estés diciendo estas cosas, cuando literalmente ayer abusaste de mi — le dije a punto de llorar de puro coraje.

— Desagradable… mmm tampoco me lo decían tus besos ayer, al contrario, creo que te gusta más de lo que puedes aceptar… y seria abuso, siempre y cuando te hubiera obligado, y la verdad es que según recuerdo, tu cooperaste y lo disfrutaste como yo.

— ¡Vete!— le grite

— Me voy, pero te advierto desde ahorita no pienso darte nada, no te voy a dar nunca el divorcio, mi amor, vas a estar casada conmigo te guste o no — dijo en la puerta de mi oficina.

— ¡Te odio Edward Cullen! ¡Te odio! — le grite.

— Te creo Isabella, porque yo estoy comenzando a sentir exactamente lo mismo — voltee a verlo, tenía que ver su cara, lo iba a lograr, el realmente me comienza a odiar — creo que estoy empezando a odiarte con la misma intensidad con la que te amo. — Me dijo y salió de la oficina dando un portazo a la puerta.

Sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría. Me senté nuevamente en mi silla sintiéndome frustrada.

_¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?_

Estaba complicando las cosas, estaba confundiendo a Edward y a mí misma de paso. Tenía ganas de darme por vencida, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirme en sus brazos, protegida. Yo no podía hacerme la fuerte, no podía enfrentarme a Aro sola. Lo necesitaba, ahora lo comprendía.

Pero no podía, necesitaba a Edward vivo. _¡Dios! ¡¿Qué hago?_

…

La cabeza me dolió durante toda la mañana y ahora mismo no podía llamarme a mí misma eficiente, la situación me había dejado completamente en blanco, no lograba concentrarme en mi trabajo, había revisado el presupuesto que me había dejado Edward por la mañana, pero parecía como si hubiera estado escrito en un idioma que no fuera el español por que no entendía absolutamente nada.

Por centésima vez trate de concentrarme en el presupuesto cuando las puertas de mi oficina dejaron ver a mi padre.

— Me quieres explicar ¿Qué paso? — me dijo papá muy molesto.

— ¿Qué paso de qué? — le pregunte sin entender a qué se refería.

— Edward, me estaba esperando en la oficina, para decirme que tú le pediste el divorcio, pensé que ustedes se llevaban ya bien, incluso en el evento de gala, te vi abrazada a él, y no se necesita ser muy sabio para saber que paso entre ustedes, así que más vale que tengas una buena excusa para ese disparate del divorcio. — me dijo muy serio, sentándose enfrente de mí.

— No lo soporto, papá, me harta estar fingiendo todo el tiempo frente a todo el mundo, que nuestro matrimonio es perfecto y que nos amamos de manera desenfrenada, no lo soporto, quiero mi libertad, no quiero volver a saber nada de él, quiero que se vaya de la empresa, que se largue de una bendita vez de nuestras vidas, él nunca debió entrar en ella, nunca, así que papá, por favor, te lo suplico, te lo ruego apóyame por esta vez, no quiero seguir casada con Edward, no quiero, no me interesa seguir con esta farsa, ayúdame por favor — le suplique a mi padre a punto de llorar.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que pretendes? — me preguntó Charlie.

— Quiero que se vaya… no lo quiero ver, nunca más por aquí, quiero que se vaya que se vaya lejos — le dije. Charlie se me quedo mirando como si estuviera loca.

— No sé qué paso entre ustedes, pero no voy a dejar caer la empresa solo por tus caprichos Isabella — dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

— No son caprichos papá — trate de decirle, pero ya había salido de mi oficina.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de que Edward ya no trabajara aquí… tenía que alejarlo del peligro.

…

Cuando volví a casa sentía como si estuviera cargando un gran bloque de cemento, me deje caer en mi cama y me sumí en la inconciencia.

Zzz.

El timbre de mi celular fue lo que me despertó. Mis ojos se encontraron con la oscuridad absoluta.

Volvió a sonar mi teléfono.

—Diga—contesté mientras caminaba atientas para encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

—¿Es usted Familiar del señor Edward Cullen? —me preguntó una voz femenina. Fruncí el ceño y por fin mi manó encontró el interruptor iluminando la habitación.

—Si, soy su esposa—conteste algo insegura.

—El señor Cullen sufrió un grave accidente en su auto, ahora mismo se encuentra en el quirófano…

La habitación se hizo negra otra vez….

* * *

**¿Me dejan un review?...**

**Hoy no les dejo adelanto, tengo la esperanza de actualizar pronto, a mas tardar en dos dias...**

* * *

**Chicas, ya se cerraron las inscripciones. Hay dos one-shot para el concurso y un poema...esta clarisimo que el poema por ser él unico ya ganó en su categoria...asi que felicidades a la ganadora, el poema lo voy a publicar en facebook y en el blog para que lo vean.**

**Los dos one-shot los voy a publicar en la siguiente actualizacion de amado enemigo para que empiecen las votaciones.**

* * *

**Disculpen si no conteste reviews...en serio lo lamento, pero desde hoy todo vuelve a la normalidad...lo prometo.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hi girls! Ya estoy de vuelta! Disculpen la tardanza...**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Son un amor, muchisimas gracias !**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Alma Cullen, mi beta, que ha hecho de este capitulo, un capitulo sin horrografia y mejor comprendible.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer...Edward si es mio! muajajajaja(no es verdad)...y la historia es mia =)**

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**Edward POV**

Regresé a mi oficina de mal humor, realmente furioso, ¡pedirme el divorcio! ¿Qué le pasa? Realmente esta mujer se volvió loca, sé que no debí haberle hablado de esa manera, pero es que ¡Bella es tan exasperante!

¿De dónde diablos había sacado ahora, la idea del divorcio? era una completa tontería, definitivamente su mente trabajaba en otra frecuencia.

Me desplomé en mi sillón mientras cerraba los ojos y presionaba el puente de mi nariz, tratando de que el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con darme, retrocediera, pero era tan difícil, sobre todo después de escuchar que mi adorada esposa quiere el divorcio… _ahhh._

Comencé a pensar, ¿realmente Bella quería el divorcio? No claro que no, yo sé que ella me ama, lo sé, lo siento, pero entonces, por qué, _¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar Bella, con tal de hacerle caso a Aro?_ _Maldito sea_, ¡_ay amor!, si tan sólo confiaras en mi… _Me tomé la cara entre las manos, no sabía si sentirme feliz por lo mucho que yo le importaba a bella, ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír y suspirar al mismo tiempo, pero también estaba la maldita frustración por la desconfianza que ella sentía, que eso era lo que realmente me molestaba, ¿Por qué no confía en mí, por qué?

No sabía cómo sentirme, era muy confuso, porque por un lado tenía ganas de ir a su oficina, y decirle, no, gritarle que sabia la verdad, que era una cobarde, una niña caprichosa e infantil que no puede afrontar un problema con madurez… pero también quería ir a su oficina a tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle que la quería, que no se asustara, que tuviera confianza en mí, que agradecía que se preocupara, pero que si permanecíamos juntos podíamos solucionarlo... _juntos_ que bonito se escucha, _juntos, juntos_, pero ¡no! Bella tiene que hacerlo todo mas difícil, ¡todo!

No tenia claro que iba hacer, de lo único que estaba completamente seguro es que no dejaría que Bella se divorciara de mí, era una idea totalmente absurda.

Me levanté del sillón, y me senté en mi escritorio, necesitaba ponerme hacer algo si no me volvería loco. Y en ese instante se me ocurrió una idea, así que respire hondo tratando de calmar los nervios, tomé el teléfono, hice un par de llamadas a unos amigos, necesitaba aliados, necesitaba descubrir de una vez por todas a Aro, ya no era tanto por la empresa sino más bien por Bella, por mi, por nuestro amor, tenía que hacer todo para que nuestra relación estuviera bien, nos lo merecíamos, ya era suficiente el sufrimiento que habíamos pasado, nos merecíamos tener momentos de felicidad, de tranquilidad, así que me puse a mover mis contactos, necesitaba comenzar a moverme y demostrarle que la amaba y que no la dejaría por nada, ni por nadie.

La segunda parte del plan era hablar con mi suegro, y sabía que lo que haría a continuación era actuar infantilmente, pero… _qué más da ¿acaso ella no está haciendo lo mismo?_...

Así que… ¡la acusaría con su papá!... sonreí al imaginarme mi versión de niño de diez años, con cara de indignación, diciendo "_Señor Swan, Bella, su hija, me lastimó"_ aunque mi imagen mental era divertida, la realidad no lo era tanto, talvez no era un chiquillo, pero la verdad era que Bella me había lastimado, y muchísimo, mi orgullo, mi dignidad, y no podía dejarlo así, ¿cierto?

Caminé decidido hacia la oficina de Charlie, ensayando mentalmente mi puesta en escena, cuando llegué su secretaria me informó que había salido hacia más de una hora, por lo que ya no tardaría, así que entré en su oficina y lo esperé, pidiendo que me creyera y me ayudara.

Después de uno minutos escuche que la puerta de su oficina se abría— Edward ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Charlie en cuanto me vio sentado esperándolo en su oficina.

Me levanté para saludarlo — Si, necesitó de tu apoyo y ayuda en esta situación. — dije seriamente, tomó asiento tras su escritorio y yo lo imité.

—Dime, ¿Qué paso, está todo bien? Te noto molesto, intranquilo ¿Qué paso? — me preguntó, podía ver en su rostro interés, más no preocupación, él pensaba que hablaba de la empresa.

—No sé realmente por donde comenzar, quizá hasta te parezca una bobera, pero sabes que no acudiría a ti a menos de que sea realmente necesario, y la situación con Bella se me esta escapando de las manos y no puedo más. — sé que estaba exagerando ya que su cara había cambiado a preocupación, pero no me importo.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes más? Creo no estar entendiendo bien, ya que por un momento pensé que las cosas entre ustedes estaban mejor, digo, es evidente que se quieren ¿No? — me dijo con cara de interrogación.

—Lo mismo pensé yo — contesté — pero anoche cambió el giro de todas las cosas, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero no dormí en casa, y hoy al llegar a la oficina, fui hablar con ella, y resulta que tu hija amaneció con la idea de que ya no quiere estar casada conmigo, me pidió el divorcio— le dije con mi mejor actuación.

— ¡¿Qué? — casi gritó de la sorpresa.

— Así como lo escuchas, realmente no se qué pasó, pero necesito que razones con ella Charlie, a mi no me quiere escuchar. — le dije con tristeza en la cara. _¿Fingiendo?_

— ¿Pero, qué es lo que la tiene así? ¿Pelearon? — me pregunto.

— Tú sabes bien que siempre peleamos, pero francamente la discusión que tuvimos no fue tan grave como para pedirme el divorcio, no sé que le sucede — le dije fingiendo mucha preocupación.

Yo sabía por qué Bella estaba haciendo todo este show, pero Charlie no, así que este cirquito que estaba haciendo no era más que para obtener tiempo, tiempo para poder obtener toda la información necesaria y desenmascarar a Aro, y así poder ser libres todos, en especial Bella y yo, ya que al descubrirse todo, ya no tendría excusa para estarme alejando de ella y dejaría todo esto por la paz.

Y por eso estaba aquí contándole a Charlie, porque este era una buena pared con la cual se toparía Bella.

— Hare lo que pueda, tú sabes que mi hija es muy terca y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es muy difícil hablar con ella — dijo asintiendo — pero quédate sin preocupación, haré que entre en razón, como que llamo Charlie Swan — me levante y me despedí de él.

— Te lo agradezco, en verdad te lo agradezco. — le dije mientras salía de su oficina.

Entre de nuevo a mi oficina, satisfecho por mi actuación con Charlie, confiaba realmente que el hiciera que Bella reaccionara, y me hablara de una vez por todas con la verdad.

Me quede a trabajar hasta noche, revisé todo el personal, sus antecedentes personales, tratando de averiguar si alguno tenía alguna conexión con Aro, alguien que le haya ayudado sacando información de aquí.

Y en eso estuve toda la tarde investigando tratando de encontrar algo, algún indicio porque de algo estaba seguro, aquí en la empresa tenía que haber algún traidor, si no, ¿de qué otra manera era posible que Aro pudiera hacer que las requisiciones de pedido no llegaran a tiempo como para poderles dar salida?. Me estiré en la silla y volví a sentir la espalda en su lugar, no me había dando cuenta cuando tiempo tenía en la oficina y cuando reaccioné ya estaba oscureciendo.

Me levanté ya cansado por la jornada de hoy, lo que más lamentaba es que tendría que regresar al hotel. La idea de llegar a la casa cruzó por mi mente, llegar a casa, descansar en mi cama, junto a ella y así tal vez ella se diera por vencida, si veía que era imposible sacarme de su vida y decidiera por fin, decirme todo lo que había ocurrido con Aro.

_Lo meditare en el auto_. Decidí mientras me dirigía al estacionamiento.

Ya no había más autos, más que él mío en la empresa, subí al coche, lo encendí y me puse en marcha, cuando salí me despedí del vigilante.

Durante el trayecto decidí que era mejor regresar al hotel, dejaría a Bella descansar por hoy, y yo necesitaba despejar mi cabeza, no quería volverla a tratar como lo había hecho anoche y así como estaba de enojado y frustrado seguramente lo haría otra vez. Y no quería dañar más nuestra relación, es más sencillo perdonar por una sola ocasión, que por dos, así que con el dolor en mi corazón me dirigí mejor hacia el hotel.

Tomé la curva que daba a la desviación de salida, el hotel se encontraba a escasos cinco kilómetros más adelante.

El sonido de una pequeña explosión se escuchó a mi derecha, el auto comenzó a tambalearse, la llanta se había tronado, mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre más rápido de lo normal, tomé fuertemente le volante y trate de reducir la velocidad, presioné fuertemente el freno, pero se atasco y el sonido de otra llanta tronándose se escucho, no pude mantener el control del auto y se tambaleo hacia la derecha, termino por volcarse, pude sentir múltiples golpes en mi cuerpo, algo me atravesó el costado izquierdo.

El dolor punzante no me dejaba pensar mientras el auto daba más y más vueltas hasta que se detuvo, él auto se encontraba tirado sobre el lado derecho, mi puerta había quedado hacia arriba. Los cristales de las ventanas se habían roto, rápidamente trate de salir de ahí, apoye mis manos en el marco de las ventanas, clavándome los pequeños vidrios que habían quedado ahí, apoye mi torso y trate de salir, el dolor de mi costado izquierdo dolía como el mismísimo demonio, no me atrevía a dirigir mi mirada hacia ahí.

Puse mi peso hacia a bajo hasta dejar mi cabeza colgando hacia el suelo para que mi demás cuerpo cayera por la gravedad.

Caí dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, los ojos se me cerraban pero luche contra la inconciencia, apenas era capaz de ver más allá de cinco centímetros delante de mí… _Te amo…_ la noche estaba cerrada y la absoluta oscuridad sólo era rota por los faros de mi auto, como pude me fui arrastrando tratando de llegar lo más lejos que pudiera.

La ensordecedora explosión hizo que todo volviera a iluminarse, sentí que algo había caído atravesando mi pierna._ Bella te amo..._ ya no pude más y me perdí en la inconciencia.

* * *

**que alguien llame a la ambulancia pronto! Mi edward no puede sufrir ! snif snif...=/**

**¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Me dejan un review?**

**El adelanto del siguiente capitulo en mi blog: www. alma- lau. blogspot. com**

* * *

**Chicas del Club!**

**Ya he publicado los oneshot participantes.**

**Sunrissses participa con el fic. "Asqueroso"(amiga asi lo llame, espero no te moleste) Este fic trata de una escena de Jacob, cuando Bella no llegó al restaurante, esta genial espero lo disfruten.**

**www. fanfiction. net /s / 7358171/ 1/**

**Amy Barak participa con el fic "Lucian vs Jacob" este es un crossover De inframundo y crepusculo y se trata de la destruccion de Jacob...Lucian es el licantropo que sale en la pelicula de inframundo.**

**www. fanfiction. net /s / 7358202/ 1/**

**En lo particular me gustaron mucho las peliculas de inframundo, mi novio y yo teniamos un trato, él me acompañaba a ver crepusculo y yo veía con el inframundo. =)**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**La dinamica es la siguiente: El fic con mayor reviews es el ganador.**

**Amy Barak ya es ganadora del poema de odio, no puse regla alguna sobre participar en varias categorias, asi que tambien participa en esta.**

**¡que gane el mejor!**

* * *

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**

**Anonimo: **Gracias por leerme!

**nanos:** Muchisimas gracias a ti por seguirme leyendo! Y gracias por tu apoyo, ya estoy mejoR, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.

**Lupita Calvo: **Gracias por leerme. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias.

**Paz trompe: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! Gracias por tus palabras, ya estoy mucho mejor. Nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**I love Edward: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Estoy bien, gracias. Esperemos que Bella recapacite y por fin diga la verdad a Edward..¿Que tal el capitulo? Muchisimas gracias por seguirme leyendo. Besos.

**angiemezzaluna: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! Nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**Selene: **Muchisimas gracias por tu reviews! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Que te puedo decir...Bella trato de hacer lo correcto, pero pbre de Edward que tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias. Muchisimas gracias por leerme. Besos.

**Juliana: **Hola! Gracias po tu review! Esperemos que Bella por fin habra los ojos...pobrecito de Edward... Y por lo otro...no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor y mas tranquila.

Nos leemos pronto. Besos.


	24. Chapter 23

**hOLA CHICAS!**

**Se que no tengo perdon de Dios, me tarde demaciado, pero aqui les dejo el capitulo.**

**Este capitulo no esta beteado, asi que una disculpa de ante mano por los posibles erroes de dedo y horrografia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer, la historia si es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Bella POV**

El timbre de mi celular fue lo que me despertó. Mis ojos se encontraron con la oscuridad absoluta.

Volvió a sonar mi teléfono.

—Diga—contesté mientras caminaba a tientas para encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

—¿Es usted Familiar del señor Edward Cullen? —me preguntó una voz femenina. Fruncí el ceño y por fin mi manó encontró el interruptor iluminando la habitación.

—Si, soy su esposa—conteste algo insegura.

—El señor Cullen sufrió un grave accidente en su auto, ahora mismo se encuentra en el quirófano

La habitación se hizo negra otra vez por un instante, el corazón comenzó a latirme rápido y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

—¿Cómo?—pregunté incrédula, _A Edward no podía pasarle nada, no ¡a él no!_

—El señor Edward Cullen se encuentra en el hospital St. Joseph habitación 203—volvió a repetir la voz femenina. Sin esperar a que dijera mas colgué el teléfono, tomé un abrigo y salí disparada hacia allá.

Subí al auto y manejé lo más rápido que me atreví. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin parar, pero tenía que estar bien, tenía que estar bien para él.

El camino al hospital se me hizo muy largo en cuanto las puertas de cristal se abrieron corrí hacia la recepcionista.

—Buenas noches ¿En que puedo ayudarla?—me preguntó la recepcionista en cuanto estuve frente de ella.

—Edward Cullen…me informaron que se encontraba aquí—ella comenzó a buscar en su computadora.

—Habitación 203, pero ahora mismo esta en el quirófano, me temo que va a tener que esperar.

—¿Pero que fue lo que le paso?—le pregunte desesperada.

—Tranquilícese por favor ¿Es usted familiar del señor Cullen?

—Soy su esposa—ella sólo asintió.

—Por favor valla al segundo piso, ahí esta mi compañera de recepción, por favor dígale que es familiar del señor Cullen, ella la canalizara con el personal correspondiente—no espere que me dijera mas, corrí hacia el elevador. Cuando las puertas del elevador se volvieron abrir corrí hacia donde estaba la otra señorita.

—Disculpe—llame su atención—Edward Cullen se encuentra hospitalizado, soy su esposa...

—Permítame un momento por favor—me interrumpió, tomó el teléfono, golpee la mesa con los dedos, ahora mismo me sentía bastante ansiosa y desesperada por saber de Edward.

—Aquí tengo a la esposa del señor Cullen—dijo por el teléfono, espero unos momentos y después colgó.—Por favor siéntese señora, en un momento va a venir la policía para interrogarla

—¿La Policía? ¿Interrogarme?—pregunté confusa.

—El accidente de su esposo fue provocado— dijo una voz masculina detrás de mi, me voltee quedando de frente con un hombre alto, de piel clara y uniformado—Señora Cullen soy el oficial James Brandon, estoy a cargo del caso de su esposo—me dijo ofreciéndome la mano. Lo salude.

—Solo quiero saber como esta mi esposo—le dije

—Él se encuentra bien, no es de mucha gravedad, tuvo mucha suerte, pero lo que en realidad me preocupa es que alguien haya intentado matarlo—se me fue la respiración ante las palabras del oficial.—¿Su esposo tenía enemigos señora?

—Mi esposo es un exitoso empresario, corre mucho riesgo por ese simple hecho—le conteste, no sabia si desenmascarar a Aro, ahora mismo me sentía tan confusa, no quería causarle mas daño a Edward de lo que ya había hecho.

—¿Pero usted no sabe de alguien en particular que tuviera malos propósitos hacia su esposo?—volvió a preguntarme

—De ser así ya se lo hubiera dicho—el oficial me lanzo una mirada extraña, sabia que estaba contestando demasiado rápido, él comenzaba a sospechar—Por favor—le rogué—sólo quiero ver a mi esposo, quiero saber que le paso—el oficial me miró por un rato tratando de descifrar mi comportamiento, hasta que finalmente asintió.

—Los neumáticos del auto de su esposo explotaron ocasionando que este se volcara, el señor Cullen sufrió múltiples lesiones, sólo una es de gravedad, un trozo de metal le atravesó el costado izquierdo y una pequeña herida en la pierna derecha causada por escombros de una pequeña explosión por el combustible que se tiró.

—¿Explotó?—pregunté angustiada.

—Si, pero su esposó alcanzó a salir del vehiculo antes de que sucediera…Señora, necesito que se tranquilice por favor—me decía el policía mientras podía sentir como las fuerzas se me iban del cuerpo. En ese momento uno grupo de hombres vestidos de azul, con cubre bocas y gorros salieron del ascensor jalando una camilla, mis ojos fueron hacia el que estaba en la camilla ¡Era él! Corrí a su dirección, pero un Doctor me detuvo.

—¿Señora Cullen?—me preguntó, pero yo no dirigí mis ojos hacia él, si no se quedaron observando a Edward, iba en la camilla, su cabello alborotado, tenía una mascarilla de oxigeno en la cara y estaba cubierto de cuello para abajo con una sabana blanca, la camilla desapareció cuando dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos. Volví mi cara hacia el doctor.

—¿Cómo esta él doctor?—le pregunté, sus ojos eran azules, su cabello negro y piel blanca.

—Esta fuera de peligro, tiene una herida en su costado izquierdo que con reposo absoluto no tardará en sanar, su pierna derecha tiene una pequeña herida, y tiene múltiples golpes que sólo con reposo podrá sanarse, ahora mismo esta bajo los efectos de la anestesia, por lo que no puedo permitirle la entrada aun, le sugiero que llamé a sus familiares—dijo el doctor mientras yo le ponía atención a cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Cuándo me permitirán pasar a verlo?—pregunte

—En cuanto la anestesia pierda su efecto, que es como en veinte minutos—dijo el doctor, una enfermera lo llamo, se disculpo y se marcho.

Me quedé ahí parda sin saber que hacer, mi vista se fijaba en el pasillo por donde había desaparecido Edward.

Un dolor se instaló en mi pecho, aunque sabía que él estaría bien, no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderlo, _¡Sin tan solo le hubiera advertido!_ Ahora mismo el estaría tomando precauciones y no hubiera pasado ese accidente. Un sentimiento de culpa se instaló en mi, si Edward se iba de mi lado cuando descubriera que yo sabia el peligro que corría sería completamente mi culpa, seguramente me odiaría y le deba toda la razón en ello.

Respiré hondo mientras me sentaba en una de las bancas a esperar, saque el celular pensando a quien llamar.

Con un suspiro profundo marque al celular de Carlisle, él también me odiaría cuando supiera que yo sabia del riesgo que corría su hijo y no dije nada.

—¿Bella?—su voz hizo que un sollozo saliera de mi boca. _Genial, ¿ahora como le explicaba a mi suegro que yo era la culpable de que su hijo se encontraba en el hospital?_

—Carlisle, Edward esta en hospital—apenas me podía salir la voz.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso?—preguntó preocupado.

—Tuvo un accidente en el auto

—¿En que hospital esta?—me preguntó

—St. Joseph habitación 203

—Estamos ahí lo más rápido que podamos—dijo y después colgó.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarme la vista, guardé el teléfono mientras trataba de controlar el llanto, mi mente era un revoltijo de ideas, si tan sólo le hubiera advertido, sin tan solo hubiera estado mas al pendiente de aro, sin tan solo…

Los talvez ya no me servían de nada ahora, tenía que decirle la verdad a Edward lo mas rápido posible, si no, sabe Dios que peligro correría.

—Señora Cullen—una enfermera me llamo, rápidamente me paré de mi lugar.

—¿Sí?—dije mientras me acercaba a ella

—El señor Cullen ya despertó, ya puede pasar—me dijo

—¿Tan rápido?—pregunté sorprendida, si acaso habían paso cinco minutos desde que él doctor me había informado sobre él.

—Tuvimos suerte de que no despertara en cirugía al parecer su organismo no le hace mucho efecto la anestesia—me dijo—por favor sígame

Seguí la enfermara através del pasillo donde había visto desaparecer a Edward, él numero de las habitaciones se encontraban en números grandes en las puertas 200, 201, 202…203

Entré tras la enfermera

—¿Como se siente Edward?—preguntó la enfermera en cuanto entramos a la habitación, ella se dirigió hacia la cama tapándome la visión, me quedé a un lado de la puerta.

—Horrible—contesto su voz un tanto pastosa, sentí un brinco en el corazón al escuchar de nuevo su voz, las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirme de nuevo, quería acercarme a verlo, pero me quede en mi lugar mientras la enfermera lo revisaba.

—¿Qué tal su costado izquierdo?—le preguntó la enfermera

—Siento como si tuviera atravesado algo—dijo, su voz cada vez se hacia mas clara y profunda. La enfermera se rió.

—Tenía atravesado un considerable trozo de metal, lo único que tiene ahora son puntadas

—Pues pareciera que aun tuviera atravesado eso—la enfermera dejó salir una pequeña risita.

—Ahora lo voy a revisar—le dijo la enfermera. Vi como comenzaba a bajarle la cobija y a quitarle la bata que traía, Edward tenia puesta la mirada hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido mientras la enfermera lo desnudaba con cuidado, su torso quedó al descubierto junto con un enorme parche a su costado izquierdo. La enfermera revisó el parche y toco suavemente su brazo, una punzada de celos me invadió, Edward hizo un respingo cuando ella toco suavemente un moretón de su brazo. Lentamente comenzó a vestirlo de nuevo. Se trasladó hacia sus pies y los descubrió dejando la bata y la sabana hasta casi destaparlo por completo, movió su pierna derecha para revisarlo de su herida tomándola por el muslo, la sabana se movió con ese movimiento dejándolo casi expuesto, podía imaginarme esa parte de su anatomía y vigilaba cada movimiento de las manos de la enfermera. Era increíble como lograba ponerme celosa por eso, trate de tranquilizarme y tratar de no odiar a la enfermera por lo que sus manos hacían, pero mi calma se fue cuando la enfermera para volverlo a tapar tomó la sabana de por en medio de sus piernas y en ese momento Edward volvió a dar un respingo y su mirada que siempre había estado hacia el techo se había dirigido hacia la enfermera.

—Lo siento—dijo como si nada mientras terminaba de taparlo. Ya podía imaginarme que era por lo que "accidentalmente" había tocado, Edward volvió su vista hacia el techo. La enfermera checó su suero.

—Todo esta en orden Edward, trate de descansar

—Gracias—dijo simplemente Edward. La enfermera pasó a mi lado y me asintió mientras salía de ahí, cerré la puerta, tenía ganas de matarla por a verse atrevido a tocar a "mi" esposo de esa manera, con un suspiro y tratando de controlar los nervios me acerqué a la cama, Edward tenía los ojos cerrados.

—No me gustó como te toco esa enfermera—dije y Edward abrió inmediatamente los ojos—Hola—le dije mientras embozaba una sonrisa, él me correspondió.

—Hola—me contestó. Me senté en la silla que estaba a su lado. Ahora mismo no culpaba a la enfermera, Edward lucia hermoso aun aquí postrado en una cama de hospital. Su pelo estaba alborotado, sus ojos verdes lucían un brillo especial, sus labios estaban un poco resecos y en una de sus cejas tenía un pequeño rasguño, por todo lo demás estaba hermoso. Acaricie con mi dedo su mano y delineaba el parche que sostenía el tuvo por donde entraba el suero.

—¿Lloraste?—me preguntó angustiado mientras observaba mi rostro. Me sonroje.

—Me preocupe muchísimo—le dije, agache mi mirada.

—Pensé que él que ocupaba tus pensamientos era otro—me reprocho. Levanté la vista y me sorprendí, Esperaba ver una mueca acusadora en su rostro, pero encontré el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Todo lo que dije fue mentira—le dije un tanto insegura.

—¿Todo? ¿Incluso cuando confesaste que me ambas?—me preguntó. Me volví a sonrojar y estaba a punto de retractarme pero me había prometido a mi misma que le diría siempre la verdad a partir de ahora.

—Esa parte es cierta—confesé y agaché la mirada temiendo ver en sus ojos rechazo.

—¿Qué es mentira entonces?—me preguntó. Di un suspiro.

—Antes de entrar un policía me detuvo, piensan que tu accidente fue provocado—le dije mientras miraba atentamente su reacción, él me miró fijamente, esperando que siguiera.

—¿Y tu que piensas?—me preguntó al ver que no proseguí.

—Yo sé quién fue—le dije muy quedito. Se quedó mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas.

—¿De que hablas? —me pregunto confuso.

—Aro me amenazo—le dije—él te quiere lejos de la empresa, él seguramente está metido en los problemas de la empresa.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo—me interrumpió

—Me dijo que si no te mantenía lejos de la empresa te mataría—mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Edward sonrió— ¿De qué te ríes? —le pregunté confusa _¿Acaso no me creía que aro me había amenazado?_

—Ya lo sabía—me dijo y me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

—¿Ya sabias qué?

—Que Aro te había amenazado—dijo. Lo miré confusa—Sólo estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras, a que confiaras en mi—me dijo, lo observé incrédula— ¿Por qué lo complicaste tanto Bella?—me preguntó un tanto divertido.

Me quedé callada mientras procesaba la información, después de unos segundos las imágenes comenzaron a hacerse borrosas y las lágrimas invadieron mis ojos y comenzaron a escurrirme por las mejillas. Edward sujeto mi mano.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?—me preguntó preocupado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—le reproche—¿No te diste lo muerta de miedo que estaba por ti? ¿No te diste cuenta lo angustiada que estaba?—mi voz se hizo mas alta de lo normal— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Edward? ¡Yo te necesitaba!—Las lágrimas se derramaban a borbotones por mis ojos.

—Yo estuve siempre ahí Bella—su voz salía profunda y angustiada—Estaba esperando a que vinieras a mi y lo único que hiciste fue alejarme—lo miré fijamente a lo ojos, la angustia en ellos era mas que evidente, había sido una tonta, lo necesitaba tanto, pero también tenía tanto miedo de que le pasara algo.

—Temía por tu vida—trate de justificarme.

—Y yo no pude cuidarme por tratar de controlar la situación contigo, no quería que lograras divorciarte de mi, pero no importa ya, necesito que confíes en mi Bella, necesito cuidarme para poder cuidarte, por que ahora mismo me preocupa lo desprotegida que estas.

—Edward

—No—me interrumpió—déjame terminar, soy tu esposo Bella y es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti, te lo pido por favor, déjame serlo, déjame cuidarte, déjame protegerte—levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla, limpiando unas lágrimas que aun escurrían por mi rostro—déjame amarte Bella

En ese momento sentí una especie de calor cubrió todo mi cuerpo, no pude evitar sonreír y que la emoción se apoderara de mi cuerpo ¡El me amaba!

—Te amo Edward—las palabras salieron sin pensarlas, y no me lamentaba de ello, Edward me sonrío y acerqué mi rostro hacia él.

—No creo que quieras besarme ahora mismo—me dijo

—¿Por qué no querría?—pregunté mientras me acercaba mas mi rostro a él.

—Mi aliento seguramente no será agradable—me dijo cuando estaba a centímetros de mi boca, sin importarme cosa alguna lo bese, despacio, disfrutando la suave caricia de sus labios.

Lentamente me separé de él.

—Te amo—le dije, ya con toda la seguridad en esa palabra, ya no me daba miedo descubrir ante el mis sentimientos, después de todo él era el dueño de ellos.

—Te amo—me contesto con una sonrisa.

—¿Edward?—una voz masculina hizo que los dos volteáramos, ahí parado en la puerta se encontraba Carlisle, y atrás de él, Esme y sus hermanos.

* * *

**¿Me dejan un review? ¿Que tal ese encuentro tan dulce? por fin dijeron te amo sin que estuvieran muriendose de pasion, si no que ahora lo han dicho en serio y sin lugar a dudas!**

**EL ADELANTO EN EL BLOG: www. alma -lau. blogspot. com**

**Una disculpa de nuevo por la tardanza, pero no he tenido tiempo, desgraciadamente mi hermana enfermo y estuvo hospitalizada y me tocaba cuidarla por las tardes, ella ya esta bien, y ahora mi boda. Mi novio y yo decidimos que seguiriamos con los planes de boda aun a pesar de lo ocurrido con nuestro bb, si no hubiera pasado lo que ocurrio aun seguiriamos con el plan de juntar primero dinero y comprar unas cosillas antes de casarnos, pero ahora aunque no tenemos mucho dinero las cosas van saliendo bien, la familia nos esta apoyando muchisimo, y mis amigas estan super emocionadas, "ya era hora" me dijeron algunas, supongo de casi de 6 años de noviasgo lleno de dificultades ya era el momento de dar el siguiente paso, y no lo hubieramos dado si no hubiera sido por la situacion en la que llegamos a estar, eso nos hizo estar mas unidos que nunca. Estoy feliz y muy liada con los preparativos, me caso por el civil este sabado y a la iglesia en noviembre, asi que ando como loca de un lado para otro...eso si, aunque tarde un poco en publicar, esten cien por ciento seguras que seran capitulos cargados de pasion y amor, ahora mismo estoy de muy buen humor y muy emocionada por que por fin me voy a unir a mi Edward personalizado.**

* * *

**Chicas del club!**

**Las ganadoras son:**

**Sunrisesss: En one shot por "Asqueroso"**

**Amy Barak: Poema de Odio por "Jacobobo"**

**Por favor envien la siguiente informacion al correo alma _ b _g hotmail. com (junten los espacios)**

**Nombre:**

**Apodo: **(Como quieran que les llame Edward al oido) Por ejem. "Almita" en voz suave y profunda...ayyy hasta se me erizo la piel..jejeje

**Caracteristicas Fisicas: ¿**color de ojos?, ¿Ojos grandes o pequeños?, ¿color de cabello?, ¿cabello largo o corto?, ¿Cabello lacio, ondulado o rizado?, ¿color de piel?, ¿son altas,estatura media o chaparritas?, ¿son delgadas, curvilineas o llenitas? ¿Labios llenos o delgados?

**¿Que te gusta mas de tu rostro?** Ejemplo: A mi me encanta mi sonrisa =)

**Mis Actividades: **¿A que te dedicas? Ejemplo: Soy contador y trabajo en empresa del sector publico...oooo...estudio psicologia en septimo semestre de universidad...o puedes poner una actividad que te guste hacer, por ejemplo: bailo hawaiiano en escuela de baile. (Esta informacion la voy a utilizar para el encuentro entre Edward y tu...por eso te pido que me des informacion necesaria)

**Edward Preferido: **¿Vampiro o humano?, ¿tierno y dulce o posesivo? o una mezcla? =)... y MUY IMPORTANTE ¿Van a quedar enamorados o sera una encuentro fugaz e inolvidable?

**Rating del oneshot: **¿Quieres una noche apasionada? o ¿Quieres un juego de seduccion sin pasar a nada mas? ¿O quieres un encuentro romantico y dulce? (en lo personal escogeria la noche apasionada..jojojojo...claro, si quieres puede ser por el dia, solo es cuestion de que me lo aclares). Es importante que aqui me aclares que tan lejos puedo llegar.

**Asi que chicas...envienme esta informacion lo mas pronto posible.**

* * *

**_RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS_**

**Lupita Calvo: **¿Que tal la reconciliada?

**Marie: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Muchas gracias por leerme. Besos.

**Sol: **Hola! Muchisimas gracias por tus cumplidos, que bueno que te guste la historia! si...este fic ya lo habia escrito con anterioridad, pero solo fueron los primeros capitulos...lo que ahora lees es completamente nuevo, solia actualizar diario, pero ahora estoy actualizando cada que puedo, trato de que no pase una semana entre una actualizacion y otra.

**Juliana: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Si, la verdad que estos dos se merecian un descanso despues de tanta pelea...¿Que te parecio el capitulo? Nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**I love Edward: **Y vaya que Bella se puso histerica...lo bueno es que ya se reconciliaron. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo. Besos.

**anigiemezzaluna: **Hola! Muchisimas gracias por tu review...¿Que te parecio el capitulo?..Nos leemos pronto. Besos y abrazos.

**I love twilight: **Si! Pobrecito de Edward! Lo bueno es que ya se calmaron de tanta pelea no crees?... ¿Que te parecio el capitulo?


	25. Chapter 24

**Hola chicas!**

**No tengo perdon, lo se, pero he estado con los preparativos de mi boda y apenas y tengo tiempo de ponerme en la computadora. Espero me tengan paciencia.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Y una disculpa si no he podido responder sus reviews. Lo siento.**

**Les dejo un resumen, por que ya me han dicho algunas que ya ni se acuerdan en que se había quedado el fic (lo siento tanto, ya no tarde mucho).**

**RESUMEN: **Bella le habia pedido a Edward el divorsio para alejarlo de Aro, por que él la habia amenazado con matarlo si no lo hacia de esa manera, Edward ya sabia el plan de Aro, pero no lo dijo nada a Bella y rechazo completamente el divorsio. Por ese motivo Edward decidió pasar la noche a un hotel por que no queria pelear con Bella por el motivo del divorsio, pero cuando iba en camino el auto se volco mandando a Edward al hospital.

Una vez en el hospital Bella estaba arrepentida por no haberle advertido a Edward, un policía la interrogo, pero ella no quizo hablar por miedo a que Aro luego se desquitara finalmente con Edward, despues cuando logro ver a Edward ella le confeso que Aro la había amenazado, él le confeso que ya lo sabia y se reconciliaron y se declararon su amor.

**Ahora si...lo que sigue.**

**DESCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**Edward POV**

¿Podría haber una situación más insoportable? Me habían dado de alta del hospital hace mas de dos semanas, dos semanas que se habían hecho largas hasta lo interminable, una sensación de hastío, desesperación y aburrimiento se mezclaban haciéndolo una situación casi infernal _¿acaso de esto se trataba el infierno?_ Por lo menos sabia que se le acercaba muchísimo, no entendía aquellos que fingían enfermedad con el único propósito de pasárselos echados todo el día en cama, a parte de los sentimientos que me producía mi situación actual tenia que agregar el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad e impotencia.

Me agradaba la sensación de sentirme atendido con tanto cuidado por parte de Bella, pero esa agradable sensación no compensaba en nada el sentimiento de sentirme inútil. Mi familia parecía haber olvidado el origen de todo esto. Aro aun se encontraba suelto en alguna parte, estaba mas que cien por ciento seguro de su culpabilidad en todo este asunto, pero mi familia parecía haber dado el asunto como resuelto, esa reacción de mi familia y mi vulnerabilidad no hacían mas que esta situación se volviera más insoportable. No entendía el afán de todos de olvidar el origen de todo esto, incluso Bella parecía absorta en atenderme que en el peligro en el que podría encontrarse y me molestaba en sobremanera cuando intentaba hablar con ella del asunto y ella simplemente me besaba y me decía que me tranquilizara, en mas de alguna ocasión me encantaba su manera de hacerme olvidar determinados asuntos.

—_Quédate quieto Edward—me dijo Bella entrando a la habitación, tenía apenas tres días de haber salido del hospital y ya quería levantarme de esta cama, el tiempo de reposo que dure en el hospital, tres semanas ya había sido demasiado como para también quedarme quieto en la casa._

—_Esto es insoportable—me queje mientras me daba por vencido y me quedaba quieto en la cama. Bella sonrío mientras se acercaba a mí_

—_Yo no le veo nada de insoportable—me susurro al oído—lo veo muy ventajoso en realidad—se retiró de mi lado con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. El corazón comenzó a acelerarse un poco al interpretar el gesto de Bella, me deseaba, ¿pero que podía hacer yo en estos casos? ¡No podía ni moverme! Y por Dios que yo también la necesitaba. La rabia comenzó a formarse en mi ser al concluir que no podría satisfacer mi deseo en estos momentos._

—_Deja de provocarme si sabes que no podremos ahora—mi voz salio dura. Bella volteó a verme pero en ella no había señal de enojo, molestia u ofensa, al contrarió, sonrió mas ampliamente. Fue hasta la puerta y puso el pestillo, volteo a verme y comenzó a desabrochar su blusa mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi cama._

—_Bella—le advertí, mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a su desnudez, quería tomarla. _¡Odiaba esto!_ La deseaba tanto, pero ahora mismo mi cuerpo no permitía moverme. Mi respiración se hizo más fuerte cuando la blusa dejo su cuerpo y pude contemplar su brassier, el inicio de sus pechos, su abdomen plano._

_Rápidamente__ mi mente comenzó a hacer planes_,

Talvez si Bella se pusiera arriba de mi no me dolería tanto _pensé._

_Bella dejo caer sus pantalones, todo frente ami, sus braguitas eran tan inocentes, blancas, mire su rostro y mordía fuertemente su labio inferior, y desvió su vista cuando se quito el brassier frente a mis ojos. Mi cuerpo ya estaba dispuesto, mi miembro estaba erecto y preparado, era mi torso y mis piernas las que no podían moverse sin causarme dolor._

—_Bella—su nombre salio de mis labios suplicante, sus pechos estaban ahí frente a mí, se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Mi reacción fue intentar levantarme para metérmelos a la boca pero un aguijonazo en mi espalda me lo impidió dejando caer estrepitosamente mi cabeza en la almohada mucho antes de que pudiera meterme un pezón a la boca. Un gruñido de frustración dejo mi boca._

_Bella se acercó a mi sonriente, su labios me besaron, su tacto dulce me embriagaba, el beso cada vez se hacia mas demandante, quiera satisfacer esta necesidad que iba creciendo en mi, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo. Era frustrante._

_Una mano de Bella acaricio suavemente mi rostro, mi cuello y comenzó a quitar mi quitar mi camisa de dormir y acariciar mi pecho, mi abdomen, su mano viajo mas abajo y yo estaba demasiado impaciente por sentir su contacto. Mis manos también no se quedaron quietas, acariciaba su suave piel de sus pechos, sus pezones que hasta ahora habían sido negados a mi boca. Rompí el beso y la atraje a mi de tal manera que sus pechos quedara al alcance de mi boca, sus suspiro dejo la boca de Bella cuando por fin logré meterme un pezón a la boca. La sensación era increíble y su sabor exquisito. La respiración de Bella se hacia cada vez mas errática mientras saboreaba sus senos, hasta que los alejo de mi, trate de reclamarle, pero sus labios remplazaron sus pechos, comenzó a dejar besos húmedos en mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mis hombros, mi pecho, mi abdomen. Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo cuando su boca se acercaba cada vez mas a mi miembro, sus dedos se detuvieron en el elástico de mi short que traía como pijama. Rápidamente los bajo y sin previo aviso introdujo mi miembro en su boca._

_Apreté fuertemente los ojos mientras sentía la fuerte sensación recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos tomaron la sabana formando puños mientras soltaba la respiración contenida. __Trate de levantar mi rostro pero un fuerte dolor en mis hombros me detuvo y clave mas profundo la cabeza en la almohada al sentir la intensa sensación de humedad en ese punto tan sensible._

_Succionó mientras su cabeza se movía de arriba abajo, mi cuerpo se tenso al sentir que faltaba poco para que me viniera, notaba un pequeño dolor a mi costado, pero no me importaba, la sensación de sentir la boca húmeda de Bella rodeando a mi miembro era tan intenso que no podía pensar en otra cosa._

_Sus movimientos comenzaron hacerse más rápidos y yo casi moría._

—_Bella—su nombre salió entre jadeos—ya no aguanto, me voy…_

_No acabe la frase por que Bella gimió y las vibraciones de ese delicioso sonido pasaron a mi miembro liberando mi orgasmo._

_Cuando pude recuperarme levante la cabeza a pesar de que un dolor me atravesó, pero ver a Bella pasar su lengua por todo mi miembro valió la pena el dolor._

Pero a pesar de su extraordinaria manera de hacerme perder la conciencia del presente seguía molestándome la indeferencia sobre la situación. Era simplemente frustrante querer ocuparte del asunto, de atrapar al que intento matarte y no poder hacer por ti mismo y mas que tu familia y esposa intenten que olvides ese asunto, era intolerable _¡Se trataba de un intento de asesinato!_ No de otra cosa simple, me hacían sentir como un niño encaprichado que ha leído demasiadas novelas de policías y había comenzado alucinar que el vecino tenia escondido los cadáveres de toda su familia.

—¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?—Bella entro en la habitación con una bandeja con el desayuno—Te traje el desayuno—dijo mientras depositaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche a mi lado.

—No tengo hambre—dije alcanzando el control remoto de la televisión y encendiéndola.

—Edward—dijo mi nombre como advertencia.

—No tengo hambre—volví a repetir mientras cambiaba de canales para buscar el noticiero.

Bella se sentó a mi lado y con la cuchara tomo un poco del huevo que se encontraba en el plato y lo acercó a mi rostro

—Abre la boca—dijo. La mire lo mas feo que pude. Amaba a esta mujer con todo mí ser, pero simplemente a veces lograba exasperarme. Le quite la cuchara de la mano y la volví a poner sobre el plato.

—No me trates como un niño—le exigí.

—Entonces no te comportes como uno—me contestó.

—No tengo hambre Isabella ¿No puedes comprender eso?

—¿Y tu no puedes comprender que necesitas alimentarte para recuperarte mas pronto?—me dijo enojada, no conteste por que sabia que no había argumento alguno para ello. Dejó sacar un largo suspiro.

—Hoy viene el doctor—dijo.

—A ver si esta vez ya me deja pararme de esta horrorosa cama—le dije con fastidio, sabia que estaba siendo injusto desquitar mi mal humor con ella, pero no podía evitarlo.—Necesito ir a la oficina

—No, no necesitas ir a ningún lado—me dijo Bella mientras se paraba de mi lado e iba al closet.

Ya sabia la rutina humillante al que me veía sometido todos los días. Primero Bella me traía el desayuno, después de haberlo terminado iba por mi ropa limpia y la depositaba en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama, venía y me ayudaba ponerme de pie, para después dirigirme al baño, ahí me dejaba un momento a solas para hacer mis necesidades fisiológicas, cuando le daba la indicación de que podía entrar, entraba con una toalla en mano y me ayudaba a dirigirme a la regadera, una vez ahí me sentaba en una silla, me quitaba los vendajes, me limpiaba la herida y me bañaba con cuidado, cuando terminaba me secaba me dirigía a la habitación, me volvía a cubrir la herida, me vestía y me volvía a ayudar a meter a la cama. _¿Podría ser peor?_

Y fue lo que sucedió, esta vez en cambio, es que no había desayunado nada. Simplemente no me apetecía. Me estaba ayudando a meter a la cama después del todo humillante ritual matutino cuando decidí seguir la conversación en donde la habíamos dejado.

—Es fácil para ti decir que no necesito ir a ningún lado, ¿pero puedes imaginarte lo desesperante que es estar aquí sin saber nada y sin poder hacer nada?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer Edward? La policía aún no ha encontrado nada.—dijo mientras ponía almohadas en mi espalda. Se desplazó a mis pies y comenzó a ponerme unas calcetas.

—Quiero ver los videos de seguridad

—Ellos ya los han visto y no han encontrado nada

—Pero quiero verlos yo—dije testarudo.

—Aro no aparece en la cinta—volvió a decirme Bella, pero ya con un aire de fastidio en la voz. Iba responder que de todas maneras quería verlas, pero me quede callado, sabía que me estaba volviendo un cascarrabias y que estaba de mal humor todo el tiempo, Bella hasta este momento lo había sabido llevar de la mejor manera, pero ella también tenía sus límites, y comenzaba a notar que ya los estaba empezando a cruzar. Me quedé callado.

—¿A que hora viene el doctor?—pregunté al fin.

—En unas pocas horas ¿crees soportar a hasta ese entonces?—preguntó fastidiada.

—¿Crees que me deje levantarme esta vez?—le pregunté tratando de ignorar el tono de su voz.

—Yo creo que si, tu herida esta sanado muy rápido—dijo mientras recogía la bandeja de mi lado. La detuve.

—Lo siento Bella—dije sinceramente—perdóname por todas las molestias que te estoy dando—su gesto se suavizo y sonrío un poco.

—No son molestias Edward, me gusta atenderte, lo único que esta mal es ese humor que te cargas

—Odio sentirme inútil—le explique. Ella me sonrío y acercó su rostro al mío. La suavidad y dulzura de sus labios hizo que mi cuerpo entero reaccionara a esa sensación tan agradable, tomé su cintura con mis manos acercándola más a mi cuerpo. El beso se hizo mas intenso y mi cuerpo necesitaba sentirla mas, necesitaba encajarme en ella, sentir que éramos uno solo otra vez. Fue genial el día que me hizo sexo oral, pero ahora necesitaba mas de ella, y añoraba tanto hacerle el amor que a veces era tan insoportable que me ponía de mal humor. Deje sus labios para saborear su cuello. Su respiración se agito, comencé a desabrochar la delicada blusa rosa que traía hasta dejar a la vista el borde su brassier color café claro y besé el comienzo de sus senos. Bella rodeó mi cuello con sus manos mientras mi legua saboreaba el delicioso sabor y tersura de su piel.

La puerta se abrió y me separé rápidamente de mi paraíso personal.

—Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor Edward—dijo el doctor, volteé a ver a Bella, su blusa ya estaba completamente abrochada y su rostro había adquirido un hermoso sonrojo.— Lamento mucho la interrupción—dijo acercándose a la cama y saludando a Bella.

—No, no se preocupe doctor—dijo apresuradamente Bella.

—¿Cómo has estado Edward?—me preguntó mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi, donde hace unos momentos se había encontrado Bella

—Ya me siento mucho mejor—dije, me revisó, quito la venda y la examino. Comprobó la herida de mi pierna, la cual sólo quedaba cicatriz.

—¿Cómo lo ve doctor?—le preguntó Bella cuando el doctor comenzó a guardar sus instrumentos.

—Edward—dijo el doctor mirándome—te voy a dar permiso de seguir con tu rutina cotidiana—una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mi rostro—pero tienes que prometerme que no harás esfuerzos, no tienes permiso para tener actividad física muy fuerte, puedes caminar, pero cuidado de no lastimarte ¿entendido?

—Si—contesté como todo niño bueno, el doctor se retiró y yo comencé a pararme de la cama por mi mismo, Bella había ido a despedir al doctor hasta la puerta. Cuando regresó yo ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡Edward!—se sorprendió al verme.

—Necesito ir a la oficina—dije mientras pasaba a su lado, decidido en ir ahora mismo.

…

Bella no me dejo ir sólo, pero no se opuso, aparecí en la oficina caminando dificultosamente, Bella insistió en quedarse a mi lado, pero no lo permití. Me instalé de nuevo en mi oficina después de unas largas semanas. No esta vestido adecuadamente, pero es no me importaba en lo mas mínimo.

—Bree, ¿podrías comunicarme al departamento de seguridad?—le pedí a mi secretaria desde mi teléfono

—Por supuesto señor Cullen—contesto.

Encendí mi computadora, ahora que me encontraba aquí me sentía mucho mejor. Lo que necesitaba era ocuparme de mis asuntos, yo no era un hombre que pudiera estar sin hacer nada.

—El Director de Seguridad esta en la línea 2—la voz de Bree se escucho en mi oficina, rápidamente tome la llamada.

—Señor Cullen ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?—se escucho al otro lado de la línea

—Necesito los videos del estacionamiento del día mi accidente

—La policía ya los examino Sr. Cullen

—También quiero verlos yo

—De inmediato, en unos momentos se los hago llegar—contesto y colgué.

Los videos estuvieron en mi manos en poco tiempo y los estuve reproduciendo en mi computadora, la policía tenía razón, no había nada en ellos, ni una sola pista.

Frustrado volví a reproducirlo nuevamente. _Debía haber algo_, me dice tercamente.

En el video me veía por la mañana llegar a la empresa y a así uno a uno de los empleados, se veía llegar a varios proveedores y hacer todos el proceso de descarga del otro lado, se veía llegar al repartidor de correspondencia entrar en una moto y entrar y salir fácilmente de la empresa, volvía tomar la moto, dio una vuelta por todo el estacionamiento y luego se marcho

_Extraño_ pensé.

Volví a reproducir esa parte del video y observé mas detenidamente, _¿Por qué daría el repartidor de correo una vuelta por el estacionamiento?_ No le veía lógica. Reproduje nuevamente esa parte, no sólo había dado una vuelta al estacionamiento, si no que se detuvo por un momento en mi auto, solo unos segundos y salió de ahí.

Volví a reproducir el video fijándome en su rostro, pero era imposible traía el casco puesto, entonces me fije en la moto tratando de ver la placas, pero no se podía. Pero si hubo una cosa. La motocicleta.

Jacob montado en su motocicleta llego a mi mente.

Esa era la motocicleta de Jacob.

* * *

**De nuevo Jacob metiendo su narizota...ash...lo odio tanto.**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**El adelanto esta en mi blog: alma- lau. blogspot. com**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hola chicas!**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi beta, Alma Cullen, que mucho de este capitulo tambien es de su autoria.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 25**

BELLA POV

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo, íbamos rumbo a su oficina, manejando yo, por supuesto, ya que Edward no puede hacerlo aun, bueno, quizá si podía, pero yo no quise, y obvio él iba muy molesto porque mi adorado esposo es muy terco…

—Me voy a quedar contigo, por si necesitas algo… — le dije aventurándome a su contestación

— No, no, no, ¿para qué Bella? yo estoy bien, en verdad, me siento bien, por favor, no seas terca… — dijo muy molesto.

— ¿Terca yo? Edward, si aquí el único niño eres tú — le dije.

Me sonrió de una manera tan hermosa que no pude evitar acercarme y besarlo. El beso fue tan lindo, con mucho cuidado sí, porque no quería lastimarlo, pero fue interrumpido por el claxon del coche que venía detrás de nosotros.

— Ahhh, por qué la gente es así, ¿a caso no ven que estamos románticos? — dijo haciendo berrinche.

Comencé a reír, y le di marcha al carro, cuando llegamos a su oficina volví a insistir que me quería quedar ahí con él pero no quiso. Así que, muy a su pesar, pero para tranquilidad mía solo lo acompañe a la oficina.

— Si te sientes mal, me llamas, por favor amor, no quiero que por querer hacer las cosas te lastimes mas, ¿me lo prometes, por favor? — comencé a darle besitos cortos en toda su hermosa cara una vez que estuvimos adentro de su oficina.

— Si sigues haciendo eso, podrás convencerme que me regrese a la casa contigo — me dijo en un tono sugerente.

— Bueno, vámonos, prefiero que descanses en casa, a que estés aquí, solito y sin mis cuidados. — le dije mimosa.

— Pero si regresamos a la casa, será para hacerte el amor, porque ya no soporto estar lejos de ti, necesito hacerte el amor Bella, ya no aguanto — Me apretó a él y lo sentí, la cara me hervía, no solo por la forma en que decía las cosas, si no porque yo también lo necesitaba tanto.

— Sera mejor que te deje entonces trabajar, creo que por hoy un solo esfuerzo es suficiente — le dije acercándome para besarlo.

El beso que comenzó tranquilo, las cosas se empezaron a ponerse calientes, el comenzó a tocarme, yo necesitaba sentirlo, me pegue mas a él y sentí su erección, y no hablemos de cómo estaba yo, realmente necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí, sentir que somos uno solo. Comenzó a besarme el cuello, sus manos tocaban mi seno izquierdo, yo sentía que me faltaba el aire, tenía los ojos cerrados.

— Te deseo tanto Bella, ya no soporto mas, te necesito mi amor — me dijo con la voz ronca, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar mi blusa, yo me sentía hervir, ya no podía más.

El contacto de sus manos sobre mi piel, fue lo que me trajo a la realidad — No Edward, no — le dije con las voz entre cortada por la sensación. — mi amor, por favor, necesitamos parar…

—Edward, por favor—bajo mi brassier y sus dedos fueron a parar a mis pezones, un gemido salio de mi boca

—Edw…—no pude pronunciar su nombre completo por sus manos estaba ahora aferradas a mi cintura, mientras se llevaba un pezón a la boca

—aquí no, Edward por favor, aquí no. — dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo y separándome un poco de él.

— Esta bien, está bien—dijo separándose completamente de mi— pero no te me vas a escapar la próxima vez, te juro que no — me dio un beso que me quito el aliento.

Me reí, me separe de él, me acomode la ropa y le di un beso cortito en sus labios — me llamas cuando quieras que pase por ti — iba protestar y le dije — nada, nada, mucho esfuerzo estoy haciendo con dejarte aquí solo, así que te preparas porque paso por ti en la tarde, ¿está bien?—iba a negar con la cabeza, pero lo interrumpi.

— No, te veo en un ratito — me despedí y salí de la oficina.

Llegue a la oficina, y me esperaban unos pendientes, ya que durante la convalecencia de Edward, estuve poco tiempo en la oficina… _Edward_ pensé, _Te__amo__tanto__amor_ sonreí.

Entro a mi oficina mi secretaria — Sra. Tiene una junta programada para las 11:00 a.m. con su papá — dijo.

— Esta bien, pero quítame el "Señora" con Bella basta— le dije sonriendo.

Creo que se notaba mi excelente humor, saber que entre Edward y yo ya estaba todo aclarado, me hacía sentir bien, de hecho, me hacía sentir mejor que nunca, saber que pronto esto pasaría, que volveríamos a estar juntos, y porque no pensar en una familia. Eso teníamos que hablarlo, lo sé, de hecho en este tiempo juntos nunca nos hemos detenido a hablar o pensar en eso, pero eso no significa que no lo desee, por supuesto que sí, un bebe mío y de él, un mini Edward, la prueba máxima de que nuestro amor, pero _¿Querrá__Edward__tener__hijos?_ Espero que sí, porque al menos yo si quiero.

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas que me esperaba una junta con mi padre, así que me prepare y me fui directo a su oficina, después de los saludos y de haberme regañado porque permití que Edward se quedara en su oficina, comenzamos la junta, me comento entre otras cosas que la empresa poco a poco ha ido saneando, gracias a la intervención de mi esposo, lo cual me hacía sentir muy orgullosa y mas enamorada que nunca. Pero que no por eso teníamos que cantar victoria, porque Aro seguía con su propuesta, lo cual no podíamos permitir, terminados los asuntos importantes comenzamos a platicar.

— Lo sé papá, se que no debí dejarme convencer de que se quedara, pero es muy terco ya lo sabes, de hecho, deja le llamo, para ver cómo se siente.

Marque su número, e inmediatamente me contesto. — Hola. — su contestación fue muy fría.

— Hola, ¿Te sientes bien? — le pregunte preocupada, ya que no sabía que estaba pasado.

— Si, si estoy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien. — me dijo.

— Voy para allá, no me importa lo que me digas Edward, voy por ti, y no quiero un no como respuesta, no me interesa. — no lo deje hablar, termine la llamada.

— Voy por Edward papá, me dice que le duele la cabeza y conociéndolo, pondrá resistencia, así que mejor de una buena vez. — le dije.

Mi Papá comprendió de inmediato y salí rumbo a su oficina. Salude a Bree, y entre sin pedir permiso, lo vi muy concentrado viendo algo en su computadora.

— No me interesa lo que estés haciendo, nos vamos, y nos vamos ya. — le dije.

— Espérame un momento. — Me dijo molesto, se impulso para ponerse de pie, me acerque para ayudarlo… — ¡No, yo puedo solo! — me contesto molesto.

— Discúlpame, no pensé que te molestara tanto. — le dije, y baje la cabeza.

— Perdóname, pero es que, no puedo creerlo. — me dijo, caminando despacito hacia mí.

— ¿No puedes creer que? —

— Si te digo no me vas a creer y te vas a enojar conmigo. —

— ¿Por qué habría de enojarme contigo, que paso? —

— Ya sé quien intento matarme—

— ¿Aro verdad? Yo lo sabía Edward, nunca nos va a dejar en paz, porque ese hombre sigue empeñado en comprar la empresa de papá, lo sabia… Edward, creo que… — me interrumpió.

— No fue Aro quien intentó matarme—lo mire confundida— fue Jacob. —dijo.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunte confundida _¿Jacob__que__tiene__que__ver__en__todo__esto?_ — Claro que no Edward, ¿por qué habría de querer Jacob matarte? es absurdo, — le dije, no molesta, sino impresionada.

— ¿Absurdo? Claro que no, el siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, qué mejor manera de estar cerca de ti, acaba conmigo, y ya puedes estar con él. — me dijo molesto.

— Claro que no, Edward, Jake no es así, y acusar a alguien de intento de homicidio, solo porque tú crees que él está enamorado de mí—

— No lo creo, está enamorado de ti, o tengo que recordarte que una vez lo vi en tu recamara a altas horas de la noche, y no estaban jugando poker o ¿sí? — me dijo molesto.

— Aun sigues con eso, porque favor, no, Edward, no, esto no puede ser, Aro tiene más razones para querer matarte, y ahora piensas que es Jake, no, no… —

— Bella, tengo pruebas, ¡mira! — Me mostro el video de su computadora y si se veía muy sospechoso el chico del correo, pero no podía yo decir que era Jake.

— Edward, no porque traiga una moto quiere decir que es Jake, por favor. —

— Y lo sigues defendiendo—me dijo molesto— ¿Por qué no puede ser tu jake? ¿Por qué Bella? tu no vez a Jacob de la manera que es, él realmente está enamorado de ti, y cuando uno está enamorado es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa. —

— Si lo sé, pero acusar a Jake es demasiado simplemente no puede ser — le dije molesta.

— Lo sabía, sabía que no me ibas a creer, mejor vámonos. — me dijo molesto.

Salimos de la oficina y llegamos a la casa, comimos en silencio, no me hablaba más que lo necesario, ya pasada la tarde lo encontré en la sala con la computadora en las piernas.

— Por qué no descansas un poquito. — me senté a su lado y puso la computadora en la mesa.

— No estoy casando, bueno un poquito, pero no quiero acostarme. — me dijo. — ¿sigues molesta conmigo? — me pregunto.

— No Edward, no estoy molesta contigo, simplemente todo esto carece de lógica. — le dije.

— A ver Bella, ¿porque carece de lógica? tú y yo sabemos que él está enamorado de ti…—

— Si — lo interrumpí — él puede amarme si quiere — vi como fruncía el ceño. — pero eso no significa que yo sienta lo mismo, o que por eso él va a intentar matarte, ¿es demasiado pensar en eso no crees? — le dije sinceramente.

— Ay Bella, por favor, está el video, y es él, pero te juro que en cuanto esté mejor, Jacob, me las va a pagar todas juntas. — me dijo amenazante.

— Bueno, ya no te voy a decir nada, porque no te voy hacer cambiar, pero primero sería importante investigar y porque no, ir y enfrentar a Jake, pero no para molerlo a golpes, simplemente hablar, es más, quisiera ir yo para que… —

— No—me grito— No te quiero cerca de ese perro — me dijo muy molesto.

— Bueno, está bien, anda vamos a que descanses, ya por hoy fue suficiente. — le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Subimos las escaleras despacio, entramos a la recamara, y cada uno tomo un baño relajante, donde quien lo necesitaba mas era él, una vez que acomode a Edward en la cama, me despedí de él pero me detuvo.

— Ya sé que no puedo hacer muchos esfuerzos, pero necesito que duermas conmigo esta noche. — me dijo.

— No Edward, por favor, mira puedo lastimarte, y sería volver a empezar, anda se buen niño y duérmete si. —

— Por favor mi amor, por favor, no voy a intentar nada, te lo juro pero necesito sentirte aquí junto a mí, por favor, no ha sido nada fácil, ver como todas las noches te vas y duermes en otra cama que no es la mía, no mi amor, por favor, me siento bien, y no creo que me lastimes, por favor, ándale, duérmete aquí conmigo. — me pidió con una cara maravillosa que no me pude negar.

Me metí a la cama con él, despacito me acerque a él y le di un beso de buenas noches, me apretó a su cuerpo y dormimos muy a gusto. Aun no dejaba de pensar, como podía el creer que Jake lo había intentado matar, creo que es demasiado pensar en eso, se que Jake es impulsivo, pero de ahí a querer matarlo, es demasiado, no, creo que Edward se está pasando de celoso.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que hablamos por última vez del asunto de Jake, él comento que estaría investigando, yo seguía en mi misma postura, pero ya al menos no discutíamos. La recuperación de Edward fue mejor, ya que después de unos días ya no quiso que lo llevara a la oficina, él quería manejar, y después de darme cuenta de que podía, lo deje ir, este era el segundo día que manejaba.

Ese día regrese temprano a la casa, un dolor insoportable de cabeza no me dejaba en paz, por lo que llegue directo a la recamara y me recosté, no supe de mi por más de 4 horas, o bueno eso creo yo, ya que cuando sentí que alguien se aferro a mi cintura, y me apretó hacia él, medio me desperté, ya que su aliento en mi cuello no me dejaba pensar con claridad, por lo que solo me dedique a disfrutar.

— Hola — me dijo con voz ronca — me dijeron que te sentiste mal ¿Cómo sigues? — me dijo mientras me besaba el cuello.

— Mmmmm, si así me van a tratar cada vez que me duela la cabeza, voy a inventarme dolor de cabeza todos los días — le dije mimosa.

— Querrás decir, que si así te voy a tratar — me corrigió.

Sonreí y me voltee para verlo, y lo bese, lo bese mucho, bueno más bien nos besamos, de pronto la mente se me aclaro, y no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, pero ¿Cómo detienes la pasión y el deseo mezclado? Me es tan difícil lograr separarme de él, lo extraño tanto y lo necesito tanto, que no se si podre.

— Edward… por favor… tienes que parar…— le dije totalmente excitada, pero él no se detenía al contrario, me besaba y acariciaba sugerentemente, no sabía, ni quería parar. — Edward, mi amor, por favor, recuerda que tienes que descansar, te tienes que recuperar del todo. — le dije, mientras me besaba con mucha pasión el cuello y acariciaba, salvajemente mis senos.

— Mmmm quieres que te demuestre, que tan bien estoy, y como lo único que necesito para terminar de recuperarme, es hacerte el amor — me dijo lleno de pasión, lo cual me puso a mil.

De repente, fuimos un revoltijo de cuerpos, caricias y besos, despojándonos de la ropa, acariciándonos el cuerpo que íbamos desnudando poco a poco, cuando estuvimos completamente desnudos comenzó a tocarme, cada parte que tocaba, era remplazada por sus besos y viceversa, yo solo sentía, lo sentía, disfrutaba, me dejaba querer. Intente acariciarlo pero me detuvo — No amor, ahora me toca a mí, por favor, solo disfruta mi vida — beso mi vientre — déjame disfrutarte — beso mi ombligo — déjame amarte — beso más abajo, y más abajo, y más abajo aun, hasta que llego a mi feminidad, no supe que me paso, solo sé que comencé a sentir la boca de Edward ahí, haciendo maravillas en mi piel. — Mmmm mi amor, te extrañe tanto, tienes un sabor delicioso. — su voz se escuchaba rara, debido al lugar en donde se encontraba.

Yo comencé a moverme al ritmo que el marcaba con su lengua, sentía que poco a poco podía terminar, pero no quería, era demasiado delicioso sentir esto, demasiado placentero, para parar, me seguí moviendo a su placer.

— ¡Edward! — mi voz salía entre gemidos y suspiros, era demasiado, demasiado lo que sentía en ese momento. — amor, no quiero terminar así — suplique.

— Termina mi vida, termina — seguía el haciendo su trabajo.

Llego un punto en donde ya no pude mas, unas cosquillitas muy conocidas para mí se empezaron a alojar en mi vientre, y me deje llevar por la maravillosa sensación, gemí su nombre y fue de lo más hermoso.

Tiempo después, mientras recuperaba la respiración, y bajaba de mi cielo maravilloso, lo sentí, sentí que poco a poco subía con besos húmedos por mi cuerpo, — eres tan hermosa mi amor, te amo tanto — me dijo y yo tenía ganas de llorar, era tan extraordinaria esta sensación, que pensé que no podía sentir más.

Pero que equivocada estaba, de pronto sentí como se estaba acomodando entre mis piernas para fundirse en mí, yo solo gemí su nombre, y él me contesto — comprende amor, ha sido tanto tiempo sin ti, que aun no estoy satisfecho, necesito hacerte el amor toda la noche. —

Fue indescriptible la emoción cuando el se enterró en mi, fue espectacular, tanto tiempo sin él, tanto tiempo sin su piel, sin su cuerpo, — Edward, te extrañe tanto — le dije totalmente entregada a su cuerpo. Eso fue la válvula que lo impulso a moverse con mas fervor sobre mi cuerpo.

— Bella ya no aguanto, voy a terminar amor… voy a terminar —

No le dije nada, solo comencé a moverme junto con él, a mover mis caderas con más fuerza, comencé a sentir que mis paredes se estrechaban y al mismo tiempo, lo sentí tensarse… llegamos juntos a nuestro paraíso, tocando el cielo con las manos. Me aferre a su espalda como un naufrago.

— No te salgas, quédate ahí, por favor, no te salgas — le dije casi sin aire.

El solo asintió, y puso su cabeza en mi cuello donde sentí su respiración agitada — fue maravilloso amor, maravilloso, no tengo palabras, te extrañe tanto. — me dijo en susurros.

— Si mi amor, fue hermoso tanto tiempo sin ti… me doy cuenta que si, definitivamente estas totalmente recuperado — sonreí.

Solo sentí una suave brisa, lo que supuse seria su risa ahogada. Se incorporo poco a poco, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dijo — Gracias mi amor, gracias por ser mi mejor medicina, te amo. — me dijo besándome.

No sé en qué momento, me quede dormida, solo sé que me abrace a su cuerpo, y ahí mismo amanecí. Con suaves besos y caricias, me fui despertando. No hay necesidad de explicar lo que paso después, ya que volvimos a repetir lo de la noche anterior, y simplemente fue MAGISTRAL.

Después de besos, caricias y risas, nos metimos abañar, obvio para ahorrar agua, esa fue su excusa, la cual agradecí, nos cambiamos de ropa, era como si no pudiéramos dejar de tocarnos y es que era la verdad, nos amamos tanto, nos necesitábamos tanto el uno al otro que ya simplemente no podíamos parar.

Entre risas y miradas cómplices desayunamos, todos se nos quedaban viendo, era como si fuéramos novios adolescentes, pero era muy bonito sentirme así, total e irrevocablemente enamorada de mi esposo.

Salimos hacia nuestros coches, y vi que se quejaba y llevaba sus manos a la espalda. — Vez amor, te lo dije, pero eres muy terco. — le dije acercándome a él, para saber donde era donde le dolía.

— No es nada Bella, en verdad, además, por nada del mundo cambio lo que paso ayer, así tenga que volver a estar en cama, ayer fue simplemente GENIAL — me dijo pícaro.

— Si claro, claro, sabes que mejor aquí nos quedamos si, descansa. — le pedí.

— NOOO, claro que no, me siento bien, prometo que no voy hacer esfuerzos en el trabajo, lo prometo. — me dijo.

Nos despedimos con besos, y prometiéndonos mutuamente que nos cuidaríamos y salimos rumbo a nuestras oficinas.

_Te__estoy__extrañando__tanto,__que__no__se__si__aguante__hasta__la__tarde__para__verte,__no__te__sorprenda__que__llegue__y__te__asalte__en__tu__oficina__… __Ed._ Fue el mensaje que recibí 10 minutos después de que llegue a la oficina, era tan hermoso, era como vivir nuestro noviazgo, noviazgo que no vivimos bien por las circunstancias que ambos sabemos.

La mañana se me fue demasiado rápido, no sabía en qué momento se me paso, pero ya lo extrañaba mucho, así que en lugar de enviarle un mensajito, decidí mejor llamarlo a su oficina.

Sonó el timbre y contestaron — Oficina del Sr. Edward Cullen — fue lo primero que escuche cuando marque a la extensión de Edward.

— Hola Bree, Soy Isabella, ¿podrías decirle a mi marido que necesito hablar con él? — le dije amablemente.

— Sra. Swan, el Sr. Edward no se encuentra. — Me dijo.

— ¿Cómo que no se encuentra? ¡Pero si apenas puede caminar! —casi grite por el teléfono mientras comenzaba a levantarme de mi asiento.

— Lo sé, Sra. Lo vi batallando para caminar, pero un señor, que se identificó como el editor de un periódico vino a buscarlo y se lo llevo — dijo un poco preocupada por la salud de su jefe.

— ¿Un editor? — Pregunte con duda — ¿Cómo se llamaba? Lo sabes… — le dije.

— Eleazar, creo recordar — dijo.

— ¿No te dijo a dónde iban? — le pregunte.

— No Sra. Swan, solo salió, no me comento nada, ni a qué hora regresaría. — me dijo en tono neutral.

— Muy bien, gracias Bree — colgué el teléfono confundida.

_¿Eleazar?..._ No me sonaba el nombre, pero bueno, primero lo primero, necesito encontrar a Edward, le marque a su celular.

— ¡Hola! — la voz de Edward sonó al instante, apenas iba saludarlo aliviada cuando me interrumpió — Habla Edward Cullen, ahora no estoy disponible, deja tu mensaje y después te regreso la llamada — colgué inmediatamente.

_¿Dónde__estás__Edward?__¿Dónde?_La preocupación embargó mi cuerpo, trate de respirar profundo, no tratar de angustiarme, Edward no estaba sólo, un tal Eleazar estaba con él, no sabía quién era ese Eleazar, pero tenía fe de que si algo le pasaba, él podía ayudarlo, pero y si !¿no? _Ayy__Edward__…_ trate de tranquilizarme.

_Edward__estará__bien_. Me repetí una y otra vez a mí misma, esperando creérmelo.

Estuve trabajando un par de horas más, hasta que no pude soportarlo, había marcado al celular de Edward por lo menos unas veinte veces y todas me mandaban al buzón. Me levante del escritorio y me dirigí hacia la casa, ahí lo esperaría, si no es que tenía la suerte de que ya estuviera ahí.

Llegue a la casa y note que había un auto extraño estacionado frente a esta, me apresure, tal vez era el carro de Eleazar y Edward ya estaba en casa.

Lo primero que escuche al entrar a la casa, fue una voz masculina en la sala, me apresuré a entrar. Edward se encontraba ahí y en cuanto escucho mis pasos volteó a verme. Me lanzó una mirada helada congelándome los huesos, su expresión era dura, nada que ver con su mirada de la mañana _algo__anda_mal pensé, _quizá__se__encontró__con_Jake, mi corazón se acelero, pero no podía hacer nada, así que volví la mirada a la de él y no pude despegar mis ojos de su rostro.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunté con un poco de miedo, Edward nunca me había mirado así, incluso cuando nos descubrió a Jacob y a mí en la habitación me había mirado así.

— ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? —casi me gritó, me quede asustada, no sabía qué hacer, lo mire confundida, rápidamente repase en mi mente alguna conducta que haya tenido que hubiera puesto a Edward de esa manera, y no, quizás entonces, si había ido con Jacob, y él había confesado la verdad.

Pero algo, algo dentro de mí, me decía que no era eso, así que decidí, que lo mejor era investigar.

— No sé de que hablas — le dije cuando no encontré algo por lo cual Edward pudiera estar así de enojado.

— Creo que mejor me voy — la voz masculina de nuevo, no me había dado cuenta del hombre que se encontraba con Edward.

Edward solo asintió y el hombre salió solo, dándome una inclinación de cabeza como despedida, la cual no tome importancia, ya que no sabía quién era, así que me daba lo mismo.

Cuando salió, Edward camino hacia el ventanal y se quedó así un rato. Trate de hablar con él pero me daba miedo iniciar yo la conversación, así que lo que opte fue por acercarme despacio a donde estaba, y justo cuando iba a tomarlo del brazo me dijo.

— ¿Así que era verdad cuando me dijiste que hacías el amor conmigo pensando en él?— murmuró.

Me quede helada, no supe que decir, tenia mil cosas en la cabeza, no sabía cómo reaccionar, qué hacer o que decir, él estaba diciendo cosas que no tenían sentido.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunté en un susurro, confundida, _¿En__qué__momento__se__cambiaron__tanto__las__cosas?_ Pensaba.

Volteo bruscamente, sus ojos verdes oscuros me miraron con tal furia que me dio miedo. Me rodeo y camino hacia la mesita de centro de la sala, tomó un sobre amarillo que se encontraba ahí y me lo dio golpeándome con él el pecho.

— Estoy harto Isabella, no sé a qué diablos estás jugando, pero yo ya no soporto mas esta situación, si tanto querías estar con ese perro de Jacob me lo hubieras dicho de frente, y no ser tan cobarde como para aprovechar la amenaza de Aro para zafarte de mí. — me dijo furioso y con su lento caminar se alejó de mi.

— Espérame Edward, de qué estás hablando, no te entiendo, tu y yo estábamos bien, a que viene eso, yo te explique todo, te aclare todo, no te entiendo, ¿Qué paso? — no sabía lo que le estaba diciendo, el nudo del sentimiento que tenia era demasiado, al grado que las lágrimas habían comenzado a cubrir mi rostro, con las manos temblorosas saque lo que contenía el sobre. El asombro me impacto, una fotografía, claramente manipulada donde parecía que Jacob y yo nos besábamos desesperadamente.

— Pero que es esto, no, esto no puede ser— dije tratando de tranquilizarme y pensar con claridad, era obvio. Reconocí el vestido y la ocasión, traía el mismo vestido que utilicé en el baile de beneficencia, y me encontraba en el balcón, seguro era una foto donde besaba a Edward, recordaba perfectamente ese día, y en lugar de Edward, estaba Jacob. — Es mas, mira el vestí… — me quede con la palabra en la boca, ya que Edward se había ido.

_¿Cómo__no__se__había__dado__cuenta__Edward?_ Era tan obvio. Corrí para alcanzarlo. Lo encontré en nuestra habitación, empacando, lo cual me molesto mucho, como era posible que se fuera así como así, que le pasa, quien se cree.

— ¿No me vas a dar el beneficio de la duda? — le pregunte molesta.

— ¡¿Cuál duda? — me pregunto molesto — para mí está completamente claro, eres una excelente actriz Bella, puedo decirte que me creí muy bien todo esa actuación de que me amabas, creí cada una de tus actuaciones, tu preocupación en el hospital, las palabras de amor que me dijiste, incluso te creí cuando te entregaste a mi ayer… — se rio amargamente — ¡Dios! Cuanto te has de haber reído de mí junto con tu amante. — me dijo apretando los dientes.

—Todo esto es una trampa — le grite — ¿Acaso no lo ves Edward? ¡Esto es un malentendido! — le grite enseñándole la foto. — mira la foto por favor, a caso no lo vez! MIRAMEEEE — su mirada fría me traspaso los huesos.

— No puedo creer lo bajo que caí contigo, todo por una maldita empresa, la verdad es que la culpa es mía, yo no debí haber perdido el rumbo de la historia, —me dijo con una cara de desprecio que me desarmó por completo.

Me le quede mirando sorprendida, estaba siendo demasiado cruel. Terminó de empacar y me dijo que mandaría a alguien por sus maletas, caminó torpemente hacia la salida.

— Quiero el divorcio — me dijo y cerro de un portazo.

Después me desconecte, no sentí nada, solo sentí primero que mis rodillas en el piso, y la cara tocar el mismo, y me hundí, ya no supe mas, solo sentía que las fuerzas me faltaban, lo único que quería era despertar, despertar de esta terrible pesadilla

— Edward— susurre, y se puso todo negro.

* * *

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**El adelanto ya esta en mi blog: alma- lau. blogspot. com**

**quieren saber como va el siguiente capitulo, en mi twitter podran estar enteradas de como va, **

**(arroba)almalau1**

**Chicas...nada mas les digo que ya estamos en la recta final de este fic, un capitulo mas, el final y el epilogo.**

* * *

_**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**_

**beakis: **No, no tengo tiempo de nada! Es que falta tan poco...Me caso a mediados de Noviembre, con decirte, que va ser la primera vez que no voy a ir a ver el estreno de Amanecer, pero ni modo, Edward tendra que esperar. ¿Que te ha parecido el capitulo?

**maripaz TROMPE: **jajaja...Estoy actualizando lo mas pronto que puedo, lo juro =). Muchisimas gracias por leerme. Ya no desaparecere mas tiempo. Besos.

**I love Edward: **Muchisimas gracias por seguir aqui, leyendome...odio a Jacob, sufirá lo juro!

**Juliana: **Jacob tendra su merecido, lo juro!. Muchisimas gracias por tu review y por seguirme leyendo a pesar de mis demoras. Nos leemos pronto. Besos.


	27. Chapter 26

**¿Tardé demaciado?...si, ya lo se, lo siento, pero los nervios de mi inminente boda no me dejan pensar...**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, y por seguir aqui.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi beta, Alma Cullen, que sin ella este capitulo no sería lo que es.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de S Meyer. La historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**Edward POV**

Toda la tarde me la pase viendo el video hasta que comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, en ese momento mi mujer me llamó y le hice saber mi malestar y no dudo dos veces en decirme que vendría por mí, lo cual me hizo sentir peor. En cuanto llego a la oficina la trate indiferente, pero no por gusto, si no porque aun no salía de la impresión, _Jacob quería verme muerto, el había intentado asesinarme, pero por supuesto que era Jacob, quién mas si no él; él intento matarme, si antes lo odiaba sólo por el hecho de respirar, ahora con más ganas. _

_Bella_ pensé, por supuesto que al contarle todo a ella, no me creyó nada en cuanto se lo dije, de hecho hasta discutimos por eso, pero es que es tan terca. Se lo explique, intente que ella razonara la situación, pero fue en vano; no voy a negar que sentí celos de que ella lo defendiera. Le explique qué Jacob tenía razones de sobra para querer matarme, principalmente que muerto yo podía él entonces actuar y quedarse con ella. Ante esta razón, por supuesto Bella dijo que no, pero daba lo mismo, yo sabía que era él, y con tal de no seguir discutiendo, mejor salimos de la oficina, llegamos a casa, lo último que quería era seguir discutiendo, así que le pedí que durmiera conmigo, de principio no quería, tenía miedo lastimarme, pero francamente la necesitaba mucho, aunque fuera sentir su calor. Y dormimos juntos, ya entrada la noche me desperté para contemplarla, tenía un sueño tranquilo porque de ratitos sonreía… _No sabes cuánto te amo Bella, me dejaría matar por ti, eres mi vida amor… te amo, te amo mucho._

Los días pasaron más rápido, no volvimos a tocar el tema de lo del perro, pero yo seguía investigando, andaba de mejor humor, la verdad es que el amor que nos profesábamos mi mujer y yo era único, simplemente la amaba y lo mejor era que ella me amaba a mí, solo a mí. Una tarde llegue después de la comida y marque a su oficina y me dijeron que se había retirado porque se sentía mal, me preocupe, llame a la casa y me dijeron que estaba dormida, _ mi amor, no haz dormido bien y yo terco queriendo dormir contigo_ pensé, no pude evitar sentirme culpable, así que termine rápido lo que tenía que hacer y me fui directo a la casa, en cuanto llegue me fui a la habitación, sentí tanta ternura, me acosté por un lado de ella y se movió, la extraño tanto, que sin dudarlo, solo llevado por el inmenso amor y la pasión, comencé a besarle el cuello, ella respondió, una cosa llevo a otra, y no sé cómo pero en un instante ya estaba dentro de ella disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de su cuerpo con el mío, definitivamente éramos el uno para el otro.

Me sentía como un adolescente enamorado por primera vez y es que esa era la verdad, la amaba como nunca pensé amar a nadie, y como dudo que algún día pueda amar a nadie. Nos despedimos en la puerta de la casa con la promesa de que pronto volveríamos a repetir lo de la noche anterior… amaba cuando se sonrojaba, simplemente era mi niña, mi hermosa Bella.

Ese día llegue a la oficina con todo el buen humor, sonriendo y jurando que nada podía romperme tanta felicidad, llegue a la oficina y prendí la computadora, un correo en particular me llamo la atención, sobre todo porque hacía mucho que no sabía de esa persona.

**De: **Eleazar_D39 gmail. com

**Asunto: **El que se indica

**Para: **edward_cullen administracion. expcafe .com

**Sr. Edward Cullen.**

Le escribo este correo electrónico en carácter de urgente, he estado investigado al Sr. Jacob Black, como usted me lo ha pedido, no le he mandado informes hasta el momento porque aún no encontraba nada en concreto con respecto a su intento de asesinato.

Sin embargo, hoy tengo una pista de lo que pudo haberlo motivado a hacerlo, como usted sabe, tengo la fortuna de estar trabajando para el periódico local, por lo cual tengo acceso a toda la información antes de ser publicada, esta mañana ha llegado a mis manos una fotografía que, aunque no va ser agradable, le proporcionara el motivo por el cual usted ha sufrido tal ataque.

Por tal motivo, le pido reunirme con usted lo más pronto posible.

PD. He cancelado la publicación de dicha fotografía.

Me alarme, que podría ser o que podría contener ese material que Eleazar tiene en su poder, inmediatamente le conteste y le pedí vernos ese mismo día a la hora de almorzar, el cual inmediatamente me contesto para confirmar la cita diciéndome que el pasaría por mí a la oficina. Estuve preocupado, pero al mal paso darle prisa.

…

Eleazar llego puntual como siempre, salimos en busca de un adecuado lugar para platicar, en la oficina nos podrían interrumpir fácilmente, además de que corría el riesgo de que Bella entrara en cualquier momento descubriéndome en el acto. Ya podía imaginarme la escena dramática que me haría si se enteraba que estaba investigando a su adorado Jacob, que parecía que no quería bajarlo del pedestal en donde lo había puesto.

Una punzada de celos me invadió.

Nos dirigimos a su despacho, para conversar en privado, estaba intrigado, no sabía que esperar exactamente, había leído el e—mail de Eleazar un montón de veces, casi podía recitarlo de memoria, no podía imaginarme de que era la fotografía y sobre que podría tratarse un artículo.

— Me tienes muy intrigado ¿Puedes enseñarme la fotografía para terminar con mi curiosidad? — le dije en cuanto entramos a su despacho.

Él simplemente me señaló donde podía sentarme, en cuanto lo hice él se ubicó en su lugar y colocó su portafolios en el escritorio de madera. — Lo que le voy a enseñar a continuación va ser muy desagradable, por lo que le pido anticipadamente que guarde la calma — me dijo mientras abría su portafolio.

Respiré profundamente esperándome lo peor. _¿Pero qué podría ser lo peor? _ No tenía ni la menor idea de para que prepararme, dudaba mucho que algo podría afectarme de tal manera, y menos tratándose de Jacob.

— Adelante — le dije, el sólo asintió y saco un sobre de su portafolios cerrando este, saco la fotografía y me la entregó.

Nunca, a pesar de que me hubiera dicho de que se trataba, podría haber estado preparado para observar esa fotografía, era doloroso como al mismo tiempo frustrante, aun recordaba si podía haber algo que terminara con mi felicidad…

En la imagen estaban dos enamorados besándose apasionadamente como si no existiera el mañana, como si no existiera un mundo alrededor de ellos, dos enamorados que me recordaron a como me sentía esa mañana, dos enamorados que llegue a pensar que eso mismo éramos Bella y yo, pero la decepción vino cuando en la imagen esos dos enamorados eran Isabella y Jacob.

Observé la fotografía gravándome cada detalle, gravándolo en mi memoria, tratando de comprender ¿_realmente era ella? ¿En qué momento? ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Y principalmente ¿Por qué, por qué, me había hecho esto ella? ¿Tanto me odiaba? Ahora bien ¿Qué le había faltado? ¿Lo amaba? ¿Realmente era tan buena actriz que me hizo creer que me amaba, cuando pensaba en él?_ Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en mi mente tratando de hallarle sentido a esa fotografía, cuando en un chispazo de luz recordé "_Hago el amor contigo pensando en él"… _cuando recordé eso, obtuve mis respuestas.

_Claro que lo ama_. Me dijo al fin mi conciencia, todas la señales, todas las había pasado por alto, _Eres un imbécil Edward, un imbécil enamorado._ Pero cómo no pude haberlo visto antes, si todo me lo decía, la vez que los encontré en su habitación había sido la prueba más evidente que el corazón de Bella le pertenecía a ese perro asqueroso, y él también la amaba, esa era la razón por la que me había intentado matar…

Pero no lo culpo, francamente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… _un momento_, es lo que pienso hacer en este instante, no me importa nada, si él me quería muerto, yo deseo que muera, y no voy a culpar sus trampas, al contrario... yo voy a hace lo mismo.

Me levante de mi asiento tomando el sobre y volviendo a meter la fotografía ahí, la ira invadiendo mi cuerpo, Jacob moriría, por Dios de que lo mataría, me había arrancado toda mi felicidad en un solo instante.

Isabella y Jacob me habían tomado el pelo, se habían burlado de mí, ahora todo parecía tan confuso, no sabía que había sido real _la sentí, la sentí tan mía, no puede ser, Bella es mía… _y que había sido mentira _ no pudo actuar tanto, simplemente no, pero también sé que se sacrifica… ahhhhh_,

Ahora mismo todo parecía mentira. Estaba a punto de largarme del despacho cuando Eleazar me detuvo. — Por favor Sr. Cullen, tranquilícese, sé que no es fácil, pero aún no terminamos, necesitamos seguir hablando. — me dijo preocupado, quizá realmente mi cara demostraba toda la furia que sentía en ese momento.

Me quedé ahí parado, dándole la cara a la puerta, tratando de no pensar en lo doloroso que era todo esto, respire profundo, sentía como mi pecho se endurecía, reteniendo el aire, tratando de que ese aire fresco que entraba por mis pulmones calmara un poco el fuego que ardía en mi interior, la ira consumiéndome por dentro, el dolor calcinando mi corazón, endureciéndolo, como una roca, las lágrimas se detuvieron, no volvería a llorar por Isabella Swan, nunca más.

Sentía que ardía, la había amado con todo mi ser, desde la primera vez que la vi, se que al principio me movió el interés y luche con todas mis fuerzas para no enamorarme, pero por más que luche por no ilusionarme con un futuro con ella, era demasiado tarde, soñaba con compartir mi vida con ella con ser feliz para toda la vida… Dios, Dios sabe que luche incluso intente permanecer alejado de ella, de no caer, pero el corazón pudo más que la mente y al final salió perdiendo, perdí todo, dignidad, orgullo, ilusiones TODO ¿qué sentido tenía seguir queriendo encontrar una razón? ¿Queriendo dudar? Algo, quería encontrar algo, ¿pero cómo? tenía la verdad ante mis ojos y fui tan ciego para querer creer que ella también me amaba.

Otro respiro profundo, las lágrimas se congelaron, el dolor se bloqueo hasta solo sentir entumecido el cuerpo, me voltee hacia Eleazar y volví a tomar mi asiento al mismo tiempo que él.

— Sr. Cullen, la fotografía que usted posee es sólo una copia, esta misma tarde envié la original a un lugar especializado para que identifiquen la veracidad de la misma, pero sólo quería que estuviera enterado de lo que está sucediendo…

— ¿Qué iba decir el articulo? — lo interrumpí.

— El objetivo era un escándalo, no vale la pena más profundizar en el asunto, he intentado localizar al reportero para saber de dónde saco la fotografía, pero hasta mañana me tienen la información. — me dijo tratando de ocultar lo que sé que diría el bendito artículo: "Edward Cullen, socio de la importante exportadora de café, ha sido envuelto en el escandalo cuando fotos confirman el romance extramarital de su esposa"

Sólo asentí con la cabeza, sentía mis parpados pesados y un intenso dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestarme.

— Es todo lo que tengo hoy, si lo desea pudo llevarlo a su casa y en el camino ponernos de acuerdo para reunirnos mañana y tenerle toda la información confirmada. — volví a asentir.

Nos dirigimos en su auto, en el camino iba completamente callado, sin pensar en nada, no tenía ganas, ni fuerzas para pensar. Cuando entramos a la casa aun no habían llegado ni Chalie ni las demás.

Eleazar y yo estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para el día de mañana cuando unos pasos hicieron que volteara mi rostro, y ahí estaba, el motivo de que este infierno dentro de mi cabeza, que hasta ahora había contenido, estallara.

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó como si no hubiera roto ni un solo plato, eso me hizo enfurecer más.

— ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? — le grite.

Me miró asustada, por un instante, mis ojos distinguieron tal intensidad, que mi ira creció al saber que me dolía ser yo el causante de su expresión, esa expresión de angustia y desconcierto. Pero en ese mismo instante que vi su angustia, me odie a mí mismo y me golpee ¡_¿Cómo era posible que todavía sintiera esas ansias de protegerla hasta de mi mismo?_

— No sé de qué me hablas — me contesto realmente confundida.

De no haber visto yo mismo la foto, me habría convencido con eso gesto de confusión, como si realmente no supiera de qué hablaba.

— Creo que mejor me voy — la voz de Eleazar me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, recordándome que no debía perder de nuevo la cabeza, así que sólo asentí y él se marchó.

Caminé hacia el ventanal, tratando de tranquilizarme, de actuar fríamente, de no perder la razón, de no volverme loco con toda esta situación que me estaba rebasando.

Todo esto parecía una locura, primero, nos habían obligado a casarnos, solo para salvaguardar una empresa, obligaron a dos personas que no parecían tener absolutamente nada en común a fingir un matrimonio, y sin un motivo aparente, se habían enamorado, NO, más bien yo me había enamorado.

Estaba enamorado como un estúpido, creyendo que Bella sentía lo mismo que yo, pensando estúpidamente que ella me correspondía. _¿Cómo había sido tan tonto?_ Ella misma me lo había dicho, cuando trato de dejarme por la amenaza de aro, ella pensaba en él todo el tiempo incluso cuando ella y yo…

— ¿Así que era verdad cuando me dijiste que hacías el amor conmigo pensando en él? — murmuré, sintiendo su cercanía en mi espalda, podía sentir el calor emanar de su cuerpo. Calor que me volvía loco, ¡Dios! A pesar de todo quiero tomarla en mis brazos y pedirle que me diga que es un mal entendido… ¿pero cómo? si había pruebas, claro que las había… yo las tenía, yo las había visto.

— ¿Qué? — su voz sonó shockeada _¿Acaso era posible que fingiera tan bien?_

Voltee a verla con furia, porque aunque sabia ahora mismo que era una mentirosa, mi corazón seguía confiando en ella, no podía creer que hubiera tanta maldad en ella, aunque todo apuntara que era cierto, que ella era el demonio mismo vestido de esta encantadora y adorable mujer _¿Cómo es posible que tanta maldad cupiera en ese cuerpo tan hermoso y delicado?_

Tantas mentiras, todas maquinadas para mantenerme a su lado, sin perder a la empresa, sin perder a su adorado perro.

Furioso camine hacia la mesa tome el sobre y se lo di, demasiado brusco, pero no me importaba, no me importaba ser delicado con ella. Ella no había tenido ninguna consideración a mis sentimientos, entonces ¿Por qué tendría yo que ser considerado con su sufrimiento?

— Estoy harto Isabella, no sé a qué diablos estás jugando, pero yo ya no soporto más esta situación, si tanto querías estar con ese perro de Jacob me lo hubieras dicho de frente, y no ser tan cobarde como para aprovechar la amenaza de Aro para zafarte de mí. — le dije y me aleje de ella. Simplemente esto no podía soportarlo, no podía sostenerlo, todo el día estuve soportándolo, pero al verla así tan desconcertada era demasiado, por un instante pensé tomarla en mis brazos y creerle, pero NO, NO, NO era demasiado, toda esta carga estaba siendo tan pesada, me estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Camine hacia el cuarto, guardando todas mis cosas, me marcharía, huiría de aquí, no me importaba nada, por mi que todo se fuera al carajo, la empresa, Aro, mi familia, todo, ya no tenía sentido torturarme de esta manera, desaparecería.

No la sentí llegar a la recamara— ¿No me vas a dar el beneficio de la duda? — preguntó molesta Bella, quise reírme, todavía quería que le dé el maldito beneficio de la duda, esto debe de ser una broma.

— ¡¿Cuál duda? — le grite — para mí está completamente claro, eres una excelente actriz Bella, puedo decirte que te creí toda esa actuación de que me amabas, creí cada una de tus actuaciones, tu preocupación en el hospital, las palabras de amor que me dijiste, incluso te creí cuando te entregaste a mi ayer…. — me reí amargamente imaginando lo mucho que se habrían de burlado de mi todo el mundo, el perfecto idiota enamorado — ¡Dios! Cuanto te has de haber reído de mí junto con tu amante. — le dije sin piedad y me dolió mucho, mucho decirlo sobre todo porque era verdad, me dolía imaginarla burlándose de mí.

— Todo esto es una trampa ¿Acaso no lo ves Edward? ¡Esto es un malentendido! Mira la foto, ¿acaso no lo vez? ¡Mírame! — e hice lo que me pidió, la mire, sin más fuerzas más que para odiarla, me dolía tanto todo esto y todavía me pedía que mirara esa maldita fotografía.

— No puedo creer lo bajo que caí contigo, todo por una maldita empresa, la verdad es que la culpa es mía, yo no debí haber perdido el rumbo de la historia, — le dije asqueado por toda esta situación, no sabía en qué momento me había dejado llevar por mis emociones sabiendo que todo esto eran negocios, el mundo de los ricos, tanto dinero sin poder ser felices, primero considerando la empresa familiar, las amistades, antes que la felicidad de sus propios hijos, odie a mi padre en este momento, pero no era culpa suya que su hijo fuera tan vulnerable, tan débil ante una mujer. Ante este demonio de mujer.

— Quiero el divorcio — le dije y me largue de ahí.

Al salir pude distinguir que estaban Alice y Rosalie ahí, pero no quise voltear a verlas aun no estaba preparado para dar explicaciones, lo único que recuerdo fue que trataron de detenerme, pero les rehuí el paso. Mañana cambiaría todo, lo primero que haré es romperle el cuello al desgraciado perro asqueroso ese que no supo respetar lo que por derecho me pertenecía, por mucho que Isabella amara ese perro, ella era mi esposa, él jamás se debió meter conmigo, no debió meter sus asquerosas manos en las personas que amaba, jamás debió hacerlo.

…

Desperté en ese hotel que ya era tan conocido para mí, me bañe, tome el sobre con la maldita fotografía y tome mi volvo y lo arranque, estaba por encima de los 120km/hr cuando salí a carretera, hoy Jacob tendría su merecido.

En cuanto llegue a su calle me apresuré a salir de mi volvo y camine hacia la pequeña puerta, casi tumbo la puerta de tan fuerte que toque. La irá circulaba por mis venas haciéndome sentir la adrenalina, mis puños estaban cerrados, me hormigueaban de lo fuerte que los apretaba, mataría a Jacob, ahora mismo no me importaba si le quebraba el cuello o le daba un tiro en la cabeza, solo quería verlo sufrir, torturarlo por todo el daño hecho.

En cuanto la puerta me dejo ver su rostro mi puño en su cara haciéndolo caer, no me detuve a pensar que el brazo me dolía horrible, sólo me avente arriba de él tratando de golpear su cara de perro lo más que podía. Mis manos actuaban por si solas, golpeando lo que podían, su rostro fue mi principal objetivo, golpeaba su nariz mientras yo también sentía fuertes golpes en mi brazos en mi pecho y de vez en cuando en mi cara, pero no me importaba, la rabia que sentía quería secarlo todo, todo el coraje, la rabia, la envidia los celos, todo, Jacob me las tenía que pagar, de una buena vez y por todas, cada una de sus estupideces. No me importaba que quisiera matarme, ya sin ella estaba muerto, pero lo que me daba coraje era eso, que él me la quitara, que de todos modos él ganara.

Después de un rato, mi boca sabía a sangre y podía regocijarme que Jacob también tenía abierto el labio, le sangraba la nariz y un ojo lo tenía completamente negro. Un golpe en el estomago fue lo que me hizo caer de mi posición de ventaja encima de él, sus brazos me quitaron de encima y como pude me pare, rápidamente me abalance sobre él y lo azote contra la pared y mi mano derecha se encajo en su garganta.

— Admites que fuiste tú el que intento matarme — le grite.

Jacob sólo sonrió

— Deberías poner más seguridad en tu empresa — su voz sonó ahogada por mi mano estrangulando su cuello — fue fácil manipular tu auto.

— Y ¿Para qué? — le pregunte con rabia — ¿Para que lo hiciste? Ya tenias a Bella ¿no? ¿Para qué arriesgarse? — le grite. — Ganaste Jacob, siempre habías sido tu, no había necesidad, maldita sea…

La confusión cruzo sus ojos.

— ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo Cullen?

— Esto — saque la foto de mi bolsillo con la otra mano— esto estoy diciendo —casi le restregué la foto en la cara — Dime ¿para qué destrozar la reputación de Isabella y la mía en el periódico? ¿Acaso no querían quedarse con la empresa? ¿Para qué arriesgar su futuro patrimonio? — No dijo nada, miró la foto con detenimiento, mi paciencia se había acabado — ¡Dime! ¡¿Para qué? — le grite haciendo más fuerte el agarre.

— No lo sé Cullen — me gritó.

Hice mas fuerte el agarre, lo mire con rabia, imaginando cual sería la peor forma de torturarlo, hacerlo sentir el inmenso dolor que sentía en ese momento.

— Yo no tengo nada que ver con esa foto — su voz se volvía un susurro, afloje un poco mi agarre para poder escucharlo bien.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste? — Le grite — Dime maldita sea…

— Que no sé donde carajos sacaste esa foto, ni siquiera sé donde es ese maldito lugar. — solté el agarre y me aleje de él, sin entender nada.

Por un lado la rabia se había evaporado casi por completo, sabía que Jacob no mentía, si había admitido mi intento de asesinato, ¿Por qué mentir con respecto a la fotografía?

— Vas a ir a la cárcel, te lo prometo — le dije, y sin previo aviso me acerque a él y le plante el puño en su nariz, destrozándola por completo, la sangre que fluía por esta se hizo más abundante debido a mi nuevo golpe.

Lo deje ahí tirado mientras volvía a mi auto, mi labio me ardía y podía sentir mis manos punzar, mi estomago me dolía y podía sentir una mejilla hinchada. Una vez en el auto volví a sacar la fotografía, yo si reconocía el lugar, fue la noche de la cena de beneficencia, el día en que las cosas entre bella y yo por fin cayeron en su lugar, recordaba ese día, estuve toda la noche con ella.

_Eres un imbécil Edward, tus celos no te dejaron ver más allá… _ Me dijo mi conciencia, y esta vez no tenia argumentos para refutar… _ la voy a perder, la voy a perder… NO, no la puedo perder, no la puedo perder, no la puedo perder, _ me repetía como un mantra, _no te puedo perder amor, no puedo, simplemente no puedo… _ _Dios no la puedo perder…._

Furioso conmigo mismo aceleré y me dirigí a toda velocidad a la oficina de Eleazar.

— Sr. Cullen — me recibió sorprendido Eleazar — ¿Se encuentra bien? Creí que habíamos quedado a la una de la tarde.

— Lo sé, pero necesitó saber si ya tiene informes — le demande, el sólo asintió.

— Le debo una disculpa Sr Cullen, hoy en la mañana recibí los resultados del laboratorio fotográfico — comenzó decirme mientras sacaba otro sobre amarillo, sentía la sangre en los pies, era verdad, ella lo dijo era una trampa y no le creí. —esta es la fotografía original, la sacaron del fantasma de la foto — abrí el sobre amarillo, la fotografía revelaba a Bella en la misma situación de la foto anterior, pero no era Jacob él que estaba con ella, era yo.

— ¿Esta es la verdadera? — pregunte incrédulo, sentí que mi voz tembló.

— Siento si ocasione problemas, pero mi deber era informarle acerca de esa fotografía — me di un golpe mental. Otra vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

— También hable con el periodista y me comento que Aro Volturi le pago una gran suma por sacar ese artículo en el periódico ¿Le suena el nombre? —me preguntó Eleazar.

Aro, por supuesto tenía que ser él, quien más si no él… _Bella_ pensé, _siempre tuviste razón amor, siempre, y yo me deje llevar…_

— Claro, claro que me suena — Le dije a Eleazar, nos quedamos hablando de los pormenores de esa situación.

Salí de la oficina de Eleazar como alma que lleva el diablo, tenía que llegar, _Dios mío, cuantas cosas habrá pensado Bella._ No sabía cómo le iba hacer pero tenía que lograr que me perdonara, creo que la excusa es que me llene de celos, sé que no es justificante pero ella me tiene que creer, me tiene que escuchar.

Llegué a la casa, y estaba Alice ahí… — Edward — me dijo.

— Ahora no Alice, necesito hablar con Bella — corrí a la habitación, y cuando llegue abrí la puerta y no había nadie, corrí al baño y no había nadie, mis peores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad… se había ido, abrí las puertas del closet y no estaba su ropa…

— Eso mismo quería decirte, pero no me dejaste hablar — me dijo, voltee a verla — se fue Edward, me dijo que te diera esto — me entrego un sobre y salió de la recamara.

_Edward _— comencé a leer

_Quisiera hacer girar el pensamiento hasta olvidar que estuviste en mi vida, pero mis ojos no dejan de contemplar esa imagen tuya._

_Quiero negar que te he amado, pero el corazón inmediatamente grita que se está muriendo por tu amor perdido._

_Por un instante pensé que estaba soñando, fueron tan hermosos esos días de tu recuperación, pensé que te había demostrado de muchas maneras que te amaba, pero me doy cuenta que no. Quizá tengo la culpa por haber permitido que siempre creyeras que entre Jacob y yo hubo algo, nunca pensé tener la necesidad de aclararlo, ya que creí que con mis acciones lo podías entender. El día en que nos encontraste a Jacob y a mí en mi habitación, ese día acababa de decirle que te amaba, porque Si Edward, te amo desde el primer día que te conocí, te ame, y te voy amar siempre. Pero en nombre de ese amor que te tengo, te pido que no me busques mas, es muy difícil para mí estar tratando de pensar que y como decirte las cosas para que no desconfíes de mi…_

_Te libro de toda responsabilidad para conmigo, en cuanto tengas listos los papales del divorcio por favor házmelo saber por medio de mi hermana Alice, no quiero volverte a ver, no quiero que me busques y no molestes a mi hermana porque no te dirá en donde estoy, espero que seas muy feliz._

_Yo me llevo el mejor recuerdo que me pudiste dejar de la etapa más maravillosa de mi vida… _

_Bella._

Cerré la carta, era demasiado, no podía respirar, sentía que me faltaba el aire, cerré los ojos con fuerza… _la perdí… la perdí…_

* * *

**¿Que tal el drama en ese capitulo? Pero recuerden, estamos en el final.  
**

__**¿Me dejan un review?**

**El adelanto del final esta en mi blog: www. alma- lau. blogspot. com**

**mi twitter: (arroba)almalau1**

* * *

_**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**_

__**maripaz: **Lamento no haber publicado pronto. Pero ya vez...Edward se esta dando de golpes de cabeza por menso...que tal el capítulo?

**bellabradshaw: **Muchisimas gracias por leerme. Pero Edward ya se esta dando de cabezaso por la tonteria que cometio. Nos leemos pronto.

**esmecullenhale: **Muchisimas gracias por leerme. Si ya casi se acaba el fic. Edward desconfia de Bella por todo lo que han pasado, odio y amor, siempre estuvieron presentes en sus actitudes y eso lo confunde completamente. No sabe lo que es verdad y lo que es mentira.

**I love Edward: **Hola! Que tal te fue en tu examen de embriología? espero super bien.

Tienes toda la razon, a los hombres los celos los ciegan. Gracias por seguirme leyendo a pesar de estas tardanzas mias. Nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**Javarieta: **Pasate por mi blog, ahora mismo publique una recomendacion de fics.

**Dii: **Perdon por la tardanza, que bueno que te haya gustado. Besos.

**angiemezzaluna: **Muchisimas gracias. Que tal estuvo la golpiza que le proporciono a Jacob?

**Si me falto alguien de responder, mil disculpas, que ando con la cabeza en un monton de cosas.**


	28. Final Primera Parte

Hola! No, no habia muerto, estoy de regreso.

Se que esta vez si me pase de la raya, y les vengo tambien con malas noticias, este no es el capitulo completo...me falta lo mas importante, pero ya habia pasado mucho tiempo y decidi publicar por lo menos esta parte.

Podria decirles que fue por que apenas me estoy adaptando a mi nueva vida de "Señora", pero se que no es suficiente, solo prometo poner mas de mi parte para finalizar este proyecto.

Leí cada uno de los reviews que me mandaron, algunos los conteste, otros ya no pude contestarlos, de todos modos muchisimas gracias a todas. Por ahí alguien me escribió que sintió los capitulos muy apresurados al final, no recuerdo quien fue exactamente, pero tienes toda la razon, pero no me habia dado cuenta, tenía la idea en mi cabeza de como tenían que suceder las cosas y cuando leí tu review me puse a revisar los capitulos y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que tenias razon. Estaba tan absorta en mis planes de boda y todo ese lio que no me di cuenta de lo extraño que estan los capitulos. Solo me queda pedir disculpas por no poner el 100% en lo ultimo de mi trabajo.

Como se que paso mucho tiempo, le dejo un pequeño resumen de lo ultimo del fic.

**RESUMEN:**

**Edward mando investigar a Jacob por el accidente que sufrio, las investigaciones arrojaron una fotografia donde Jacob y Bella salian muy cariñosos, Edward le reclamo a Bella, pero él no quiso escuchar explicaciones, al final resulto que la fotografia era falsa, pero Bella ya habia tomado la desicion de marcharse, sin embargo le dejo una carta a Edward diciendole lo mucho que lo ama.**

Por otra parte, chicas lamento decirles que estaban muy equivocadas respecto a que si Bella estaba embarazada o no.

Bella en la carta se referia que se llevaria el mejor recuerdo, pero no lo hice con la intension de que leyeran entre lineas un posible embarazo, sino queria darle entender a Edward que él era su mejor recuerdo, lo mejor que le habia pasado en la vida era él...¿Que si esta embarazada o no? Esa es otra historia...las dejare con las dudas, por lo pronto les digo que pongan mucha atencion en los detalles de este capitulo...por ahí esta escondida la verdad, a pesar que de solo es contada del punto de vista de Jacob y Edward. (ahora si lean entre lineas).

Este capitulo no esta beteado, por lo que les pido disculpas anticipadamente por las posibles faltas de ortografia, no pude pasarselo a mi beta por falta de tiempo, decidi que ya las hice esperar por mucho tiempo.

Y por ultimo, Alma Cullen, una disculpa, tambien he estado muy incomunicada contigo, tenemos un proyecto pendiente. =D

Sin mas, las dejo con la primera parte del Final.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S Meyer, de su saga crepusculo, la historia, esa si salio de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Final (Primera Parte)**

_Jacob_

—Señor Jacob Black ¿Cómo se declara ante la denuncia de intento de homicidio del Sr. Edward Cullen?—preguntó la juez. Suspiré mientras mi mente repasaba el plan de mi abogado, me declararía inocente, y después él buscaría la forma de sacarme de este lió, me había dicho que no me preocupara, que la cinta que había entregado Edward como evidencia no se encontraba totalmente clara, así que era su palabra contra la mía.

Voltee a ver a Edward, se encontraba sentado al otro lado del pasillo a mi izquierda, mirando hacia un punto de la nada, la ultima ocasión que lo había visto sus ojos reflejaban una rabia enorme, una rabia que había visto en mi hacia un tiempo en el espejo, pero hoy parecía muerto en vida.

Desde hace un tiempo Edward se encontraba involucrado en mas demandas, Aro Vol…_algo _resulto culpable de algunas broncas de su empresa, y ahora también quería acabar conmigo, pero mi abogado me prometía y me prometía que saldría libre de esto.

En ese momento Edward volteo a verme, sus ojos del color de lo podrido me observaron vacíos y yo sabia la causa, cuando le dije a mi abogado que la razón de querer asesinar el Edward había sido una mujer, se puso investigar sobre Bella y Edward y su relación, me contó que Bella se había marchado, lo había dejado, lo cual al principio me había puesto eufórico, le pregunté a mi abogado si sabía a donde había ido y para mi sorpresa no se había alejado mucho, se encontraba en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad, mis pies no pudieron contener mucho tiempo el cosquilleo de ir a buscarla y de inmediato fui a verla, a convencerla que yo era su mejor opción.

_Estacione la motocicleta enfrente del enorme hotel, los latidos de mi corazón latían a mil por segundo, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, y una mariposa se instalo en mi estomago haciéndome sentir nervioso, era todo un manojo de nervios, era como un adolescente en su primera cita, y es que realmente con Bella siempre había sido de esa manera, me hacia sentir vivo, me hacia sentir eufórico, me hacia sentir superman._

_Cuando Edward todavía no aparecia en nuestras vidas, Bella y yo éramos el uno para el otro, siempre juntos, inseparables, éramos los mejores amigos, pero yo de ella esperaba mucho mas, solo estaba esperando a que el momento exacto apareciera, ese momento en que nos encontráramos platicando, riendo y de repente voltearemos a vernos al mismo tiempo y las horas se detuvieran, que nuestras miradas se perdieran en el otro, dándonos cuenta por primera vez que no había nada ni nadie después de nosotros y entonces yo le diría que la amaba, que siempre la había amado para que después ella sonriera en respuesta mientras una pequeña lagrima saliera de su ojos y sin esperármelo me besara, con un amor y una adoración que solo mi sentimiento por ella podría superar._

_Sabia que había sido ridículo esperar a que se diera esa escena en particular, pero esperaba un momento así de especial, así de hermoso para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero no pude, Edward aparecio en el momento mas inoportuno y mi sueño se había ido al caño, pero Dios me daba otra oportunidad y esta vez no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente._

_Con fuerzas renovadas emprendía camino hacia el hotel, trate de que nadie me viera y me encamine directamente hacia el ascensor, al piso doce, habitación 342, durante el trayecto del ascensor no pude evitar recordar todos los momentos juntos con ella antes que la peste de ojos podridos apareciera, yo era el salvador de Bella, su falta de coordinación la ponía en peligro constante, siempre caía ante cualquier irregularidad del camino, pero siempre estaba yo para sostenerla, cuando peleaba con su padre o sus hermanas yo era su paño de lagrimas, o incluso después, cuando Edward hacia una barbaridad o la hacia enojar hasta el punto de llorar, ahí estaba Jacob, soportando los celos, solo por estar con ella, siempre por ella._

_La campanita del elevador anunciando la llegada al piso doce me hizo reaccionar, Salí en busca de la habitación mientras en mis manos una electricidad pasaba revoloteando aun mas las mariposas en mi estomago. _

_Encontré la habitación y dejando salir el aire contenido de mis pulmones toqué._

_Una Bella totalmente decaía me abrió la puerta. Su rostro se veía mas delgado, sus ojos chocolatosos ahora solo eran cafés, no había vida en ellos, vestía solo con una playera gris y un pans negro que le quedaba demasiado flojo, su cabello estaba rebelde y opaco._

—_¿Jacob?—Su rostro sorprendido me reconoció.—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó mientras asomaba su rostro por la puerta y miraba a diferentes direcciones, buscando algo sospechoso._

—_Vengo solo—le aclare._

—_¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?_

—_Soy influyente—le conteste con una sonrisa, jamás le iba a confesar que me encontraba en un proceso legal por intentar matar a su ahora esposo y eso me había proporcionado la información para estar aquí.—¿Puedo pasar?—le pregunte, sus ojos inmediatamente se pusieron alerta, una desconfianza invadió su rostro. Finalmente suspiro sonoramente y con cara de "ya que" me dejo pasar._

_La habitación estaba hecha un desastre al igual que su aspecto físico, me acerque a la cama en la cual había una bandeja con comida a medio comer._

—_Bueno, al menos te alimentas—dije con pesar mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama._

_Bella tomo la bandeja y la puso en la mesita de noche, tomo un pan, puso el resto de los huevos revueltos sobre este y luego le puso otro pan, un sándwich de huevo, lo tomo y se sentó frente a mi, mordiéndole con ganas._

—_Vine a penas me entere que te habías separado de Edward—dije, Bella paro de morderle a su sándwich y miro hacia un punto atrás de mi ausente._

—_Si has venido pensando en que por esa razón voy a comenzar una relación contigo estas perdiendo tu tiempo—sus ojos me miraron intensamente haciéndome daño con sus palabras, volvió a morderle a su sándwich._

—_¡¿Por qué te cierras?—Le grite desesperado— ¿Por que no te das una oportunidad de ser feliz conmigo? ¿Por que no me das una oportunidad de demostrarte que yo puedo hacerte feliz?_

—_tu eres el que se cierra en sus propias mentiras, no vez la verdad—me contesto tranquila._

—_¿Y según tú cual es la verdad?—le pregunte enojado._

—_No estas enamorado de mi—me carcajeé con tristeza, le estaba diciendo que me diera una oportunidad, y ella me salía con que no estaba enamorada de ella; totalmente absurdo._

—_Es verdad—dijo reafirmando su frase anterior—No estas viendo la verdad, no soy un ser perfecto como tu me miras, estas enamorado de una ilusión que creaste de mi_

—_Estas equivocada_

—_Dime que odias de mí— me retó._

_Lo pensé, es por eso que la amaba, no había nada de ella que quisiera cambiar, ella era un ángel, es verdad que era torpe pero eso la hacia mas encantadora._

—_Eso hace que te ame mas ¿no crees?—le dije—no cambiaría de ti absolutamente nada, por que todo en ti es perfecto, hasta las imperfecciones son perfectas por que se trata de ti_

_Bella me observo durante un buen rato a los ojos, yo estaba impaciente, quería que dijera algo_

—_Estarías mas contenta con la respuesta de Edward—le pregunte enojado, tratando de que dijera algo, este silencio me estaba matando._

—_Seguramente me hubiera molestado la respuesta de Edward—me contesto—pero por lo menos tendría la seguridad de que esta siendo honesto conmigo y que no me idealiza._

—_Entonces sólo por que no se decir nada malo de ti me condenas—le grite._

—_No Jacob, ¿acaso no lo ves? La verdad esta ahí, en tu cabeza, en tu corazón, pero no la vez, por que es mas fácil creer que estas enamorado de mi. Has luchado tanto, has invertido tanto de tu persona en conseguirme que es mas fácil creer que Edward te arrebato lo que se suponía ser para ti en lugar de ver la verdad, de ver que al final del camino te das cuenta que no me amas, no como se debería._

—_No es verdad—me negué a escucharla._

—_Te quiero muchísimo Jacob, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero, pero no de la manera correcta para ser pareja, quiero que seas feliz pero date cuenta que no lo vas a ser a mi lado_

—_No vez que te estas haciendo daño—continuo diciendo—estas tratando de ser perfecto, de no decepcionarme, tanto, que dejaste de ser tu mismo para convertirte en el Jacob que Bella necesita—me quede callado._

—_Quiero a mi antiguo Jacob de vuelta, quiero al Jacob que solía ser mi amigo, aquel que hacia salir el sol solo con su sonrisa, aquel Jacob alegre y lleno de vida, con metas propias, quiero al autentico Jacob._

—_Dime Jacob… ¿En quien te has convertido?—me preguntó_

…_._

—Sr. Jacob Black ¿Cómo se declara?—la voz de la juez me saco de mis recuerdos. Ese día Bella me había hecho reaccionar, Cuanta razón tenía, me había convertido en alguien que no era, y ahora mismo estaba pagando el precio de ser alguien ajeno a mi.

—Culpable—dije. El rostro de Edward volvió a voltearme a ver, pero esta vez sus ojos expresaban curiosidad. La juez martillo dando mi sentencia y todo mundo comenzó a pararse, mi abogado algo decía desesperado. Pero yo tenia otro objetivo—tengo algo que decirte—le dije a Edward, sus ojos se pusieron mas curiosos, pero ya no pude decir mas por que unos oficiales me sujetaron alejándome de la sala.

Me llevaron a una celda, no tenia ni diez minutos ahí cuando me llamaron y me llevaron a otra sala, era un cuarto blanco con una mesa y dos sillas en medio, me senté esperando lo que sea que se avecinara. Cinco minutos después Edward entro por la puerta acompañado de uno de los guardias de seguridad, se sentó frente a mí.

—¿Qué querías decirme?—me preguntó curioso, esa curiosidad en sus ojos no disminuía en nada la expresión decayente de su rostro. Aquel semblante de hombre de negocios seguro de si mismo y el playboy de las empresas había desaparecido.

—¿Qué es lo que odias de Bella?—pregunte. La confusión se podía leer claramente en su rostro.

—¿Qué dices?—pregunto confirmando su confusión.

—Solo contesta Edward, ¿Qué es lo que odias de Bella?—me miro por unos momentos, tratando de descifrar el por que de la pregunta en mi rostro, al final se dio por vencido.

—Yo no podría odiar a Bella en ningún momento, es verdad que es una terca de primera, que no piensa antes de decir algo, lo cual luego nos trae problemas, y además es demasiado impulsiva, no es nada diplomática y grita demasiado…..en fin, podría enumerarte cada una de esa cosas que hacen que pierda la paciencia con ella, pero no la odio Jacob, por que al igual que tiene todo esos defectos, también es valiente, cariñosa, dulce, frágil, es capaz de perdonar sin guardarte rencor alguno, es alegre, es hermosa…

—¿La amas?—lo interrumpí

—Si—me contesto rápidamente. Nos quedamos callados un instante.—¿Por qué te declaraste culpable Jacob?—me pregunto de repente.

—Por que lo soy—le dije tajante. —Yo no soy un asesino Edward, yo lo único que quería es a Bella a mi lado, pero a estas alturas me doy cuenta que ese Jacob no soy yo, yo no soy el malo, y llegó el momento de pagar las consecuencias.

—El amor hace que uno cometa muchas tonterías—me dijo

—No debería ser así—le conteste—el amor no hace eso, solo las inseguridades, los celos, la envidia y egoísmo, es lo que mancha el amor y es lo que hace que hagas tonterías. —Edward me miró sorprendido.

—Tienes toda la razón— me contesto, negó con la cabeza y sonrío incrédulo—no me la puedo creer estar aquí hablando tranquilamente contigo y solo hace unas horas quería estrangularte.

—Así soy yo—le conteste divertido—nadie puede odiarme por mucho tiempo, soy adorable por naturaleza—Edward soltó una carcajada.

—¿Sólo eso querías decirme?—me miro intensamente.

—Eres inteligente—le conteste—no se te escapa una—sonrió engreído.

—Hotel gran plaza, piso doce, habitación 342—le dije, Edward me miro esperando que dijera algo mas.

—¿Quién esta ahí?—preguntó cuando vio que no agregué nada mas

—¿Tu quien te imaginas que esta?—le pregunté, tratando de que en mi mirada viera la respuesta. Edward inmediatamente entendió, y salio disparado hacia la salida, gritándome un _te debo una _cuando salio por la puerta.

…

_Edward_

_°°°Momentos antes°°°_

El día había trascurrido como solían trascurrir estos días, días que iban y venían sin ninguna importancia, días prescindibles como lo venían siendo desde que se fue ella, había trabajado durante horas, había sentido los dolores de cabeza, muy característicos de ese tiempo para acá, había tomado las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, tratando de engañar al dolor que no solo estaba en mi cabeza, sino también en el corazón, por la ausencia, por el vacío, Había recibido memorándums, correos y notificaciones, los había leído y contestado, había hecho mis ejercicios respiratorios, tratando de no perder la cabeza ante toda esta soledad, sabia que estaba a punto de la locura, una respiración menos, si contenía una respiración, si me permitía pensar tan solo un segundo en ella, seguramente enloquecería, tenia la sensación de tener un demonio dentro, un demonio que estaba esperando alguna debilidad para salir enloquecido, terminando con cualquier atisbo de razón, de coherencia, y estaba muy seguro que mi final vendría en ese entonces, perdería la razón, enloquecería tanto, que terminaría tomando aquella pistola que había escondido muy bien en el cajón y me daría un tiro en la cabeza.

_Si, eso haría_

Por eso eran tan importantes mis ejercicios respiratorios, esa era la clave para tener la cabeza fría y no dejar que la locura me nominara.

Y eso era imprescindible el día de hoy, tenia que mantener la cabeza en su lugar, hoy era casi lo último de esta caótica situación.

Hace un poco mas de un mes había mandado los resultados de la auditoria ejercida sobre la empresa de Charlie al Consejo Internacional del Café, inmediatamente al ver las irregularidades que habíamos encontrado mandaron un supervisor y contrataron un despacho para hacer la auditoria al Consejo Nacional del Café, casi inmediatamente que comenzó la auditoria salió la gran respuesta, él consejo tenia la obligación de checar que el café que se exportara estuviera en buenas condiciones y para eso tenían un sistema de control muy estricto, primero se mandaba el café a las Instalaciones de la Empresa de cateo que era contratada por el Consejo Internacional del Café, después al dar su aprobación ellos enviaban el café al Consejo Nacional de Café, el cual se encargaba de hacer la certificación y dar la aprobación de la exportación de ese café.

Al hacer la auditoria se encontró que una empresa no había recibido este tratamiento, si no lo que se hacia es que al ser rechazado el producto de las exportadoras, esta nueva empresa daba abasto lo que las demás no podían, y casualmente llegaban las cantidades requeridas de esta empresa mucho antes de que se enviara el café para ser cateado, por lo cual se suponía que habían cambiado un café por otro, pues esta empresa ya tenia cargos en otros países por salubridad. Por lo que no fue difícil imaginar por donde iba el asunto. Para mi satisfacción pronto salió a la luz que todos los empresarios del café habían sufrido algo parecido por lo que no sólo Charlie era el único que comenzaba a tener problemas por la calidad del producto, por lo que el gobierno no dudo ni un segundo en poner a Aro Volturi tras la rejas en cuanto se tuvo la sospecha confirmada.

Desde el primer momento sabia que habia sido él y su ambicion; talvez mis sospechas no aparezcan en el expediente de Aro, pero yo sabia muy bien sus motivaciones, el sabía que Charlie al final terminaria por veder la empresa, despues él le sacudiría el polvo y la volvería a hechar andar, asi teniendo en su poder la mas grande importadora de cafe del pais. Pero sus planes se le hecharon a perder conmigo, trato de quitarme de encima haciendome desviar mi atencion, por eso la fotografia, y casi lo logra, pero al final habiamos podido con él Charlie y yo.

Ahora solo faltaba una pieza, Jacob, que de solo pensar en su nombre tenía unas enormes ganas de estrangularlo, hasta ver como sus ojos se apagaran. Estaba empeñado en refundirlo en la cárcel hasta el final de sus días, hacerlo sentir tan miserable para que sintiera por lo menos una décima parte de lo que me estaba consumiendo a mi en estos instantes.

Entre por fin a la sala del tribunal, había muy poca gente, y al final del pasillo estaba Jacob, a lado de su abogado, no me importaba lo que podría pasar, mi abogado me había dicho que la cinta que había presentado como evidencia era muy poco clara, que poco nos podía servir eso para ganar, que prácticamente era su palabra contra la mía, pero no me importaba, por lo menos lo intentaría, solo eso me quedaba, intentar.

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando pensé en eso, solo tenia esto para permanecer cuerdo, ¿pero que iba pasara cuando todo acabara? ¿Que iba ser yo sin ella?, los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a acelerarse, señal de que sufriría una crisis aquí mismo, de nuevo recurrí a mis ejercicios respiratorios.

Me estaba convirtiendo en una nena, no paraba de llorar por cualquier cosa, esa era la razón por la que me encontraba en una ridícula clase de relajación, diario me repetía que era absurdo comportarme de esta manera, ¿Qué había pasado con Edward, aquel hombre seguro y confiado? Ahora en su lugar se encontraba este intento de hombre, un disque hombre que solo se la pasaba llorando por los rincones por aquella mujer, un hombre que se había desmayado en numerables veces por impresiones que no venían al caso ¡¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan débil?.

Llegue a lado de mi abogado tomando asiento, de nuevo controlando mi respiración, _inspira, cuenta 1,2,3,4,5 suelta el aire despacio…de nuevo, inspira…_

Cuando estuve sentado y calmado me desabroche el botón del saco, relajando un poco mi estomago, Alice decía que tenia todos los síntomas de una persona deprimida, lloraba ante la menor provocación, estaba desganado, con cambios de humor rápidos, pero decía que tenia uno el cual no encajaba, debería carecer de apetito y bajar de peso y yo estaba haciendo completamente lo contrario, la verdad siempre he sido de buen comer, pero últimamente me excedía, a veces por las noches se me antojaban innumerables de cosas, iba y las compraba y al día siguiente era cuando pagaba las consecuencias de mis antojos nocturnos, despertaba con nauseas, lo cual me hacia vomitar hasta lo que no me había comido, a pesar de que mis vómitos era lo primero que me recibía todas las mañanas, no me había exentado en subir unos kilos, y la ropa, como la que ahora traía puesta, me quedaba muy ajustada.

La juez entro en esos instantes, nos levantamos dijo unas palabras y nos sentamos.

Escuchaba todo por pura monotonía, no quería dejar vagar mucho mi mente y si lo hacia trataba de llevarla a lugares seguros, como mis incómodos kilos de mas, que ahora que me encontraba sentado, sentía que mi pantalón estrangulaba mi estomago, nunca me había sentido así de incomodo con mi ropa, tenia que hacer algo al respecto.

_Compra una talla extra_. Pensé y me convenció ese pensamiento, así podría seguir comiendo como lo venia haciendo, nunca había sido bueno privándome de la comida, incluso cuando estuve en secundaria, cuando tenia unos cuantos kilos de mas, había decidido que a mi no me molestarían por el peso, después crecí y esos kilos desaparecieron. Tal vez esta vez sucedería lo mismo.

_Si, crecerás, ¡pero a los lados!_. Mi mente se burlo de mi, estaba en lo cierto, tal vez este era mi destino, convertirme un comedor impulsivo, morir en una cama a lado de un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas y duraznos…y también unos bombones, y como no, una coca cola, no…mejor remojar unas galletas saladas en coca cola. El estomago gruño de añoranza ante lo que mi mente estaba imaginando.

—Señor Jacob Black ¿Cómo se declara ante la denuncia de intento de homicidio del Sr. Edward Cullen?—dijo la juez captando mi atención de nuevo. Si de eso estaba hablando, sólo pensamientos seguros.

Volteé a ver a Jacob, me observo con sus ojos negros, no había expresión en su rostro, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Volteé hacia delante, viendo como la juez lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Sr. Jacob Black ¿Cómo se declara?—volvió a preguntar la juez impaciente.

—Culpable—soltó de sopetón, lo cual me sorprendió, volteé a verlo, tratando de hallar en su cara indicios del por que de su confesión.

—Tengo algo que decirte—me dijo antes de que los policías lo sacaran de la sala. Me quede ahí parado tratando de comprender algo, de hallarle una razón a su confesión. Pero no quise pensar, no, por que sabía que ese intento de desmesurar las razones de Jacob me llevarían hacia ella y era lo ultimo en lo que quería pensar ahora, eso lo dejaría para la noche, cuando dejaba que mis sombras me envolvieran y me permitieran enloquecer por su ausencia. Pero la curiosidad pudo más que yo y me dirigí a mi abogado, para que se moviera y viera la forma en que me dejaran hablar con Jacob.

Estuve en otra sala con Jacob en cuestión de unos pocos minutos, se encontraba sentado en la única mesa del medio

—¿Qué querías decirme?—le pregunté en cuanto estuve sentado frente a él.

—¿Qué es lo que odias de Bella?—preguntó.

—¿Qué dices?—le dije tratando de asimilar la pregunta que me había hecho, para nada me esperaba esto.

—Solo contesta Edward, ¿Qué es lo que odias de Bella?—Pregunto con voz mas fuerte. Lo mire tratando de hallarle el truco a esto. Me rendí cuando mi mente enfoco a Bella, las innumerables peleas, y también la forma en como esos tipos de gestos me desesperaban, pero no, yo no la odiaba para nada, si no todo lo contrario, la amaba con todo mi ser.

—Yo no podría odiar a Bella en ningún momento, es verdad que es una terca de primera, que no piensa antes de decir algo, lo cual luego nos trae problemas, y además es demasiado impulsiva, no es nada diplomática y grita demasiado…..en fin, podría enumerarte cada una de esas cosas que hacen que pierda la paciencia con ella, pero no la odio, por que al igual que tiene todo esos defectos, también es valiente, cariñosa, dulce, frágil, es capaz de perdonar sin guardarte rencor alguno, es alegre, es hermosa…

—¿La amas?—me interrumpió en mi larga lista de cualidades de Bella.

—Si—nos quedamos callados, no pude mas con la curiosidad y le solté la pregunta—¿Por qué te declaraste culpable Jacob?—

—Por que lo soy—me contesto así nada mas —Yo no soy un asesino Edward, yo lo único que quería es a Bella a mi lado, pero a estas alturas me doy cuenta que ese Jacob no soy yo, yo no soy el malo, y llegó el momento de pagar las consecuencias.—me sentí identificado con él, ya no sentía rencor alguno hacia Jacob, de alguna manera lo comprendía, yo no soy este Edward, yo no soy este débil ser, yo no era inseguro, sin embargo había cambiado muchísimo desde que Bella apareció en mi vida, había puesto mi vida patas arriba y cuando se fue, todo cayo, arruinándose todo.

—El amor hace que uno cometa muchas tonterías—dije más para mi mismo.

—No debería ser así, el amor no hace eso, solo las inseguridades, los celos, la envidia y egoísmo, es lo que mancha el amor y es lo que hace que hagas tonterías. —Mire a Jacob observando de repente a un chico maduro, a un chico inteligente, preguntándome si este era el verdadero Jacob, el amigo que tanto idolatraba Bella.

—Tienes toda la razón—fui sincero con él. _¡Como podía uno cambiar de humor tan rápido! _No se si esta era otra faceta de mi "depresión", quería matarlo, estaba seguro que esta mañana venia con la idea de querer estrangularlo, pero ahora ese sentimiento se encontraba tan lejano, como si fuera de años atrás—no me la puedo creer estar aquí hablando tranquilamente contigo y solo hace unas horas quería estrangularte.—le dije.

—Así soy yo, nadie puede odiarme por mucho tiempo, soy adorable por naturaleza—dijo en voz divertida y yo no pude reprimir la carcajada. Si, este Jacob me gustaba, era diferente a aquel que quería quitarme a Bella, por lo cual estábamos aquí, pero estaba seguro que todavía no llegábamos al punto principal de la conversación.

—¿Sólo eso querías decirme?—fui directamente al grano.

—Eres inteligente, no se te escapa una—sonreí, claro que no, creó que después de todo el viejo Edward aun estaba en mi ser, y me daba señales de vida de vez en cuando.

—Hotel gran plaza, piso doce, habitación 342—dijo, espere que dijera algo mas, algo que le diera sentido a lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Quién esta ahí?—pregunte al ver que no diría nada mas.

—¿Tu quien te imaginas que esta?—y lo vi, vi en sus ojos la respuesta. Mis pies reaccionaron mas rápido que mi cabeza y solo reaccione cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

—Te debo una—le grite esperando que pudiera oírme.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando yo ya estaba afuera, haciéndole la señal al taxi para que se parara. Me subí y le dije la dirección al hombre tan rápido que me sorprendía que me hubiera entendido algo, el corazón parecía salírseme del pecho, la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo. La vería, por fin después de estos meses la vería. No importaba pasar una eternidad suplicando su perdón, la quería de vuelta, por que estar sin ella era como tratar de respirar bajo el mar. Imposible.

El taxi se detuvo en el gran hotel, le pague con el billete mas grande que tenia, quería recompensar de alguna manera al hombre que me estaba trayendo hacia el amor de mi vida, aunque el no tuviera ni la menor idea de lo importante que había sido este viaje para mi. Salté del taxi y fui directo a sus puertas, no me detuve a preguntar por ella, me fui directamente al ascensor.

Mientras hacia el recorrido hacia el piso doce, me invadió un sentimiento. Esperanza.

Una esperanza renovadora, haciéndome sentir eufórico, sabia que no seria fácil, tal vez me tomara mucho tiempo, pero ahora que la había encontrado no la perdería de vista, nada me detendría, nada me haría dudar, estaba empeñado en demostrarle que yo me merecía una oportunidad, me merecía su cariño.

Solo Dios sabia como es que habían pasado las cosas y el porque, pero sabia que no podía estar equivocado, lo sentía, sentía que todo estaría bien, que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Solo había sentido esto dos veces, la primera vez fue cuando la vi por primera vez, cuando la vi en la casa, sus ojos chocolatosos me vieron curiosa, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro de vergüenza, y luego agacho la mirada, signo de timidez, ese día supe que era mi fin, estaba enamorado.

Después el miedo me invadió cuando ese sentimiento apareció, las continuas peleas, cada día estaba más perdido, estaba más enamorado, por mucho que tratara de no caer fue imposible, estuve en sus redes desde el principio, había sido una locura tratar de luchar contra lo que yo mismo sabía que era inevitable.

…—_Eres un idiota desgraciado, arrogante y ciego…_

Su voz sonó en mi cabeza y la imagen de su ceño fruncido y esa pasión en sus ojos, mientras me insultaba por haberle dicho que Tanya era mas femenina que ella, pero lo que no sabia que me encantaba ver esa pasión en sus ojos, y la única manera de ver en ella ese sentimiento en esos momentos era hacerla enojar.

Pero aunque era yo el que a veces hacia que se enojara, otras veces las cosas se me salían de control hasta el punto de que me veía involucrado en situaciones embarazosas por no poder controlar mis reacciones ante ella.

—_¿Podrías levantarte un poco Bella?—mi pregunta salió en una especie de súplica, porque claramente estaba sintiendo con mi miembro comenzaba a despertarse. Ella me observo tratando de averiguar qué era lo que sucedía, pero no se movía. Entonces sucedió, mi pene convulsiono un poco. Y lo vi claramente en su rostro, me había sentido..._

…_Y lo siguiente que sentí fue como su palma me dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, haciendo girar mi rostro._

—_¡Eres un pervertido!—me grito mientras rápidamente se paraba y salía corriendo del lugar…_

Una sonrisa se instalo en mi cara al recordar aquello, era inevitable sentir atracción hacia ella, su fina figura la hacia irresistible, incluso en ese instante opte por evadir lo sucedido, no pensar en aquello, aunque muy bien sabia que Bella me traía loco por ella.

…—_Yo…yo no podría enamorarme de alguien tan… tan egoísta, engreído, machista e insensible como tu—me dijo en un susurro mientras sus labios rozaban deliciosamente contra los míos... _

Sonreí. Al parecer si pudo enamorarse de mí a pesar de todos los defectos que ella me atribuye y que por su puesto tiene toda la razón.

Solo nosotros dos éramos los únicos que no nos dábamos cuenta de la intensidad del sentimiento, tan enorme, que nuestra salida fue rechazarlo aunque nos encontráramos deseosos de todo lo contario.

Sólo hasta que la sentí perdida fue cuando mi cabeza se sincronizo con mi corazón y me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, ¡Claro que la amaba!

…—_Lárgate—me grito. Desesperado la tome de los hombros haciendo que me mirara a los ojos._

—_Solo te digo una cosa Bella, no quiero volver a ver a Jacob cerca de ti—la amenace._

—_Si no que—me miro desafiante._

—_Lo mato—concluí. Bella me miro asustada, la solté volví a coger mi almohada y me fui a dormir a la sala…_

Solo hasta ese entonces, sólo hasta que los celos salieron a flote fue cuando me di cuenta que no podía luchar contra esto, contra el amor que le tenía, esa vez por primera vez me daba cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y ese mismo día sentí el dolor tan horrible que se siente al pensar que has perdido tu corazón.

A pesar de que estábamos tan distanciados después de eso, la atracción sexual no podía evitarla y menos el amor que le profesaba, pero éramos tan orgullosos, tan tercos, que solo una discusión fue la que pudo desencadenar esa emoción que no pudimos controlar.

—_¡Dime! ¿Pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya fácilmente? Eh!—me gritó mientras se acercaba más y me picaba el pecho con su dedo índice. Trate de retroceder pero estaba atrapado._

—_No hagas eso—Proteste …_

…—_¡Contesta Edward! ¿Qué piensas hacerme? —volvió a provocarme…la pregunta que había formulado solo había servido para que miles de imágenes de ella y yo haciendo el amor se aglomeraran en mi mente…_

…—_será mejor que te alejes, si no quieres que termine por…_

…—_¡¿Por qué? —Me gritó acercando su rostro más al mío._

_Y eso fue todo, exploté, deseaba a Bella desde hace mucho…._

Definitivamente esa pelea abrió mucho camino, pero seguíamos protegiéndonos, inclusos en esos momentos de pasion no parecimos bajar la guardia.

…_me tomo fuertemente por lo cabellos acercándome a su rostro, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos—Deja de ser un maldito engreído Cullen—me dijo completamente enojada—llévame ahora mismo a la cama o te juro que te arrepentirás—aquella amenaza me había encendido por completo. La tome de los muslos elevándola del suelo, Bella rodeo mi cintura con las piernas..._

Después de eso, después de probarla, había sido imposible callarme lo que sentía por ella, la amaba.

…— _Tal vez no te lo he dicho—comencé a decir armándome de valor— pero te has convertido en el centro de mi vida Bella…_

…—_Te amo—las palabras salieron sin siquiera proponérmelo, uní nuestros labios, Bella se pegó más a mi enganchando sus manos en mi cuello…_

…—_Tenemos toda la noche, pero ahora te necesito, te necesito demasiado—susurró…._

…—_Te amo—dijo Bella._

—_Yo te adoro…_

Hasta ahí ella y yo habíamos sido sinceros, nuestras peleas solo eran consecuencia de lo miedosos que llegamos a ser, lo que sucedió después ya fue obra de terceros, ella y yo no teníamos nada de culpa en ello, habíamos sido manejados por terceros, nuestra única culpa había sido el como reaccionamos ante ello, ese era mi principal argumento ante ella, teníamos que comenzar de cero, esta vez sin intervención de terceros, ni presionados por conveniencias familiares, ni por extorsiones, por nada, estaba dispuesto crear una burbuja, donde nadie pudiera afectarnos.

La campana del ascensor me volvió a la realidad, los nervios volvieron a aparecer, y la adrenalina lleno mi cuerpo. La recuperaría, estaba seguro.

Encontré la habitación y sin detenerme a pensar mas en esto, toque, escuche como unos pasos se acercaban, el corazón se me aceleró, la perilla comenzó a girar y sentía que el pecho me estallaría de emoción.

* * *

**Prometo no tardarme como esta ultima vez.**

**Aun no he encontrado tiempo para el blog, pero veran que pronto tambien lo tendre funcionando de nuevo.**

**De nuevo muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y por sus comentarios en le blog.**

** Nos leemos pronto. Besos.**


	29. Final Segunda Parte

**Nota de la autora:**

Tomen aire por que esto va para largo.

Pues hace unos días, Molly.M94 que sigue este fic, me notifico que he sido plagiada por _Dulce Swan _(De nuevo muchisimas gracias Molly por avisarme). Y lamento mucho esta situacion por que en parte siento que es mi culpa, yo se que me he tardado siglos con el fic, por lo que Dulce Swan a tomado manos a la obra y ha dicho _Bueno si ella no la va continuar, pues yo ya tengo un buen final _, por que si se llegan a meter al fic "Amando al Enemigo" es exactamente lo mismo, y ella esta reconociendo al principio de cada capitulo que el fic no es de ella, sino que solamente lo esta continuando.

Una disculpa a todas ustedes si creyeron que habia botado este fic, pero no es asi, creeanme que estoy trabajando en él cada que puedo, solo quiero que comprendan que desde que me case tengo mas responsabilidades, ya no sólo tengo que encargarme de mi, sino tambien de mi esposo y de mi perrito chihuahueño(=P). Trabajo ocho horas diarias, llego a cocinar, a limpiar, y planchar. Y por las noches, teniendo a mi hombre todos los dias en mi cama, pues tambien tengo que atenderlo :P (aunque esa no es una responsabilidad, lo hago con mucho gusto, jejeje)

Él único tiempo que tengo es unratito por las mañanas antes de irme a trabajar.

Asi que chicas, una disculpa si las estoy haciendo esperar tanto.

No voy a ser mas drama del asunto, por que escribo en este lugar por desestresarme y sumergirme en nuestro mundo de obsesión con Edward Cullen y Bella Swan.

Y si aun asi, sabiendo que si estoy continuando con el fic, Dulce Swan decide seguir publicando el fic y darle el final que ella maquino en su cabeza, pues adelante...no voy a mover ni un solo dedo, como dije, no quiero agregarle mas drama al asunto. Me conformo con saber que ustedes saben que es de mi autoria.

Por otro lado y aclarando, este fic NO es una adaptacion, es original, es verdad que el asunto de odio y amor lo saque de mi caricatura favorita Ranma 1/2, pero solo la idea y algunas caracteristicas de los personajes (como el que Bella no sabe concinar, el egocentrismo de Edward), por que la historia en si es toda mia.

**Continuando con temas mas agradables** pues una chica, que pidio mi permiso y que por supuesto se lo di, fue **DaiaFernandezCullen**, esta chica me pidio autorizacion para publicar uno de mis fic en **potterfics**, asi que **"Hasta llegar a enloquecer"** uno de mis primeros fics, a pasado las barreras de FF y se ha "Internacionalizado" por decirlo de una manera, jajaja, y estoy muy orgullosa que mi fic le guste a mucha gente.

Asi que chicas, en serio, no soy mala persona, si alguna vez ustedes quieren hacer algo con mis fics, traduccion, adaptacion o simplemente publicarlo en otro lado, no tienen mas que decirmelo y yo no me voy a oponer.

Incluso con este, recuerdo que Alma Cullen, una vez tambien se desespero por que no publicaba, y yo le dije que no lo hacia por que aun me faltaba checar las faltas de ortografia, ella se ofrecio a hacer ese trabajo por mi, y acepte su propuesta, ¿beneficios para ella? ella tiene los capitulos antes de que los publique, beneficios para mi, ya no tardaba tanto en un capitulo, ella se dedicaba a corregirlos y yo a escribir el siguiente. Y ahora Alma Cullen es mi beta, mi psicologa y mi amiga.

Por lo que me lleva a lo que sigue, tengo a Alma Cullen ocupada corrigiendo un oneshot que voy enviar para el concurso **"Cuando el amor...no basta".** asi que este capítulo no esta beteado, una disculpa por las posibles faltas de ortografía.

Ahora si(disculpen por el enorme discurso, pero era necesario)

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S Meyer, el capitulo esta inspirado en la cancion de Adele, One and Only. La disculpa de Edward esta basada en un poema llamado "Corazon Triste" el autor se llama Edward Cullen (es en serio) y esta dedicado a Bella Swan, busquenlo en google.**

* * *

**Final (Segunda Parte)**

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,

Promise I'm worth it,

To hold in your arms,

So come on and give me a chance,

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,

Until the end starts,

Te reto a que me dejes ser, tú primero y único

Prometo que soy digno de estar en tus brazos

Así que vamos, dame la oportunidad

Para demostrar, que soy el único

que puede caminar una milla hasta el final.

(Adele- One and Only)

_Bella_

El sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta me despertó. No pensé en lo que hacía, no pensé que nadie sabia que me encontraba aquí, excepto Jacob y Alice, no pensé que no podían ser ellos por que Jacob se encontraba en un juicio y Alice se encontraba con él. No pensé que tal vez era mejor no abrir, no pensé en preguntar primero quien era, no pensé en todo ello hasta que abrí la puerta y terminé por despertarme por completo.

—Hola—su voz aterciopelada mando miles de escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, mi ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron, mi respiración se detuvo, mi manos comenzaron a cosquillar y un nudo se instaló en mi estomago.

Mis manos reaccionaron y cerraron la puerta de un jalón, pero no cerró, empuje inútilmente.

—Bella, por favor, déjame pasar—decía mientras yo apoyaba todo mi peso en la puerta, intentando cerrarla de una vez, pero su mano estaba sosteniendo la puerta para que no pudiera cerrarla. Empuje más fuerte.

—Bella, por favor—suplico.

—Vete—le grite y empuje mas fuerte, Edward tomó la puerta con las dos manos y la abrió completamente, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya lo tenía en el cuarto con la puerta cerrada a su espalda. Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia el baño, sentí que me seguía, al final acabe corriendo el medio metro que me separaba de la puerta del baño y cerré con fuerza y le puse el seguro de inmediato.

—Bella—toco la puerta del baño y al mismo tiempo giró la perilla. El corazón me latía muy rápido, me acerque al lavabo para apoyarme en él, me mire en el espejo y un montón de lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

—Bella, por favor, tenemos que hablar—su voz, amortiguada debido a la puerta cerrada, se escuchaba dolida.

—Por favor, vete—le suplique mientras me dejaba caer en el suelo, mi voz había salido demasiado aguda debido a que estaba intentando contener las lagrimas, no podía verlo, no podía dejarme vencer otra vez, estaba segura que si veía un atisbo de sufrimiento en sus ojos quedaría rendida, estaba segura que si me decía te amo, estaría perdida, porque de nuevo le creería, porque de nuevo pensaría que pudiera funcionar, pero no era así, era imposible, nuestra relación había comenzado mal y acabaría mal, estaba segura, no quería que mi corazón se volviera añicos otra vez.

—Solo quiero hablar, por favor—no conteste, me quedé quieta tratando de no pensar, concentrándome, tratando de que no doliera.

—Esta bien—siguió hablando—se que puedes oírme, así que….—hubo un silencio, me quedé mirando la puerta, pensando que se había ido, pero de nuevo habló descartando las posibilidades que me había planteado.

—Bella, lo siento, en realidad lo siento mucho, se que me porte como un idiota, pero por favor, tienes que entender, todo sucedió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de afianzar este sentimiento que siento por ti, además, tienes que aceptar que jamás me aclaraste si estuviste enamorada de Jacob o no, así que no me condenes por algo en lo que los dos tuvimos la culpa—el sentimiento de enojo me invadió.

_¡¿Yo tenia la culpa?¡ ¿Qué clase de disculpa era esta?_

Me levante rápidamente, secándome las lágrimas y abriendo la puerta de un jalon sintiendo el coraje correrme por las venas.

Edward estaba sentado apoyado en la puerta, por lo que cuando abrí cayo al suelo.

—¡¿Me estas culpando de que me corrieras de la casa?—le grité, el se levanto rápidamente poniéndose frente a mi.

—Yo no te corrí, fui yo él que me fui ¿Lo recuerdas?, el salir de la casa fue por tu voluntad—me gritó de regreso

—Viene siendo exactamente lo mismo—le volví a gritar—el caso es que tú dudaste, tú fuiste él que me acuso de cosas tan horribles…

—¡Por que soy un maldito celoso!—me gritó interrumpiendo mi discurso, tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Dejé de mirarlo, tratando de hacerme fuerte otra vez, por que me dolía todo esto, me dolía no sentirlo seguro, me dolía sentir que cualquier viento podría llevárselo y dejarme hundida en este amor por él.

—Siento que en cualquier momento puedes irte—dijo sorprendiéndome, por que era exactamente lo que acababa de pensar—Sé que me amas Bella, lo se, lo veo en tus ojos, pero sólo Dios sabe por que rayos me esta llevando tanto tiempo creérmelo, lo único que se es que te amo, porque sólo tú has estado en mi mente, me pierdo en el tiempo pensando en tu rostro, me cuelgo en cada palabra que dices y me siento como idiota cada vez que oigo que dices mi nombre.

—No puedo—susurré volteando hacia otro lado, por que él mismo lo había dicho, solo Dios sabía por que me costaba tanto creer en sus palabras, quería creerlas, quería sentir que eran ciertas, pero tenía tanto miedo después descubrir que fueron mentiras. Por que este amor había nacido de un farsa, de un falso matrimonio, _¿Cómo un amor que había nacido de una farsa se podría convertir en verdadero?_

Llevó una de mis manos hacia su pecho, a donde se suponía estaba su corazón y se arrodillo frente a mi, lo miré a los ojos, sorprendiéndome encontrar en ellos lágrimas, nunca lo había visto llorar.

—Escucha mi corazón—dijo con la voz entrecortada—esta llorando por que todo a mi alrededor esta acabado, el mundo me esta matando, esta matando mi corazón y cada una de mis razones para seguir aquí sin ti—soltó mi mano y tomo mis caderas apoyando su frente en mi vientre.

—Escucha mi corazón y escucha el tuyo—siguió diciéndome, mientras a mi se me partía el corazón verlo de esa manera—escúchalos y dime que nos están llorando, dime que no están gritando de sufrimiento, por favor dime que no se ha muerto esto, dime que aun puedes escucharlos, dime que aun me amas—

Despegó su frente de mi vientre para mirarme con sus ojos acuosos, vi en sus profundos ojos verdes que no podría resistirme mas….estaba perdida como siempre, me rendiría a él. Le sonreí y él sonrió al instante.

—Prometo que soy digno de tu amor Bella, sólo déjame intentarlo, déjame demostrarte que puedo llegar a merecer cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra de amor tuya.

—Sabes que soy tuya, sabes que te amo tanto que hasta duele—su boca se estiró en una hermosa sonrisa, me tomó mas fuerte de las caderas y aun arrodillado me acercó mas a él y planto un beso en mi vientre, pero rápidamente se alejo y clavó su mirada en mi estomago, como si estuviera mirando una deformidad.

Di un paso hacia atrás alejándome de él. Era verdad que había subido un par de kilos extras, pero eso no le daba el derecho de mirarme de esa manera.

—Sólo subí un par de kilos—le dije enojada—tampoco tienes que verme como si fuera una deformidad—le dije alejándome aun mas de él y bajando mi playera lo mas que podía tratando de alejar su mirada de esa parte de mi anatomía. Se paró del piso y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

—¿De que estas hablando? Yo te miré de esa manera—dijo tratando de mirarme a los ojos pero su mirada se desviaba siempre hacia mi estomago, no permití que se me acercara, cada paso que daba hacia mi, yo daba uno hacia atrás—¿Por qué no dejas que me acerque?—dijo divertido.

—Por que sólo te vas a reír de mí

—No es verdad—dijo al mismo tiempo que daba un par de pasos rápidos hasta que me atrapo y me alzó en sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame en el piso!—le grite, aunque la verdad es que me sentía muy complacida por el calor que me proporcionaba su cuerpo, camino a través de la recamara hasta dejarme acostada en la cama. Al estar acostada mi playera se subió hasta que dejó mi estomago al descubierto, con la mano izquierda jalé el borde de la playera para ocultar mi estomago de su mirada verde, pero él no miró hacia mi vientre sino que se clavó en mi ojos. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar mas fuerte conforme acortaba la distancia, había soñado tanto sus labios, los había saboreado en sueños, los había añorado tanto que pronto se me olvido el afán que tenía de ocultar mi abultado estomago de él.

Sus labios sobre los míos dispararon una especie de frenesí, como cuando no sabías que tenías hambre hasta que pruebas bocado y después ya no tienes control sobre lo que te metes a la boca. Yo tenía hambre de sus besos y no me había dado cuenta cuanto los necesitaba hasta que estuvieron sus labios sobre los míos y después nadie podría detenerme de devorarlos.

Mis manos fueron a dar a su cabello, tan suave, enredando mis dedos en su cabello, jalándolo, tratando de eliminar cualquier distancia, sus labios se movían apasionados sobre los míos, sus manos me acariciaban desde mis piernas, por mis muslos, por mi cintura, mi abdomen, mis pechos, me separé tratando de buscar aire, pero él no dejó de besarme, sus labios fueron hacia mi cuello enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, el aire no era suficiente para el fuego que corría por mis venas, mi boca jadeaba buscando aire por que me estaba quemando de deseo por dentro.

Sus labios fueron a mi clavícula, a mis hombros y subió la blusa hasta dejar mis pechos al descubierto y los beso por encima del brassier, mis manos nos hacían otra cosa que acercar mas su rostro a mi cuerpo, lo necesitaba, _¡Dios, como lo necesitaba!._

Sus manos acariciaban delicadamente mi cintura, mi abdomen y metía los dedos por la orilla de mi pantalón, su boca fue viajando mas abajo, por entre mis pechos, mi abdomen, besándolo, devorándolo mientras sus manos lo acariciaban una y otra vez. La frustración empezó a crecer en mi cuando necesitaba que siguiera su descenso, sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que estaba necesitando que me tocara en mi intimidad, que me besara. Con mis manos ejercía un poco de fuerza para guiar su cabeza mas abajo, pero seguía besando mi estomago, tocándolo, explorándolo, hasta que comprendí el fin de todas sus caricias, estaba viendo que tanto había crecido mi estomago, indignada lo jale con todas mis fuerzas del cabello hasta que separé su rostro de mi estomago.

Como pude salí de la prisión de su cuerpo y cuando estuve libre baje mi blusa ocultando mi estomago.

—¿Por qué no dejas que te vea?—preguntó molesto.

—¿Por qué insistes en ver mi gordura? ¿Tienes algún tipo de fetiche raro?—le grité, tratando de parecer enojada, pero la verdad es que me sentía mal, me sentía como un bicho raro, Edward no tenía ni la mas mínima intensión de hacerme el amor, lo único que había querido era comprobar con sus manos lo que sus ojos veían.

Si, Estaba gorda, pero no sabía que ese aspecto podría importarle tanto a Edward_._

—No es eso, no estas gorda—dijo susurrándome, tratando de acercarse—eres perfecta.

—¿Entonces?—pregunté un poco intimidada, por alguna razón me sentía horrible,_ ¿Y si ya no le gustaba? — _Puedo bajar de peso, te juro que bajare…—comencé a decir frenéticamente, odiaba la idea de perder a Edward por unos simples kilos de mas, no podía comprenderlo y no lo quería comprender.

—No, no, no—comenzó acercarse a mi, con su rostro alarmado—No pienses tonterías—me dijo dulcemente mientras me abrazaba fuertemente—Me gustas, tal y como eres, todo de ti, nada ha cambiado, te deseo como no tienes idea.

—¿Entonces?—pregunté dolida, yo no era superficial, jamás en mi vida había vivido atada a la bascula, siempre había comido de todo y nunca me sentí frustrada por pesar mas o menos, pero por alguna razón me volví vulnerable ante Edward, tanto, que hasta eso me preocupaba, que él ya no me quisiera si subía de peso.

—Es que…—se detuvo, me abrazo más fuerte y acomodo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y deposito un pequeño beso ahí—Es que de repente todo cobro sentido—comenzó hablar rápidamente, su voz salía amortiguada por que seguía acomodado en mi cuello, me concentre tratando de no perderme ni una sola palabra—los desmayos, las nauseas matutinas, los antojos, los kilos de mas, los rápidos cambios de humor, todo ese llanto, todo…

—¿Qué?—lo interrumpí—¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cuáles nauseas, cuales desmayos?—Me hice un poco hacia atrás para poder verlo a la cara, pero el siguió abrazándome fuertemente con el rostro escondido en mi cuello.

—Se que fue una tontería pensarlo, por que ya pasaron varios meses, tu ya lo habrías sabido—no dije nada, seguí esperando a que continuara, a encontrarle sentido a todo lo que me decía.

—Sabes que no tengo ni la menor idea de que me estas hablando ¿verdad?—volví a tratar de alejarme, esta vez si me lo permitió, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo hice mirarme a los ojos—No te entiendo ¿de que estas hablando?—

Bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y luego hacia mi estomago y sonrío, y luego me miro a los ojos y se carcajeo de repente.

—¡¿Qué…—no terminé de preguntar cuando el me interrumpió, todavía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo siento Bella, en serio—dijo divertido—no se que me pasa, pienso en miles de tonterías sin sentido, me tienes loco de remate.

—¡¿Puedes decirme ya de una vez de que tanto hablas?—le pregunte ya molesta, el sonrió y acarició suavemente mi rostro, borrando todo rastro de molestia en mi.

—Te pediría que te lo diría con la única condición de que no te rías de mí, pero se que será imposible no reírte, por que no se de donde saque semejante tontería—dijo mientras se reía, su risa mi hizo sonreír, estaba ansiosa por escuchar eso que había pensado que le había causado tanta gracia.

—Veras, cuando besé tu estomago de repente se me ocurrió que podrías estar embarazada, hace como un mes atrás comencé a sentir nauseas por las mañanas, antojos por las noches, lloraba de todo y algunas veces me llegue a desmayar por tonterías, engorde un poco—hizo una mueca divertida, mientras se sobaba el estomago; yo no lo notaba, para mí estaba perfecto, igual que siempre, era verdad que esos pantalones le ajustaban, pero eso lejos de verse mal me estaba volviendo loca de pasión— y pensé—continuo diciendo— que eso se debía a que me había vuelto muy débil por tu ausencia, pero cuando vi tu vientre todo cobró sentido, pensé que estabas esperando un hijo mío y que era yo él que había tenido esa suerte tan peculiar de sufrir los síntomas—me quedé paralizada antes su palabras, sin embargo él se comenzó a reír— pero ha sido una estupidez pensar eso, ya han pasado varios meses, tu regla debió interrumpirse de haber sido así y tu hubieras sido la primera en darte cuenta.—Edward se me quedó mirando todavía con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro—¡Vamos! ¡Ríete! La verdad ha sido una estupidez pensar eso—

Pero yo no podía reírme, tenía que concentrarme.

_¡Vamos Bella acuérdate! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reglaste?_

Traté de hacer memoria, pero no lo recordaba, lo único de que estaba segura es que unos paquetes de toallas femeninas se encontraban en mi cajón sin abrir, me las había comprado Alice el primer día que vino de visita, por que le había pedido que me trajera cosas de higiene personal, pero no había usando ninguna. No había reglado en más de dos meses.

—¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?—Edward preguntó sacándome de mi ensoñación, lo miré a los ojos con duda

—¿Te gustaría ser papa?—le pregunté curiosa. Edward me miró sorprendido.

—Espero que no pienses que te he dicho todo esto para presionarte a embarazarte…—comenzó a decir

—Solo contesta—lo interrumpí. Me miró fijamente tratando de adivinar en mis ojos mis pensamientos.

—No es algo que haya planeado a corto plazo, pero si…si me gustaría—me dijo muy serió mirándome a los ojos, tratando de sacar la verdad de mi comportamiento extraño. Sonreí mientras mis manos se posaban en mi vientre.

—Si me traes una prueba de embarazo podemos comprobar tu teoría—Edward me miró sorprendido—Creo que soy lo bastante despistada para no darme cuenta que hace dos meses que no estoy reglando— su mirada se instaló en mi vientre un rato hasta que volvió a mis ojos, su sonrisa se hizo enorme y sin esperármelo me abrazo.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces Bella, te prometo no mas peleas, no mas egoísmo, no mas desconfianza, te adoro tanto que soy capaz de todo por ti—me alejó un poco de su cuerpo para mirar mi rostro—lo entiendes Bella, no soy nada sin ti, te amo tanto—toco mi vientre y sonrió al instante, volvió a mirarme a los ojos—los amo tanto.

—Y nosotros te amamos a ti—le dije sonriendo, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos, sus manos tomaron delicadamente mi rostro y me besó.

Un beso que ilumino toda la estancia, dando luz y calor a todo mi cuerpo, un beso tan tibio que hizo despertar el íntimo anhelo de tenerlo, sólo un beso que él podía darme, un beso que hacia que la felicidad brotara en cada célula de mi ser, un beso que sólo él pudo haber inventado para mí.

La enorme emoción que me invadió hizo que la electricidad me recorriera el cuerpo y que las lágrimas llenaran mis ojos, un beso que comenzó a producirme un desvarió por su cuerpo, un beso que comenzó a provocar que mi cuerpo ardiese de pasión, un beso que se calcó en mi corazón infinitamente.

FIN

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿Y que paso con Jacob? ¿Bella que tuvo, niño o niña? ¿Que rayos paso con Charlie, con Aro, Emmet, Jasper, Alice...? Todas esas pregutas que se estan formulando en su linda cabecita por favor envienmelas, en un review o en un mensaje privado. Por que en el Epílogo voy a tratar de abarcar todas su dudas, de hacerles saber que paso con tal o cual cosa. Cualquier cosa, por muy insignificante que parezca, por ejemplo...¿Que paso con el CD que compro Bella para regalarle a Edward por el dia de San Valentin antes de que Edward descubriera a Jacob en su recamara?...asi que ya saben, envienme sus preguntas, para hacer el Epílogo lo mas completo posible.**

**Espero contar con su ayuda.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas por sus alertas, favoritos, y reviews son lo mejor =)**

**Nos leemos pronto. =D**

* * *

_**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**_

**I love Edward: **Hola! =D Muchisimas gracias por seguirme leyendo, a pesar de mis demoras,...El sadwich de huevo es por que tenia hambre cuando escribia esa parte, jejejeje,y pus si, me cachaste en la movida, acertaste en todo.

Muchisimas gracias por tus deseos, la verdad es que estoy feliz con mi nueva vida =).

Nos leemos pronto. Besos. =)

**ALDANA: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review, sip, Edward le debe una a Jacob, ya veremos como se la paga. Nos leemos pronto. y de nuevo muchisimas gracias por leerme. Besos. =)


	30. Epílogo

**Mas vale tarde que nunca**

Desclaimer: Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, autora de la saga de crepusculo. La historia, si es mia.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

…—_No sabes lo feliz que me haces Bella, te prometo no mas peleas, no mas egoísmo, no mas desconfianza, te adoro tanto que soy capaz de todo por ti, lo entiendes Bella, no soy nada sin ti, te amo tanto; los amo tanto…_

Bella aun recordaba las palabras de Edward como si las hubiera dicho ayer, pero la verdad es que ya habían pasado varios meses desde ese día, y aunque las primeras semanas había sido como estar en el cielo, ahora era todo lo contrario, la realidad se semejaba a un campo de batalla en lugar de una casa con un matrimonio.

Ese día donde pasado de todo, Aro y Jacob encerrados, por lo menos tenía la seguridad de que Aro seguía ahí, setencia que acabaría de cumplir hasta que él tuviera casi setenta años, estaba segura que a esa edad no le quedaría vitalidad suficiente para seguir con sus fechorias.

…_te prometo no mas peleas…—_la voz de Edward prometiendole eso se volvió a colar en sus pensamientos.

Otra promesa rota. Pensó Bella mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

…_no mas peleas…_

Que inocente había sido en pensar que esa promesa se haría realidad, su cuento de hadas no era tan perfecto como lo había imaginado.

—Tú me prometiste que nunca mas pelearíamos —le reclamó, sintió como las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, estaba a punto de llorar.

Edward la miró sorprendido, con la furia recorriendo todavía su cuerpo, una imagen de él prometiéndole todo lo que tenía a su alcance para conservarla vino a su mente. Y luego una ola de culpabilidad lo sacudió. Consideró un instante la razón por la cual estaban peleando. _Incluir el nombre de Jacob en el nombre de su hijo._ La furia volvió a flamear.

—Pues fui un idiota al prometerte semejante estupidez—aquella confesión terminó por romper el corazón de Bella, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizársele por las mejillas.—Fue una estupidez por que no dependía sólo de mi—siguió argumentando Edward con voz firme, tratando que las malditas hormonas no lo invadieran y terminara llorando junto a ella.—Si me haces enojar, ¡Pues claro que vamos a pelear!—Bella ya no lo miraba y él se frustró aun mas—¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco sensata?—dijo en voz baja. Bella volteó rápidamente clavándole sus ojos flameando furia. Edward sintió un respingo, pero se contuvo, sabía lo que vendría, tenia mucho tiempo de experiencia en peleas con Bella como para saber que ahora le tocaba a él escuchar reclamos.

—¿Insensata?—le gritó Bella incrédula—Yo lo único que quería era hacer algo especial por ti.

—¿Algo especial?—contraatacó Edward—¿Se te hace algo especial ponerle el nombre de tu ex a mi hijo?

—El no fue mi novio Edward—le grito desesperada— ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetírtelo?

—Es que no es congruente—le gritó de vuelta— ¿Por rayos le querrías poner el nombre de Jacob si no es por lo que sentiste alguna vez por él?—Edward se sentía frustrado y dolido, él pensaba que ya había superado esos celos, pero cuando hoy Bella le dijo que quería ponerle a su hijo "Edward Jacob", los celos volvieron hacer nuevamente aparición.

Bella lo miró incrédula. Era un cabezota, ella había imaginado que él iba estar de acuerdo en la nueva idea que había tenido.

—Le quería poner Jacob por que él es tu mejor amigo, por que no paras de hablar que _Jacob esto y Jacob lo otro_ y por que va ser el padrino, ¡por eso! —Edward se quedó estático considerando sus palabras—además, ¿no eres tú el que parece que tiene una relación con Jacob? sales a todos lados y a todas horas con él.

Edward se quedó sin habla, ahora mismo sentía como el rostro se le ponía rojo, la vergüenza se apoderó de él, por que Bella tenía razón, después de haberla recuperado él había retirado la demanda que dejó en libertad a Jacob, después el tiempo se había encargado de que socializaran con la sorpresa que se llevaban bien, hasta el punto de que Jacob iba ser el padrino de su hijo o hija en su caso.

—Pues si, pero aun así no es razón suficiente para ponerle su nombre a mi hijo, no lo acepto —dijo con toda convicción viendo a Bella a los ojos, y se mantuvo así esperando de Bella cualquier reacción, excepto la que estaba teniendo, sus ojos adquirieron brillo y una sonrisa comenzó a formase en su rostro. Edward de repente se sintió confundido.

Bella no podía creer lo increíblemente tierno que se veía haciendo un berrinche, por que eso era, un berrinche. De repente su mente invocó la imagen de un niño idéntico a Edward, haciendo un berrinche, talvez por una pelota o juguete y lo imaginaba igual que Edward y la añoranza de un niño la invadió.

—¿De que te ríes?—le preguntó Edward ofendido.

—Te ves tan tierno—Dijo Bella en forma cantarina. Edward desvió rápidamente la mirada, no quería que la expresión de completa felicidad de Bella hiciera disminuir su enojo, por que no quería ceder, no quería el nombre de Jacob para su hijo.

—No llevará el nombre de Jacob, si no lo quieres—comenzó a decir Bella adivinando sus pensamientos—Sólo se llamará Edward—dijo en forma alegre mientras se acercaba a él y enroscaba sus manos en su cuello. Edward se atrevió a mirarla ya un poco más tranquilo.

—Sabes que tampoco me agrada eso—Edward ya había perdido el numero de conversaciones que habían tenido al respecto. Bella insistía que si era niño llevaría su nombre, pero él se negaba, él quería un nombre mas fuerte para su hijo, no quería ponerle Edward para que al último acabaran diciéndole Eddy, como lo habían hecho con él.

—¿Entonces? Edward recuerda que sólo faltan una o dos semanas, él tiempo se nos va venir en cima y no tenemos ningún nombre si es niño.

Edward lo pensó un momento, quería un nombre fuerte, pero tampoco quería que sonara a superhéroe, hasta ahora los nombres que se le habían venido a la cabeza eran demasiado extravagantes: Leonidas, Aquiles,…incluso Zeus estaba entre su lista de nombres.

—Ya tienes un nombre ¿no es cierto?—le preguntó Bella y él se sorprendió de lo bien que podía interpretar sus expresiones.

—No, solo son ideas al aire—dijo Edward, pero Bella lo conocía como la palma de su mano, si tenia opciones, seguramente estaba considerando algunas de ellas.

—Dime en que has pensado, te ayudaré a escoger—Edward lo dudo un momento, pero decidió que lo que había pensado tampoco eran tan extravagante después de todo, Bella había escogido el nombre de niña: Rennesme Carlie, algo demasiado complicado para una niña si le preguntaban a él, Bella se había puesto a combinar nombres con otros y ese había sido el resultado, algo definitivamente impronunciable.

—Había estado pensando en Leonidas, como el líder del ejército espartano, o Aquiles, el guerrero que derribo Troya, incluso estaba pensando en Zeus, el Dios griego—dijo muy orgulloso de sus opciones mientras que Bella lo miraba asombrada, era verdad que esos nombres eran fuertes, pero demasiados feos, miró la expresión de Edward, demasiado orgulloso de sus opciones para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así que se le ocurrió llevarle la corriente pero dirigiéndolo hacia otros rumbos.

—Me parecen muy bien, nombres de guerreros, pero también puedes considerar a Héctor, el que lucho valientemente contra Aquiles, y también considera a Alejandro Magno.

Edward lo pensó un momento, a decir verdad lo nuevos nombres sugeridos por Bella sonaban fuertes y no tan extravagantes como los que había pensado, Alejandro y Héctor, después se acordó que Alejandro Magno era gay, un gran guerrero, pero gay. Así que rápidamente tomó la decisión.

—Se llamará Héctor—Bella sonrió triunfante, y de repente Bella sintió mucha humedad en sus pantaletas y sin decir nada se apresuró al baño. Edward se quedó confundido en la sala, no sabiendo que hacer. Pensó en lo que haya podido ofenderla no encontrando nada malo en sus palabras, seguro de que él no tenía nada que ver, se apresuró al baño también, tocó la puerta.

—¿Bella?¿Te encuentras bien?—No hubo respuesta, sin embargo antes de que pudiera preguntar Bella salió del baño con una mirada asustada.

—he roto aguas—dijo y Edward la observo no sabiendo exactamente que quería decir esa expresión, hasta que vio las manos de Bella sobre su vientre abultado, la respuesta le vino a la mente.

—Voy por las llaves del auto y las cosas—dijo rápidamente, corrió por todos lados, por la maleta del bebe, por la maleta de Bella, por las llaves, por la cámara, el celular…._¿que más?_ Pensó Edward, teniendo el pulso acelerado y la mente viajando por todos rumbos sin poderse concentrar. Sin otra cosa que se le ocurriera corrió de nuevo hacia Bella, la tomo de la manó, regañándola para que caminara más rápido y por que camina demasiado rápido, no quería que le pasara nada malo a su bebe ni a ella. Bella simplemente lo miraba con diversión, estaba todo acelerado y muchísimo más preocupado que ella, cuando al fin se sentaron en el coche un dolor proveniente de sus costados hasta su vientre la hizo jadear.

—¿Es una contracción?—le preguntó ansioso Edward, Bella lo miró sorprendida, jamás se imaginó que dolieran tanto. Sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Recuerda respirar hondo cuando sientas que lleguen ¿de acuerdo?—Bella simplemente rodó los ojos.

Después de ahí todo fue un caos para Edward, en cuanto llegaron al hospital lo alejaron completamente de ella, para prepararla, él no podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, la ansiedad corría por todo su organismo, ya había hecho todo para tratar de que la ansiedad no lo volviera loco, había llamado a todos sus familiares él mismo, había estado preguntado a una enfermera que le explicara bien como era el proceso a seguir, revisó que no se le haya olvidado nada y llamo a Alice para que pasara por un cambio de ropa para él, por si lo necesitaba, revisó que la cámara tuviera batería y todo estaba perfecto, excepto él con el manejo de ansiedad.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Carlile, Esme y Jacob, después Charlie junto con Rosalie y Alice y al último llegaron los hermanos de Edward.

Trataron de tranquilizarlo, pero no lograron nada, después de una hora interminable llamaron a Edward para que se preparará para entrar; ya dentro la experiencia fue descabellada, Edward no paraba de su asombro como había nacido su preciosa hija y Bella termino exhausta.

Renesme Carlie nació ese día, saludable, y teniendo el amor de sus padres solo para ella.

"**doce años después"**

—No Edward, la niña se queda conmigo—le dijo Bella mientras cortaba unas verduras en la cocina.

—¿A que quieres que se quede? Ella quiere ir conmigo—le dijo Edward un tono más fuerte de lo normal. Bella lo miró con ojos asesinos.

—¡Habla mas bajo! La niña podría escucharte—le dijo en susurros Bella pero con tono amenazador. Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado.

—Pasa mucho tiempo contigo—le reclamo Bella—toda la conversación de mi hija se basa en partidos de futbol y series de televisión. Ella necesita más tiempo con su madre, hacer cosas de niñas

—Ella no quiere hacer cosas de niña, ella es atlética e inteligente, ¿acaso no te basta con eso? Ella no necesita de Barbies y de jugar a la mama.—Bella le mandó una mirada asesina. Edward suspiro.—Además, tu ni siquiera hiciste cosas de niña cuando lo eras, eras la chica menos femenina que conocí, por que quieres lo contario de nuestra hija.

—¡Yo era femenina! Solo que tú eras tan superficial que no podrías verlo aunque te esforzaras.

—Yo no era superficial, solo te digo la verdad, el decir la verdad no me hace superficial

—El pensar que las rubias son las únicas guapas y femeninas te hace superficial

—¿Cuándo las rubias empezaron a formar parte de la discusión?—preguntó Edward bastante enojado.

—Desde que empezaste a compararme con Tanya, desde ese entonces forman parte de la discusión—Sin darse cuenta Bella comenzó a subir el tono de su voz.

—Yo no te estoy comparando con nadie, no he mencionado nada acerca de nadie.

—Pero lo hiciste, una vez lo hiciste…

—Hace muchísimo tiempo—le interrumpió

—ah, pero lo hiciste…

—Ya no peleen por favor—la voz de Renesme hizo que Bella y Edward se quedaran estáticos y voltearon hacían la puerta de la cocina donde se encontraba su hija con los ojos rojos apunto de llorar.

Edward inmediatamente se apresuró hacia ella.

—No llores ángel, tu mama y yo estamos bien—le aseguró Edward con una sonrisa.

—¿Se van a divorciar?—preguntó Renesme asustada, nunca había visto pelear a sus padres, siempre parecían estar tan enamorados, el verlos esta mañana así la había sorprendido.

—Claro que no—respondió Edward—Amo demasiado a tu mama para alejarme de ella— y entonces Renesme vio como sus padres se observaron con una sonrisa en los labios y esa mirada tan cómplice, volvían a ser los mismos que ella siempre había conocido, sus padres estaban enamorados.

—Entonces reconcíliense ahora mismo—dijo divertida Renesme—por que a mi papa y a mi se nos hace tarde para ir al partido—dijo sonriente. Edward sonrió y le dio una mirada a Bella de triunfador. A Bella se le apago la sonrisa.

—Hija ¿no quieres ir mejor al centro comercial conmigo?—le pregunto Bella—voy a ir al salón de Belleza con tu tía Alice, ¿no te gustaría que te pusieran mas bonita a ti también?

Reneesme sin darse cuenta había puesto una mueca de susto, a ella no le gustaba que la peinaran y jalaran, lo odiaba.

Edward vio divertido la mueca de su hija y soltó una carcajada, Bella volvió a mirarlo como si lo fuera asesinar, Renesme se asuntó por un momento al ver de nuevo la tensión entre ellos, pero Edward soltó una risita.

—Vamos amor, ni a ti te gusta ir con Alice, tu misma lo has descrito como una "tortura"

—Claro que me gusta ir, no estabas diciendo lo poco femenina que soy, pues voy a cambiar al respecto.

—Ok, pero no obligues a mi hija a hacer lo mismo, ella sólo quiere ir al futbol conmigo

—Edward, tu la tienes todos los fines de semana, es justo que hoy me toque

—Ya basta—grito de nuevo Renesme, ya habían empezado a pelear otra vez.

—Hoy es un juego importante mama—le dijo Renesme a Bella—podríamos pasar hoy un día familiar y el siguiente fin de semana voy contigo—la mueca de Renesme delataba lo poco ansiosa que estaba de ir de compras.

Bella lo pensó un minuto, _un día familiar_, sonaba bien, pero ya había quedado con Alice.

—Lo siento, pero ya había quedado con Alice—dijo un poco enojada, no con Edward, ni con su hija, sino consigo misma, estaba decepcionada, le dolía que Renesme prefiriera pasar el día con su padre que con ella, después de todo, casi todos los fines de semana se la pasaba con él, _¿Qué tenía de malo que ella quisiera un día de chicas con ella? ¡Era solo un día!_

Edward observó a sus dos chicas favoritas, podía adivinar en la expresión de Bella que le había dolido que Renesme no hubiera querido ir con ella y podía ver en el rostro de su hija que no sabia que hacer, seguro que ella quería complacer a su mama, pero simplemente Renesme se había esforzado mucho para este torneo, eran los cuartos de final, algo no tan importante para Bella, pero muy importante para su hija.

—Amor, cancélale a Alice y ven con nosotros—Le dijo Edward a Bella, tratando de convencerla, se acercó y la tomó de la cintura y la puso frente a él para mirarla a los ojos. Bella dejo de respirar, ella sabía perfectamente que estrategia utilizaba Edward para convencerla de cierta cosa. Trato de tranquilizar su corazón, su hija estaba presente, estaba segura que no trataría de seducirla estando Renesme viendo.

—Sabes como se pone mi hermana si le cancelo, vayan ustedes, voy a estar bien—dijo Bella tratando de alejarse de los brazos de Edward, pero él hizo el amarre mas fuerte.

A Renesme se le incendiaron las mejillas cuando vio aquella intimidad entre sus padres, los había visto besarse, los había visto abrazarse, pero nunca los había visto así, su papa apenas y estaba cerca del cuerpo de su mama, solo sus manos en la cintura y nada mas, pero sus miradas parecían decirse demasiadas cosas que ella no quisiera presenciar, pero al mismo tiempo se quedó plantada allí, le gustaba ver que sus padres aun se querían con esa intensidad.

A Bella también se le sonrojó todo el rostro al notar como la miraba Edward, sus pies comenzaron a temblar, pero ella aun sentía la presencia de su hija en la cocina, pero parecía que Edward la había olvidado por completo.

—Hija, ayúdame a convencer a tu mama—dijo Edward sin dejar de mirar a Bella. Bella se sorprendió al comprobar que había estado equivocada, Edward no se había olvidado de Renesme, pero él nunca había actuado así frente a su hija, es cierto que de vez en cuando le manda miradas pícaras en frente de su hija, incluso hacia comentarios de doble sentido que su hija no entendía pero que Bella la hacía sonrojar despertando la curiosidad de su hija, Edward lo hacia muchas veces a propósito, se divertía viendo como Bella trataba de explicar algo inexplicable a Renesme.

—Si mama, ven con nosotros, va ser divertido—dijo Renesme totalmente jovial, cosa que no tranquilizó a Bella, los ojos de Edward derramando deseo y sus manos calientes en su cintura empezaron a estrofiar sus pensamientos racionales, de repente la cocina se comenzó a sentir demasiado caliente. Bella trataba de mantener su respiración a raya, su hija estaba presente, pero la mirada de Edward empezaba a surtir efecto, su cuerpo comenzaba a cosquillar por aquellas partes que deseban ser tocadas por sus manos, y su intimidad estaba demasiado húmeda

—¿Entonces que dices mama? ¿si vas?—preguntó Renesme, pero Bella no contesto, tenía miedo que si abría la boca dejara salir un jadeo que no quería que su hija escuchara. Edward seguía ahí, mirándola con aquellos ojos verdes, oscurecidos por el deseo, sus manos calientes en su cintura, sólo en su cintura mientras Bella deseaba que subiera un poco más o bajaran, daba lo mismo, sólo quería que estuvieran en aquellas partes que tanto las necesitaba.

—Hija, ve subiendo al carro, yo convenzo a tu mama, en un momento te alcanzamos

Renesme no esperó que se lo dijeran dos veces, la incomodidad la invadió al ver que sus padres no la habían mirado ni un solo instante desde que empezaron ese extraña seducción, ella no sabia nada de nada acerca de todo eso, pero había tenido educación sexual en su escuela, sabia como venía un bebe al mundo, y hace unos meses había visto una película para adolescentes, había visto entre los protagonistas lo que se llamaba _tensión sexual_, era entre un vampiro y una humana, pero ella podía ver la relación de aquella pareja adolescente y lo que hace un rato había presenciado en sus padres. Renesme paró sus pensamientos hasta ese punto y corrió hacia el despacho de su papa para buscar las llaves del volvo, las encontró y cuando salio el sonido de cazuelas cayéndose en la cocina la hizo parar su camino hacia la salida, pensó en un momento en volver para ver si había pasado algo, pero inmediatamente descartó la idea y se apresuró aun más hacia la salida.

Abrió el auto y se metió en él, y miró hacia la casa, gran error, la ventana de la cocina estaba abierta podía ver que su mama se encontraba de espaldas podía ver su cabeza y hombros, y frente a ella estaba su papa, escondido en su cuello, sólo podía ver su cabello pero en ese preciso momento vio como su papa levantó el rostro y por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, su papá le sonrío y se separó de su mama y cerró las cortinas de la cocina.

Renesme podía sentir como sus mejillas le ardían de pura vergüenza, no sabia que sentir, si asco o felicidad, después de todo, su mejor amiga, Anna, se quejaba mucho de las peleas de sus padres, suponía ella que era mejor que sus padres hicieran este tipo de ridículos que pelearse como hace rato.

Adentro Bella podía sentir los besos que Edward recorriendo su oreja, su cuello, su clavícula, la había sentado en la encimera tirando unas cazuelas en el proceso, hubo un momento en que Edward sin aviso previo se separó de su cuerpo y se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas, en ese momento Bella se estremeció de vergüenza, su hija estaba afuera, en el auto, ¿_habría visto como su padre casi se la comía a besos?_

—¿Renesme esta afuera?—preguntó Bella. Edward le sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida.

—Si, y que bueno que me di cuenta antes de que empezara a quitarte la ropa, no quiero que mi hija empiece a ver porno a una edad tan temprana.—Bella se sintió de repente demasiado avergonzada _¿ahora como vería a su hija a los ojos?_ Ella ahora mismo sabría que estarían haciendo, en este momento _¿Cómo iba salir en un rato sabiendo que su hija sabía lo que había hecho?_

—No crees que es mejor salir en este momento, me da mucha vergüenza con Renesme ¡¿Qué va pensar?—pero Edward no se detuvo de besar su cuello y comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su blusa.

—Va pesar que hicimos el amor—dijo Edward como si nada, quitando finalmente la blusa. Bella puso los ojos en blanco ante su respuesta.

La sensación caliente de sus besos húmedos bajando hasta sus pechos y succionado su pezón hizo que se olvidara completamente del asunto.

Para felicidad de Edward, Bella llevaba puesta una de esas faldas largas que usaban mucho las hippies, nunca le gustó como lucia en ella, pero ahora le daba gracias a Dios por que se la hubiera puesto hoy, Renesme esperaba en el auto, así que no se podía tardar, solo bajo sus pantalones lo necesario y subió la falda de Bella hasta su cintura, deleitándose al mismo tiempo de la suavidad de sus muslos y saboreando el sabor de sus pechos, se enterró en ella sintiendo que el calor que lo envolvía lo llevaría al limite en un segundo, Bella enterró sus uñas en su espalda al sentirlo tan grande, le gustaba sentirse así, sentirse completa, llena de él, el calor de su miembro incendiando todo su cuerpo, el sonido de sus caderas apresurando el paso a cada segundo, no era algo tierno, algo romántico, estaba siendo rudo, salvaje, sus besos en el cuello sus manos apretando sus pechos con mas fuerza de la necesaria, gruñendo cada vez que sus empujones lo excitaban mas, sus manos desesperadas apretando mas sus nalgas, buscando enterrase más profundo, mas fuerte, a Bella le enloquecía ese comportamiento tan duro, le encantaba saber lo mucho que él la necesitaba, a ese punto que a veces a él no le importara saber si ella le estaba gustando, aunque él sabia perfectamente que le gustaba, la contracción de los músculos del sexo de Bella le hizo saber a Edward que había llegado a su clímax, mientras que sus uñas se le enterraban en la espalda y un jadeo salio de su boca, Edward no supo mas de si y comenzó a enterrase en ella como loco, cada músculo se tensó, pareció un demente, desesperado por tensarse, desesperado por relajarse y de repente lo sintió, aquella tensión extraordinaria de músculos, la fuerza que venia de su vientre y salía disparada hacia el centro de Bella y la relajación profunda que hacia el aire de sus pulmones saliera disparada también, no pudo evitar embozar aquella sonrisa tonta después del sexo, la vista la tenía nublada y la palpitación de su miembro y las contracciones involuntarias del sexo de Bella en su sensible miembro le hacia de repente parar la respiración, se quedaron así, viéndose a los ojos, sonriendo como dos tontos enamorados hasta que su respiración se normalizo.

Recogieron todo, incluso se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente y salieron al encuentro de su hija en el auto. Bella se había quedado muda, su hija lo sabía, sabia que había estado haciendo hace un momento y esa idea la llenaba de vergüenza. Edward entro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—La he convencido—le dijo orgullosamente a su hija dedicándole una sonrisa por el retrovisor, mientras encendía el auto. Bella se sonrojó aun más.

—Solo les digo una cosa—dijo Renesme en tono serio—Nunca en mi vida vuelvo a comer en esa cocina.

Y en ese momento los tres soltaron una carcajada, pensando que no podía ser más felices de lo que eran, no sabiendo que ese día habían concebido una vida nueva.

Un niño venia en camino.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por haberme seguido en esta historia que fue muy especial para mi, por que en el transcurso de esta pasaron muchas cosas importantes en mi vida.**

**Un abrazo.**

**"Despues de odiarte" es mi siguiente fic. Busquenlo. Besos.**


	31. Jacob

**y lo que muchas preguntaron: ¿Que paso con Jacob?**

Un agradecimiento especial a Alma Cullen, mi beta, por su grandioso trabajo.

Lo personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia si es mia.

* * *

**JACOB**

Estaba terminando de vestirme, hoy era un día importante, _"el más importante de mi vida"_ pero realmente estaba demasiado nervioso para poder sonreír ante esa idea, y lo único que me permitía sentir eran esas cosquillas en el estomago que no me dejaban pensar, y para terminar mi poca paciencia el bendito botón de la camisa no quería ceder y debido a esto la angustia hacia verme muy inútil ante la simple tarea de abrochar un botón.

Mi acompañante solo lograba verme y torcer los labios como queriendo reprimir una sonrisa burlona, bufe, y le di la espalda realmente no estaba de humor como para soportarlo. Cuando por fin cedió, respire un poco incomodo, ya que sentía que me ahorcaba, pero al menos la camisa ya había quedado, ahora seguía la corbata, otra vez a comenzar desde cero.

Respire hondo y comencé la labor de hacer el nudo, esta tarea no fue tan complicada, pero me llevo su tiempo, cuando por fin termine, volví la mirada hacia mi compañero y pregunte — ¿Cómo me veo?

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que un día iba a estar viviendo esta situación, pidiendo consejos y preguntando sobre mi apariencia a mi pasado rival, me hubiera reído… _¿Quién iba a pensar?_ Pero bueno así son las cosas y el destino a veces se burla de nosotros y nos hace reflexionar realmente sobre quien es verdaderamente un amigo.

El levantó una ceja crítico e hizo una mueca de disgusto. — Pues te diré — dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano señalando que no me veía ni bien ni mal. Y comenzó a reírse.

— Idiota — gruñí — por supuesto que me veo bien, francamente todo lo luzco bastante bien, porque soy una persona con porte, además, con este tipo de atuendos me veo aun mejor, no se para que te ando preguntando a ti ¿Qué vas a saber tu? — torcí los ojos hacia arriba, cuando vi su cara de burla ante todo mi comentario. — Bueno ya contéstame, ¿Cómo me veo? — volví a preguntar un poco reacio.

Él sonrió divertido — Estas bien…supongo… — lo voltee a ver con gesto molesto — ¡no sé, Jacob! — Contesto medio nervioso — no creo que pueda decirte mucho… te ves formal, es decir vestido para la ocasión — dijo al fin, no ayudando mucho a mi estado de ánimo.

— No me queda más remedio que quedarme con eso — le dije disgustado.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — me pregunto serio.

— No me preguntes ese tipo de cosas por favor — le dije con un lamento — estoy demasiado nervioso, y no sé, además Edward, yo quiero si… — dije nervioso — pero estas de acuerdo que es complicado, es mi primera vez, digo no quiero que haya más, pero es que no sé, ¡ahhh! cállate Edward me estas poniendo más nervioso, y ya no se ni lo que estoy diciendo… CALLATE — le grite.

— wow, calma amigo yo no tengo la culpa, solo te pregunto, además ¿es muy complicado decir "SI LO ESTOY"? — dijo remarcando con sus dedos la palabra "si lo estoy"

— ¿Tú fuiste capaz de hacerlo? — le dije en un tono molesto.

— Lo mío fue diferente—me dijo— a mi me obligaron. — me dijo en tono medio de broma.

—Ay Eddy — le dije, sabiendo que odiaba que le dijeran así — si claro, te obligaron tanto que ahora tienes una hija y otro en camino, pobre de mi amiga viviendo contigo y hacer hijos solo por tu abnegada obligación. — le dije y sonrió dejando que toda su felicidad le iluminara el rostro.

— En qué momento entraron a la plática, mi mujer y mis hijos, yo lo único que quería era distraerte un poco—dijo—estas tan nervioso que ya comenzaste a pegármelos, parece que el del compromiso soy yo — me dijo.

— Si lo que quieres es que me tranquilice, mejor cállate, deja de estar haciendo preguntas tontas — le dije cerrando así la conversación.

Nos quedamos callados un momento en lo que él acababa de terminar de arreglar mi saco, tenía pelusas o algo así por que no dejaba de hacer como que le quitaba algo.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta que mi hija esta celosa? — dijo Edward de pronto cambiando totalmente la conversación— te juro que a veces no la entiendo, anda irritable, ya sabes mi hija y sus cosas, a veces pienso… — Me decía mi amigo, pero en el momento en que menciono a su hija deje de escucharlo, me quedé pensando en el rostro de Nessie.

No pude evitar recordar cuando llegué a casa de Bella, una tarde y les presente a Leah, el rostro de Nessie se transformo en una mueca, como si le hubiera puesto algo repugnante en la nariz, y lo más gracioso sucedía cuando cada vez que salíamos los tres, ella no dejaba de abrazarme o acaparar mi atención al grado que no dejaba que Leah lo hiciera, pero Leah, como siempre tan comprensiva, solo pensaba que eran cosas de niños.

— … Por más que Bella habla con ella, para tranquilizarla, es como si realmente estuviera sufriendo … — seguía hablando Edward, y yo sólo asentía y sonreía, no porque le estuviera poniendo atención, era como si estuviera en un espejo, ya que él sonreía al hablar.

Me fue imposible recordar el día en que llegue y les di la noticia, a quien más le afecto fue a ella...

— _Chicos — llame la atención de todos — Me voy a casar — dije con una sonrisa._

_Me les quede viendo a todos, cada uno tenía una cara de sorpresa y sonrisas en su rostro, apreté más a Leah a mi costado, tomando su cintura, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo que me daba la sensación de paz y tranquilidad._

_Pasaron unos segundos y después los gritos de felicidad se dejaron venir, Bella, quien fue la primera, se paró de su lugar y caminó directo hacia nosotros abrazando a Leah, Edward venía tras de ella, me dio una sonrisa, me dio un apretón de manos y un abrazo._

— _Felicidades, Jacob, me alegra muchísimo que tu vida este tomando el curso que querías. — me dijo sinceramente_

— _Gracias Edward de verdad muchísimas gracias. — me sonrió, se hizo a un lado y dio paso a una Bella muy emocionada._

— _Jacob ¡Por Dios! ¡Muchas Felicidades! — y me dio un fuerte abrazo, sólo cuidando que su pancita no chocara con la mía en el proceso, tenía tres meses de embarazo. _

— _¡Gracias Bells, por fin me caso! — le dije imitando su entusiasmo._

— _Renesme, hija, ven a felicitar a tu padrino — dijo Bella emocionada._

_Nessie apareció tras de su madre, siendo empujada por los hombros por Edward, su rostro estaba demasiado serio. Le sonreí, pero no me correspondió la sonrisa. Me acerque a ella, pero ella dio un paso atrás chocando en el proceso con Edward, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación. _

_Inmediatamente voltee a ver a Edward confuso, ella nunca se había comportado así, podría haber acaparado mi atención, pero ¿ignorarnos o peor aun, comportarse así con nosotros? Creo que Edward se quedo igual que nosotros, ya que no supo qué hacer._

— _No te preocupes, se le pasará — me dijo él para tranquilizarme. _

_Siguieron los abrazos y felicitaciones, seguía pensando en la actitud de Nessie, ya que pasamos a la mesa para la cena, pero ella no bajo, lo cual me preocupo._

_Cenamos tranquilos entre la plática de los preparativos y la organización, después de la comida Leah se acercó a mí susurrándome al oído. — Creo que deberías ir a ver a Nessie, ella te quiere mucho, seguro que te necesita ahora más que nunca. — dijo tiernamente. _

_Leah no se había puesto pesada con Nessie, al contrario siempre era compresiva con ella, había veces que me molestaba mucho los desplantes que luego Nessie llegaba a hacerle, pero ella me tranquilizaba diciéndome que era normal, que Nessie sentía que ella le había robado mi cariño._

_Asentí, me encaminé hacia la habitación de Nessie, no sin antes dejar un beso suave en los labios de mi chica, avance por el pasillo que me conducía hacia la habitación de Nessie, llegue me pare frente a su puerta y toque suavemente, no me contestó e intenté abrir, pero estaba con seguro._

— _Nessie, soy yo, Jake — le dije — ábreme por favor, quiero hablar contigo. — le dije._

— _¡Vete!— me gritó de vuelta. _

_Me quede sorprendido, algo no estaba bien, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Bella apareció detrás de mí de repente. — Ya intenté hablar con ella —me dijo quedito — pero no quiere entender — puso unas llaves en mi mano — sé amable, ella te quiere muchísimo — y sin decir mas bajó las escaleras, Edward la estaba esperando abajo. _

_Suspiré y miré hacia la puerta y la abrí despacio y entre, la habitación estaba a oscuras, las cortinas rosadas estaban corridas lo que le daba al cuarto una iluminación muy extraña, y ella estaba acostada en su cama bocabajo ahogando su llanto con la almohada, cerré a puerta tras de mí, el sonido la hizo voltear y me dio una mirada asesina._

— _¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte! — me gritó lanzándome una almohada que esquivé._

— _Nessie, por favor, dime que te pasa ¿Por qué estas así? — le pregunté y de repente se levantó y me miró enojada, su expresión me hizo recordar a Bella, eran iguales al momento de enojarse._

_Su ojos marrones me miraron resueltos a hacerme sentir mal por lo que sea que le hubiere hecho. — Dijiste que yo era la única… que… que… — comenzó a decir pero el llanto pudo más con ella y ya no pudo seguir hablando. _

_Aproveche ese momento de debilidad y me acerqué abrazándola, ella se resistió primero pero después se aferro a mi, dejando salir todo su llanto en mi pecho, acaricie suavemente su cabello. — No te cases, por favor — me dijo entre hipidos._

— _¿Por qué no? ¿No te cae bien Leah? — ella se alejó de mi bruscamente y me miró a los ojos, por un momento me pareció estar viendo a Bella, pero había tantas diferencias, había heredado los ojos de Bella, pero en lo demás era un clon de Edward, la piel blanca, el color del cabello, la boca, la nariz…_

— _No te das cuenta… — dijo con sentimiento — quiero que te cases conmigo, solo me faltan seis años para ser mayor de edad — me dijo suplicándome con la mirada._

_Me quedé en shock ante sus palabras, era una niña, en qué momento mi niña pretendía ser mujer, es imposible. Le sonreí y le dije — Nessi, cómo me dices eso, tu papá me mataría si me caso con su pequeña hijita — le dije._

— _Podemos huir — me dijo emocionada, por el nuevo rumbo que había tomado la conversación._

— _Aun así, tu papá es capaz de buscarme hasta el fin del mundo y matarme — le dije convencido — soy muy mayor para ti nena, tu papá y yo somos de la misma edad ¿te das cuenta? Podría ser yo tu papá — le dije con asombro, tratando de que comprendiera._

_Nessie se quedó pensativa por un momento, después agacho su mirada completamente triste — ¿No te gusto? — preguntó dolida. — Eso es, ¿Verdad? no te gusto — y comenzó a sollozar._

_Abrí los ojos espantado, no podía creer que yo estuviera viviendo esto, rodee los ojos, esto iba ser muy difícil de lo que pensaba, sabía que le estaba rompiendo el corazón, pero qué podía hacer, ella era una niña. _

_Con una caricia levante su rostro para que me viera. — Eres la mujercita más hermosa que he conocido, y por supuesto que me gustas. — Sus ojos brillaron — pero no es correcto que yo me enamore de alguien menor nena, es ilegal que estar enamorado de ti, tendría muchos problemas y terminaría en la cárcel, ¿Eso quieres? — le dije — ¿Quieres que me encierren en la cárcel? — pregunte._

_Ella me observaba con sus ojitos bien abiertos — ¿Estas enamorado de mí? — dijo sonriente, todavía escurriéndole las lagrimas por las mejillas pero con un brillo de ilusión en su rostro._

_Le sonreí, pero no le contesté. — No puedo decírtelo, porque si lo hago o si me escuchan me pueden encerrar en la cárcel — le dije, ella sonrió aun mas._

— _No quiero que te encierren en la cárcel. — me dijo sonrojada, bajando la mirada._

— _¿Entonces ahora me entiendes por que me caso? — Le pregunte —Leah es una excelente mujer… y si no puedo estar con la niña que me gusta — levanto la mirada y me observo — entonces lo mejor es que me case con Leah porque ella es igual a mí, tiene mi misma edad y ahí no habría problemas ¿lo entiendes ahora? — ella sonrió, y un sonrojo hermoso apareció en sus mejillas y de repente se abalanzó sobre mi, no me quite porque seguido lo hacia para abrazarme pero esta vez el abrazó fue acompañado de un inocente beso en los labios, no dije nada, sólo le sonreí y la mire a los ojos intensamente._

— _Sera nuestro secreto ¿si? — le dije en un susurro, ella rió y me volvió abrazar._

— _Gracias Jake — me dijo en mi hombro — no quiero que te pase nada, así que cásate con Leah, yo siempre, siempre, siempre te querré — me dijo con una ilusión, que sentí que mi corazón se inchaba de tanto amor por esta niña, pero no un amor enfermo, si no un amor fraternal y si era la manera de no destrozarle las ilusiones a mi niña lo haría, porque estaba convencido que daría lo que fuera, lo que fuera porque Nessie no dejara nunca de sonreír._

— ¿Jake?... — escuche la voz de Edward — ¿Me estas escuchando?

— Si, si lo estoy haciendo solo me quede pensando en Nessie, es una niña adorable. _— _le dije.

— Si, ¡sí que es adorable! mi niña, pero cuando se encapricha es un poco difícil. — me dijo con una sonrisa apretada, amaba demasiado a su hija, y supongo que es muy difícil para un padre aceptar que su hija tiene un carácter difícil, y peor aún, que tu has tenido un poco de culpa por ese carácter, en fin quizá pronto lo sabría cuando Leah y yo decidamos tener un bebe.

— Lo sé, es de familia _— _le dije sonriendo — supongo que es un milagro que aceptará ser paje — dije, pero me rehusé a verlo a lo ojos, seguro que me mataba si le contaba que su hija estaba enamorada de mi.

— Ella está enamorada de ti ¿lo sabías verdad? — me dijo.

Ya estaba dicho, él, mi amigo, sabía que yo me había convertido en el primer amor de su hija, estaba esperando los gritos desesperados y los reclamos innecesarios por parte de Edward, cuando volví la mirada, nos quedamos así viéndonos un momento a los ojos y pude descubrir que no había enojo ni molestia en su mirada.

Por lo que tuve solo la precaución de mirarlo a los ojos y asentir con la cabeza. — Por algo se puso como se puso con Leah. — le dije como tratando de suavizar las cosas

— Primero te enamoras de mi mujer y después enamoras a mi hija ¿te das cuenta que siempre te interpones entre mis chicas y yo? — dijo divertido.

— Que tonto eres— le dije.

De pronto las campanadas sonaron en ese instante haciendo que el corazón me diera un vuelco. Las cosquillas en mi estomago se elevaron, _el día mas importante de mi vida…_ recién comenzaba, así que había que estar listos.

— Se llego la hora —dijo Edward con una sonrisa. El corazón comenzó a latirme descontrolablemente.

— Creo que me dará un paro cardiaco. — dije asustado.

Edward soltó una carcajada. — Entonces será mejor que te apresures —dijo divertido mientras me tomaba de los hombros por atrás y comenzaba a empujarme hacia la salida. — No querrás dejarla viuda a Leah, antes de tiempo— me dijo aun riéndose de mí.

La puerta se abrió y Edward me acompaño a posicionarme en la entrada de la iglesia, — estoy muy nervioso Edward, ¿así se siente siempre? Casi siento que voy a escupir el corazón por la boca.

Él, que estaba por un lado mío, ya que era el padrino, me sonrió y dijo — Si, así se siente, pero créeme se te pasará, en cuanto la veas, todo miedo toda angustia se pasa, porque sabes que hiciste una buena elección, porque sabes que ella será tu mundo para siempre y que harías cualquier cosa con tal de no separarte de ella nunca, darías lo que fuera con tal de que siempre sonría, y serias lo que fuera por escuchar de sus labios un te amo _— _un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, Yo lo voltee a ver y él contemplaba a Bella con una devoción que envidie. Bella a su vez como sabiendo que él estaba hablando de ella lo contemplaba con mucho amor.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas y el más hermoso ángel apareció, era Leah, hermosa, eclipsando todo lo que pudiera conocer, sus bellos ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, sonreí y ella correspondió, gesto que hizo que los nervios desaparecieran y quisiera que esto sucediera ansiosamente, y entonces comprendí las palabras que Edward me acababa de decir, todo valía la pena.

Se iba acercando con su hermoso vestido blanco acompañada de sus padres, atrás de ella, con un vestido color perla, se encontraba Nessie le regale una mirada significativa que la hizo sonrojar, pero inmediatamente mi mirada regresó hacia Leah no creyendo lo hermosa que estaba y que pronto esa belleza sería mía, solo mía.

— Si, Edward — le dije — si estoy completamente seguro. — termine de responderle por fin a su pregunta con una sonrisa y viendo acercarse a mi mujer, si mi mujer.

Edward sonrió en respuesta y asintió con la cabeza.

Ya estaba todo listo…

No tenía miedo…

El día de hoy comenzaba mi nueva aventura y lo mejor es que ya no lo haría solo…

Esta vez la aventura era para siempre.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y mensajes.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
